Solid Ground
by Lord of Kavaka
Summary: Castle and Beckett finally get to have that trip to Bora-Bora. But not all goes as planned. Instead of sipping mojitos in paradise, they find themselves stranded on an isolated island. 2013 Castle Ficathon Entry. Rated M for safety, though the bulk of the story is T-rated. Cover art by @dtrekker
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE**: Solid Ground  
**AUTHOR**: Lord of Kavaka  
**CHARACTERS**: Castle/Beckett  
**RATING**: T (M later)  
**TIMELINE**: Post-Season 5  
**STORY TYPE**: Romance/Drama  
**SPOILERS**: Anything from Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5  
**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own them, and I make no profit.  
**SUMMARY**: Castle and Beckett finally get to have that trip to Bora-Bora. But not all goes as planned. Instead of sipping mojitos in paradise, they find themselves stranded on an isolated island.  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Set in the near future after Season 5. I wanted to try something different, so basically I see this as CASTLE meets CASTAWAY with some sprinklings of LOST (no supernatural stuff, though). This is my 2013 Castle Ficathon Entry.

* * *

**Solid Ground – Chapter 1**

* * *

"_Not until we are lost do we begin to understand ourselves."  
_– _Henry David Thoreau_

* * *

An expanse of cloudless cerulean sky was the first thing that caught his sight when his eyes fluttered open. Added to that was the throbbing pain behind his eyes. He winced, grimacing as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the pain. Rolling onto his side, he became aware of the soft ground beneath him. He brought a hand up and scrubbed at his face, trying to rub away the lingering fog of unconsciousness.

He blinked several times, attempting to adjust his eyes to the brightness around him. Everything was so bright. Swirling his head from side to side, as he propped himself up on his elbows, he took in his surroundings. He appeared to be on a white sand beach, near a fringe of wild tropical trees, densely packed foliage. He squinted his eyes and his brow furrowed in confusion.  
He stuttered in some raspy breaths, trying to recall his last moments before waking up here. Nothing. It was a blank. Everything was foggy and unclear… except for her face. Her beautiful face. He remembered sitting next to her, saying something that made her gorgeous hazel eyes sparkle and her lips quirked up in a bemused smirk.

_Kate!_

He bolted up to a complete sitting position, uncertain whether her name had been shouted out loud or just in his head. But what was certain was that he had to find her.

Ignoring the lingering pain at the back of his skull, he pushed himself up off the sand and stood on unsteady legs. He grimaced and hopped on one foot, letting out a mild curse. Whatever had happened, he'd twisted his ankle. Fumbling around, his eyes skirted across the jungles and pristine beach.

Nothing.

He appeared to be the only living soul.

Squinting in the bright sun, he limped further to the shore, and brought a hand up to shield his eyes as he glanced out at the sea… the endless rolling sea. The horizon stretched as far as the eye could see, and there was nothing but mild waves bobbing up and down, crashing to shore.

Sighing in frustration, he pulled his gaze away from the ocean and back towards the jungle. Slowly, as to not aggravate his twisted ankle, he walked closer to the boundary line where beach ceased and jungle began. He swallowed hard, his mouth dry as he tried to calm his wracked nerves.

And that's when he heard it, faintly on the fingers of a gentle breeze, caressing his eardrum. He pursed his lips and closed his eyes, concentrating all his might on correctly interpreting the sounds drifting through the air.

Shouts. Some screams. And cracking metal.

_Oh God_…

The plane!

XXX

Her body ached all over. There was something warm and slick running down the side of her face—blood, most likely—and her legs felt trapped. She was unable to move. Plus there was a fierce pounding in her head. Her first moments of consciousness had been filled with blinding pain, which had gradually faded to a numbness that she was only vaguely aware of. Her vision was blurred and her mind was sluggish.

Instinct had her fighting against the restrains keeping her pinned, but reason kept her still. She knew that it was pointless, and besides, when she had tried to move, the pain in her lower body only intensified. So, instead of struggling needlessly, she slumped back against the padded cushions of the seat she was trapped in.

Random bits of debris were scattered on and around her. Nothing serious… just a mishmash of parts that had broken off during the impact. She remembered that. A frightening experience to say the least. In fact, she was mildly surprised that she had even survived. Her mind was still befuddled; bits and pieces of events kept drifting in and out. And most frighteningly of all, she wasn't even sure if they'd hit ground yet. The fuselage appeared to be suspended in air. Her best guess was that something had to be holding them up. But whatever it was… it probably wouldn't be able to support the weight of the crumbling aircraft for too long.

She was only faintly aware of what was going on around her. There were other people, some moving… some not. She knew some were probably dead. She could do nothing for them. She was trapped, a solid weight pinning her legs down. Those that were moving seemed to be in a similar situation as her. Or they were just too shell-shocked to do anything else but writhe in anguish.

Closing her eyes, she heaved in a deep breath, trying to clear the fog from her mind. She needed to be focused. She had training to fall back to help her deal with disasters like this… well, not exactly like this, but similar. She'd barely been out of her rookie blues when the Twin Towers had been struck. Everything that happened that day was seared in her mind. If she could survive that horrific day and the days that followed, she could survive this!

She had too. And not just herself, but for him. She had to survive for him!

He had been making a joke when it happened. It was one of the things she loved most about him—his ability to make her laugh. She'd tried to suppress it, but she couldn't help the quirk of her lips when he'd started making up wild theories. That glint in his eye, when he told a story, was endlessly fascinating and mesmerizing. It was hypnotic, watching him weave a tale just for her.

She clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stifle the fresh flow of tears. Cursing, she shook her head. She should have been more insistent on taking the window seat. But he was like a little boy, wanting to be able to peep out the window and watch them takeoff.

It was a sight she wished she could erase from her mind. One moment he was teasing her with that boyish smirk of his that was so irritably adorable, and the next moment he was screaming her name, his eyes wide with terror as the cabin wall was ripped from the fuselage and he was being wrenched away from her. She had no idea what had happened, or why. It just happened. And he was gone.

Somehow, she'd been saved the horror of being torn from the passenger cabin as well. Her seat up in first class had remained bolted to the shaking floor as the aircraft had tailspun out of control. Part of her wished that she'd been sucked out too. She couldn't stand this limbo of not being with the man she loved. It was oppressive, and suffocating, like a heavy weight on her chest. After all the time it had taken for them to finally reach this point, she couldn't accept that it was over and that she'd never see him again.

There was a sudden screech of metal against metal, and the cabin began to shake. A great cacophony of wildly different sounds invaded her auditory senses. Screams from other panicking survivors filled the air, and she struggled to maintain whatever calm she could in what could very well be her final moments. Cracking noises reverberated below and above, like strong wood splintering and snapping, giving way under enormous pressure. A long yawn was followed by a violent crash, the racket similar to the felling of trees. She gritted her teeth, the rippling ache of grief and physical pain washing over her as hot tears streamed down her face. All she wanted was to see his face one more time, and feel his lips upon hers one last time.

Kate Beckett prayed that there was an afterlife, and that Richard Castle would be there, waiting for her.

XXX

Castle hobbled through the dense undergrowth of the jungle, his ankle throbbing in protest as he quickened his pace. The crackling and snapping of fires, presumably of the burning fuselage, got louder the deeper he delved into the jungle. He could also make out the faint whimpers and cries of other survivors. It made him desperate to locate the crash site and begin his search for Kate. Castle found himself praying to God, Buddha… Zeus?—any deity would do, as long as they saved his Kate.

To be honest, he didn't rightly understand how he'd managed to survive his own bewildering ordeal with relatively minor injuries. But he had. And he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He knew when to accept a lucky break when he got one.

As he fumbled through some large ferns, Castle hesitated, narrowing his eyes as he scrunched up his nose, catching a whiff of burning plastic. He closed his eyes for a moment, and allowed his olfactory senses to guide him. _Follow your nose_, as the old saying went.

Castle skipped to his right, and rested a hand on the side of a lichen-covered tree for support as he maneuvered around its gnarled roots. He hissed out sharp exhales of hot air, trying to suppress the fiery throb in his ankle. Stepping gingerly around the tree, he came to a stop and closed his eyes as he took in slow and steady breaths. His face felt warm, and he began to wonder if he'd suffered more injuries than he'd originally estimated. _Look before you leap,_ the phrase went. He'd never been good at following that piece of sage wisdom. This wouldn't be the first time he'd jumped before he looked.

Catching his breath, Castle licked his chapped lips and flirted his eyes around the dense jungle, not for the first time questioning his sanity. Even if he managed to find Kate, how was he going to rescue her? Assuming she even needed rescuing. Kate Beckett was the strongest, toughest, most durable woman he'd ever met. Sure, she could be vulnerable at times, just as anyone, but she was always more than capable of rising to the challenges put before her. If there was anything he'd learned from their own struggle to find the happiness they now had, it was that she never gave up.

And neither would he.

Emboldened by his love and admiration for that frustratingly maddening woman, Castle pushed past the aches and pains in his body and marched forward—or rather limped forward, since his ankle still hurt like a bitch.

Castle gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes, ignoring all physical discomforts as he hunted the jungle for signs of the plane. After some discouraging sights, Castle finally stumbled upon a row of fallen trees, trunks cracked and splintered or unceremoniously uprooted. Hiking around the devastated remnants of once proud trees, he followed the path laid out and was somewhat pleased and disheartened when he found what remained of the forward fuselage of the battered plane.

Debris of all kinds littered the clearing. The jungle floor was indented with a long hollowed out stretch of dirt that showed the trajectory of the fuselage as it hurled down to earth. The white surface was marred with scratches and gaping holes were solid cabin walls once were. Some fragmented pieces of the fuselage had torn off and were scattered around the base of the smoldering ruins. Some sparks snapped angrily in showers of white bursts from loose wires, and there were some small fires in places. Ominously, he noted, the cockpit and tail section were missing.

Abandoning all sense of reason, Castle hurried forward, recklessly ignoring any perils that could awaited him. He was desperate to find Kate and make sure she was okay. He couldn't go on without her. He'd come close to losing her so many times, once to a bullet, numerous times to her obsession with her mother's case, and countless times to misunderstandings and miscommunications, or lack thereof. They were terrible at communicating. But they'd overcome that, and were stronger than ever. Together.

His throat felt raw, and every time he swallowed it was like sandpaper scratching against his esophagus. Castle bumbled his way around the smoldering debris, his heart leaping into his throat every time he heard a whimper or cry of anguish from inside the crumbling fuselage. The air was filled with the vile stench of blood, death, smoke, burning plastic… and singed flesh. The impulse to retch was powerful, but Castle bit his tongue and fought down the urge to double over and unload the contents of his stomach. As he skidded past a burning piece of what must have been part of a plush seat from the first class section, Castle came to a sputtering stop, finding the charred remains of one of the passengers.

His heart dropped, and his knees nearly gave out. A dead body was not an uncommon sight for him, as he'd seen countless while shadowing Beckett and her team, many more gruesome and grotesque than what was before him, but the impact of seeing this one was more severe. Perhaps it was the circumstances, or the fact that this person had been alive and well, and traveling on the very same plane flight he'd somehow miraculously survived. A tinge of remorseful guilt swept over him that he was alive and this person was not.

Added to all that, Castle could not avoid the alarming and terrifying reality that the body before him had once been a woman with long brunette hair.


	2. Chapter 2

_*First off, I'd like to say how much I appreciate all the comments and reviews, it means a lot to see people are interested in this story. Secondly, I'd like to thank Angie (a.k.a. **dtrekker** on Twitter) for the awesome cover._

* * *

**Solid Ground – Chapter 2**

He stood motionlessly over the charred body, unable to resist all the terrifying possibilities that flooded into his mind. There was no denying that the dead woman was Kate's height and build, and her long hair was the same shade of sun-kissed brown as hers. Castle clenched his jaw tight as his throat constricted with a devastating grief. His heart squeezed in his chest, and his vision began to blur as tears threaten to leak out. He swayed, unable to keep his balance. Within moments, he was collapsing to his knees, unashamedly sobbing.

It was gut wrenching, the pain and agony of it… the grief. And this time he could not stave off the urge to vomit. He doubled over, and his body heaved as he emptied his stomach on a nearby patch of debris-covered ground. Castle wrapped his arms around his trembling body as he squeezed his eyes shut, willing for this all to be some horrible nightmare, that he'd wake up at any moment to find himself beside the woman he loved, alive and well.

But when he opened his eyes, Castle was once again greeted with the grizzly image of the charred remains. He sniffled and sucked in several deep breaths, wiping at his mouth as he forced his body to calm. A headache had already been manifesting before, during his hike through the jungle, but now it was worse. Castle was smart enough to recognize that he could very well have a concussion.

He didn't care, though.

Not when the smoldering body lying on the ground before him could be his Kate.

_His Kate?_

She'd just started allowing him to call her that. Hadn't she? He shook his head, trying to recall a memory to verify that assertion, but for the life of him, he couldn't. At least not at this very moment. Kate was a strong independent woman—frustratingly maddening at times—and would loathe being thought of as some man's possession. There was no way she'd allow him to openly refer to her as _his_. He, on the other hand, had no problem of her referring to him as _hers_.

Plus, possessive Kate was kind of hot.

Yet, there was also a little seen side of Kate Beckett.

When they were alone, just them, after some wine and some soft caresses, there would be this tenderness to her, a sappy romantic side that he always felt so very privileged to be witnessed to. And it was that side of Kate Beckett that wouldn't mind being called _his_. There were many times he'd secretly hoped that he'd been the only man that had got to see that side of her, but he knew that that was entirely too unrealistic.

Still... he could always hope.

His wandering thoughts soon returned to the harsh reality that was facing him. The horrid stench of burned flesh, and human remains wafted through the air, permeated everything. He closed his eyes and expelled a long lungful of air, willing himself to push down the consuming fear and grief that had swelled up inside his chest like a crescendo of waves hitting the shore.

Eventually, Castle regained a modest amount of control, enough that he could stifle down all other feelings and focus on the present. Despite the similar build and height, Castle hadn't actually seen her face. The dead woman's body was positioned face first on the ground, her features hidden from view. He had allowed his assumptions to jump ahead of him before he'd had any evidence to support them. He needed to find out.

Castle hesitantly reached for the body, afraid to confirm his worse fears, but before he allowed the terrible weight of sorrow and grief to fully overpower him, he needed to make sure that this burned body actually was of his beloved Kate. Because if it wasn't... if it was just some other poor soul—which would be just as awful—then it meant that there was a possibility, no matter how slim, that Kate was still alive, and quite possibly in need of his help. And Castle would never forgive himself if he neglected in finding her when there was precious little time left to save her life if, in fact, she was still alive.

Swallowing hard, and suppressing the urge to once again vomit, Castle lightly wrapped his fingers around the woman's shoulder and gently rolled her around onto her back so he could see her face. His heart was pounding his chest, his entire body thrumming with horrifying anticipation of what he might find.

He let out a soft groan of anguish.

The matted brown hair was covering her face, obscuring her features. It was as if the universe wanted to make things even more difficult for him. With his heart in his throat, Castle clenched his jaw tightly as he moved his hand up to slowly brush back her hair, revealing the woman's fine and delicate features. She had been beautiful. There was a moment of complete despair, before Castle fully allowed his eyes to sweep over the woman's lifeless face.

It wasn't her.

It wasn't Kate.

XXX

It was gradual this time, like waking up from a bad dream, only to discover that real life was far worse than the nightmare. She was still trapped in her seat. Her legs were pinned down, but she could feel them. She could wiggle her toes, so at least she had that going for her. Her side was throbbing in pain, and her head was still pounding. For a moment she worried that her injuries had been aggravated by the last fall of the air cabin. The damn thing had been held aloft in some trees, before those trees had then gave out to the pressure and cracked, sending the ruined fuselage tumbling to the ground in a tremendously terrifying fall.

Her mind was still foggy, but at least she was conscious again. She could take stock of the damage, and herself. Kate swallowed past the lump in her throat as she laid her head back against the headrest of her first class seat. Her body was tilted in such a way that she was forced to let her gaze fall on the gaping hole beside her. A pang of grief and overwhelming anguish swelled up in her chest as she stared out the missing fuselage wall, at the spot where Castle was supposed to be.

Kate slowly blinked, allowing her vision to slowly regain its focus. From the headache and the blurry vision, not to mention winking in and out of consciousness, she strongly suspected she had a concussion. The severity of which, she couldn't say at the moment. But at least she wasn't nauseous. For the moment, the only major problem she faced seemed to be the fact that her legs were stuck.

Biting her lower lip, Kate pulled her eyes away from the gaping hole and the reminder of what had happened to the man she loved, trying with all her might to use the rational side of her brain to think logically and ignore the trauma of the situation. The cabin seemed to be more of a wreck, if that was even possible. More of the overhead bins had popped open, and numerous carryon luggage littered the cramped aisle and some of the ominously empty seats.

She wasn't alone though.

Other people were still alive. Kate could hear them, some moaning and groaning, others struggling to just move. She was not sure if they were the same ones as before, but at least she wasn't the only one that had managed to somehow survive the final collapse of their section of the doomed airplane. Kate struggled to arch her neck so she could look behind her, needing the distraction of assessing the rest of the damage to occupy her mind so she wasn't dwelling on the grief and resurgent PTSD.

The trigger wasn't the crash, but the feeling of being trapped. Kate had had to fight that feeling of being pinned down quite often after she was shot in the chest. But back then, it was more of a suffocating kind of thing, like she was trapped in her own body. Now, however, it was external, and she knew the likely cause, but still, she didn't like the feeling of being helpless and incapable of moving.

So, she focused her attention on the wreckage around her. There wasn't much left. It appeared that the plane had split in half… and that the cockpit had been ripped away as well.

Closing her eyes for a brief moment, she tried to take calming breaths when she felt a surge of tension wash over her. Bits and pieces were flooding back to her, from the crash and the shooting two years ago, intermingling in a terrifying tableau that was as haunting as the actual experiences, but even worse, instead of it happening to her, she saw it happening to Castle over and over again.

Tears freely wetted her cheeks as her suppression broke down, and she allowed herself a mournful whimper. She shut her eyes and brought a hand up to rub her forehead, ignoring the ache in her limbs as she moved them. Her skin was cut in various places, but the bleeding at stopped. Her head wound was no longer leaking, and the blood had coagulated and begun to crust over her skin.

Kate couldn't hold it back any longer. The despair of the whole situation was too much. She had been through so many traumatic and life-threatening situations that she wanted to believe she could cope… could handle the onslaught of emotions. But she was wrong. This was by far the worse. Even more so than her shooting. At least in that terrible situation, she had had the blessed relief of falling into unconsciousness. Here she was wide-awake and alert to what had happened.

Not only had she witnessed her own near-death experience, but she'd also been party to the viewing of others. And that was not even mentioning the image that was burned into her consciousness—the image of Castle being torn away from her as the fuselage ripped apart around them. Kate wasn't sure if it was the fact she'd been so completely helpless, or that she'd been so stunned and shocked that she hadn't even tried to save him, but whichever it was, it left her feeling hollow and empty, incomplete. And ashamed. As if it was all her fault.

Kate shook her head, scrubbing her face with her hands, berating herself for putting the blame on herself. Rationally she knew that there had been nothing she could have done to save him. But she still felt guilty. Why? Probably because she'd lived. There was a large part of her that wished she hadn't survived. Kate couldn't imagine the possibility of living without him, especially when she hadn't gotten to really _live_ with him… at least not in the way she'd wished.

"Oh, Castle," she choked out his name, sobbing through her words, her head hanging down in shame for still being alive when he was most likely dead, his lifeless body probably floating somewhere at sea, now food for carrion eaters.

And then she heard it. At first, she ignored it, thinking it was only a result of her grief manifesting itself in some twisted coping mechanism, needing to believe he was still alive. But then she heard it again, drifting through the wind, carried to her across the myriad of other sounds reverberating around her.

"KATE!" his voice floated over to her, strained and desperate. "KATE!"

_Oh God_… she cried, tears of relief flooded down her face. Despite the distraught and forlorn edge to it, his voice was music to her ears. It was the sweetest sound she had ever heard, rekindling the conflicting feelings of joy and anguish that she hadn't felt since she'd been lying bleeding on the grass hearing him confess his love.

She shifted in her pinned location, arching her body as much as she could out of the gaping breach in the side of the fuselage, trying to see more of the crash site. It was bright. Everything was bright. Too bright, but as she narrowed her eyes, Kate's vision began to clear. Tears watered out as she caught sight of a lone man shuffling about the strewn wreckage and debris of the plane, moving as fast as he could, stopping occasionally to call her name.

Her voice stuck in her throat when she opened her mouth, intent on calling out to him. _He was alive… thank god he was alive!_ Kate struggled in her confinement, cursing mildly as she felt something sharp dig into her leg. She twisted her torso into an awkward position and would have fallen out of the wreckage if it hadn't been for her trapped legs.

Heaving in a deep breath, she gathered all her strength and will power to give sound to her voice. But when she parted her lips and called out, her cry was hoarse and barely audible.

Kate struggled to keep herself calm, and she focused on building up saliva in her mouth to wet her throat. All she needed was to grab his attention, just for a split second, long enough to have him looking in her direction. And with how she was awkwardly twisted in her seat, half hanging out of the opening, he would see her. She was sure of that.

Filling her lungs to the bursting point, Kate ignored the aching pain in her side as she parted her lips and screamed his name.

"CASTLE!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Solid Ground – Chapter 3**

He moved about the wreckage, almost numb, his eyes scanning all the debris that littered the grass and mud, searching for signs of life. It was difficult. What made it worse was that when he looked up at the ruined fuselage he was only seeing just one section of the entire airplane. The rest of it was missing. There was no cockpit, and it looked like the passenger section had been ripped in half, leaving just the first-class compartment and a small piece of the economy class.

Back when they had been planning their vacation, Kate had originally wanted to fly coach. Despite her many assertions that she didn't care about how much money he had or what he did with it, for that matter, Kate still carried some reservations about him spending it on her, even if it was to provide her with a much more comfortable seat on a long plane flight. He found it amusing, as she had no problem with him using his money to spoil her with fancy dinners, and the occasional bejeweled gift, but somehow she drew the line on plane tickets.

It was part of her independent streak, and though at times it could be maddening frustrating, it was one of the many things he loved about her.

Needless to say, she'd caved, and grudgingly accepted his offer to pay for both their flight and their private beachside bungalow. When the topic of a reattempt of their failed trip to Bora-Bora had first come up, Kate had initially insisted that they split the expenses, which had caused an argument or two.

That first trip had been intended as a birthday getaway for him, and seeing as they had to miss out on that, Kate had wanted to make it up to him by helping to pay for the expenditures on this second try. He had countered by telling her that she didn't need to make up for their missed trip, as she had more than done so with the most epic April's Fool prank/birthday surprise ever.

Not to mention how she'd done most of the heavy lifting in the bedroom due to his immobility, without complaint, which—by the way—he was _very_ grateful for… on both accounts. Besides, she liked being in control… especially in the bedroom. She was… _tenacious_, and always got what she wanted, no matter what obstacles might be in the way. That was part of what made her so extraordinary.

Castle had believed his argument to be sound and rather reasonable. But, in the end, what had finally convinced Kate that it was alright for her to let him pay was when he had shown her the final price tag. Castle smirked ruefully, unable to not think about how adorably shocked she'd been at the final total on the complete vacation package.

Sighing, Castle paused in his limping trek through the small pockets of smoke and debris. He swallowed past the dryness in his throat and gazed out across the wreckage, trying not to let the horror of it all mar his happy memories. Castle closed his eyes and tried to take deep calming breaths to still his pulsating nerves. He was running on adrenaline, and he knew that he'd feel awful once he crashed from that natural high.

Scrubbing his face with his hands, Castle let out a breath and forced himself to move on, keeping his eyes open for anything that could lead him to Kate.

He felt a little ashamed that he hadn't yet rushed to search the fuselage. There was no denying that survivors were trapped in there, evident by the fact he could hear their whimpers and moans of anguish. The best he could figure was that he wasn't ready to face it. His worse fears could be realized if he scrambled up into the broken aircraft and discovered that she was there, but was not alive. He couldn't handle seeing her body bloody and broken. He'd seen it once before, and he… he just couldn't.

Not again.

Tears freely flowed down his face, and he sniffled, angrily wiping at them. He needed to get a hold of himself, and stop being so selfish. There were other people abound needing help, and Castle couldn't just standby and wallow in his own grief. He was better than that. She had made him better.

His ankle still hurt like a bitch and now his knee—that damn knee—was giving him problems again. Castle trudged along, moving as fast as he could around the debris-strewn ground, taking notice of all the bodies he found. There were so many, and his heart ached every time he found one. They were all dead, and he… he somehow miraculously survived. It almost didn't seem fair. He'd been torn from the plane while it had still been in flight, thrown into the ocean and washed ashore… alive, all the while these poor souls had been trapped on an airplane spinning out of control, presumably safe in their seats… yet not really safe at all. Castle wished he could do more for them than he could, but he couldn't… maybe later, but not right now.

The scattering of debris, wreckage, and bodies, reminded him of walking through the aftermath of the Boylan Plaza bombing. Somehow this seemed worse, if that was even possible. Castle thought it had something to do with how much more personal this was, how he'd been on this plane, seen these people's faces as they boarded, heard them chattering away as the plane taxied to the runaway… but most of all, because the person he loved the most in this world had still been aboard when the damn thing had fallen from the sky.

"KATE!" her name came unbidden from his mouth, strained and desperate. He'd give anything to hear her answer his call. "KATE!"

Castle stopped, and leaned against a splintered tree trunk to take off some of the pressure on his sprained ankle. He bent a little and rubbed his bad knee, not for the first time cursing his stupidity in trying to impress Kate during that ski trip by going down a trail he clearly wasn't skilled enough to attempt.

Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to move on, hobbling around what had once been… a door-hatch? It looked like one of those airplane plug doors, with the large flat handle and rounded corners, though portions of it were twisted in such away Castle really couldn't be sure what is was. He shook his head, and turned back to his search, calling out her name again and again. Despite any realistic possibility of a reply, he just had to do it. He'd shout her name until he was hoarse and could shout no more. In its own way it was cathartic.

Castle was just bending over to push a piece of metal plating away to examine the body underneath when he heard it. His head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes, halfway between believing he was really hearing it and wondering if it was just his hopeful imagination.

He waited to see if it would happen again.

And it did.

"CASTLE!"

Stunned, his bad knee gave out, and he collapsed to the ground, hitting the metal plating with a curse. It was her… he'd know that voice anywhere. Castle pushed himself up, ignoring the pain of his sprained ankle and his throbbing knee. His sides ached as he breathed, and he huffed out a grunt as he scrambled to his feet, and urgently scanned the wreckage, endeavoring to locate the source of her voice. It was hoarse and rough, and she sounded in pain. Tears were blurring his vision, and Castle cursed, wiping them away as he continued to hunt through the debris, screaming her name.

Then he spotted movement along the side of the broken fuselage. Someone was dangling from their seat, half hanging out of a jagged gaping opening. Castle hopped up and down on his good foot and rushed around the scattered wreckage, his focus solely on the figure awkwardly suspended from the seat.

"Kate!?" he hollered her name again, his voice choked up with emotion.

"Oh god… Castle," she answered in a sob.

It was her. It was her!

His breath hitched up and his heart pounded profoundly in his chest as he made his way through the debris, moving as quickly as he could to get to her. He was close enough now that he could hear her crying in relief, her sobs reduced to panting hiccups. Ignoring his own injuries, using all his willpower to block the throbbing ache, Castle rushed forward.

"I'm coming, Kate! I'm coming! Just… dear god… just hold on," he pleaded, unable to stifle the relief he felt now knowing that she was alive, but also the terror at her predicament. He had to get her out of the wreckage and to safety. Then, after he kissed her fiercely, he'd examine her for severe injuries.

Huffing and puffing, feeling the effects of age and the minor injuries he'd sustained, Castle made his way across the field. He lost sight of her as he clambered up a portion of the wing, which had apparently snapped off at some point during the crash, and had landed in such a way that it created a sort of ramp that led up to the fuselage.

Castle staggered into the coach section, his hands flying out to use the headrest of the nearest seat for support. He gulped, his eyes going wide as he surveyed the scene before him: The air pressure masks tangled from above, luggage was scattered all over the place, and the foul stench of blood was suffocating. He glanced about at the people, some dead, some not. His sudden appearance caused a brief commotion. People called out to him for help, whimpering and moaning in agony from their wounds.

With his heart hammering in his chest, Castle looked down at them, apologizing with his eyes as he scrambled past, asking forgiveness as he bypassed them in search of the woman he loved. They didn't understand, of course they couldn't. Some were angry, and hurled a series of profanities at him as he moved on, head jerking and eyes watering as he scoured what remained of the passenger cabin.

"Kate," he called out again, a lump in his throat.

She didn't respond, not immediately, and those few seconds before her voice resounded out from the first-class compartment were like an eternity in limbo for him. Castle paused briefly and turned back to the others. "I'm sorry… I'll be back. I promise."

Those closest to him nodded, seeming to understand once they had heard him calling for someone he knew. Others, who were still in a daze, were less sympathetic. Yet, despite their lack of understanding, they just groaned and mumbled incoherently.

Castle climbed over the fallen luggage and made his way through the partition and into the first-class cabin. He glanced around, trying to recall the layout and where they had been seated.

"Rick," her small voice whimpered out in relief.

He turned and saw her. His eyes immediately welled up with tears of joy and comfort as he stumbled around debris and bodies to reach for her, ignoring anything and everything else. It was just her… and him. Nothing else existed at that moment. Nothing else mattered. But her.

Kate let out a gut-wrenching sob, and held her hands out for him. Castle hobbled around the debris, falling to his knees beside her. He immediately wrapped his arms around her torso as her arms shakily lopped around his neck, hugging him tight.

"Oh, Castle," she mewled softly. "I… I thought I'd lost you."

"No… never," he mumbled out, canting into her.

He tilted his head and found her mouth with his, giving her a long and fierce kiss. Kate returned his desperation in kind, clutching at his shoulders and hair as if she was afraid he'd disappear. Her hands shook as she moved them around to feel his face, needing the sense of touch to confirm that he wasn't an illusion.

"It's really you," she whispered in stunned wonderment. "You came for me."

And though it was probably terribly corny, and highly cliché, he gave her the answer he knew she was expecting, and most likely needing to hear, as it was their word… an affirmation of their mutual love for each other.

"Always."

Then he kissed her again, more slowly this time, with less urgency, just needing to touch her and confirm for himself that she was in fact alive. Castle kissed her until his lungs ached and screamed for air, forcing him to draw back and rest his forehead against hers as they both heaved in deep panting breaths.

He closed his eyes, and reveled in the feel of her fingers stroking up and down his face, curling around his neck. She was wheezing slightly, and his brow furrowed in concern. He opened his eyes and leaned back so he could get a better look at her.

Castle brought a hand up to caress the side of her face, his eyes flicking up and narrowing with distress at the bloody hair matted to the side of her temple. He gently brushed her hair back and examined the gash on her forehead. It looked like the blood had congealed and stopped flowing. He brushed his thumb across it, and watched as she grimaced.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little," she answered. "How does it look?"

"In ideal circumstances I'd want to clean it with disinfectant," he said, moving his hands down to cup her face as she bobbed her head.

"These are hardly ideal circumstances," she agreed, managing a slight sardonic chuckle. She then paused, her eyebrows knitting together in consternation. "Castle… we have a bigger problem."

"What's that?" he asked, leaning back to run his eyes over the rest of her. She was bruised here and there, with some minor scratches and cuts, but otherwise she looked fine. Castle didn't know what deity to thank for their inexplicable survival. He'd just have to thank them all.

"I'm stuck," Kate explained, letting out a hot frustrated breath across his cheek. "I… I can't move my legs."


	4. Chapter 4

**Solid Ground – Chapter 4**

She could not begin to describe the relief that coursed through her veins when he materialized from behind the partition. His hair was disheveled, and he looked like hell, soot smudged over his face, shirt and pants. He had some minor scrapes and bruises on his face and arms. He also walked with a slight limp, but it didn't look too bad. At worse it looked like he'd just twisted his ankle. All in all, despite his horrific departure from the plane, Castle was in pretty good shape. It really was a miracle. She couldn't be more grateful that she already was. Just the sight of him alive and well brought tears of joy to her eyes.

"Rick," she softly called out to him, and in a flash he was on his knees beside her, his comforting arms wrapped around her.

Kate hugged him with all her might, crying with relief and disbelief. It was all so very difficult to fathom. She'd thought he was gone, that she'd never see him again, yet now here he was, his arms snaking around her torso, holding her close as he pressed a desperately fierce kiss to her lips. Kate returned the kiss with the same intensity, fisting his hair in her hands and tugging at his neck to keep him close.

It was breathtaking.

Never had she kissed a man with such… such fervor.

If ever there had been the shadow of doubt in her mind about him being her one and done, it was smashed to pieces and thoroughly vanquished by this singular kiss.

When they finally broke away to suck in oxygen, Kate, still in utter shock, brought shaky hands up to feel his face, seeking confirmation that this was not just some trauma-induced grief filled delusion. He was solid and warm under her fingertips. He was real. Tears flowed out of her eyes as she murmured her thoughts out loud, as if she were asking for further proof that he was real.

"It's really you," she whispered in stunned wonderment. "You came for me."

Castle leaned back, his warm breath washing over her face as his eyes softened and filled with so much love. She choked back a sob of joy that fate, the universe—whatever you wanted to call it—was allowing her to still be the recipient of such adoration.

"Always," Castle replied, using the same deep reverence and devotion that resonated every time he gave voice to that particular word.

Her heart swelled with reassurance and gratitude, and love. So much love that she was partially taken aback by the massive upsurge of the emotion as it rippled throughout her body. Kate knew she loved Castle, more so than any man she'd ever been with, and he was undoubtedly the one, yet she'd been completely caught off guard by the sheer force of that love.

Perhaps, in retrospect, that's why she'd been so scared when things seemed to a hit a standstill and it finally came time to address just how serious their relationship was… to both her and Castle. Because she had been afraid of the possibility that it wasn't as real as she had wished it was.

Kate had spent so much of her adult life thinking that romantic love, such as the kind she obviously shared with Castle, was a fairytale, and unreachable… a fantastical dream that would never come true in the real world. And she'd denied her feelings for so long that when she finally gave in and jumped off the metaphorical cliff, she hadn't realized that she'd never truly let go of her safety net.

She had tried, of that Kate was certain, but always there was part of her that remained wary, just waiting for the other shoe to drop. She'd been misled by her heart before. And maybe that had been the same with Castle. Both of them had been abandon and rejected so many times in the past that maybe it had become impossible for either to fully open up and chance everything with another person, no matter how much they loved one another. So neither of them had wanted to push the status quo and risk losing what they had, meaning both were to blame for the consequences of that inaction.

Miscommunication and false assumptions had done a lot of damage to their relationship. Not to mention secrets. Secrets were the worst.

Yet they'd survived. Somehow, they'd both emerged from the resulting inferno of distrust and bitter anger intact… and together. Stronger than ever.

Which had led Kate back to the present, and once again hearing a word that's use could have very well become cliché with overuse, yet had managed to avoid that pitfall and remain as significant as ever. Kate no longer denied that flutter in her chest or that warm feeling of acceptance and love that washed over her when Castle would say that word. She welcomed and embraced it for what it meant. It was a word that had long surpassed its literal meaning, transforming into the vocalization of their mutual feelings of love and respect. And to her, it expressed the truth that he would love her, always and forever, no matter what obstacles life would throw in their way.

Kate hadn't realized how much she had needed to actually hear him say it right now, after spending god knows how long believing she'd never see him or very well hear him say that word—_their_ word—ever again. Kate was so very thankful that they were both alive and together again.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she was momentarily caught of guard when he leaned in for another kiss. This one was different from the first, slow and less urgent. Kate closed her eyes and hummed in rich approval, relishing his touch, and allowing herself to briefly forget their dire circumstances.

But like all good things, it had to come to an end, and reality returned into sharp focus when the need for oxygen became too pressing. Castle leaned back and surveyed her injuries, his brow furrowing adorably in concern. Kate liked her independence and abhorred showing weakness, but she secretly loved Castle's protective streak. It wasn't until he touched her head wound that her situation came crashing back to her awareness.

"Castle… we have a bigger problem," she said, bringing a halt to their light banter about disinfectants.

"What's that?"

Kate hesitated, unsure how to inform him of her… predicament. "I'm stuck," she tried to explain, letting out a frustrated huff. "I… I can't move my legs."

"What… what do you mean you can't feel your legs?" Castle choked out, leaning further back, his eyes wide with fright as he began to frantically run his hands over her, searching for hidden injuries. "Kate… are… are you paralyzed?" The terror in his voice was unmistakable.

"What!? No… god no," Kate shook her head, letting out a tiny laugh at his overreaction. "No, nothing like that. I can move my legs and wiggle my toes. I… I'm just stuck."

"Oh," he let out a deep sigh of relief. "So… so you're okay, right? No other injuries?"

She pursed her lips, contemplating lying to him to ease his worries, but quickly pushed that thought aside. Lying was one of the things that had nearly destroyed them. Kate quickly detailed her known injuries to him. "You know about the head wound. We'll have to find a way of properly cleaning it… later. I think I could have some bruised ribs on my right side, probably from the crash… hurts like hell when I breathe. There might be a cut on my leg… I felt something sharp dig into my leg when I was twisting around to hang out that damn hole to shout your name."

"Kate…," his eyes grew apologetic as he moved his hand down the side of her face.

She sighed and leaned into his touch, giving him a soft smile as she reached up to squeeze his arm in reassurance. "Not your fault, Castle," Kate insisted, using a firm tone, knowing how he often accepted the blame for things that were out of his control… like her shooting. She was still working on that one with him. He held that particular misplaced guilt deep inside. "Other than that," she carried on with her injury inventory, "just a bunch of minor bumps and bruises, really. Oh… and also I have a mild headache. Better now, it was worse before. Though, I might have a mild concussion, but only time will tell with that."

"Same here, with the concussion that is," Castle said.

Kate stopped and brought a hand up to hold his face still as she stared into his eyes. She tried to recall everything she'd learned in training and the workshops that the department regularly had her take, but her mind was still somewhat in a daze over the joyful revelation that Castle was still alive.

"We'll have to keep an eye on each other," she finally said, letting her hand drop down to his shoulder, her fingers absently curling around the nape of his neck. She just couldn't stop touching him. "Just to be on the safe side."

Castle bobbed his head in agreement, his hand still resting on the side of her face, his thumb attentively caressing her cheek. "But first, I have to get you out of here."

XXX

He gazed into her eyes as his fingers skidded down her face to coil around the line of her jaw, the slender slope of her neck. He was still in awe of her, not just of her survival, but of the inner strength and courage she possessed. She truly was extraordinary. Beautiful, inside and out. For the life of him, Castle couldn't imagine what had come over him all those months ago to make him so complacent; too afraid to push in fear he'd lose her forever. When, in the end, it had been his inaction that almost cost him the most remarkable woman that had ever walked into his life.

The universe seemed to get some perverse thrill in always testing them, and frankly, Castle was sick and tired of it. It had to end. After everything they'd endured, he believed it was only reasonable that they be given some modicum of happiness. But no, they had to fall back on old habits—lies and secrets—and, in the process, had almost destroyed each other. Yet, after some surprisingly wise words from his mother—who would know that despite all her flaws and own personal failures in relationships that Martha could possess such astuteness—Castle finally found his courage to make a leap of faith… a leap he'd been afraid to take, but was the only possible thing he could think of to convince Kate just how committed he was.

It hadn't been ideal or perfect timing, but when had they ever done things easy. It was a constant struggle, a struggle worth having. And he made that clear to her, in no certain terms, that he was with her, in whatever she decided. She hadn't technically said yes on the swings, but neither did she say no or not yet. She hadn't really been able to articulate a proper response before life had got in the way… again. Which was so them. Always getting interrupted.

After the dust had settled, and they finally had a moment alone together, they talked… not about everything, but about enough to know where they each stood, and where they wanted to go… together. Then he pulled the ring out of his pocket, there on the couch with the soft glow coming from the fireplace, and asked again.

The celebratory and make-up sex had been awesome. But when wasn't it with them? And it was definitely top ten quality. Though, he often found it difficult to formulate such a list in regards to their intimate encounters, because, quite frankly, each time with Kate was special and unique in its own way. She was a hard woman to quantify. Plus, she probably wouldn't understand his pedantic need for lists… especially ones that involved her. She'd probably say it was creepy, or sweet… yeah… he liked that better. She'd call it sweet.

Although, now that Castle was actually thinking about it, he'd probably have to say that the best had been their first time… yeah. A sappy smile made its way onto his face on its own accord as he fell back into the sensual memories of that stormy night, which also technically included their second and third time, not just their first time, when she'd shown up at his loft, drenched, just wanting him… and only him. Yeah… that was the best… back when Castle had no idea. Kate had been so aggressive and assertive… demanding, not at all timid or shy like she had then been in the warm light of the morning after.

"Rick," her soft voice pulled him out of his wandering thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"If you're done running around inside your head, care to help get me… unstuck?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at him with a slightly bemused expression, as if she knew exactly what tangent paths his thoughts had gone down.

"Yeah… yeah," Castle shook his head, clearing his mind of the decidedly erotic images of both that first stormy night coupled with the memories of their most recent reconciliation all those months ago. There was a part of him that still couldn't believe it was all real.

He let out a soft sigh and tenderly caressed the side of her face, before pressing a reassuring kiss against her forehead, pausing briefly the breathe in her familiar scent. Somehow, she still smelled like cherries. He could give thanks for the little things. "Don't worry, I'll get you out."

"I know, Castle," she murmured back, resting her hand against his cheek. "I have faith in you."

He smiled back at her, and leaned into press a quick kiss to her lips. She returned his smile with one of her own, and then gently pushed him back, reminding him with a measured gaze that he needed to free her from her confinement.

It was clear from the get-go that the source of the problem was the seat in front of her. Her seatbelt had already been unfastened. Kate had probably dealt with that problem back when she initially regained consciousness. So, with that in mind, Castle lowered himself to the floor and squinted under the base of the luxurious first-class seat. Yep. He was right. The problem was down there. The good part was that it didn't seem too bad, at least not from his perspective. But he wasn't the one trapped.

"I think I see the problem," he informed her, pushing back up onto his knees and resting his elbow on the armrest of her seat. "The bottom frame of the seat in front of you got bent out of shape, and as a result it's pinning you down."

Kate regarded him with an incredulous look. "You think?" she grumbled impatiently. "Like I hadn't guessed that already. Just get it off me."

"Okay, okay… no need to be so grouchy, sweet cheeks," Castle smirked, earning a tempered version of her infamous glare.

"_Sweet cheeks_? Really!?" she huffed out, growing irritable.

He shrugged. "You do have a cute little…"

"Castle," she growled out in warning. "Just… just get me out, okay?"

"Sorry," he sobered quickly, heaving himself back up to his feet as he tried to think of a way to get her unstuck. They remained in a semi-tense silence for a couple of minutes as Castle moved around the debris to examine the seat from the other side, her restless eyes watching him the entire time. After crouching down and peering underneath the seat for another look at the damage to the base structure, Castle returned to her side, tilting his body into a position where he could apply enough force against the seat to push it forward and off her trapped legs.

"Castle," Kate sighed, bringing a hand up to rub her brow. She looked so tired. Her eyes had softened and grown apologetic, not to mention watery. "I'm sorry for snapping. It's not your fault. Your fall back is humor when a situation is stressful. To tell the truth, it was one of the first things I fell in love with… your ability to stay positive and light in even the most tense of situations."

"Not winning me any favors today, though, is it?" he answered, going for cheeky, but failing miserably. Even to his ears it came out sounding glib and petulant. His gaze flicked down and he noticed the tears in her eyes as her bottom lip trembled. Castle's jaw clenched in contrition and he kneeled back down beside her, reaching out to cup her cheek in his palm while his other hand lovingly caressed her hair. "Don't worry about it, Kate."

She inclined her head softly. "Still, you were only trying to lighten the mood. That doesn't excuse me."

"Shh," he soothed, brushing her hair back and pressing his forehead against hers. He tried to get her to match his slow and steady breaths. "You have every right, Kate. You're trapped, and I'm sure some uneasy memories have resurfaced." He paused for a beat, trying to gauge her reaction before he continued. "Did you have a PTSD triggered panic attack?"

Kate let out a tight sob. She sniffled and clenched her jaw as she tried to stifle her broken emotions, yet managed to give him the barest of nods in confirmation. He understood. At least as best he could. She hated appearing weak and vulnerable, even if it was just with him. Castle sighed and rubbed his hand up and down the arm closest to him, squeezing her forearm gently.

"It… it was only a mild one," Kate answered at length, her breath finally returning to a more normal rhythm. "Being trapped like this… it… it brought back some fragmented feelings from the shooting."

Castle inclined his head. "Well, just take calming breaths. I'll have you free shortly. I promise."

Kate licked her lips anxiously and bobbed her head. "Okay."

He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, before standing up and placing his hands on the back of the seat in front of her. "Ready?" he asked. Kate nodded and steeled herself. He planted his feet on the floor for leverage, and pushed with all his might. Castle gritted his teeth and hissed out as his muscles strained to obey him. His ankle and bad knee protested with a throbbing ache that he ignored as he poured every ounce of his strength into it.

Then… with a sudden jerk that caught them both off guard, the seat lurched forward with a metallic screech, freeing her legs. Kate let out a breath of relief and pulled her legs out from underneath the seat. Once she was clear, Castle released the strain on his muscles and slumped forward, breathing heavily.

Now unrestrained, Kate raised her hands, finding purchase on the headrests of the seats she sat between, and pulled herself up to her feet. She grabbed Castle's slumping form, and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest as he sighed with relief, resting his chin on the top of her head.

Kate pulled away, and nudged him back. Her hands slipped down his arm and their fingers quickly interlaced as he helped her step out and into the debris littered aisle. He cocked his head slightly and glanced down at her legs, looking over her grimy and torn capris for the cut she'd told him about, the one that had most likely occurred when she was awkwardly twisting around in her earlier attempt to grab his attention. His eyes quickly focused on a particular rip, where the edges were stained red.

"Kate… your leg," he dropped down on his good knee and gently ran his hand over the offending cut. Kate hissed through her teeth and a little more blood oozed out of the wound.

"There's nothing we can do for it right now, Castle," she asserted, trying to soothe his worries. "We both have cuts and scrapes all over. And it's nothing serious."

"Yet," he interjected with a grim expression.

Kate sighed, and shook her head slightly. "As I said, nothing we can do about that now," she maintained.

He narrowed his eyes at her, unsure. There were countless little things floating around in the air… dust, ash, and tiny particles from the foam insolation… any of which could infect the wound. And Castle couldn't allow that.

"Yes there is," he insisted.

Kate opened her mouth to protest when Castle grabbed the hem of his button down and ripped off a good piece of the fabric. He shifted in his kneeled position, stilling her movements with a firm hand on her leg. She placed a hand on his shoulder to steady herself. He then wrapped the fabric around her thigh, over the cut, and then tied it tight.

Flicking his eyes up, he gave her a determined look. "I'm not going to lose you, Kate," Castle said. "Not now. Not ever."

He watched as she swallowed back her objections, and inclined her head in understanding. She held out her hand and helped him back up to his feet. Castle groaned slightly and rubbed his bad knee. Kate gave him a worried look.

"Just my knee," he informed her.

She gave him a sympathetic look and curled her fingers around his shoulder as she canted into him, letting her lips press lightly against his neck. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent, letting it wash over him. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick hug. His hand dropped to her side, and she winced. He pulled back to gaze at her in worry, but she tried to cover it up.

"How's your side?" he questioned sternly, the concern in his eyes catching her attention, making her dip her head down guiltily for trying to hide her pain. He knew why she did it, but now was not the time for her to brush off his worry.

"Now that I'm standing… better," Kate said, brushing back some strands that had fallen over her face so she could maintain eye contact with him. "I'm fine, Castle. Really… I am. Honest."

"Kate…"

"No, I am," she asserted, more forceful this time, bringing a hand up to hold the side of his face. "I'm fine," she repeated, with a softer tone. "We can check each other over later… I promise."

"Okay," he relented, hoping that later she'd be in a more cooperative mood. At least she had let him wrap the cut on her leg in a makeshift bandage. But he knew that at some point they'd have to properly clean it.

The stress must be getting to him, because he didn't jump on that loaded innuendo she'd tossed at him. Kate was still gazing at him, her brow furrowed in confusion, no doubt worried that he hadn't made a joke over her deliberate word choice. Castle knew her, and knew she had been trying to provoke him into making a witty comeback to lighten the mood. But he just didn't have it in him at the moment. Earlier, when he'd been trying to get her out of her seat, he had been all for lightening the mood, because he understood her apprehension over being trapped.

Castle swallowed down his anxiety and let out a sigh as he glanced about the first class cabin. He was horrified at the sight of the missing cockpit. The whole front of the plane was missing, ripped away, leaving jagged edges and hanging wires, dangling with nowhere to go. It was a nightmarish sight, like something out of a disaster movie. Bright sunlight filtered through the massive hole where once had been the lavatories and cockpit door. Those who had been seated in the forward section were gone. There were maybe four other people left up front in this compartment. He didn't know if they were alive or dead. There were more people back in coach. He could still hear their moans for help. Kate squeezed his hand, drawing his attention back to her.

"Castle, you'll need to let go of my hand if we are to help the other survivors," she said, her features evening out as she slipped on the mask of Detective Beckett, no doubt needing to hide behind her professionalism before she could break down and fully allow herself to process everything that had happened.

He didn't blame her.

If he had that ability, Castle would have done the same.


	5. Chapter 5

**Solid Ground – Chapter 5**

He limped behind Kate, keeping a careful eye on her, just in case her injuries were more severe than she believed. Castle didn't think she'd lie to him, especially not in their current situation, but he still acknowledged the fact that she was a very independent woman and showing any weakness was a difficult thing for her to do, even if it was just in front of him. He watched as she carefully pushed some fallen luggage out of the way before adeptly crawling over a broken seat to reach a man slumped against the internal wall of the fuselage.

"Is he…?" his voice trailed off as Kate stretched across the divide, pushing two fingers against the man's neck to feel for a pulse.

She sighed and shook her head dejectedly, hissing out a brief curse. "Dead."

Castle held out a hand for her as she climbed back over the broken seat and returned to the cluttered aisle. She raked her hands through her hair and let out a frustrated breath. He placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a soft smile of support. Kate's eyes flicked up to his and she accepted his reassuring touch with a slight incline of her head.

Kate furrowed her brow and looked over his shoulder. He followed her gaze, seeing the other four unconscious—at least he hoped they were just unconscious—people in the first class cabin. Castle felt slightly ashamed that he hadn't really noticed them before. Most, if not all, of his attention had been focused on getting to Kate and then freeing her from her confinement. He hadn't really given the others a second thought until Kate had reminded him that they needed to help the other survivors.

"Castle, I'll go see what I can do for those in the other section," she said, her features set and determined. "I need you to check on the four remaining up here while I help the others. Okay?"

"Huh?"

Kate pursed her lips and reached up, grabbing his arm and locking eyes with him. "Rick? Can you do that for me?" she questioned, her eyes boring into him with concern.

Castle bobbed his head, letting out a quick breath. "Yes… yes, Kate. I can. Go help the others. I'll join you shortly."

"Okay," she gave his arm a gentle squeeze and then maneuvered around him. If it weren't for the circumstances, Castle would have enjoyed the feel of her lithe body pressing so close to his as she wedged past him.

Once Kate had moved beyond the partition, Castle turned his attention to the four other people remaining up front. Not many in the first class section were left aboard. Castle tried his best not to let his thoughts linger on what had happened to them. For all he knew some of them could have been lucky, like he had, and had managed to somehow miraculously survive the fall from the plane once the fuselage walls had been breached and the conflict between the differing air pressures had acted like a vacuum, sucking those not properly secured down. Castle had a sickening feeling, however, that such a repeated scenario of salvation for anyone else was highly improbable.

He was just one of the lucky ones.

Shaking his head, Castle set his brow with determination, already feeling the fading bite of his adrenaline rush. He pushed past the fatigue, and clambered over tossed luggage and debris as he made his way over to two men who were seated near the partition barrier. The man closest to him was still alive, his breath coming out in sharp wheezes. Castle checked him over quickly, before moving on to the man seated beside him. The second man wasn't as fortunate. Some shrapnel from when the plane had ripped apart had apparently severed a major artery on his neck, and from the amount of dried and wet crimson liquid soaking his once white shirt the man had obviously bled out.

Castle stared for a moment into the lifeless eyes, before somberly reaching out and closing the man's eyelids. He knew that the following hours were going to be both physically and emotionally draining, and that it would be some time before everyone had the strength to give all the dead a proper burial, but he still wanted to be able to show some small sign of respect for those who had not been as fortunate as himself and had lost their lives in this terrible tragedy.

Turning his attention back to the other man, Castle gently shook his shoulder, seeing if he could nudge him back to consciousness. The man's eyes fluttered open slowly, only to widen in fear and horror as the memories of the crash flooded back to him. He looked around frantically, his gaze settling on the man beside him. Soon, he was overwrought with sobs and was shaking violently with his grief. Castle did his best to comfort him, but he really couldn't do that much. And he understood. Such a traumatic event like this was bound to leave everyone badly shaken.

As soon as the man calmed down enough to acknowledge that he was alive and his companion was not, he grew solemn and depressed. After Castle checked him for injuries, guessing that he either had some broken or—hopefully—just some badly bruised ribs, he left Raymond, as he'd discovered the man's name was, to his grief as he went to check on the two others.

The woman was dead, and it broke his heart, because he remembered her from before. She'd been sitting diagonally across from them, and had noticed how Kate and him were all smiles and happy. Her name was Karen, he recalled, and she'd been so much like his mother—vibrant and dramatic, so very much still alive and enjoying life in her sunset years. She had struck up a conversation with them, and had been thrilled with their story of beating the odds and finding love. Kate had also taken great pleasure in showing off her ring.

Castle sighed with sorrow, and searched for one of those scratchy blankets they always gave you on long plane flights. With tender and care, he covered Karen, closing his eyes and saying a silent goodbye.

Turning in place, Castle suddenly noticed that a man about his age, maybe two years older, occupied the seat in front of the seat Kate had been sitting in. And just like Kate, the seat beside him, the one that had held his companion… was missing. Presumably it had been sucked out at the same time as Castle's when the fuselage wall had spontaneously ripped open.

The man was just coming too. His eyes widen with terror as he looked out at the gaping maw, staring wordlessly out into the jungle and debris-strewn field beyond.

"Sir?" Castle called out, trying to get his attention.

The man's head snapped up and his eyes locked with Castle.

"My wife!?" he sobbed. "She… she… she was sitting right next to me!" His voice wavered and he slumped forward, the true horror of the situation hitting him. Castle pursed his lips, unsure how he could reassure and console this man. He knew how he must feel. He'd felt it not long ago when he had thought Kate was gone.

In the end, all he could do was try. And try he did.

XXX

"How's Jeff doing?" Kate quietly asked as she approached Castle, a strained grunt slipping from her parted lips as she dragged two roller bags over the uneven ground to join him at the edge of the debris field.

"As well as anyone could expect," he answered, glancing over at the man he'd helped from earlier. She followed his gaze, sorrow and sympathy growing in her heart as she watched the man in question hug himself and slowly rock back and forth as he mourned the lost of his wife.

Apparently the woman had looked a lot like her, and as a result, Kate had made herself scarce around Jeff Kenney. She had been slightly horrified when Castle told her how he'd found Sally Kenney. It broke her heart when he recounted the story of stumbling upon the woman's burned body and thinking it was her. Castle was already planning on helping Jeff bury Sally… when time permitted.

"_Would you like my help?" she had asked._

_He had looked away for a moment, lost in thought, until he'd returned her gaze. "No… that's okay, I… I think it's something that Jeff and I need to do alone," he had replied._

_Kate had nodded, understanding._

"I can't help but feel for him, you know?" Castle sighed, pulling her out of her memory. Kate looked up at him, noticing how sad his eyes were. "I mean… it… it could have been us, if things had been different."

She inclined her head, dropping the handles of the roller bags and immediately wrapping her arms around Castle in a comforting embrace. He choked back a tiny sob and clutched her tightly to his body, resting his head against hers, his breath hot and moist against her temple. Kate rubbed his back soothingly, biting back tears of her own. She'd been trying so hard to hold herself together since he freed her from the wreckage, but the strain was starting to wear on her. She needed to find the time to just let it all out and cry.

And she would.

Soon. But not now.

After Kate and Castle had helped the remaining survivors, they'd begun to work at organizing what little they could salvage from the crash. No one objected when Kate started giving out orders. Her natural leadership skills and survival training seemed to resonate with them, not to mention she seemed the only one capable of containing her emotions to look at things logically. Plus, it helped that Castle wasn't shy about telling anyone who would listen that she was one of the finest the NYPD had to offer. And with that kind of authority behind her, she just sort of became the _de facto_ group leader.

Kate wasn't too happy about accepting that burden. But she had relented to the obvious need for some clear direction in the chaos that surrounded them. She kept up her mask of professionalism and poise, masking how on the inside, all Kate wanted to do was bury herself into Castle's warm embrace and cry.

Eventually she'd get that chance.

Soon. But not now.

Some people's injuries had been more severe than just the cuts and bruises sustain by the luckier ones, which included herself and Castle. Fortunately one of the first survivors Kate had helped in the coach section had been an EMT from San Francisco. She had been a big help with the others. And then with Castle's added assistance, it had then taken them just under two hours to survey the rest of the struggling survivors, and eventually they had been able to get all those who were still alive out and to relative safety.

Castle and Gervasio, a construction worker from Houston, along with two others, had worked together at setting up a makeshift campsite just beyond the tree line, about fifty yards away from the smoldering ruins of the fuselage. Kimberly Watson, the EMT, had enlisted help from Trishna, the lone flight attendant to survive, and the two had used two first class seats that Kate, Raymond, and Ana, Gervasio's wife, had managed to pull from the wreckage, to create a kind of examination table so that Kimberly could more properly inspect and heal—as best she could—those with severe injuries.

Trishna, a startling beautiful woman originally from New Delhi, had showed them where all the emergency kits were kept tucked away inside the overhead bins, and thankfully many had survived the crash intact, providing Kimberly some tools to work with.

At last count there were about twenty-five of them, all with varying degrees of injuries. But all alive, and as well as one could be after surviving a plane crash on a tropical island in the middle of nowhere.

Castle was the first to retreat from their embrace, effectively bringing Kate's wandering thoughts back to the present. He closed his eyes, and rested his forehead against hers, his fingers running through the tangled strands of her hair. She sighed, and leaned into him, relishing the quiet strength she derived from this tranquil moment. Kate could feel the fatigue and exhaustion on him as his shoulders slumped, his breathing slightly labored against her sweaty neck.

Kate murmured soft encouraging words to him and tilted her head to press a brief kiss to his temple, before pulling back. Castle let his hands fall down to his sides as he took a deep breath, his cobalt eyes large and expressive. He really needed to get some rest, and soon. Kate knew he'd been running solely on adrenaline for the vast majority of the day, and now that the sun was beginning to set, it was time to think about getting some rest. Tomorrow wasn't going to be any easier. They all needed their rest.

"So… find anything useful?" he asked, gesturing towards the bags she'd brought with her.

"Yeah," Kate said, brushing back some hair as she bent down to tug the rollers bags the rest of the way over. "We've been collecting all the luggage. We'll probably go through them tomorrow and see what is of use. The overhead bins popped open at some point and all that luggage came tumbling down. Most of it is probably lost. Didn't stop everyone from wasting time searching for theirs, not that they were holding out hope."

"But not you," he said with a tight smile, his eyes dropping to the two rollers.

"Well, despite everything that's happened, the universe, as you are so fondly of saying, Castle… seems to be taking pity on us," Kate answered. "We've been far too lucky." She couldn't help the tinge of guilt that reverberated in her voice as she spoke.

"Hey now," he brought a hand up to cup the side of her face, his thumb brushing a treacherous stray tear that had somehow leaked out without her knowledge. "With everything that has been thrown at us over the years, including this damn crash, I'd say we are entitled to some luck every once in a while."

She bobbed her head, giving him a watery smile, so thankful to still have him with her. There had been so many times—too many for her liking—where she'd almost lost him. She couldn't be more thankful than she already was that the universe, or whatever it was, had seen fit to save him each time. And to think, just a few minutes ago, she'd been the one reassuring him.

"Well, it's a good thing you found my carry-on," he said, bending down to pick up his luggage. "I believe my lady friend convinced me to put an extra change of clothing… and after today, I'm going to need that."

"Some special lady friend you've got there, Castle," she said, her lips quirking up in a barely there smile. "Always looking after you."

"Oh, yes… she is special… very special," Castle replied with a playful wink, his eyes never once straying from hers. He smiled at her, and then leaned down to grab the handle of her bag. "Come on," he jerked his head to the left. "While you were busy bossing people around, I've been using my vast expertise as a pillow fort builder to make us some shelter for the evening."

As he lifted her roller, he grunted, frowning. "Jesus, Kate, what have you got in here?" he asked, lugging it behind him as he led the way.

Kate's smile blossomed a little brighter than before, and she followed him through the crowded space where everyone was camping out. "Oh… just a couple of books," she bit her lower lip as she teased him. She could always count on him to help distract her from the harshness of reality.

"So at least we won't get bored then," he replied with a slightly dimmed version of his usual cheerful humor. Kate gave him a small smile, appreciating his efforts to add some levity to the situation.

When they reached the area Castle had dubbed 'the clinic', Kate stopped to confer with Kimberly over the final tally on injuries and what items they would need to put on priority when they continued their search for useful things in the morning. Finished with her conversation, Kate was ready to continue on, but Castle hesitated, glancing tentatively at her before asking Kimberly to take a look at the gash on Kate's forehead and leg. Kate began to protest, saying others were in more critical need of the EMT's expertise, but both Castle and Kimberly wore down her defenses, and soon she was sitting down on the makeshift examination table.

"You're very stubborn, you know that?" Kimberly commented as she dropped to her knee to unwrap the jagged fabric of Castle's shirt that he had used to bandage Kate's leg wound.

"You have no idea," Castle crooned on from the sidelines, earning him a little glare from Kate.

Kimberly bit back a smile, shaking her head, before narrowing her green eyes and focusing on her work. She quickly inspected the wound and reached into an opened emergency kit, retrieving a vial of disinfectant. She dabbed some onto a clean cloth and pressed it against the bloody gash. Kate hissed at the burning sensation, having been unprepared for it. Kimberly then quickly wrapped a fresh bandage around Kate's thigh. She had wanted to use some gauze, but Kate insisted that she used some of the clothes they'd pilfered earlier from one of the abandon luggage cases they'd found in the debris.

After tying the fabric tightly around Kate's thigh, Kimberly moved on to the laceration on her forehead. She brushed back the matted hair and dabbed some disinfectant on the wound. Kate bit the inside of her mouth, ignoring the stinging burn of the alcohol.

"Well, the good news is that neither looks infected," Kimberly said after she'd finished her inspection. "Best I can offer, is to tell you to check them regularly and keep them cleaned, preferably with disinfectant, but water is okay."

Kate nodded. "I'll be fine with just water. Save the disinfectant for those that really need it," she asserted.

"Kate…"

"No," she cut off Castle, a little more sternly than she'd intended. "My injuries aren't as bad as others, Castle. And we have no idea when we'll be rescued." She paused for a beat, internally thinking, _if we are rescued_. "Our supplies are limited. We need to use them in moderation."

Castle sighed, raising his hands in surrender. She knew she was frustrating him, but she had to think logically. And right now, her wounds weren't that severe in comparison to some of the others. Regina, a woman in her early sixties, had a deep slash across her chest, and it wasn't looking good. They weren't sure if she would last the night. Ana had offered to stay up and look after her.

"Sit down, Castle," Kate said, standing up and pointing back to the spot she'd just been sitting.

"What?"

"I said _sit_," she gritted out, her eyes flashing in warning. He obeyed immediately, knowing better than to cross her when she was in a mood.

Kimberly chuckled and shook her head, her blonde curls bounced around her shoulders as she did so. "You've got him trained well," she observed as she lifted his foot up to examine his sprained ankle. "How long have you two been married?"

Castle coughed, startled, and glanced up at Kate.

"We're not married," she quickly snapped out, the answer being her knee-jerk response. It had been habit for so long, that Kate was still struggling with the idea that she didn't have to deny it anymore. She released a breath, and smoothed away her once unyielding guard, reminding herself that this news wasn't something she needed to hide. She wasn't embarrassed to be with Castle, in fact, quite the opposite. He was her shining light, and she wanted the world to know that he belonged to her. A warm smile blossomed across her face as she corrected herself, "Not yet, anyways. Actually, we only just recently got engaged."

"Having any second thoughts?" Castle jokingly questioned with a hesitant chuckle.

"Maybe," Kate teased back with narrowed eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Kimberly just laughed lightly at them. "You guys are cute, you know that?" she said. "If we get off this island, I want an invite to the wedding."

"Consider yourself invited, Dr. Watson," Castle answered with a smirk, which rapidly turned into a grimace when Kimberly ran her fingers over his ankle.

"I'm not a doctor, Sherlock," she countered with a raised eyebrow. "Just an EMT who picked the wrong time to take a trip to paradise."

"If it is any consolation, we're more than happy that you did," Castle said, then grew solemn. "Seriously, we'd be lost without you."

Kimberly looked up as she wrapped his ankle with some of the improvised bandages. Kate inclined her head in agreement. "He's right, Kimberly," she concurred. "You've saved lives today. You should be proud." She honestly didn't know what they'd have done if the EMT had not been there. Kate had had some minor training in field dressing, and she knew CPR, but when it came to some of the more severe injuries amongst the survivors, it was simply beyond her remedial knowledge.

"I am… and so should you," Kimberly spoke with earnest sincerity. "We'd _all_ have been lost without you, Kate. You kept a cool head and organized us. If you hadn't done that, then I wouldn't have been able to save the people I have."

Kate's eyes softened with true gratitude at the heartfelt words from a woman who was becoming a fast friend. She swallowed past the emotion thick in her throat and glanced at Castle, who was staring at her with such adoration and love that it made her want to weep.

"Then we all owe our lives to Castle," she insisted, thankful for the unwavering conviction in her voice. "If he hadn't been there for me, then I wouldn't have been able to rally everyone." Kate stared into his eyes, knowing that he understood she was talking about more than just freeing her from the seat. He'd been helping to free her for five years now. She'd fought him almost every step, but his steadfastness had won out, and here she was, able to help out these people in their hour of need.

Kimberly quickly finished with Castle, and Kate told her to check him for a concussion. She used a small flashlight from the emergency kit to examine his eyes, and Kate was relieved when Kimberly gave a positive report. He did have a concussion, but it was mild, and shouldn't really affect him too much. Kate had already had herself checkout, in that regard, and she was pleasantly surprised when Kimberly had informed her that she found no evidence of a concussion. Apparently, her headache had been more of result of being tossed around in her seat during the crash.

Kate blushed slightly, a little caught off guard when the younger woman gave her a quick hug after she'd finished with her examination of Castle, who had already received one… and had been much more gracious at accepting it than Kate had. She wasn't really used to such displays of gratitude and camaraderie amongst new acquaintances. After saying goodnight, she turned back to Castle and followed him to the spot he'd set out for them.

She couldn't help but smile at the obvious thought and effort he'd put into their meager shelter for the evening. He'd somehow managed to break off some decent size branches to construct a rudimentary tent structure, one of those triangle-shaped ones her father used to always insist they use when her family went camping in the Adirondacks when she was a kid.

"Sadly, I had no pillows to build an awesome fort like I would back at the loft, so I had to make use with what I had. I didn't think you'd mind me using one of those damn itchy blankets as a cover from the elements," Castle explained as he set their luggage down near the entrance to their little sanctuary. "Besides," he continued with a mischievous grin. "I figured if we needed warmth, we could always cuddle."

"Just cuddle?" Kate teased back, her tongue flicking out briefly between her teeth.

"All in good time, my dear," Castle crooned with a saucy wink. "Unfortunately, I had nothing really serviceable for bedding, so I utilized the jungle, like a true woodsman." Oh, he was so proud of himself, Kate just had to smile at his exuberance… not to mention his ingenuity. "I know it's not much to look at…"

"No," she interrupted him in mid-sentence. He looked at her expectantly. "Rick… it's perfect. Thank you." She slipped her arms around his waist and leaned into him, pressing her lips against his in a slow kiss. It wasn't their beachside bungalow, but it would do. "Thank you," she repeated and kissed him again.

Castle smiled and wrapped his arm around her, squeezing her tight. "Anything for my special lady friend," he joked, earning a playful slap to the chest from her as she bit her lower lip and shook her head at his jesting. He probably had no idea how much it helped her cope with their situation that he could still retain his singular charm and wit.

A sudden yawn overtook her smile and Kate slanted further into him, her own exhaustion catching up with her as her tense muscles began to relax on their own accord. Castle grasped her hands and pulled her with him as he ducked down into his surprisingly well-built shelter. Kate was truly impressed. She wished she wasn't so tired so she could find more appropriate words to better articulate just how impressed she really was.

Castle gently tugged her down, and she let out a soft sigh of relief as she stretched out on the soft bed of leaves that he had spread out across the ground for them. The night was unnervingly silent, except for the occasional moan or groan from the other recovering survivors. She wiggled around and snuggled into his embrace, snaking her arms around his waist and nestling into his side. Castle tenderly caressed the back of her head, his fingers running through her hair, as she shifted more comfortably against him, relishing not only the heat his body generated, but also the unique reassurance she felt by just being in his presence.

After a quiet lull, when all she could hear was his steady breathing and unfaltering heartbeat, Kate pushed herself up to look into his eyes. "Rick… I love you," she whispered, her eyes watery as her restraint over her emotions began to crack. She was just so very thankful that despite the awful circumstances they were still together. And now, lying there in his arms, Kate wanted nothing more than to let go and allow herself to simply feel and process everything. But she was so very tired… too tired for that. So, instead, Kate lunged forward, stunning him with her fierceness as she captured his mouth in a searing kiss before she dipped her head back down and nuzzled into his chest, safe and content in his arms.

And just before she slipped under the bliss of slumber, she heard his voice and felt his lips against her crown. "Love you, too." A small peaceful smile crept across her face, and she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Solid Ground – Chapter 6**

Okay, so it turned out that sleeping on a bed of leaves wasn't half as romantic as he had hoped it would have been. Besides the warmth of her body snuggled close to his, it had been damn uncomfortable. His back hurt like hell, and he could tell from Kate's grimace and stifled groan as she sat up in the early dawn that it hadn't done her side any favors either. Casting a contrite glance her way, truly sorry for the stiff and achy muscles they both still had to deal with, Castle scooted over to her and gently stroked his hand up and down her sore side, trying to ease the dull achy pain from her bruised ribs with his warm and tender touch.

Kate's breath stilled and her eyes locked with his, grateful for his thoughtfulness. He watched as she brought a hand up to rub the back of her neck as she stretched her stiff muscles, her eyebrows forming an adorable frown at the dull ache that still permeated her body. Swallowing a grunt, Castle maneuvered around her and batted her hand away. He rubbed his hands together to generate warmth, and then proceeded to massage her neck and shoulders. Kate leaned into his touch, her head lolling back as she let out a soft moan in appreciation of his humble efforts.

"Better?" he asked quietly, dipping his head down to whisper in her ear when he finished.

"Much," she answered in a husky voice, all breathy and hot. Castle closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose into the side of her head, inhaling her intoxicating scent and pressing a soft kiss against the slope of her neck, just behind her right ear.

Kate pulled away first, and he was left in a mild daze, still sniffing in the lingering whiff of her scent. Despite everything that had happened, the smell of cherries still clung to her. It was one of the little things that he could be thankful for.

Castle blinked several times, just catching sight of her as she ducked out of the makeshift tent he'd constructed for them. He sighed, and arched his neck, trying to work the kinks out as he straightened his back and twisted around, stretching his arms above his head. His mouth dropped on a yawn, and he brought his hands down to scrub the sleep away from his eyes.

He could hear the faint noises of the jungle waking up, insects and birds… there were also voices as well. Others were already up and he could vaguely make out Kate talking in hushed tones with someone. He was about to push himself up to investigate when Kate reemerged, tugging their roller cases into their shelter.

"If memory serves me correctly, we have some spare clothes in these," she said, giving him a brief smile.

"Yeah," Castle yawned, raking his fingers through his unruly hair as he continued to wake up. His knee was still bugging him, but he ignored it. At least his ankle felt better.

Kate placed the rollers in front of them and knelt down to unzip hers, rummaging through the tossed contents. Castle followed her example, and worked at unfastening his own carry-on, opening the flap and reaching in to retrieve the spare button-down he'd placed there. Ignoring the sharp twinge from his back muscles, he quickly removed his dirty shirt and threw it aside. Seeing as yesterday he'd already ripped the fabric to wrap a makeshift bandage around Kate's leg, Castle decided he'd donate the ruined shirt to Kimberly to use for similar purposes. They were in desperate need for bandages.

Putting on the fresh shirt, he quickly buttoned it up and turned around just in time to see Kate pull her tan capris down. His eyes went wide as he took in the long lean lines of her legs. She let out a soft groan of suppressed pain as she bent down to tug the capris the rest of the way off, kicking them away. His eyes followed the path back up her legs as she straightened, turning her back to him as she brushed back her hair.

He couldn't help himself, not when he was around her when she was in such a state of undress. His eyes dropped and he admired the way the soft black cotton of her panties hugged her backside. Kate seemed oblivious to his ogling. She arched her back, which unintentionally gave him an even better view of her attractive curves, and grimaced as she peeled back the cloth wrappings around her thigh. Castle immediately snapped out of his clouded thoughts, and sprang to her side, eager to assist. She looked up at him, surprised, but grateful as he took over, brushing her fingers aside as he knelt down in front of her and worked on checking her leg wound.

"How's it look?" she asked, a tentative note to her voice.

"It's already starting to scab over," he answered, a little relieved himself. "No signs of infection. But just to be safe, I think you should have Kimberly check you out."

Kate let out an amused chuckle. "Will do."

His brain suddenly caught up with what his mouth had said, and he glanced up at her, displaying a lighthearted smirk as he recognized the double entendre.

"Good," he hummed, and couldn't stop himself from slipping his hands down her bare legs, appreciating the lean tone of her muscles, recalling how it felt to run his fingers over these very legs in different circumstances. She eyed him for a second, but said nothing, merely biting her lower lip in a suppressed smile.

"Help me with my shirt?" she questioned softly, with an almost shy quality to her voice.

"Of course," he replied without hesitation. "How's your side?"

Castle stood up, hunching slightly—he hadn't had enough time to build the tent to accommodate his full height—and waited for her to raise her arms. "Still hurts," she grumbled out in response, sounding more irritated at herself for not being healed already than at him for asking. She tried to lift her right arm, but stopped midway, letting out a sharp gasp.

"Easy," he murmured. "Bruised ribs don't heal overnight. Plus I don't think it helped sleeping on the hard ground."

"True," she hissed out through pursed lips. She gave him a tight smile. Her eyes flashed with a flirtatious glint. "I had a nice pillow though."

"You can use me as a pillow any time," Castle smiled back at her as he slipped his fingers under her t-shirt and gently pulled it up and over her head. Her hair fell back down around her shoulders in soft waves of golden brown curls.

Try as he might, he couldn't prevent his eyes from following the motion, slipping down to take in the swell of her breasts concealed under a black cotton bra. It was design for comfort, not sex appeal, yet just the same, it didn't change a thing. She was breathtaking. Even now, battered and bruised, she was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen.

His eyes darted further down and he saw the purplish bruise marring her right side. Frowning in concern, Castle gently skidded his fingertips down her side. She let out a soft gasp, and brought a hand up to his arm, squeezing it lightly to get his attention. "Kate?"

"I'm fine," she assured him, moving a hand up to cup his jaw and guide his eyes back to hers. "I'm fine. They're just bruised ribs. I promise I'll have Kimberly take a look at them later."

"Okay," he relented, and smoothing his palm across her side.

Kate sighed, resting her hand on his shoulder as she leaned down to pick up the clean blouse from her case. "Not exactly the way I'd planned on persuading you to 'help' undress me," she said, going for a conversational tone, but he could detect the hint of disappointment in her voice.

He let out a rueful chuckle. "Ditto. Though, to be perfectly honestly, Kate… I hardly need 'persuading' when it comes to undressing you," Castle replied, toying with the shoulder strap of her bra.

"I know," she shot him a quick look that radiated heat and reciprocated lust.

He grinned and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. Her fingers tightened around his collar and she tugged him back in for a lingering kiss. Letting out a hot breath, he pulled away and smiled at her, wiggling his eyebrows, before taking the blouse from her hand and holding it up for her so she could slip her arms into the sleeves.

"I know playing 'what ifs' is pointless… it… it's just that I was really looking forward to this trip," she confided as he helped her into her blouse. "After the last couple of months I really—_really—_needed this break from the everyday to finally just be _alone_… with _you_, snuggling in some random beach hammock as we just lounge around being lazy all day."

Castle hummed in agreement, reaching around to straighten her blouse before buttoning it up for her. She smiled as she bit her lower lip, her cheeks flushing slightly as her eyes dropped to watch the movement of his hands. He took great pride in the fact that she didn't stop him. Castle considered it a victory, of sorts. A couple of months ago, she would have balked at him being so presumptuous as to think she needed his help getting dressed. For him, it showed the progress they'd made that she would allow him to be this domestically intimate with her.

"And the sex," he flicked his eyes up to her, and feigned a disappointed pout at the lack thereof. "I was _really_ looking forward to all the hot and steamy beach sex we were going to have."

Kate rewarded him with a bemused quirk of her lips as he finished buttoning up her blouse. "You washed up on a beach, didn't you? And we _are_ on a tropical island. _So_… who knows, Castle… you may still get your wish." She smirked saucily, adding an extra sway to her hips as she turned to retrieve the spare jeans she'd packed away in her roller.

When her back was to him, Castle brought his fist up to his mouth and bit down, feeling his heartbeat quicken at just the thought of getting her naked on the white sands of a tropical beach. Why did she have to be so damn hot? After all this time, she still didn't fully understand the affect she had over him. And it was nice not having to suppress it anymore, knowing now what he wished he'd known months ago. She may occasionally act like his behavior and reactions were immature or boyish, but deep down, she secretly found them endearing and reassuring. So, after their talk before officially getting engaged, he had worked at letting go of the restraint he had been keeping on his jubilance at finally being with her.

Castle watched as Kate gingerly pulled her jeans up, mindful of the wound on her thigh. Despite his best wishes, his imagination started to wander, straying away from the erotic images that had originally sprang forth, and instead conjuring up dark and disturbing visions of them dying, stranded and forsaken on this damned island.

Kate squirmed slightly as she tugged her jeans the rest of the way up around her hips, and fastened the button. She flicked her eyes up to him, concerned at how quiet he'd become. Her features smoothed away of all playfulness as she noticed his worried expression.

"Kate…?" his voice cracked on her name as his eyes welled up with tears. It was the curse of being a writer. He was always imagining the worse case scenarios.

She scooted across the bed of leaves and wrapped her arms around him, holding his larger frame snuggly against her body. "I know… I'm scared too, Rick. So scared," Kate spoke softly, her voice oddly calm, rubbing her hands up and down his back. She reached up and caressed the side of his face as she leaned back, resting her forehead against his as he heaved in a shaky breath. "I'm just so thankful that we're still both alive… and together. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Me too," he whimpered out, sniffling. God, he felt like such a girl, crying over their situation. He needed to butch up and act like a man. He backed away, feeling humiliated, and angrily wiped at his eyes, hating the tears.

Kate stopped him, reaching up to still his hand. She pulled his hand away and replaced it with her own, as she tenderly caressed his tear stained cheeks with her fingers. "Don't hide, Castle. Don't hide from me," she begged quietly. "I know it's difficult, but please don't feel like you have to hide this. It's okay to cry. I don't think less of you. I never would. It doesn't make you any less of a man." And then she added, trying to lighten the mood, "Besides, you're totally a metrosexual, so it's okay to cry."

A stilted laugh left his lips, and Castle bobbed his head as he gave her a watery smile, eternally grateful for her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her closer. Closing his eyes, he rested his head against hers, inhaling deep calming breaths, finding his center while she held him up. "Thank you. And okay, Kate… as long as you do the same. We're in this together."

"Agreed."

And then she kissed him.

XXX

She lied.

She couldn't let him see her like this. No one could see her like this… so broken and weak. Vulnerable. It was difficult for her, a constant struggle to hold it all in. And what made it worse was that she knew better. Dr. Burke would be so disappointed if he knew that she'd just thrown away several months of hard work to help open herself up to the man she loved, only to retreat the moment life threw her a curveball. Granted, it had been a massive disaster of a curveball, but still, she shouldn't be holed up in the ruins of the fuselage, out of sight and mind, sobbing her heart out… alone.

He'd want to help her, to hold her, but she didn't want that. She was still too stubborn to let herself have that. It felt too much like pity, even when it wasn't. Despite all the effort she'd put in to making herself better, to allow herself to accept the support Castle offered, she just couldn't handle it. So instead of riding out this emotional anguish in his arms, she sat her all by her lonesome.

It made her feel like such a hypocrite when she factored in the little speech she'd given him that morning about not hiding away and holding his emotions back. Because that's just what she was doing right now… sneaking away and hiding, unwilling to share. Her own words came back to taunt her.

_It's okay to cry. I don't think less of you. I never would._

Taking panting breaths, Kate brushed her hair back from her face, angrily wiping at her tears as they streaked down her cheeks. She didn't understand why she felt she needed to hide. No one here would think less of her for breaking down, now of all times. She'd told Castle the very same thing that morning, letting him know that she didn't think he was any less of a man for needing to let it all out and accept the situation. It was healthy to release such emotions. Kate had thought she'd gotten past this point, holding in her emotions, denying them release.

Dr. Burke would be so disappointed. Hell, she was disappointed.

Sighing, she scrubbed her face, and shook her head, ruffling her hair out as she looked around her, taking in the dismal sight of the tattered remains of the forward fuselage. She tried not to think about it, instead letting her mind wander as she recalled the rest of the day.

It had taken a good portion of the morning, but pulling together, they had managed to dislodge all the seats. Castle had had the brilliant idea of repurposing them and using the seats as beds, reserving the ones from the first class section for those with serious injuries. Gervasio, the construction worker from Houston, organized some of the others and set to work on putting those makeshift beds together. As they adapted the seats, they made sure to leave them movable, since everyone was agreed that their current camp near the crash site was only temporary.

Meanwhile, Ana and Robin, a sales rep from Chicago, had volunteered to sort through the remaining luggage and divide the clothes up amongst the survivors. Kimberly and Trishna accompanied Ana and Robin, but they were searching for any medicines that had been packed away for travel, and anything else that could be used to treat the injured.

Kate wanted to be optimistic, but seeing how everyone looked to her for guidance, she needed to be realistic, and chances of them being found remotely soon were slim at best. With the cockpit missing, Kate had no idea whether the flight radio was intact, and every cell phone they found was either broken beyond use, or had no signal reception. So, they needed to really buckle down and get into the mindset that this was probably going to be an extended stay.

Caroline Casper, who went by C.C., had led a small group into the jungle to forage for food. By the afternoon, they'd returned with berries, nuts, and carambola (a.k.a. star fruit), along with about four bananas and a bunch of coconuts. Everyone was very appreciative, and they all sat around enjoying some quiet downtime as they ate. Gervasio used some rocks to crack the coconuts and they finally had access to some fluids. They still needed to find a source of drinkable water or find a way to regularly boil ocean water.

After their midday meal, Castle, who had been by her side for most of the day, parted company with her to help Jeff bury his wife. Gervasio and his small band continued with the bed making, while Kate and C.C., along with Raymond and some others, dug graves for the rest of the dead using broken off metal fragments from the wreckage as shovels. Regina had passed away during the night. Hers was the first grave Kate helped dig. That sad and depressing task took up most of the rest of the day. Seeing all those poor people who had not survived only made it all the more real for Kate, and left her feeling hollow inside. As they laid the last of the dead to rest, Castle had looked at her with a worried expression. He had reached for her, tucking her under his one arm in a move to comfort her, asking if she was alright. But she had just shook him off and told him she was fine.

She had lied.

She wasn't fine.

It was eating her up inside, seeing a very tangible visual of the loss of life, and reconciling it with something akin to survivor's guilt. Adding on to that had been the brief return of her PTSD from her shooting, which had been triggered by the trauma of the crash. In an ideal world, she'd be able to seek counseling. But that was impossible when one was stranded on a remote tropical island with no way of contacting the outside world.

Kate sighed, slumping her shoulders in defeat as she sat on the floor in what remained of the coach section, staring blankly at the wreckage around her. She wrapped her arms around her legs as she tucked them in close to her chest, lightly rocking back and forth in her grief. Everyone else had retired for the evening, readying themselves for another restless night. Kate had snuck off after her supper of half a banana and some coconut milk, just needing to be alone. Castle had seen her and let her go. There was a tiny part of her that was disappointed he hadn't tried to stop her. But the vast majority was glad for the solitude, for the time to do some self-reflecting.

The sound of footsteps reverberating up the broken wing pulled her out of her ruminations. She glanced up, sniffling softly as a figure appeared in the gaping opening in the side of the fuselage. It was Castle. She didn't need to see his face to know it was him.

"You've been crying," he observed. "Alone."

Her throat clenched up with a swell of emotion, and she simply gave a small nod in confirmation. Castle sighed; she couldn't tell if he was disappointed or just tired. He stood there for a moment, hesitant, before crawling over and slumping down besides her. She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath, holding back her tears.

"Kate," Castle murmured, soft and tender. His hand came up, tentative at first, but then he gained confidence and he reached for her, brushing her hair away to expose her tear stained face and red eyes. "Oh, Kate… you didn't need to run away and hide."

She averted her gaze, feeling ashamed of herself for retreating into old habits, despite the circumstances. She wanted to be better. She wanted to be able to accept the comfort that was shining out of his eyes, that he was so willing to give. But part of her still felt undeserving.

Kate flinched when she felt him touch her. She hated that. Hated that she shied away. She shouldn't be repelled by the gentle and caring touch of the man she loved. His sympathetic and understanding gaze told her that he hadn't taken offense, and wasn't reading anything into it other than the fact that she was emotionally charged.

He slowly shifted, maneuvering around until he was crouched in front of her. "I just want to help, Kate," he pleaded. "Please… let me help you. You don't have to hide. Just like you told me this morning… it doesn't change my opinion of you. It doesn't make you weak. You are one of the bravest, strongest, most courageous women I have ever met. And needing to cry doesn't change that." He paused for a beat. "But you don't have to be alone."

Kate flicked her eyes up at him, her vision blurred as tears spilled out. Her jaw muscles worked as she grounded her teeth, the restrained she'd been attempting to maintain slipping away. If she weren't feeling so down, she would have laughed at the reversal of roles. Just this morning, she had been the one doing the comforting. And now here he was, his dark cobalt eyes so soft and understanding, so willing to soothe and console her. Kate licked her quivering lips, heaving in a stuttering breath. She stared at him, knowing she could find solace in his arms. But she still struggled with feeling like she didn't deserved to be comforted. She wanted to give in, so badly. And just accept what he was offering. Yet she just couldn't bring herself to do that.

"Kate," Castle implored again, the tiniest hint of desperation coloring his voice. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay. I understand." He moved a hand to her knee, giving her a gentle squeeze. She let out a breath, so grateful that she hadn't flinched this time, and was more accepting of his touch. "We don't have to talk. We can just… be together."

Her lips trembled as she inclined her head. Kate sniffled and wiped at her nose, before unlocking her legs and pushing them away from her chest. Castle immediately moved in beside her, holding his arms wide open. She let out a grateful moan and dived into his arms, tucking her head into his chest as she released all her restrains and openly sobbed without fear of being judged. Castle held her tight, his lips pressed against her crown as he whispered quiet reassurances.

Kate clung to him with a desperate need, as if he was the sole lifeboat in a turbulent sea. In truth, he'd always been that for her. Even before they'd met, his books had been like a beacon that had guided her back to shore when she'd been lost at sea. After her mother's death, her life had become so dark and miserable. Castle brought back the light and joy. He made life worth living again. He _was_ her light.

One day, she'd admit that to him. One day, she'd tell him just how he'd saved her, both past and present.

But for now, Kate just wanted him to hold her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Solid Ground – Chapter 7**

Lifting an arm, she shoved past the foliage, ignoring the sharp burn that ran down her side as her bruised ribs protested her strenuous movements. She'd slept better after having her break down last night. It had been a strain on her system, carrying around all that pent up stress, so it did her body good to release. Helped too that she'd had Castle there to hold and comfort her through the worse of it. They'd also used some of the cushions from the chairs to make a more comfy bed under their makeshift tent, and for the first time since the crash, she hadn't woken up with stiff and achy muscles. Plus, it helped that she'd been snuggled close to Castle's warm body, his arms wrapped around her protectively.

She had woke up before dawn, and managed to extricate herself smoothly from his hold, leaving him to catch a few more hours of sleep as she wandered through the debris-strewn field surrounding the ruined fuselage, letting it all soak in and trying to make plans to ensure everyone's survival. It was a heavy burden having everyone look to her for guidance and leadership. She could only hope that she was up to the challenge.

"Kate, I think we should rest for a bit. My feet are killing me!"

Coming to a reluctant halt, she arched her neck around and brushed her matted hair away from her face to peer at her companion. Robin Simpson, the Chicago sale rep, was breathing heavily and wiping at her sweat-beaded forehead. Kate gave a tentative nod, placing her hands on her hips as she gulped in some deep breaths and glanced around for a place to sit and rest her legs. Finding a fallen tree trunk, Kate slumped down on the soft underbrush and leaned back against it, letting out a soft sigh of relief as she stretched her legs out before her. She closed her eyes and inhaled deep breaths through her nostrils.

It was midday, and they'd been hiking nonstop for the better part of three hours. Their trek had been meandering, curving around knotty trees, gnarled roots, and hanging vines. She chuckled inwardly, recalling the evening she'd informed Castle that she had saved up enough time off for a three week vacation and that she felt it was time for them to take that trip to paradise. They were certainly in a tropical paradise, just not the one she'd been hoping for. There were no wicker lounges parked on secluded white beaches overlooking the crystal clear waters of the South Pacific. And there were no chilled mojitos with twisty straws and funny little colorful umbrellas. No… nothing like that. But she did get her wish… she was in paradise.

After an early breakfast, it was decided that they'd divide into teams and spread out to search for a source of drinking water. Some people had made the mistake of gulping down too much coconut water, and let's just say the results hadn't been pretty. Kate grimaced at the reminder. Thankfully, she'd been more prudent, and hadn't drunk as much as some of the others.

For a while, though, she'd been worried about Castle, especially when he had started to complain about some severe constipation after he woke up that morning. Thankfully, it had just been a highly inordinate amount of gas. He'd been so adorably embarrassed when he was forced to relieve the pressure and cut the cheese, so to speak, right there in the tent with her standing by the entrance, scrunching up her nose in mild disgust. However, despite the odor, she had still been able to get in some playful ribbing, teasing him to no end about how it really was true that he was just full of hot air.

"_Okay, okay," he pouted, though the grin that worked its way onto his face betrayed his feigned sulk. He gave her shrug. "I was sorta gassy last night after dinner. You know me, Beckett; I haven't really eaten that much fruit in… a while. So maybe my system just needs some time to adjust. And I… just didn't want to stink up the tent."_

_Kate shook her head at him, knowing he was just trying to be all gentlemanly by not 'passing wind' in her presence, perhaps in deference to her keen olfactory senses. But now was not the time for such chivalrous behavior. And she told him so._

"_It's a natural bodily function, Castle," she admonished him lightly, a slight smirk dancing across her lips, still amused by the whole thing, even if he was kind of stinky right now. "I'd rather you fart up a storm than writhing on the ground with intense intestinal issues."_

_He paused, staring at her with awe. And then his lips quirked up in that mischievous way of his. "So is now a good time for fart jokes? Because I have some doozies!" He chuckled mirthfully as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Hey, Beckett… wanna pull my finger?"_

Kate shook her head at the memory, biting her lower lip as she suppressed a happy smile. Despite everything that had happened to them during the last 72 hours, he was still the fun loving Castle she'd always known and loved. Sure, he could be serious when he had to, but he always knew when levity would brighten her mood, and distract her from overthinking things. Simply put, it helped her relax and let go of the stress, if even for just a moment. And for that, Kate loved him all the more. Plus, she had always kind of preferred him as the class clown. His sense of humor had been one of the first things that had solidified her attraction to him as more real than a schoolyard crush over a famous bestselling author.

She glanced over at Robin as the other woman plopped down beside her, rolling the straps of the backpack they'd found in the wreckage off her shoulders, and unzipping it. They weren't entire without drinking water. Early that day, Trishna had remembered to check the ruins for some of the complimentary beverages that were served during flight. There was a cabinet just near the front galley in the first class section that still had some beverages in storage. Thankfully, there were several bottles of water. It was a limited supply, so they still needed to find a more stable source.

C.C. had been really helpful in organizing gathering parties the previous day, so Kate had sought out her assistance in planning the search for water.

"When you guys were looking for food yesterday, did you see anything that might indicate a fresh water source?" Kate had asked the younger woman.

She had thought for a moment before giving a slight nod. "No. Not directly, but from some of the animals I spotted, I'd say that there are definitely some natural springs on the island," C.C. had replied. "I think our best bet would be to search along the slopes of the closest mountain. Though a search through the interior valley might also yield some positive results."

And that's how Kate found herself resting against a fallen tree trunk with Robin by her side, ruffling through the backpack for some nourishment, after they'd spent the better half of three hours hiking around the slopes of Mount Storm, as Castle had dubbed it. The other mountain located to the south east, on the other side of the valley, he'd designated as Mount Heat. She'd laughed when he started naming things, but didn't object to his choices, which only made him grin all the more boyishly at her. He'd gotten that mischievous glint in his eye, and then before she knew it, he was snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her close for a quick kiss.

"Here, you first… you look beat," Robin said, offering Kate the first sip from the yet unseal water bottle.

Kate took it with a grateful smile, and squeezed the lid and turned it, cracking the seal and taking a quick sip of the lukewarm water. It wasn't the best tasting, but at least it was drinkable water. An involuntary sigh left her mouth as her throat relished the wash of refreshing liquid. She tipped the bottle back for one more swig, before handing it to Robin.

They had some nuts stored in the pack as well, and Kate took some out, chewing them slowly as she tried to calm her racing heart and ignore the ache in her side. She knew she might be overdoing it with her exertion, but she just couldn't stand still and wait. She had to be doing something. And right now, finding a stable source of drinking water was her top priority. If they were going to survive out here on this island, fresh water was a must.

"So, how'd you end up here?" Kate asked, turning toward her companion.

Robin took a sip of water before responding. "I'd just landed a lucrative deal for the firm I work for. The whole thing had been really stressful. My boss pulled me aside after the contracts were signed and sealed and told me to take a couple weeks vacation. So I took his advice, and decided to go somewhere warm and sunny, and I figured why not splurge and go to Bora Bora? You know?"

"Yeah," Kate chuckled lightheartedly, nodding her head. "Rick's the one that has to talk me into going on vacation. I'm kind of a workaholic."

"Me too," Robin said, and then paused to nibble on some berries. "So, was this supposed to be your honeymoon or something?"

"Huh?" Kate blinked, startled by the direction the conversation had suddenly taken. "No…," she shook her head. "No… but we _are_ engaged." She held up her left hand, showing off the ring Castle had given her.

"Wow… just wow!" Robin gushed, hesitantly reaching over to pull Kate's hand closer to examine the ring. "Nice… that's a gorgeous ring."

"It is," Kate replied with a soft smile. "Totally surprised me when he popped the question."

"You didn't see it coming?" Robin asked, letting go of Kate's hand.

"No, not at all," Kate replied, vividly recalling all the emotions bouncing around in her heart and head as she marched across the playground to the swing set. She glanced down at her left hand, admiring the ring, wondering how she could have ever doubted the 'realness' of their love. She sucked in a deep breath and decided to just go with it and actually talk about things, even if it was with someone she'd just met. "We'd just had a big fight the night before, and when I finally saw him again, he was so serious. And when he started talking, from the tone it sounded like he was going to break up with me. And then, Robin… god, before I knew it, he was getting up and bending down on one knee, asking me to marry him."

"And you said yes!" Robin enthused, not really seeing the big picture. But how could she, when Kate hadn't even presented it to her completely?

Kate shook her head. "No, I didn't."

"Oh," Robin frowned, confused. "I don't understand. You _did_ say that you two are engaged, and you _are_ wearing the ring now. So you must have said yes at some point."

"It was so out of the blue, Robin," Kate tried to explain to her new friend, thinking back to that fateful day on the swings. Huge life altering moments seemed to be happening a lot on swings nowadays, at least when it came to her and Castle's lives. "I didn't see it coming at all. I was too stunned to give him an answer, and then, before I could muster up the courage to even respond, either way… we got interrupted by work and… and… it all kind of got put on the backburner until later. It wasn't until everything settled down that we finally got to talk some things out and then, when we were in a more stable place, he asked again and then I was able to say yes without any doubts."

"Oh," Robin laughed lightly. "You guys must have a really complicated relationship."

Kate smirked and let out a rueful laugh. "You have no idea."

"Sounds like you guys worked it out though," Robin asserted.

"Yeah, we did," she agreed, smiling warmly at the thought of being engaged to Rick Castle. "What about you, Robin? Anyone special?"

"Sadly no," Robin replied, running her fingers through her short black hair. "Like I said earlier, I'm kind of a workaholic. So I really haven't had the time to find someone special."

"You should," Kate interjected, feeling the need to share from her own experience. "I used to be that way. My job was everything. I had no life outside of work. But then Rick came along, and upset the applecart, turning my life upside down and teaching me to live again. And now here I am, truly happy for the first time in my life… excluding the being stranded thing."

They both had a laugh at that.

"But in all seriousness," she continued, her expression matching her solemn and thoughtful tone. "I found out the hard way that life without love is not life at all. So if ever an opportunity pops up to find love, don't do like I did and hesitate… take the chance, because trust me, it's better to risk it than watch it pass you by."

Robin contemplated her words for a couple of seconds before nodding. "Thanks, I will." Then smiled ruefully. "That is if we ever get off this island. There aren't exactly that many eligible bachelors around." Then she paused for a beat and locked eyes with Kate. "All the good ones are taken."

Kate pursed her lips in a tight smile in acknowledgment of what she was saying. Castle was one of the good ones. And she felt truly lucky to have him. Robin broke their eye contact first and passed the plastic bottle back to her. Kate took one last sip before standing up.

"I'm ready to continue if you are."

They marched on for another thirty minutes, hiking through the jungle in silence, Kate thinking about their talk. She was surprised at herself, and pleased, at how open and honest she had been with a recent acquaintance. Not too long ago she'd had trouble defining what she and Castle were to a complete stranger. Now she was certain and sure, firm in her knowledge that what they had was real and worthwhile. And it was freeing, talking about it with someone who wasn't really invested in the whole thing, one way or another.

Like Lanie.

Her friend back home was way too invested to give her honest feedback. The M.E. had been pushing for Kate to get in on with Castle from almost day one of their unorthodox partnership. Of course at first, Lanie was really just telling her to jump the guy, but later on, her friend was one of the few people who wasn't afraid to give her the brutally honest truth about the feelings Kate had been suppressing for the ruggedly handsome author. So, even though Lanie would always be in her corner, she'd always been routing for Castle as well, which Kate was okay with. She really was. Since Kate herself had secretly been routing for Castle too.

She'd come a long way from the single-minded and closed woman that Castle met six years ago. Kate had been strong and independent, but lonely. So very lonely. Her younger self, having had her heart broken previously, had believed love was a weakness. And had believed that she had to shield and wall up her heart away from others to remain safe. Now, she knew better. Loving someone, and being vulnerable with him, risking her heart, did not make her weak. Kate was still strong and independent, but her life was so much fuller with Castle in it. Life had so much more meaning and depth. And was much more fun with him. He made life fun. Her old captain and mentor had been one of the first to point that out to her. She still missed Montgomery. Despite his flaws, Roy had been a good and honorable man.

Deep in her thoughts, Kate almost missed the telltale sounds of running water. Thankfully, Robin hadn't been as closed off, and had heard the distant crash of water against rock. The two exchanged a hopeful look before pushing through the low brush and ferns, heading in the direction of the sounds. Kate's heart pounded against her ribcage as she allowed herself to hope.

Finding a viable source of drinking water would be huge. She already knew that the island held an abundance of edible fruits, berries, and nuts, not to mention the potential for game. If they were lucky, they'd find some wild boars. She could probably fashion a rudimentary bow to use for hunting. But first… they needed water. Drinkable water _was_ life in a place like this.

"Kate! Oh my god, Kate! I… I think we found it!" Robin shouted joyfully, running up ahead of her, ducking her head down to push past a tree branch.

Kate followed, bending down to duck under the branch and part the vines that hung like a curtain. The din was louder now, and as she flicked her eyes up, she felt a refreshing mist of cool spray against her face. Her mouth dropped in astonishment and her eyes filled with tears of utter joy as she took in the sight before her. Kate couldn't care less about the thundering din that reverberated off the rocks around her; all she could do was stare in awe at the waterfall cascading off the steep slope of the mountain and into a large pool.

Water.

They'd found water.


	8. Chapter 8

**Solid Ground – Chapter 8**

Making the move had been a difficult decision. There were some who were still holding out hope for a quick rescue, but with no working radio transmitter, such a scenario seemed, at best, unlikely. Even usually optimistic Castle had to concede that their unplanned stop on the island might turn into an extended stay. After much debate, it had been decided to set up a more permanent camp halfway between the beach and the waterfall.

Castle couldn't help but notice how the discovery of water had lifted the spirits of the group. When Kate and Robin had returned with news about fresh water, everyone had cheered. And Castle had seen the first smile from Jeff Kenney, the man whose dead wife Castle had mistaken for Kate that first day, and then helped bury. Everyone seemed to sleep more soundly that night, and the next day they'd begun their move.

At first light, Kate had nudged him awake to give him a quick kiss before disappearing with Kimberly and C.C. to scout out for a prime location to set up their more permanent home on the island. She left him to sleep in a little longer. When he finally woke up, he stretched and nibbled on some fruit before helping Gervasio and Raymond get some of the chairs they'd ripped out of the plane ready for the move.

The search party returned around midday, and the rest of the day was spent hiking back and forth carrying supplies and their makeshift beds. When it came time to dismantle the makeshift tent he'd constructed on that first night, Castle was almost sad to see it taken down. They did it together. And then he and Kate packed up their meager belongings into their carry-on luggage and walked to their new home.

She had promised him a view, and she'd delivered. The new campsite wasn't as compact as the first. People were more spread out, but were still close enough to be of assistance to one another. Kate had picked out a nice spot on the slope of Mount Storm for them, and it was high enough that they had a decent view of the sloping valley and the tall peak of Mount Heat in the distance.

There hadn't been time to properly set up camp the first night, so everyone just huddled around the large bonfire in what Ana was calling the village square. Castle liked the idea and started offering up names for their 'new town', all of which were shot down immediately by Kate.

"You've already named the mountains and the waterfall, Castle," she had informed him with a bemused smirk as he pouted. "Play nice, and give someone else a turn."

After some spirited debate, which actually seemed to lighten everyone's mood, the group eventually settled on a name. Later, Castle reflected that the lively discussion on what to christen their new camp had turned out to be a good distraction from the troubles of the real world. At one point, someone suggested the unimaginative name of just 'Town', which was quickly shot down amongst good-natured laughs. And even though Kate had told him to let someone else have a turn at naming, Castle couldn't keep his mouth shut, and made a couple of suggestions.

One of his suggestions was to name the place 'Wyssville', in honor of Johann David Wyss, author of the book _The Swiss Family Robinson_. As the evening's discussion carried on, his suggestion remained the leading candidate, until C.C. offered up the name Haven, citing that this place would eventually become their haven from the harshness of the jungle surrounding them. The name struck a cord, and Castle's vote was overruled, and he had to settle with the name of Haven for their new home.

"I should have suggested Crusoe or something cool like that," he had complained later that evening as Kate and him settled in for the night in their spot by the bonfire.

"Don't be a sore loser, Castle, it's not attractive," Kate had countered with a roll of her eyes, and then silenced any other objections from him with a sound kiss, before folding her arms around his waist and nestling into his chest as they slept under the stars.

The following day had been long and full of hard work. Gervasio had made the suggestion that they try and tear off some pieces of the fuselage to use to build more secure structures. Everyone had liked the idea, and about half of them went back to the crash site to do just that. Kate ribbed and teased Castle until he gave in to peer pressure and went hiking back to the wreckage to help with the heavy lifting.

They spent the next couple of days going back and forth from Haven and the crash site, until their little village began to take shape. Kimberly and Trishna worked at clearing a space in the center of the cluster of shacks for the clinic, which the prime parts from the wreckage were given to. Castle worked alongside Gervasio and Raymond to build the structure once the space had been cleared. While he was busy working on the clinic, Kate took some time to set up their new home. All the while, C.C., Robin, and some others would go out and gather food and water. Everyone pitched in, and as a result a family was born from the shared experience.

Castle just finished putting in the last piece of fuselage paneling up to form the final wall of the clinic, when he noticed Chris and Irene, young graduate students from the UK, whispering and glancing around secretively, before clasping hands and sneaking out of camp into the jungle. It wasn't too long before auditory evidence of what they were doing drifted across the clearing by way of a gentle breeze that was blowing through the dense foliage of the surrounding jungle.

"They think they're being discrete," Gervasio chuckled beside him, hefting up the last component to keep the wall stable.

"Let them have their fun," Raymond shrugged his shoulders, having overheard the comment from his spot inside the clinic as he arranged the two first-class seats into an examination table. "Not like there is that much else to do."

"There is plenty to do," Gervasio quipped back. "But they're young and in love. Can't blame them really. If Ana and I were still young and had the energy, we'd probably be doing the same thing… when time permitted, of course." There was a brief pause in the conversation before Gervasio nudged Castle with his elbow. "How about you, Rick? You and Kate are still young. Why aren't you two sneaking off to frolic in the jungle like you're Adam and Eve?"

Castle opened his mouth to respond, but had trouble finding words. "We… um… well, just… uh… haven't really found the time," he fumbled out, blushing brightly as Gervasio and Raymond laughed at his expense. He clenched his jaw and swallowed past the lump in his throat as he turned back to his work, trying to ignore his comrades' amusement at his embarrassment.

To be honest, other than admiring Kate's half-undressed body, Castle hadn't really thought about sex. There had been other priorities that overruled his baser needs. He still had them, of course; he just didn't let his lower anatomy do his thinking. But now that the topic had been broached, his thoughts were suddenly invaded with images of him and Kate stealing away to find someplace secluded to make love. After all, if it hadn't been for this damn crash, that's exactly what they'd be doing at that beach bungalow in Bora Bora. He sighed, and rubbed his forehead in exasperation. Gervasio and Raymond shared a knowing look. Castle raised an eyebrow at them, challenging them to say something more about his obvious sexual frustration.

He turned his attention back to their work, studiously trying to ignore the faint noises emanating from the jungle. _Really?_ Castle thought with a groan as he glared at the dense foliage that the young couple had disappeared in, _if they had wanted to be discrete, they should have hiked a little further away from camp_. He growled in frustration, knowing that now his concentration was going to be off for the rest of the day.

Finishing up the clinic, and sharing a bottle of water between the guys, Castle eventually excused himself to look for Kate. It wasn't like he wanted to go off into the jungle and shag like the younger couple had, but he did want some alone time with Kate. _Intimacy comes in many forms_, he told himself, _it isn't all about being physical_. Rationally, he understood that, but his body did not. He walked around the camp, impressed with the development of their little village of Haven. It helped that Gervasio had worked construction in Chicago and had been taking night classes on city planning. If he ignored the mismatched design of the cluster of shacks made from broken fuselage paneling and other materials, Castle thought it almost looked like a little town.

He hiked through the square and started up the slope to where their residence was to be located. Kate had been very selective. While finding a spot to give them a nice view of the valley, she'd also found a place that afforded them some privacy. Stepping around a tree, he came to a halt, and smiled at the vision before him.

Kate had tied her hair into a low ponytail and was stretching up on her toes to adjust some of the palm throngs on their roof. As she reached higher, the hemline of her shirt rode up, exposing some delectable skin. His eyes drifted a little bit further down, appreciating the way her jeans hugged her backside. Yep. He was a lucky man; there was no denying that. Castle stood there and took a moment to admire her lithe slender form, finding himself a little envious of the carefree spirit possessed by those two young lovers he'd spotted that afternoon. He'd give anything to throw caution to the wind and just drag Kate to some secluded place and make love to her.

"Shit!" Kate cursed as the palms shifted the wrong way and fell down the side of the shelter.

And there went the moment. Her curse snapped Castle out of his fantasy and he grinned as he watched her growl out several more profanities. Kate probably had no idea how excited he got when she was pissed off. It was one of his major turn-ons when it came to Kate Beckett, and why he always got a thrill out of annoying her at the precinct with his crazy theories. It had been fun before they were a couple, but after that stormy night in May, it was even better! She'd get all worked up at the precinct, and then when they'd go home—either to the loft or her apartment—she'd drag him straight to bed, or the shower, and proceed to work out her frustration in a much more pleasurable way.

He hung back and watched, simply enjoying the sight of her all flustered and irritated. After a couple of minutes passed, Castle decided he'd rather be a participant than a spectator, and stepped out from behind the tree and made his presence known.

"Need some help?" he called out.

Kate glanced up from her crouched position, and shot him an appreciative grin. "Yes, please!" she stood up, gesturing to the fallen palms. "I'm not tall enough to get these damn things up on the roof."

Castle bent down to retrieve the accursed items and straightened up to his full height, easily sliding them into position. Kate crossed her arms over her chest and let out an annoyed breath, wrinkling her nose in displeasure at not being able to do it on her own. But it was more than that. He raised an eyebrow at her, noting her frustrated frown.

"What is it?"

"It… it's just… I wanted to have it all done before you got back from helping the guys build the clinic," Kate admitted, blowing a stray strand of hair away from her face. "You really have been working hard these past few days, which I'm so proud of, Castle… really. And I just wanted the place to be all ready for us, so when you were done we'd be able to just sit back and relax." She was rambling now, and looking adorable with her own vexation at not having completed her self-assigned task before the self-appointed time she required it to be completed in.

"Kate," he soothed, reaching out to grab her hand and pull her with him as he stepped back to inspect her work. She sighed and let him guide her away, curling her fingers around his as he bumped her shoulder playfully. "I, for one, think you've done a marvelous job."

She bit her lower lip and glanced back at her work. "Really?" she questioned, uncertain.

"Yes," he assured her, squeezing her hand and slightly leaning into her. "Thank you."

She tilted her head to him and knitted her eyebrows together. "You're not patronizing me, are you?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Castle replied, staring unblinkingly at her with undisguised love in his eyes.

"Right," she nodded, pretending not to notice. "You know better than to risk bodily harm."

"That I do," he smirked, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

Kate turned to look at him, her gaze curious and suspicious. "Castle?" she questioned, a hint of a warning in her voice.

"What?"

"You've got that glint in your eye."

"What glint?"

"Don't play dumb with me, writer boy," she quirked her lips up into a playful smirk. "You know what I mean."

"No, I don't," he maintained as he let go her hand and approached the shelter. He ducked his head inside to look at the interior, impressed with the nice job Kate had done in arranging it to look semi-domestic. It almost looked like a little house. Though, he noted that the vast majority of the floor was covered in cushions from the seats they'd cannibalized for bedding.

"Well?" she questioned, sounding anxious. He turned and looked back at her, finding her chewing on her lower lip and wringing her hands together nervously.

"It's not quite our beachside bungalow, but it'll do," Castle answered with a grin meant to reassure her. It was actually really nice, better than he would have been able to do with the same materials. However, before he could tell her that, Kate interjected.

"For now, at least," she sighed, stepping up to stand beside him and take another look at her work. "If we have to stay here much longer, we'll need to make some improvements."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Castle asserted, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Kate narrowed her eyes and bobbed her head, continuing to chew on her lower lip as she stared down at their makeshift island home. Castle licked his lips as he gazed at her, captivated by her natural beauty. The light make-up she had applied before their flight had long since washed off, and her hair was slightly disheveled, yet still, she was a breathtaking sight.

He pursed his lips and slipped his hand from her shoulder, letting it fall down her back. His mind readily, if maybe a little too eagerly, returned to his fantasies of pulling Kate into the jungle and stripping her of all her clothing until she was bare and pliant beneath him, begging him to make love to her. His heartbeat increased and he turned, raising an arm to lean against the doorframe of the shack as he canted into her.

Kate seemed oblivious to his line of thinking, and she ducked back outside. He nearly tripped into the empty space she had once occupied, but managed to suppress a groan of frustration before turning slowly in place to watch her scrutinize the shelter she'd built.

"Kate… relax. You did an amazing job," he called out to her. "Why don't we test it out and take a nap?"

She glanced up at him and shook her head, glancing down at her arms. "Ugh, I'm a sweaty mess," Kate complained as if she'd just noticed her disheveled appearance for the first time. She wiped the back of her hand across her forehead and tried to adjust her tangled hair.

Castle sighed, and took a step forward, reaching up to still her hand. "A _beautiful_ sweaty mess," he countered with an affectionate smile, his eyes boring into her.

Kate froze in place, and flicked her eyes up to look at him. A shy grin stretched across her tired features. She shook her head as her smile grew. "Come here," she ordered, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss.

"I don't deserve you," she asserted in a soft voice, filled with awe.

"I know the feeling," he replied as he nipped at her bottom lip, brushing his fingers along her cheek. "You're extraordinary, Kate. Everyday I wake up wondering what I've done to be lucky enough to have your love."

"Oh, Castle," she sighed, closing her eyes as she leaned into his touch. Her eyes flickered open and she eased way, letting her hand slip down his arm until she found his hand, and slowly interlaced their fingers. "How about we take that nap?" she asked, raising her eyebrows hopefully.

In reply, Castle gripped her hand tighter and pulled her along as he ducked into their new shelter. She pursed her lips and gave him a grateful smile. He plopped down onto the cushioned floor, tugging her down with him. Castle spread out and opened his arms, inviting her in. She bit her lower lip and curled into his embrace, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"I love you, Rick," she murmured into his neck.

"I love you, too," he replied, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head, before relaxing back into the cushions and closing his eyes, secure in the knowledge that, even if he wasn't making love to her at present, he still shared true intimacy with Kate Beckett.


	9. Chapter 9

**Solid Ground – Chapter 9**

Kate had trouble sleeping. She would end up laying awake at night, listening to him sleep. The gentle flow of his breath… in and out… was soothing and reassuring in a way, ensuring she knew he was there with her. Though, even with that reassurance, she couldn't sleep… or at least had trouble staying asleep. She'd find herself waking in the dead of night, startled and alert, but for no obvious reasons. Sometimes she'd feel cold and alone, which was ridiculous, since Castle's warm body was always lying beside her. All she had to do was reach over and touch him. It all seemed so illogical. Yet it happened far more often than she would have liked.

Things had settled into a mind-numbing routine after the hustle and bustle to get Haven set up. Everyone had worked hard at getting their little village in order, and the resulting labor had been long and exhausting. Now that it was over, people found themselves with time on their hands with nothing to do but think about things.

A pensive mood had descended upon the group. Even the usually jovial Castle wasn't immune to it. He had grown somber and morose, thinking of his daughter and mother. Kate tried to keep his spirits up. But she couldn't compete with his vast imagination and all the scenarios his creative mind would conjure up for him.

"I… I can't even begin to imagine what they must be going through, Kate," he had confided in her one night. "I went through hell when Alexis was taken… but this is different. At least I knew where I could direct my energy. But we… we crashed somewhere off the map. All they have is a general region… the South Pacific… which is huge!"

Kate had held him tightly that night as he tried to suppress his emotions. But in the end, those emotions won out and he openly sobbed against her as she rubbed his back, trying her best to soothe him like he had done for her. Nothing she could say would make the situation any better. Though she didn't like being a pessimist, Kate was certain that they were looking at long stay on the island. She was trying hard to keep it together, after already breaking down that one night after the crash. She couldn't afford the luxury of breaking down again, not when everyone looked to her for guidance and reassurance.

Perhaps that's what her problem was. Maybe sleep was eluding her because she was reverting to her old habit of suppressing her emotions. Granted, she'd gotten better at expressing herself to Castle, which had been one of her major hang-ups, but this situation was different. And it wasn't that she was afraid to appear weak or vulnerable in front of Castle. No. She had no problem with that. This was more internalized.

The more Kate thought about it, the more she realized that she was holding herself to an impossible standard. Kate had spent so long trying to live up to what she'd always thought was Castle's ideal of Kate Beckett, that she hadn't really stopped to think about how she viewed herself. She was too hard on herself, and she knew it. She had this vision of herself in her mind, a vision that was untarnished and uncorrupted by the events that had shaped her, molded her into the person she was. She needed to wash away the ideal vision, and accept who she was, and not try to live up to some unobtainable fantasy.

And Kate believed she could do that. She'd started working on that very goal while working with Dr. Burke on rebuilding herself after being shot. But now her life was different. She had help. She wasn't alone. She didn't have to do this by herself. Kate had a man, who loved her with all that he was, and she was certain… no, she _knew_ he'd help her.

XXX

"I miss her," Castle spoke softly, his voice so plaintive and forlorn. His eyebrows knitted together as his head hung down, his eyes fixated on a particularly gnarled root by his foot.

"I know," Kate soothed, canting into him and caressing his arm, providing him with as much comfort as she could. He was a good father. It was one of the first redeeming qualities she'd noticed in him back in the beginning. Eventually it turned into one of the many reasons why she loved him.

The mood in Haven was depressing that morning. Everyone was thinking about their loved ones, knowing that news of the crash must have reached them by now. So when Castle woke up, Kate had suggested they take a hike, explore more of the island. He'd readily agreed, if only to have something to do. She went down to the center of their little shantytown and loaded up one of the backpacks with enough provisions, before meeting him back at their shack.

They stopped at Storm Falls to fill up their water bottles, and then continued on heading south, going in as straight of a line as they could, interested in seeing if they could find the other side of the island. Kate had to admit, the island was much larger than she had originally thought. Around midday, Castle was keen on having some lunch. Kate concurred, actually needing a rest, more than she had anticipated. She was still tired. She hadn't slept well the night before, only getting, at best, four hours sleep. She had spent most of the night watching over Castle as he slept.

She remembered telling Castle that it was creepy when he stared at her. But in those long dark hours in the dead of night, she understood the appeal. It brought her comfort to watch him, to trace the lines of his face, marvel at how innocent and relaxed he looked when asleep. Kate could still vividly recall the first time she'd watched him sleep like this.

It had been after their first time together.

_Kate woke up, disoriented and confused by her surroundings. Her arms and legs ached, and her side hurt when she heaved in a deep breath. Her throat felt dry and sore, and she remembered grappling with Cole Maddox on the rooftop. She'd been so arrogant, thinking she could take down a trained killer. She had been no match for him. He had tossed her around like a ragdoll. None of her blows could knock him down. It took all of her energy and strength to even stand up to him. It had been one of the singular challenging moments in her life. And she'd failed. He was too strong, too adept and fast. He hadn't even broken a sweat, and had easily shoved her over the edge of the building._

_And he left her there, didn't even try to finish her off, allowing gravity to take care of the rest._

_It had been so humbling, realizing how naïve she'd been, thinking she could take on such a man all by herself. Even Esposito, who'd been in the Special Forces, couldn't stand up to Maddox. If her colleague, with all his special and elite combat training, couldn't stop Maddox, what had possessed her to think she could?_

_Kate knew what it had been. She had succumbed to hubris, and had fallen, almost literally. _

_She shifted her weight on the mattress and let out a soft gasp, surprised when she felt a pleasant twinge between her legs, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long while. She glanced about, worried she'd done something stupid that she'd only end up regretting. She didn't recognize the room or the unfamiliar bed, which also happened to be the softest, most comfortable bed she'd ever been in. That's when she felt the warm body beside her. Swallowing anxiously, she slowly turned her head and saw him._

_And that's when it all came flooding back to her, every step that brought her to this point._

_She sat on the swings, letting the rain drench her clothes and soak her to the bones, contemplating what her life was and what she wanted it to become._

_She showed up at his door, soaking wet, and pleaded with him to forgive her._

"_Kate? What do you want?" he had asked._

"_You," had been her answer. "I just want you."_

_Her blood flushed with the memory of him pushing her back, effectively shutting the front door like never before. He kissed her like she'd never been kissed before, with reverence and love… and a lot of lustful desire. She returned it all, wanting him like she'd never wanted any man before. He kissed her scar, and she held his hand to her chest, willing him to feel her heart beat beneath her ribs. Her heart beat only for him._

_She grasped his hand, intertwining their fingers, leading him to his bedroom, where they made love for the first time… and then made love again and again._

_Recalling the details of the previous night left her breathless. She stared at him in awe of the way he'd worshiped her body, the way he'd worshiped her. No man had ever touched her the way he had. She may have had sex before him, but last night, with Castle, was the first time Kate Beckett had ever made love._

_And it was a wondrous thing._

_She gazed at him, blown away by the depth of his love, and feeling that same love in her as well, spreading throughout her body, causing her flesh to flush with the intensity of it. She spent twenty minutes just staring at him, marveling at the new change in her life, and feeling more than happy with it, thrilled really._

_But she couldn't stare forever. Bodily needs asserted themselves, and she slipped out from under the covers to pad across the rug to his large and luxurious ensuite bathroom. After relieving herself, she returned to the bedroom and simply stood there, staring at him, watching him mumble adorably in his sleep. A small smile formed on her lips, and she knew what she had to do._

_She went to his closet and grabbed one of his white button-downs, slipping it onto her shoulders and notching three buttons to keep it in place. Back at her apartment, during their fight, he had told her that he brought her coffee every morning just to see her smile. Well, she was going to return the favor._

"What's got you smiling?" Castle's voice broke her out of her fond memories.

Her dazed eyes flicked up to his and she gave him a beaming smile. "Just got lost in some memories."

"They must have been happy ones," he surmised as he returned her smile, though his smile was still somewhat weak and sad.

"The best," she replied, wrapping her arm around his and leaning into him, resting her head against his shoulder.

Castle sighed and turned into her, pressing his lips against her temple. He stayed like that for a moment, nuzzling his nose into her hair, breathing her in. She clutched his arm tighter and found his hand with hers, grasping it tightly as she laced their fingers together.

"Do you want some more to eat?" she asked tentatively.

"No, I'm fine," he murmured, leaning back and squeezing her hand. "Can we just sit here a little while longer?"

"Of course."

The silence stretched on and Kate bit her lower lip, contemplating whether or not she should share, after all, he'd just been telling her how much he missed Alexis and his mother. But he had asked for some quiet time, so she was inclined to give him that. Yet at the same time, she knew she had to share. She really had no need to hold back. Not anymore.

This amazingly good man was everything to her, and though she'd never considered herself a romantic at heart, nor had she believed in such things before, Kate was absolutely positive that Castle was her soul mate. Her one and done. It just didn't feel right not to tell him. And she really needed to talk about what she was feeling and not keep it bottled up, which had been her _modus operandi_ for the majority of her life.

"Kate…," he murmured, his arms slipping around her torso. "You're shaking."

"I…," she gulped in a breath of air before continuing with a halfhearted chuckle. "I think I'm going through coffee withdraws."

Castle let out a light laugh, and shook his head, rubbing a hand soothingly up and down her back. "Nice one, Kate. Taking a page out of my book, I see, and deflecting with humor." He slanted into her, gently caressing her arm.

Kate sighed and eased into his touch. "I've been having trouble sleeping," she confessed in a whisper of a voice, hesitantly looking up at him to gauge his reaction.

"Understandable, what with our situation and everything."

"It's more than that!" Kate asserted, belligerent, groaning internally at how she sounded. It wasn't like she was trying to be argumentative. She averted her gaze and hung her head, shielding her face from his eyes with her long hair. "Sorry… I didn't mean that."

"It's okay, Kate," Castle soothed.

"No, it's not," she insisted. "You've done nothing to warrant me snapping at you like I do." She raised her head and looked at him with large apologetic eyes. She placed a hand on the side of his face and gazed into his compassionate eyes. "You're too forgiving sometimes. It's one of your greatest strengths, and greatest flaws. And it's one of the things I love about you."

"Really?" he cocked an eyebrow, intrigued. He leaned in closer. "What else do you love about me?"

She pursed her lips and gave him a tiny smile, moving her hand down his face to rest on his shoulder. "You're a good man, Castle," she told him. "A better man than I could have ever hoped for. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For never giving up on me," she replied, tears threatening. She stifled back a sob. "For scratching and clawing until you won and made me yours."

Castle smirked, his eyes sparkling. "I've never viewed you as something to possess, Kate. Besides, I don't think I could ever make you do anything. That was all you." He moved his hand up her arm. "I walked away, remember? You're the one that came to me, dripping wet, telling me that you just wanted me."

"Oh, I remember. And I did. I _do_," she smiled, canting into him, unable to resist the magnetic pull that existed between them. "Despite my early protests, you're kind of irresistible."

His lips quirked up and he gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Same could be said for you, sweet cheeks."

She chuckled, and rolled her eyes, her heart lifting with his well-timed use of that particular endearment. He knew she wasn't especially fond of pet names, yet he understood her enough to know when the use of one could make her smile. And he seemed to favor 'sweet cheeks' at present.

Kate curled her fingers around his neck and tugged him over for a deeper kiss, forever grateful for falling in love with a man who had a great sense of humor. Life without laughter was not a life she ever wanted to contemplate. She lost herself in his embrace, and relished the warm feelings that spread throughout her body whenever he held her like this. So tender and loving. And a little protective, which conjured up some unsolicited thoughts.

Castle hugged her tightly, resting his forehead against her temple as his eyes scanned her growing brooding expression. "What is it, Kate?" he asked, nuzzling his nose into her hair as he pressed soft reassuring kisses against her cheek.

"I'm worried about my Dad," she confessed in a whisper of a voice. Just like him, Kate had found it difficult not to think of her family.

Castle tilted his head to look at her, his eyes wide with understanding. "You're worried he'll dive back into the bottle?"

She clenched her jaw, choking back a sob, and bobbed her head, tears threatening to flood down her face. "He… he worked so hard to get sober, to pull himself out of that vicious cycle," she told him. "It was a long and difficult struggle for him to break out of it, and it took quite a toll on our relationship. It's only been in the past six years that we've manage to rebuild the bond we shared to where it was before Mom died. I… I just don't want to see him slip away again."

"He won't," Castle asserted, shocking her with his firm conviction. "Not this time."

"How can you be so sure?" she questioned, giving him a dubious look. Kate wanted to believe him, she really did, but she knew the pattern, had since he'd fallen down into it when her mother had died.

"Because he won't be alone," he told her. "He's got family. Mother and Alexis. They'll look after him. And in turn, he can look after them. It's what family does."

Kate was at a lost of words for what he'd just said. She stared up at him, both amazed and in awe of the things this man did for her. Without warning, she grabbed his face in her hands and crushed her lips to his. He gasped in surprise, giving her an opening to plunder his mouth with her tongue. He moaned and relaxed into her embrace. She didn't pull away until her lungs ached for oxygen. And even when she did, she stayed close, resting her forehead against his as they shared the same air with panting breaths.

"You're right, Castle. You're _so_ right," Kate murmured against his lips, circling her arms around his neck as she eased into him. "It's what family does. And we're a family, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are," he replied, returning her loving gaze, bringing a hand up to brush some of her hair away from her face. "We've been family long before you agreed to be my wife. I love you, Kate."

"I love you, too," she said, leaning forward to capture his lips in another long kiss, letting out a soft quiet moan as his hands dropped to her waist.

Kate was soon lying flat on the hard ground with Castle's hands roaming all over her body, igniting the flames of desire and want. His mouth latched onto her neck and he sucked hard on her pulse point, no doubt leaving a mark behind. She whimpered and ran her fingers through his hair, overwhelmed with the feeling of his body looming over hers.

Her hands shook with the intensity of her emotions. Inside her chest, her heart beat with a thundering passion that threatened to consume her with its magnitude. It was almost like they'd never made love, despite evidence to the contrary. But above all that, she wanted him. She really did… desperately so.

Kate tugged his shirt out of his jeans and eagerly slipped her hands underneath the fabric, caressing his soft stomach, needing to feel his skin beneath her fingertips. At times she had teased him about his little belly, but she secretly loved it. His lack of sculpted muscles had never been a problem with her. She'd been with the Adonis-type before, and they all tended to be vain and self-absorbed. While Castle had a similar penchant at times, his attentiveness and desire to please her, even before himself, more than made up for any lack of harden muscles. When he made love to her, it was with a confidence and assertiveness that had been missing in all her previous relationships. She'd never tell him, as it would inflate his already massive ego, but he was quite honestly the best she'd ever had. Nothing could compare to the pure euphoria and bliss she felt when she was with Castle. Nothing.

Castle had had no qualms telling her the same. And she had known even then, when they were still so new and fresh, that he hadn't told her that just to ease her insecurities and worries, but because it was the truth. His truth. His sincerity was honest and genuine, and was hard to miss, along with the utter love and devotion that shined from his eyes. Still, Kate didn't feel the need to share her mutual feelings on the matter, at least not until they'd been together for a little longer. Besides, Kate felt she proved just how much she enjoyed his attentions by how she responded to him, which, at present, she did by raking her fingers down his chest and nipping at his right earlobe.

He moaned into her mouth as he kissed her hard, his hand gripping her jaw as his other hand glided up her side to cup her breast, his fingers expertly kneading the soft flesh, knowingly touching her just the way she liked. She arched up into him, spreading her legs invitingly as she gazed up at him with darken lust-filled eyes.

Castle's hot wet mouth trailed a blazing path across her jaw and down her neck while his hand traveled up her jean-clad thigh as he settled himself down between her opened legs. Kate skimmed a hand down his back to grip his ass, groaning loudly when he bucked his hips into her, feeling the heat of their mutual desire for one another.

"God… Castle!" she moaned, arching up her hips, chasing after him.

"Kate," he growled in return, kissing her jawline and gripping her squirming hips with one hand as she pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around his waist.

She clutched his shoulders as his lips found that sweet spot behind her ear. He kissed his way down the column of her throat, dipping his head past her collarbone and pressing his hot moist mouth against the top swell of her breasts that were exposed around the low neckline of her shirt. Castle moved one hand down and slipped it under her shirt, skimming his fingers across her taut stomach muscles before playing with the button of her jeans.

Her body was coming alive at every nerve ending, and Kate was rapidly losing all self-control. Her chest heaved up and down as she arched her neck, watching as Castle popped the button on her jeans and tugged the zipper down. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his palm spread out flat across her lower abdomen. It was only a moment later that his fingertips slid down and inside her jeans, teasing her like only he could.

His eyebrows shut up in astonishment and he glanced up at her. "You got a Brazilian wax?"

A husky laugh left her throat as she looked down at him with a saucy grin. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well color me surprised," Castle grinned and kissed the sly smirk off her face.

His tongue prodded at her mouth and she relented with ease, parting her lips and letting him slip inside. She whimpered with delight at the feel of his tongue colliding with hers in an impassioned battle for dominance that had been met many times before. His hand slid further down, fully cupping her with his palm. However, his intimate touch had the opposite effect than what was desired. Instead of spurring her on, Kate was snapped back to reality. Her mind was flooded with all manner of scenarios and she internally groaned in irritation at her logical side for asserting itself when it wasn't wanted. She clenched her eyes closed and gritted her teeth, hating what she was about to do, hoping he would understand.

Shaking her head, a little annoyed with herself, Kate gently pushed him back. "Castle…," she whimpered out.

He stilled and gazed at her with concern. "Kate? What's the matter? Did I hurt you?" he questioned, his eyes scanning her body. "I know the ground isn't exactly comfortable."

"No… it… it's not that."

"Then what is it?" he asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

Kate sucked in a deep breath and averted her gaze, her bottom lip trembling slightly as she forced herself to be rational instead of giving in to her wanton desires.

"We can't," she murmured, pushing him further away.

"Kate…," he begged, not above pulling out the puppy dog eyes. He shoved his hand further down into her jeans, making her gasp. Clearly he was going to use every weapon at his disposal to get her to talk.

"Rick… please…," her voice cracked, her emotions getting the better of her. "We… we can't."

Castle growled out in vexation, roughly pulling his hand out of her jeans. He leaned back, giving her space to roll away from him. Kate sat up, and let out a hot frustrated breath, before dropping her head in contrition and zipping her jeans back up. She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes and brushed the rest of her tousled hair away from her face as she glanced up at Castle with large apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry, Castle. I'm so sorry," she mumbled. "God… I want to, Rick. I really do. You've got to believe me. But… I…"

"Kate," he reached up to brush his hand along her shoulder. She could tell he was trying to suppress his displeasure at being left wanting. "You don't have to explain."

"No… I do," she gritted out, annoyed with how easily he'd forgive her. "I mean… I want to explain."

"Okay," Castle sat back, his chest rising and falling, his face still flushed with arousal. "Then explain."

Kate raked her fingers through her hair and averted her gaze for a moment until she looked back at him. "It's been over a week since the crash, Castle. And… I… um… I'm a little off cycle."

"I'm not sure I follow," Castle frowned, confused.

She blushed. God, this was so embarrassing. "Castle," she sighed, wishing he'd just get it so she wouldn't have to say it out loud. "It's been more than four days. I… I'm off the pill."

"Oh," he paused for a beat before the light of understanding flashed across his eyes. "_Oh_."

Kate ducked her head, blushing even more, and fiddled with the hem of her rucked up shirt, tugging it back down over her stomach. "Yeah," she said.

"Yeah," he agreed, letting out a frustrated breath as he brushed a flop of hair back from his forehead. "Damn."

"I'm sorry," she asserted again, sensing the sexual tension rippling between them. If only she'd had her pills with her in her carry-on. But logically there had been no reason for her to pack her birth-control pills in her carry-on bag, so it was pointless to dwell on it.

"No… it's okay, I understand," he assured her with a slightly self-deprecating laugh, reaching out to caress her arm and squeeze her hand. "I'm just wishing I'd thought of putting a condom or two in my carry-on, instead of in the suitcase we checked in for cargo handling. We're usually so good at this. I just never imagined us being in this kind of situation."

Kate's lips tugged up and she laughed lightly. "Yeah…," she chuckled, relieved he wasn't angry with her. "Me too." She glanced at him from under her eyelashes, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and smiled as she chewed on her lower lip. "You sure you're not angry?"

"What?" his eyebrows shut up in disbelief. "No. Why would I be angry at you?"

"I was the one that started this when I shoved my tongue down your throat," she said, gesturing between them.

"You certainly know how to make a guy feel needed," Castle chuckled, and then turned serious when he noticed she wasn't laughing. "Kate," he scooted closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "You may have kissed me first, but _I_ kissed you back. I was the one who practically pinned you to the ground. Yeah, I'm disappointed we can't continue, but I'm not mad at you." He paused for a beat, caressing her side and looking at her with such love and understanding it made her want to weep. "I understand. This isn't exactly the ideal circumstances to risk a preg…"

"Yeah," she ducked her head down, interrupting him before he could finish saying the word. "I know." She chewed on her lower lip, thinking. Maybe now was the time to broach this subject. They'd never really had this conversation before, always managing to skirt around it. "But would you? Someday… you know? Want to have…"

"Children?" he finished, arching an eyebrow at her.

Kate bobbed her head, looking away shyly. "Yeah. Would you?"

Castle pursed his lips in thought, before smiling down at her with a happy charming glint in his eye. "Yes. I think I would."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Why does that surprise you?" His brow furrowed in bewilderment.

"I don't know," she fiddled with the collar of his shirt. "I just thought that… since Alexis is all grown up and leaving the nest, you might not want to do it all over again."

"Are you kidding me?" he laughed, shaking his head. "Remember how I cried like a baby after I helped Alexis move into her dorm room?"

Kate nodded. She remembered thinking it was kind of pathetic for a grown man to bawl his eyes out like he had, especially when Alexis hadn't even moved out of state for college. It wasn't like what her parents had to deal with when she went to Stanford. Not to mention the fact that she'd been lying naked in his bed at the time, ready and willing to provide him with a very pleasurable distraction.

"I didn't want to give her up, Kate," he explained. "She's my little girl. Always will be. I… I wanted her to stay with me forever."

"You needed to let her spread her wings and fly on her own, Castle," Kate interjected. "Besides, I thought you liked having the loft all to ourselves… at least when Martha wasn't around."

A cocky smirk appeared at that. "Yeah, I did like it when you walked around the loft in nothing but a pair of cotton socks."

She shrugged nonchalantly, and grinned at him. "My feet _were_ cold."

"I could _tell_ you were cold," he sighed happily, his eyes glazing over with the memory of how he had warmed her up. Kate smiled at it too.

"Anyways," she shook her head, forcing them back on topic. "Alexis couldn't stay with you forever. She needed to live her own life. Make her own choices. And you should be proud, Castle. You did good with her. She's a brilliant young woman."

"Thanks," he said. "I'm still amazed she turned out so well, considering her parentage."

"Oh, I don't know," Kate shrugged nonchalantly. "You're not that bad."

"Funny," he groused, sticking out his bottom lip in a feigned pout. "I was thinking more of Meredith."

"True," she chuckled softly, biting her lower lip as she glanced at him hesitantly. "So you wouldn't mind going through all that again?"

"No," he replied at length. "Because next time I won't be going through it alone. I'd be doing it with you."

"Yes, you will," Kate returned his smile and leaned in to kiss him. She giggled lightly, having trouble believing they'd just managed to have such an important and difficult discussion about their future while sitting in the middle of a tropical jungle on an isolated island in the South Pacific. She let her hand fall down to his chest. "I'm still really sorry, Rick," she maintained, using his first name so he knew she was serious. "I got you all worked up for nothing."

"Please, Kate, don't worry your pretty head over it, okay?" he said, and waited until she inclined her head in agreement. "That's my girl," he smirked and kissed her forehead, earning a slight glare for the endearment. He leaned back and pushed himself up to his feet, offering her his hand. "Since we can't do… _that_… there's only one other way I can think of to work off this… _frustration_… and that's a good hike. And seeing how we took a longer break than originally planned, I suggest we head back to camp."

"That sounds like a plan," Kate replied with a grin, referring to more than just his suggestion of heading back to Haven. His eyes softened as he gazed down at her, letting her know he understood what she was not saying. She beamed up at him, and accepted his hand, letting him pull her up off the ground, like he'd done so many times before… just not quite so literal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Solid Ground – Chapter 10**

He would not lie, being left wanting was really frustrating, especially when he had managed to get his hand down her pants and feel just how willing and ready she had been. It had only been almost two weeks since the last time they'd made love, yet it felt like it had been an eternity. After she'd shown up at his door on that fateful stormy night, they hadn't gone longer than four days without connecting in that most special of ways.

Once they got together, they'd never really lacked a constant sex life, unabatedly finding times and places to enjoy one another's company. Of course, those first few weeks during her suspension had been spent almost entirely in Beckett's bed—or shower—as they lost themselves in an unceasing bombardment of almost nonstop pleasure inducing frivolity.

_Making up for lost time_, was what Kate had called it.

They'd very rarely poked their heads outside her apartment, lost in their own little world. The bubble had been easy to sustain with Martha and Alexis away on a European tour. Granted, there was a small part of him that missed not celebrating his little girl's last summer before college with her, but at the time all Castle could think about was Kate and finally having her warm soft pliant body beneath his… or above his… he liked it both ways. However, wherever… he was all for it.

Though, before the present situation, the longest interval between those passionate couplings had been just shy of a week, having occurred during the whole job offer fiasco. And all that resulting tension had ultimately culminated in a marriage proposal and some serious loving between the sheets… on the countertop, couch, in the shower, on the coffee table… any flat surface really. There was not a spot in the loft, saved for his daughter's and mother's rooms, that had not been touched by their fire.

But that's the thing. Up until now, Castle hadn't really been thinking about sex. The whole trauma of crash landing on an island in the middle of the South Pacific had taken over all other priorities. Just surviving it all had been at the forefront of pretty much everyone's minds. Well, except maybe Chris and Irene, but then again, they were young—at least half his age—and they seemed to be going at it like rabbits. That only reminded him of just how much older than Beckett he was. Castle had never had a problem with that before, yet he had to admit that she was still very much in the prime of her life, and he wanted to be able to keep up with her… in all things.

Castle might have been frustrated with being left wanting, but he understood Kate's reasons for pulling back and stopping them. Sure, there were other intimate and very naughty things they could do to find release, but Castle acknowledge the fact that neither of them would be satisfied with just that. When it came to the carnal aspects of their life together, it was all or nothing with them. They wouldn't be able to stop themselves from going all in.

So Castle understood, far more than Beckett thought he did. Now was not the time to risk such things. Yet, at the same time, the idea of having a child with Kate brought a warm feel to his chest, the likes of which he hadn't felt in years. Castle loved Alexis dearly, but he'd always wanted more kids. He'd just never found the right woman.

But with Kate, he had.

Underneath that steely tough exterior was the pulsating heart of a very loving and compassionate woman. Over their years together there had been the occasional cases that involved children. He'd seen how Beckett interacted with them, and knew immediately that she'd make an amazing mother. And, though he was reluctant to even admit it to himself, he'd always secretly hoped that someday he'd see her have a baby… specifically, _his_ baby.

Castle would never have believed in a million years that the first time they actually discussed the idea of starting a family together that it would have occurred in a situation like this, let along right after having to pull back and take a breather after they'd gotten pretty hot and heavy. Yet they still had it, and Castle had been left stunned and amazed. For a man who made his living by writing, he was slightly embarrassed that he couldn't find the words to describe the emotions that had swelled up inside of him when Kate Beckett—that extraordinary woman—admitted that she wanted to be the mother of any future children he had.

The only thing that came to mind was shock and awe.

And even though Beckett wasn't old enough to be Alexis's mother, and the two still had some issues between them, both genuinely seemed to like one another, and for the most part, got a long really well. And with Kate, Alexis finally had person she could go to with adult questions that she'd be too embarrassed to ask her father, or just couldn't ask Martha.

It made him smile and feel all warm inside just thinking of the slow and gradual bond that was developing between the two most important women in his life. And his smile grew even broader when he thought of how Kate could help him provide Alexis with the sibling she'd always secretly longed for. She'd never said it out loud, not recently, but Castle always knew that his baby girl wished she had a brother or sister.

He heard her make a soft noise in the back of her throat, dragging him out of his reverie. Castle knew that sound well. She was trying to suppress an exasperated groan. It always assuredly manifested as a short grunt, which inevitably led him to other, more primal thoughts.

Blinking his eyes in the bright midday sun, he glanced across at her, shaking himself out of his internal thoughts, and watched with soft loving eyes as her eyebrows knitted together adorably as she concentrated on whittling down the end of a stick into a sharp point. It was difficult work, but Kate seemed quite determined to get it done, even if all she had to use to cut into the branch was a sharp stone she'd found lying around the edge of the water pool at Storm Falls.

Sitting beside her on the fallen tree trunk was Robin Simpson, her short hair gleaming with a raven black sheen. The other woman was mimicking Kate's handiwork with surprising ease. And Castle noticed that the two seemed quite friendly, chatting softly as they worked. At one point, Kate's lips quirked up and a glorious laugh bubbled out of her mouth. God, she was so beautiful when she laughed. It made him smile happily, pleased to see Kate making friends. It was something that had been sorely lacking in her life back in New York. Sure she had Lanie, and the boys, but outside the precinct, it just seemed like the only other people she'd socialize with where Martha and Alexis.

"Castle, stop staring and get back to work."

He jerked, startled by being caught. She didn't even look up from her task, but he could still see the amused tug of her lips. A couple of the others sitting around the campfire chuckled at their interaction. He shook his head and turned his attention back to his assignment, resolving to pay her back for the public chiding.

It had been decided the other night that everyone was growing a little tired of continually having fruit for all their meals, and that they needed to take advantage of the apparent abundance of wild game that could be found on the island. Castle had had some experience building traps from his misbegotten youth, and he offered to team up with Gervasio to plan out and assemble some snares to capture birds and whatnot. C.C. and Ana led some of the others in making rope out of the long grass found in a nearby field, hoping to create a net that could be used in fishing. Raymond and Jeff had joined Kate and Robin in constructing spears. It was Kate's hope that they could hunt down one of the wild boars on the island.

Everyone seemed happy and more upbeat. The overall mood of the camp had brightened as people got to work. There might not have been hope of a quick rescue anytime soon, but at least they had something to do to keep their minds busy.

XXX

_Thwack!_

The sound reverberated throughout the small clearing. Castle let out a low whistle of approval and glanced at Kate with undisguised pride. She brushed back her hair, smiling widely, and tossed him a playful wink.

"Impressed, Castle?"

"You never cease to amaze me," he replied, grinning broadly.

Kate pursed her lips and grinned back, before jogging the distance between her and the tree trunk. Castle followed behind her, his eyes dropping to appreciate the view. She grabbed the wood spear and yanked it out of the soft tree bark, holding it up in front of her eyes to examine the sharp point.

"And the verdict?" Castle questioned, raising an eyebrow as he watched her eyes narrow.

"The point is still a little dull," Kate announced. "But I think it'll do the job."

"Great! So can I start telling everyone that we're having pork chops tonight?" he asked, smacking his lips and exaggeratedly rubbing his hands together in mocked anticipation.

Kate cast a side-glance at him, her eyes twinkling with amusement. She smirked and bit her lower lip as she shook her head at his dramatics. "Hold it there, bud, we still need to scout out and corner one of those boars. It's too late in the afternoon to even start that… so, sorry, not tonight."

"Spoilsport," he stuck out his bottom lip in a feigned pout.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled softly, "You love it." She then pushed up on her toes and snagged his bottom lip between her teeth, before fully pressing her mouth against his. He groaned, and leaned into her, bringing a hand up to caress the side of her arm.

"You smell nice," he murmured.

Kate wrinkled up her nose in disbelief. "I'm all sweaty."

"Precisely," he grinned wickedly. "You smell completely like Kate Beckett."

"I _am_ Kate Beckett," she pointed out with a narrowing of her eyes. "So, logically, I'd smell like Kate Beckett." She paused and then scowled. "Now you've gotten me talking about myself in the third person, which is not a good sign."

Castle chuckled heartedly and swept his hand up to tuck some strands of her sun-kissed tresses behind her ear. "You're beautiful, Kate."

She swallowed and shifted uncomfortably in front of him, ducking her head shyly as she bit her lower lip and looked up at him from behind her eyelashes. Still, after all this time, it amazed him at how she was still so bashful when it came to accepting compliments. "I'm a sweaty mess," she huffed out. "My skin feels so grimy and dirty… I haven't had a bath in almost two weeks."

"Doesn't change the fact that you're still beautiful," he replied, stroking her cheek with his fingers before palming her jaw and tilting up her chin, meeting her mouth with his in a slow and languid kiss. Kate closed her eyes and let out a satisfied sigh, leaning into his touch. Her spear clattered to the ground, forgotten.

"Was that good for you?" Castle joked, earning himself a playful slap to the chest and a little glare.

"Always the joker."

"Someone's gotta look on the bright side of things," he quipped back.

"I know," Kate replied somberly, running her fingers along the side of his face and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. "And I'm glad it's you. I know things have been difficult… and _frustrating_… but I can't begin to tell you how much I rely on your positivity and optimism."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said, slipping an arm around her waist to tug her closer. "How'd you like a little more _positivity_?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kate flicked her eyes up to his and then down to his mouth, before tugging her lower lip between her teeth and nodding shyly. Castle happily obliged, slanting his lips over hers in a gentle press, before flirting his tongue out and deepening the kiss. Her arms looped around his neck as she canted into him, her lithe slender body colliding with his broader frame as his hands gripped her hips and held her close.

"You wanna come?" she asked, breathily, when they broke apart for air.

"Huh?" his brain was slightly fuzzy, still caught up in the passionate kiss. Not to mention the double entendre there, probably unintended, of course, but his brain couldn't help going there.

"Tomorrow," Kate elaborated, seemingly oblivious to the glaring innuendo in her previous question. She stroked her fingers through his hair, thoroughly mussing it. She pushed up on her toes and slanted her lips across his ear seductively. "On the hunt."

He shivered. "You serious?"

"Why not? We have no idea how long we'll be trapped on this island. You're going to have to learn at some point."

Castle grinned excitedly and gripped her hips tighter, pulling her back in for a heated kiss. Kate gasped in surprise, before squeezing her arms around his torso and letting out a whimpering moan, burying her face in his chest.

"God, I want you so badly," she gritted out, the frustration at having to hold back clear from her tone.

"I know, I know," he hushed, trying to soothe her.

"I hate this," she hissed, rubbing her hands up and down his chest. "Having to constantly keep my guard up so I don't slip. It'll be too easy to give in."

"Chris and Irene have certainly let loose," he chuckled, nuzzling into her hair.

"They're being foolish," she said, hugging him. "Though, I envy them in their foolishness."

"Me too."

Kate pulled back and let her arms drop away from his body. He immediately missed her touch. He swallowed and followed her lead, stepping back, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm down, and rein in his rapidly growing arousal. Castle believed his restraint was legendary, beyond those of mere mortal. If he had his way, he'd be shoving Kate to the ground and ravishing her until neither of them could move from the sheer force and exhaustion of their love.

"You're amazing, Castle," Kate asserted, her wondrous eyes looking at him with such awe. "If I were in your shoes, I'd don't know if I'd be able to control myself."

He groaned. "Kate, you can't say things like that to me and not expect me not to react."

"Sorry," she quickly replied, batting her eyelashes innocently, but the slight quirk of her lips betrayed her compunction.

Castle closed his eyes and took a step back, still feeling the tingling effects from when her body had been pressed up flush to his. She was radiating warmth, and he swallowed down his primal impulses that were begging him to just reach out and seize, claim her on the spot. He took several deep, calming breaths, falling back on some meditation techniques he'd picked up from watching Beckett do yoga. Then again, thinking of Kate in those tight form-fitting yoga pants probably wasn't going to help things. Yet, when he opened his eyes, he had managed to get the lid fully capped on his baser needs, stifling them down to only a distant roar. He pursed his lips and glanced at Kate, who was watching him intently, her nose wrinkly adorably.

"Better?" she asked, retrieving her spear and gesturing back towards the other side of the clearing.

"A little," he said, as they began walking back to their starting place. "Though," he appraised her with a raised eyebrow, "it doesn't really help having you walking around in a tank top, tight jeans, and that's not even mentioning the gorgeously tousled hair porn."

"_Hair porn_?" she barked out, throwing her head in a throaty laugh.

"Not like you don't know," he admonished, frowning at her. "As I recall, back when we first met, you had this little bob that was cute and all, but over the years," he waved his hand up and down, indicating her long brunette tresses, "you've had a dazzling array of hairstyles. But the end result has been that you've let your hair grow out. One can only wonder why," he finished with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Oh," she chuckled, and he stared back at her, mesmerized by the movement of her throat when she did so. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Oh… _I know_," he assured, giving her an impish wink.

"Uh-huh," she clucked her tongue disbelievingly, reaching out to grab his arm and maneuver him into position, and then held up the spear for him. "You keep telling yourself that."

"I will," he smirked, taking the spear from her and shifting it in his hand, getting a feel for the weight, before glaring down at the target. Kate tried to adjust his stance, but he brushed her off with a frown. "Kate, I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?"

"I'll have you know, I tried out for track and field in High School, and I was pretty damn good at the javelin throw."

"Is that so," Kate drawled out, clearly not impressed.

Castle knitted his eyebrows together and glanced at her in challenge. "Just watch." He raised the spear, holding it up a little more to judge its weight and taking the time to aim before he inclined his head, satisfied with his preparation. "Now, if you'd kindly step back. Be prepared to be amazed!"

With a slightly arrogant grin, Castle drew back his arm and hurled the spear like a javelin down the range and… missed the mark.

"Okay, I'll admit… I might be a tad rusty."


	11. Chapter 11

**Solid Ground – Chapter 11**

She narrowed her eyes and crouched low, quietly slinking along the low crest and peering down at the small creek babbling down the sloping valley floor. They'd spent the majority of the morning tracking this particular singular of boars. Out of the five of them, Jeff had the most experience in hunting, and at Kate's insistence, he'd taken the lead. He was ahead, with Raymond and Robin, as they circled around to scout out better locations to make their strike. The task of keeping an eye on the boars had been left to her and Castle.

Kate didn't know what she'd been thinking when she invited him along. Lord knows the man had been extremely patient when it came to winning her affections, but staking out and following wild game was not his strong suit. He'd never been very good and staying quiet. They'd almost lost the boars a couple of times when Castle made too much noise in rushing to keep up with her quick and measured movements around the brush and trees. She'd been graceful and silent, while Castle had fumbled and caused a stir, snapping twigs and kicking rocks in his boredom.

"Sorry," he'd always whisper out with a grimace, his face scrunching up in contrition, but the end result was always the same. The boars would become alarmed and take off. They'd then have to spend an extra twenty minutes tracking them.

At one point, seeing her frustration with him on the rise, Castle had offered to just head back to Haven and let her and the others deal with capturing a boar, but she wouldn't let him go. He'd come this far; it would be pointless for him to leave now. Besides, even though he was a hindrance, Kate preferred having him close by. That way she could keep an eye on him and keep him out of trouble.

She'd spent the better half of the day before attempting to train Castle on the proper way to throw the spear she'd constructed. It had taken Kate more time than was necessary to get him to stop trying to show off. He seemed to be falling back on the bad habits he'd picked up from his supposedly awesome track and field days in his High School years.

"You know, Castle, I'm having trouble believing you were on the track and field team," she'd commented after his fourth failed attempt to hit the target.

"I never said I was on the team, just that I tried out for it," had come Castle's reply, accompanied by his trademark smirk and a mischievous wink.

He had then tried to distract her from his admission by snagging her around the waist and thoroughly devouring her mouth in a deep and fierce kiss. His smug smile hadn't remained for long, though, when she'd simply snatched the spear from his hands and, without any hesitation or outward sign of the effect he had on her, launched it at the target, hitting it squarely on the mark with a resounding thud. It took her a little while longer after that to figure out that all it took to get him to take the practice serious was to reward him with kisses for each throw made on target.

At the end of the day, despite the lack of any real improvement in his throwing and aim, Kate had thoroughly enjoyed herself, and from Castle's lopsided grin and the almost possessive way he had held her as they languidly kissed that night, snuggled as close as humanly possible to one another in the privacy of their little hut, she'd wager he'd enjoyed himself too.

Kate could feel his presence as he crawled up the small hill to perch beside her, unintentionally knocking some scree loose. She grit her teeth, stifling a biting admonishment. He was trying. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't particularly good at it. She'd been the one to invite him along. It was her fault.

She narrowed her eyes, keeping her main focus on their prey, and stared down at the boars as they snorted and shuffled about, not disturbed in the least by the small commotion caused by Castle's clumsy attempts to follow her up to the crest. She let out a soft sigh and watched, as the animals moved slowly around the small babbling brook, apparently not all that eager to move away from their source of water.

"Looks like I didn't spook them this time," Castle whispered, his hot breath dancing across her ear.

She tilted her head slightly and glanced at him, noticing his cheeky grin. "Don't get too cocky, Castle. We were lucky. Next time, watch your footing."

He bobbed his head, and turned his eyes back to the little clearing, watching as the wild boars meandered around the small creek, dipping their snouts to take a drink. "This is _so_ cool! It's like we're on a stakeout. Not that we really haven't been on too many, which by the way I think is a shame. You'd probably need tons of entertainment on a stakeout, and who better to entertain you than me! Your favorite mystery novelist!" He wiggles his eyebrows, suggestively, and she had a very good idea what his definition of 'entertain' was. "So," he continued to chatter away, like he had somehow conveniently forgotten that she'd told him to remain quiet. "I take it this isn't your first rodeo?"

Kate squinted her eyes, glaring at him. He raised his eyebrows and quickly gestured the motion of zipping up his lips. She settled back into the ground, turning her gaze away from her bumbling boyfriend and back to their prey, letting her mind wander. This wasn't, in fact, the first hunt Kate had ever been a part of.

Her father and some of his friends used to go hunting up and around the family cabin in the Adirondacks. Her mother had never been too keen about it, but Kate had been young and intrigued. And, at that age, she'd sort of hero-worshiped her dad. So after some serious begging on her part, Johanna Beckett had relented and allowed her to go out with Jim on one of his hunting excursions. Kate had had some great fun, camping out in the hunter's nest, as well as sneaking around and spying on the animals. But when the kill shot was taken, she'd buried her face in her dad's chest and wept for the poor defenseless deer.

A flash of movement before her eyes pulled her out of the memory. She eased up slightly and signaled for Castle to follow her, silently praying that he'd be quiet and mindful of his footing this time. Easing down the small earthen rise, Kate glanced around and adjusted her hold on her spear. She listened to the sounds around her, taking in the soft babble of the creek, and the gentle sway of the trees in the breeze. The boars snorted and huffed, scuffling around in the dirt, looking for grubs.

Her eyes darted up and she spotted Jeff tiptoeing around the gnarled roots of a tall tree. Robin was behind him, holding her spear at the ready. Jeff looked up, eyes locking with Kate. He gestured with a nod, and Kate turned her head, spying Raymond on the other side of the clearing. Good. They were flanking the boars. They'd discussed it earlier, and decided to try and get the biggest one. But if that failed, they'd take what they could get.

"Castle, follow me," she murmured softly over her shoulder, as she crouched down and moved back to the small slope, figuring she should take one more survey over the clearing before their attack.

She hoped that they'd get one this time. The first time they attempted an attack, the startled boars had escaped, forcing them to take a good hour of tracking to find them once again. Castle hadn't been at fault that time. They'd poorly planned that strike, and had unintentionally left an avenue of escape open. After regrouping, they planned out a more viable attack, and set off to find the boars.

Kate slowly clambered up the small hill, careful of the loose scree. As she adjusted her legs, planting her knees on the ground so she could arch her back to look over the crest, Kate paused, sensing his eyes on her.

"Castle! Quit staring at my ass and pay attention!" Kate hissed out, softly admonishing him without even moving her eyes away from the prize.

"I'm paying att—Wait? How'd you know I was staring at your ass?" he shot back in a hushed voice.

She smirked, a sparkle in her eye. "Woman's intuition," Kate said in a soft voice before tilting her head to look back at him over her shoulder. "Plus I _know_ you, Castle. Me and these jeans… not that difficult to guess where your eyes would be."

Even though she was teasingly admonishing him, a little thrill of heat ran through her with the knowledge that he had trouble keeping his eyes off her. She could still vividly recall the feel of his hands roaming all over her body the last time they'd made love. God. It'd been too long, way too long since she'd felt him in that most intimate embrace. She longed for it, but had to settle for some intense make-out sessions, because she feared getting pregnant. She wanted to, at some point, but not right now. It was just… too risky at present.

"True," he huffed out in a hot breath, his eyes once again darting down to her posterior. She grinned and wiggled her hips for him, laughing softly at his undisguised look of appreciation for her curves, before turning her attention back to the wild boars.

Kate shifted her eyes to find Jeff and Robin, and watched as they slowly crept closer. Robin fanned away at one point, hefting her spear up in a ready position. Kate glanced around for Raymond, seeing him readying himself as well. Out of the four of them, Kate had the best aim. So after they got themselves into position, they'd wait for Kate to make her shot.

She shifted up, spying one of the boars breaking off from the others. It wasn't the big one that they'd wanted, but it was a nice decent size that would do wonders for the whole group. Kate narrowed her eyes and lowered her brow in concentration as she slowly pushed herself up onto her feet, putting herself in the correct stance. She could feel Castle's eyes on her, cataloging her every move. At first, when he'd started shadowing her, it had annoyed the hell out of her. But since she'd admitted and reconciled her feelings, Kate found it invigorating to have his eyes on her. It made her feel alluring and powerful like never before.

The boar stopped, it's beady eyes shifting about, almost as if it could sense it's pending demise.

Kate raised the spear, and adjusted her stance to match. She focused her sights on the target, slowly breathing in and out, ready. However, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of movement, and internally groaned, recognizing immediately what was about to happen. _Castle… you idiot… stay put_, she mentally snapped. But of course, he wasn't a mind reader, and the fool was already pushing up. As he raised his head, he lost his footing, slipping on the loose scree.

Kate bit out a silent curse, unable to stop him.

"Oops!" he cried out as he stumbled down the wrong side of the slope, kicking up rocks and dirt as he went, landing in a messy tangled heap just on the edge of the small clearing.

For a moment, everything went deathly silent.

The boars squealed in alarm. Kate gritted her teeth, darting her eyes back to her target, and didn't waste a second of focus on Castle. He was a big boy. He could take care of himself. She launched her spear, not even bothering to hide her triumphant cheer as it hit the boar squarely in its stubby neck. Jeff, Robin, and Raymond all pounced out from their hiding places and finished the boar off as its comrades squealed and thumped their little hooves in horror before taking off into the dense jungle, running away from danger.

"YES!" Kate unashamedly pumped her fist in victory as she slide down the slope on steady feet. She ignored a groaning Castle as she walked across the clearing to share some high-fives with the others.

"Talk about a pressure shot," Robin commented, her eyes flicking behind Kate to take in the messy heap that was Richard Castle.

Kate inclined her head in agreement, brushing her hair back from her face as she turned to look at her boyfriend. He stumbled to his feet, patting his hands over his jeans and shirt, creating a cloud of dust around him. He shook his head, seemingly still a little dazed from his tumble.

"You okay there, Castle?" she called out, stepping over to him. Though it was kind of funny, Kate was still a little concerned. He'd hit his bad knee hard against the ground as he fell.

He rubbed his palm over his knee and winced. "Everything's fine… just my knee," he gritted out, trying to put weight onto that leg. "Nope…" he breathed out in a sharp wheeze.

"Here," Kate came up to him and offered him her shoulder. "Lean on me. Let's find you someplace to sit."

Castle flashed her an appreciative grin before hopping on one foot and letting her guide him over to a fallen lichen-covered tree trunk. He plopped down with a huff and rubbed his hand over his knee once again, grimacing.

Kate crouched down before him, gently brushing his hair away from his brow and checking him for other injuries. Finding none, she let out a sigh of relief, before giving him a little glare and tweaking his right ear.

"Ow! Apples! Apples!" he squealed, squirming under her twisting fingers.

She released his ear, and sat back on her haunches, watching as he pushed out his lower lip in a pout and rubbed his hurting ear. "What did I tell you, Castle?" she asked, scolding him like he was a little boy, which—sometimes—he was.

"To watch my footing and pay attention," he grudgingly admitted, sulking, letting out a little defeated sigh.

"And did you?"

"No."

She shook her head, chuckling lightly. There had been quite a few times that she'd wondered whether Castle was a boy trapped in a man's body. But then there were other times, more intimate and private moments, in which Castle proved to her just how much of a man he was. And she loved both sides, all of him. Because that's what made him so special and unique, so very right for her. He brought out that playfulness and zest for life that she'd buried long ago when her mother died.

"Alright then," she leaned up and palmed the side of his face in her hand, skimming her thumb across his bottom lip. "No harm done. Okay? We got the boar. Just… I think it might be better if next time we hunt…"

"_I_ stay behind," his shoulders slumped in defeat as he finished her sentence.

"Sorry," she murmured, truly remorseful, and pressed a gentle apologetic kiss to his lips, running her fingers down his face. He sighed and nodded his head in understanding. Kate did feel bad for him. He'd been so excited this morning about coming out and watching her in action. It was a completely new experience for him. He'd never been on a hunt—which had been obvious by his over-the-top getup when a case had resulted in them searching for 'Bigfoot', of all things—and she had really wanted him to enjoy himself and get the most out of it. And he would have… if he would have listened to her instructions and obeyed her orders.

But when had he ever done that?

"Would you like some water?" she asked, twisting around to get Raymond's attention. The man jogged over to them and knelt down, slipping the straps of the backpack off his shoulders. Kate took the pack from him, and he went back to help Jeff and Robin with pulling Kate's spear from the boar's neck. She must have thrown it really hard, since they appeared to be having trouble tugging it out.

She turned her attention back to Castle, catching his gaze, blushing slightly as she noticed the hint of pride in his eyes. She dug into the backpack and found the water bottle, offering it to him.

"That was some throw, Kate," he said as he unscrewed the lid. "Let me guess… unlike me, _you_ made the team."

"It was just a lucky shot. And yes, I did," she smirked, leaving out the part that she'd only initially tried out for track and field to catch the eye of Ken Larkin. It had worked too, and she'd gotten a couple of dates out of it. But she soon discovered Ken was nothing but a pretty face, so she wasn't too broke up when he dumped her and moved on to the next girl. "But I never did the javelin," she specified. "I mainly did cross-country running and hurdles. Sometimes the long jump. But running was mainly my thing."

He hummed, and took a long gulp of the water. "Well, I just wanted to be able to throw a javelin. It seemed cool. You know? Hell, to be honest, I only really tried out to impress Hailey Jones," he cocked his head slightly, a half smirk tugging at his lips. "It worked too. Boy, did she have some assets! Blossomed early, that one."

Kate interrupted his little jaunt down memory lane with one of her patented looks.

"What!?" he panicked. "Come on, Kate. That was way before you. You _know_ how much I appreciate your goods. Which are top-notch, by the way. The best I've ever seen!"

"Laying it on rather thick there, aren't you… _Kitten_?"

"Hey… you have to excuse me, I just fell down a rocky embankment. One of those boars could have gouged me with those nasty looking tusks."

"_Sure_."

"And besides," he pouted, using his puppy dog eyes. "You can't really blame me, can you? I was a horny teenager at the time."

"_Was_?" she drawled out teasingly. "You sure you ever grew up?"

"Oh, I know I did, my dear Detective," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, letting her know precisely which part of himself he was implying 'grew up' after his teenage years. "I've become quite the specimen of masculinity."

"Yeah… as far as a metrosexual can," Kate quipped back.

"Touché."

Kate chuckled softly and wrapped her fingers around his collar. "But yes, Castle," she murmured in a low breathy voice, flicking her eyes up in a sultry manner. "You _are_ quite… _impressive_."

He grinned cheekily. "You're so gonna be the death of me."

"Oh no," she shook her head. "No way you're escaping from me, Mr. Castle, until you make an honest woman of me."

Castle's smile turned warm and loving. "I plan to, Kate. Of that, have no doubts." She rewarded him with a deep kiss, plundering his mouth with her tongue, not caring that the others were probably watching them with interest. Castle sighed when she leaned back, taking another swig of water and offering the bottle to her. Kate pursed her lips and smiled thankfully, taking a sip of her own. She stowed the plastic bottle back into the pack before lifting it up around her shoulders.

"I think I can stand now," he declared, placing a hand on her shoulder and lightly pushing her away.

Kate swallowed, hoping his feelings hadn't been hurt too badly with the teasing about his unintended fall down the small slope. Castle could take it as much as the next guy, but he was rather sensitive, and she knew from the slight flush on his neck that he was embarrassed about what had happened. She wanted to help him, but knew that there was little she could do right now, so she just stood back up and held out her hand for him. There was a brief moment when she thought he'd brush away her assistance, and a knot of worry swirled around in the pit of stomach, before it faded away when he reached up and accepted her proffered hand.

"Better?" she asked, watching him with anxious eyes as he tested the weight on his leg and smiled ruefully.

"A little, yeah," Castle answered, knitting his eyebrows together as he glared down at his bad knee. "I think I'll survive." He paused and glanced up at her with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Though… I don't think I'd mind having a certain someone give me a proper once over. And I'm not talking about Dr. Watson."

Kate tugged her lower lip under her teeth as she saw his eyes darken with desire. "Well, Castle," she lowered her voice, adding a husky quality to it that she knew drove him wild. "If you're a good boy for the rest of the afternoon, I might be able to be persuaded to 'tend' to your injuries."

She grinned victoriously when Castle gulped and bobbed his head, as he let out a sharp squeak, "Oh, I'll be a good boy. A _very_ good boy!" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and leaned in, his eyes locked on her lips.

"Easy there, Rick," she purred, tauntingly dancing her fingers down his chest as she pushed him back. "Before we even get to that… _stuff_… we need to get this boar back to Haven."

Castle's mouth dropped and he cautiously glanced back over her shoulder, as if just remembering they were not alone. He turned back to Kate, and she smiled up at him, pleased at how dumbstruck she'd made him. She reached up and affectionately patted his cheek, before sidestepping around him to help the others out in getting their kill ready for transport.

"Sometime you've got to teach me how to do that," Robin whispered conspiratorially to Kate as the guys started ribbing Castle for being so whipped.

* * *

*_A/N: Believe it or not, "singular" is the word to describe a group of wild boars. I had to look it up on the USGS official site to make sure._


	12. Chapter 12

**Solid Ground – Chapter 12**

He sat back down, watching as she moved about the bonfire, smiling and laughing with their new friends. The capture of the wild boar had been cause for celebration, and they all needed a break from the harsh reality of being stranded. A feast was called for. In addition to the boar and tropical fruits, they also had smaller game and some birds. Castle had been pleased to find out that his snares and traps had been highly effective.

After their little hunting party had returned, boar in tow, Gervasio had pulled Castle aside and showed him the day's catch. Beckett had beamed when she saw the results of his snares, and had rewarded him with a sublime kiss for his efforts. But, what stunned him more than the delicious kiss was the joyous pride in her eyes. An unpleasant knot in his stomach released and he felt freer. It lifted the weight on his shoulders to know that despite his ineptitude during the hunt, he'd still managed to accomplish something and be of help to the group as a whole.

His little tumble made for an amusing tale around the campfire as everyone pitched in to help prepare the boar for the must needed feast. Ana had had some experience in such things, so she took charge of all the kills, directing people in their tasks. Cutting the tusks out of the boar had been the hardest part, and when the first one was pulled out, Kate took it and proceeded to playfully taunt him with it, all in good fun, pretending to poke him with the pointed end of the detached tusk.

"What's the matter, Castle? Afraid you're going to get gouged?" she'd teased, her tongue flicking between her teeth as she laughed.

"With how you're waving it about so carelessly, that could very well happen!" he'd quipped back, smirking.

Kate had canted into him, smilingly happily as she'd pressed the tusk into his palm. "For you," she'd murmured, and then she had to elaborate upon receiving his questioning look. "For being such a good sport with all the teasing." She then pushed up and captured his mouth in a quick kiss, nipping at his bottom lip as she pulled back.

Oh… she was a sneaky one, that Kate Beckett. Though, it should really never have surprised him, especially after that epic birthday prank she'd pulled on him. No one—_no one_—had ever done something like that for him. That had been the moment he knew he was going to ask her to marry him. Of course, he'd already had the idea of marriage and Kate Beckett in the same vein of thought ever since her casual comment at Ryan and Jenny's wedding of, 'maybe third time's the charm'. Honestly, she had no idea what she did to him. But it wasn't until that moment on April 1st, 2013 that Castle was absolutely positive that she was the one… the one that would make him take that plunge once again and this time make it stick, make it last.

_Be with Kate_.

It had been on his bucket list… but it was more than just those words. After she found it, he'd jokingly said something about now being able to cross it off the list. But in truth, he'd never cross it off. Castle wanted to spend the rest of his life _being_ with Kate. He had put the bucket list back in his wallet, but with an addendum: _Be with Kate. Always_. He felt it appropriate to use their word, instead of simply writing 'forever'. Both meant the same thing, but 'always' had a stronger and more meaningful connotation for them.

"How's the knee, Sherlock?"

Castle was pulled out of his musings by the now familiar nickname, which also let him know who was asking the question before he even saw her. He glanced up to find Kimberly standing in front of him, her hands on her hips as she appraised him with a raised eyebrow. Her blonde hair was tied into a high ponytail. With a smirk plastered on his face, Castle stretched out and rolled his pant leg up.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me, Dr. Watson?" he grinned triumphantly as she shook her head at him.

Kimberly crouched down and gently ran her fingers over his kneecap. He gritted his teeth and grimaced, the smug look vanishing. She looked up at him, and raised an eyebrow. "Still tender, I see," she said. "It's not too bad." She bit her lower lip and glanced back down at his knee, lightly squeezing her fingers around it to test the joint. "I'd offer you an ice pack if we had one, but since we don't have that, best to just keep weight off it for a while."

Castle gave a nod and rolled his pant leg back down. "That's why I'm sitting."

Kimberly chuckled, nodding her head as she sat down against the log with him. "And here I thought you were supposed to be the life of the party."

He smirked and his eyes twinkled boyishly with remembered mischief. "You should have seen me when I was younger."

"Oh, I know," she laughed heartedly. "Kate told me all about the police horse incident. Really!? What possessed you to steal a police horse and take if for a joyride… in the buff, no less." Her pursed lips tugged upwards in amusement.

Castle shook his head, glancing over the top of the bonfire flames to spy Kate chatting animatedly with Robin. "What can I say, Doc," he shrugged nonchalantly, turning his attention back to Kimberly. "I'd had one too many. And to be fair… the horse was just there, asking for it. All saddled up with no rider."

"So it was the horse's fault?"

"No… it was the mounted patrolman's."

"And somehow you managed to get off with a slap on the wrist."

"I have friends in high places," he grinned.

Kimberly shook her head at him, before turning somber. "You think those friends are looking for us?"

Castle arched his neck to gaze down at her, silently appraising her mood. "I don't know," he decided to be honest. "I'd hope so. I mean, what sort of friends would they be if they didn't at least try and find me. But, there's Alexis, my daughter. She'll never give up." He frowned. "Probably burn through all my accounts to do it. So I suppose I'll be broke if we get back."

Kimberly laughed, and flicked her eyes over to him, giving him a tight-lipped smile, grateful of his efforts to lighten the mood. "Thanks, Rick," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I can see why Kate keeps you around."

"That… and my ruggedly handsome good looks," he quipped back with an impish smirk.

"God, she's so right! Kate did say you had the biggest ego she'd ever seen," Kimberly said, rolling her eyes at him as she swatted his arm good-naturedly.

Castle laughed lightly, shifting his backside against the hard log. One thing he didn't like about sitting for long periods of time was that his butt became numb. "Not the only part of me she's said that about," he wiggled his eyebrows.

Kimberly narrowed her eyes at him, giving him a dubious look. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were flirting with me."

He shrugged. "I have a dirty sense of humor."

"Also something Kate's told me," Kimberly commented with a shake of her head. "You better watch yourself."

"Huh?"

Kimberly inclined her head to the left, and Castle followed her gaze, seeing Trishna smiling coyly at him, her dark exotic eyes large and expressive, leaving little doubt what she was thinking. He swallowed and looked away.

"I see what you mean," he murmured, sotto voce.

"Uh-huh," she inclined her head. "I may know the difference, but there might be others who might not."

"Wouldn't be the first time my mouth got me into trouble," Castle mumbled under his breath, stretching his legs, and wincing when his bad knee made a loud popping noise.

Kimberly leaned forward, her fingers slipping around his kneecap as she gave it a slight squeeze. He glanced at her, wary, raising an eyebrow in question while she probed his inflamed knee.

"It's fine," she said. "I think it might swell a little tonight. But it should be better in the morning."

He let out a breath. "At least you don't have to amputate."

"Just remember what I told you about keeping weight off it," she reminded him. "It would be best if you just stay off your feet for the remainder of the day."

"I don't think that will be a problem once Kate and I get back to the hut," Castle claimed.

Kimberly inclined her head and leaned back, propping her arms behind on the log as she did so. She glanced over at Trishna, who was still unabashedly staring at Castle. "Hey, Rick… is Kate the jealous type?"

He hummed in thought. "Possessive, is more how I'd describe it," he answered at length. "Out of the two of us, I'm more of the jealous type, really. Annoys the hell out of her when I get that way, even when it's justified."

Kimberly gave a slight nod. "So she's told me."

"Just how much as she told you?" he asked.

"Not telling," she bobbed her head, smiling slyly with a knowing look in her eye.

"Is that some girl talk code?" Castle inquired, raising his eyebrows, always curious.

"That's a secret," Kimberly narrowed her eyes at him, letting him know he wasn't going to get an answer. He shrugged his shoulders, and sat back, gazing into the fire. "So, quite the love story you two have. I've heard some of Kate's side, what about you?"

Castle arched an eyebrow as he glanced over at Kimberly. So Kate's been telling people about their wild and crazy romance. He cocked his head and gazed back into the fire, smiling fondly as he thought of his feelings for Kate and their story.

"I don't know about her, but for me… it all started at a rooftop party five years ago. This steely-eyed detective sauntered up to me, shoved her badge in my face and informed me I was being brought in for questioning regarding a murder that took place earlier that night." He smirked, his eyes darting up to catch sight of Kate nibbling on some of the cooked boar meat. "I've been hers ever since."

XXX

"So… what were you and Kimberly talking about?"

Castle flicked his eyes up to watch as Kate pretended to be busy rifling through her roller case for her sweatshirt. The tone of her voice sounded suspiciously like jealousy. But, he tried to give her the benefit of the doubt, knowing that she sometimes got a little snappish after a long day, plus the evening was turning out to be rather chilly. The festivities had died down a little under an hour ago, and everyone was preparing to retire for the night. Castle and Beckett were back in their little hut, getting ready for bed. He was already stretched out on the cushions, using one of those little complimentary pillows they'd found stuffed into the back pouch on one of the seats to prop up his bad knee.

"Why? Are you jealous?" he questioned, quirking up an eyebrow in amusement. She'd tried to pass her question off as casual, but he knew it was far from it.

"What!?" she almost hooted out. "Me? Jealous! Ha! I have nothing to be jealous about." And then she added in a low grumble, just loud enough for him to hear, "Not like I didn't catch you flirting with her."

"I wasn't flirting with her," he asserted. "Okay. So maybe my jokes were a little… dirty, but I _wasn't_ flirting with Kimberly. I don't see what's the big deal, Kate. We were just two friends enjoying one another's company."

Kate arched her neck over her shoulder and glared at him. "Yeah, right… We were once _just _friends. I know when you're flirting, Castle. I've been on the receiving end of it enough times to know the signs."

"_Kate_, you're being ridiculous. That was different. I was trying to get into _your_ pants," he tried to emphasize that it was _her_ he wanted, but that part just seemed to go right over her head.

"Ah, so you admit it!"

"I admit nothing."

"I suppose you didn't notice that she's very attractive," she accused, unrelenting in her condemnation.

"Well, I'm not blind," he didn't bother objecting. He could have lied, but that would not have helped.

Kate growled and harshly brushed her hair back from her face. "I bet you're just dying to play doctor with her," she hissed with undisguised suspicion.

Castle groaned, his head dropping back in exasperation. He recognized this mood for what it was. This was about something else. It had nothing to do with misplaced jealousy. "Damn it, Kate, you know that's not true," he gritted out, narrowing his eyes as he stared at her back.

"Don't think I didn't see how she couldn't keep her hands off you?" she scoffed.

"Really? My god, Kate… you're being delusional!" Castle scowled, astonished beyond belief at her erratic logic. "If you weren't so consumed with petty jealousy you'd remember she's an EMT. And your friend! You're the one who's been telling her all those little things about us. And for the record, her hands weren't 'all over' me. She was just checking out my knee. Remember? I had a bad tumble today." He huffed out a frustrated breath, briefly wondering if this was her time of the month, but he wisely kept that to himself. He knew better than to give voice to that assumption. After all, he'd lived around women his entire life. He didn't have a death wish. Though, sometimes Kate's brand of torture when she was angry with him was kind of… kinky.

He wet his lips and knitted his eyebrows together as he watched her pull her shirt off and toss it into the pack. Castle hesitated, taking a moment to appreciate the smooth sun-kissed skin now visible to him. He really didn't want to get into this right now. After such a long day, all he wanted to do was curl up with his love and fall into a blissful sleep with his arms wrapped around her. "What's the matter, Kate?"

"Nothing," she answered, a little too quickly for his liking. She pulled her sweatshirt over her head and wiggled her arms through the sleeves, tugging the hem down over her stomach to cover herself. She stood up, unbuttoned her jeans, and pealed them down her legs, kicking them off.

Castle swallowed, his eyes skimming her long lean legs, appreciating the view. A warm trickle of arousal began to pool in his gut as he stared at her. She was wearing a pair of black boyshorts that hugged her backside perfectly. Kate caught him ogling as she bent down to pick up her sweatpants and froze. Castle grinned at her, his eyes twinkling with wolfish delight. He knew her mind was conflicted, trying to reconcile what she irrationally thought with what she knew to be true. A few seconds passed before she pursed her lips into a tight smile.

"Like what you see?" she asked, her voice lighter, lacking the tension from before.

"Very much," he croaked out, tilting his head as he beheld his half-dressed fiancée, watching as she slipped her long legs into her sweatpants. He gave her a warm smile, and she smiled back, biting her lower lip. After a moment Castle's smirk faded as he grew serious. "Now… want to tell me what's bugging you?"

Kate sighed and raked her fingers through her hair, before snatching up a rubber band and tying it into a messy ponytail. She dropped down to the cushions and crawled over to him, possessively wrapping her arms around his torso.

"I trust you, Rick," she asserted, mumbling into the crook of his neck. "I do. I… I just don't trust other women." She paused and arched her neck to look up at him. "I know what it's like to be around you and secretly want you."

Castle smirk, a smugness leaking through as he gazed down at her. "I had no idea you found me so irresistible."

"More like incorrigible," Kate pressed her lips together and gave his chest a gentle slap.

He chuckled and slipped his arm around her waist, curling his fingers around her hipbone as he pulled her closer. She turned her head and buried her smile into his shoulder. He shuddered, letting out a startled gasp when he felt her mouth open and latch onto his neck as she started to softly suck on his pulse point.

"Mmm, Kate," he hummed in approval, closing his eyes as he basked in the sensations her hot moist mouth caused in him. Her teeth grazed against his skin, and he shivered, letting out a soft delighted whimper. But then… "OUCH!" he pulled back, and brought his hand up to his neck, bringing it back to see blood on his fingers. "My God, Kate! You bit me."

"No," Kate asserted, her voice hard and firm, her eyes controlling as she dipped down and laved her tongue over the wound to soothe it. "I marked you. You're mine, Castle. _Mine_." As she spoke, her hand ran down his chest until she cupped his groin in her palm. Castle yelped in surprise as she gave a teasing squeeze. "Mine!"

"I… I don't think that's ever been in doubt," he panted out, his breath suddenly lost to him as she sucked on his neck again, trying to ease the pain she'd caused by biting him. Her hand slipped back up his chest, and she gripped his shirt in a tight fist. "And for the record, we talked about you… about _us_. Kimberly wanted to know our story from my point of view. And you know how much I love telling _our_ story, Kate." Her tongue flicked across his neck and he let out a whimpering moan. "It… it's kind of funny. She asked me if you were the jealous type… and I said that the word 'possessive' fit you more."

Kate grinned against the crook of his neck and squeezed her arms around his torso, burrowing into him. "Well, you _are_ mine," she arched her neck up to look at him with dark covetous eyes.

"Kate," Castle sighed, giving her waist a gentle squeeze. "Please, tell me what's really bothering you. I know you, and this jealousy, especially after everything we've been through in the last couple of months, seems kind of out of the blue."

"I don't know," she answered, her fingers fiddling with the collar of his shirt. "I guess I'm just frustrated."

"Frustrated?"

"With the situation."

"We all are, Kate," Castle replied, soothingly running his hand up and down her back to reassure her. "The crash was traumatic. And coming to terms with being stranded has got to be difficult."

"No," she shook her head. "No. I… I wasn't talking about that."

"Oh," he frowned, confused. "Then… um… what did you mean?"

"This," she spread her palm wide over his chest. "_Us_. I miss _us_, Castle."

"You're frustrated."

"Yes. I'm frustrated… _sexually_."

"Oh, so this has all been about sex?"

Kate gulped in a quick breath, and bobbed her head, averting her eyes sheepishly. "Yes."

Castle paused, and licked his lips. "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Three weeks is a hell of a dry spell for us, Rick," Kate commented, letting out a hot irritated breath. "We've never gone this long. Even when you had that cast on we still… we had to be creative, to avoid further injuring you, but we were still able to be together."

He sighed, and rubbed his hand up and down her arm, pulling her into a half-embrace as he pressed his lips to the crown of her head. "I know," he said.

Castle understood where she was coming from. But he'd gone a year and a half without sex while waiting for Beckett. So he knew about restraint and being patient. And it had been hard, especially when he had to sit on the sidelines and watch her walk away with Josh's arm draped over her shoulder. He'd slipped once; when he was angry and thought she'd just been toying with him, stringing him along without ever intending to return his affections. He still felt bad about that, like he had cheated on his love for her. But it was in the past. A past they'd discussed, at length, before she finally accepted his proposal.

He shifted, and pursed his lips together as he thought. "You know, there… there are other things we can do," he offered in a hoarse voice. Just thinking of those other things was making him horny, his mind conjuring up images, with memories as a blueprint, off all the hot and kinky things they'd done together that didn't involve actual intercourse, but still provided them with release.

"No," Kate shook her head in the negative, adamant.

"No?"

"I can't," she elaborated. "I… I wouldn't be able to stop at just that. I'd want more. I'd want it all, Castle. Sure, I'd get some physical release, but that's only half what I'm craving. I want you _inside_ me, loving me. My soul aches for you, Rick, and it can only be satisfied in one way."

Castle cocked his head and gazed down at her, noting how dark and misty her eyes were. "That's what I thought," he supplied with a half-smirk.

"Mmm?"

"After our close call the other day, I've been thinking about our _situation_," he explained. "And I came to the same conclusion. All or none. I honestly don't think I'd be able to stop without going all the way."

"Me neither," Kate murmured, curling into him, her fingers rubbing invisible patterns against his chest. "It's just so frustrating. I really want to, but my rational mind keeps remind me why we can't." She sighed, her hand stilling as she relaxed against his side. "I feel like I owe Kimberly an apology," she huffed out in a laugh. "I don't know what came over me. I really had nothing to be suspicious about. And you're right. She's my friend, and I'm the one telling anyone that will listen about you and our story. I guess it's just this frustration over not being able to make love."

Castle chuckled and turned out to his side so he could look her in the eye. "Yeah. Maybe. But I've got no complaints," he said, grinning boyishly, his eyebrows waggling. "I've just been marked by the woman of my dreams."

"Woman of your dreams, eh?" she smiled sheepishly up at him.

"Yep," he smiled, and leaned in to press a kiss against her lips. She sighed and opened her mouth, letting his tongue in. Castle closed his eyes and canted into her, curling his arm around her waist as he pulled her lithe slender body flush to his broader frame. He reveled in all the textures that were Kate Beckett, her taste, scent, and touch. She'd been the woman of his dreams for over five years, and that was never going to change.

* * *

_*A/N: I know I promised some of you fun times, and I'm not reneging on that. It's just that this chapter kind of got away from me, and the plot bunny took over. Ch 13 should be up tomorrow though, so you won't have to wait too long. Feel free to follow me on Twitter (**LordofKavaka**); I occasionally tweet updates on my progress and sometimes little spoilers._


	13. Chapter 13

_*The last part of this chapter crosses the border into M-territory. I don't think it's too graphic or explicit, so doesn't warrant a complete rating change for the story as a whole. Hope you all enjoy. :)_

* * *

**Solid Ground – Chapter 13**

She was still surprised by her reaction the other night. Kate had always had a jealous side. Though she'd never admit it, there had been more times that she would have liked when that side of her asserted itself during her association with one Richard Castle. And what made it even the more incriminating was that those times had been before they'd gotten together.

Yes. She was a jealous woman.

The first time she'd felt that tinge of envy had been during a case that reunited Castle with Kyra Blaine, his 'one that got away'. At first, she'd simply been stunned at discovering this side of Castle. Previously, she'd never thought he'd done 'real'. She'd also been stunned when the sharp bite of jealousy unfurled in her gut when she watched Castle interact with the beautiful bride, not to mention when she'd seen the surveillance photos of the two former lovers sharing a more than friendly kiss on a rooftop.

The next time it manifested was when Castle set up a date with Bachelorette number three from the Ledger's Top Ten List of Most Eligible Bachelorettes. He had been number nine on the Top Ten Most Eligible Bachelor list. So, feeling left out, Kate had allowed Lanie to set her up on a blind date with a hunky firefighter. In the end, their respective dates hooked up when she and Castle became more interested in building theory than on their actual dates. Kate still found it amusing how that evening had ended with their first of many 'dates' to Remy's.

That was followed by Ellie Monroe—that slut of an actress just slept with him to get a role in a movie. Her jealousy there had turned more into disappointment in him, than anything else. And it had reinforced her initial perceptions of Castle's character, leading her to not risk her heart with him and dive into the safety of a relationship with Tom Demming. In hindsight, even while that relationship had started to develop, Kate acknowledged that she still felt a small twinge of jealousy when her friend Madison Queller went on a quasi-date with Castle. It also didn't escape Kate's notice, on further reflection years later, that she never once denied having the hots for Castle when Maddie called her out when she'd pulled her friend away from the 'date' and into an interrogation room.

But all that paled in comparison to the next one on this list of women Kate Beckett had been envious of: Gina, ex-wife number 2. That one probably stung the most. She'd been so ready to accept that weekend away to the Hamptons with him, breaking up with Tom, and screwing up her courage, only to see all her hopes and dreams dashed away by the appearance of his blonde publisher. That pain and heartbreak was what probably had prompted her to throw herself into a nowhere relationship with Josh.

Yet even then, when she was in a safe and secure relationship, she couldn't help but feel jealous over Castle being with his ex-wife. But after Gina was out of the picture, Kate began to soften more and more to the idea of someday being with him. It helped that she never saw him with someone else after he broke up with Gina. But then, she'd still been with Josh, hiding in that nowhere relationship—for longer than she should have. Natalie Rhodes had pulled that jealous and possessive nature back to the surface. Kate had been so surprised by it's reemergence, and confused. It wasn't too long after that that she'd began to realize she was only kidding herself in not accepting that she had feelings for Castle, no matter how conflicted or puzzling.

The hardest time for her had been after she'd been shot. Hearing Castle's tearful confession of love had been a beacon in the dark, giving her the strength to hold on and survive. She'd yet to tell him just how much his declaration had saved her that day. But when she'd returned, physically recovered and ready to go back to work, she'd still been scarred emotionally, broken. She needed to fix herself, make herself worthy of the kind of love he was offering. During that time, she'd had to stifle down her petty jealousy over Serena Kaye and any other woman who showed an interest in Castle. She didn't have any claim to him then, yet his words of love kept echoed through her ears, reminding her that all she had to do was tell the truth and he would be hers.

The one time she wished she'd been better at controlling her jealousy had been when they'd run into Sophia Turner. In a rage of anger and disillusionment that he'd had a muse before her, Kate had said some things she'd later regretted. After the case had been resolved, and Sophia's traitorous ways exposed, she'd tried her best to make up for it, but part of her was worried she'd done too much damage.

And then there had been Jacinda. Now that one hurt. Really hurt. _Fun and uncomplicated_. It had been heartbreaking watching him parade the buxom blonde stewardess around during the darkest days of their relationship, when she had begun to think she'd waited too long and lost her chance. But thankfully the universe hadn't been done with them yet. And after some very difficult moments, they had finally come together… against the front door of his Loft, no less. Kate still smiled at the memory of that. He'd been so aggressive and loving, ravishing her very soul that night. It had been one of the singular most magnificent moments of her life, letting him love her.

Oddly, she'd never really been jealous of Meredith, Alexis's mother and ex-wife number one. Annoyed and irritated yes, but never jealous... not really. Maybe she'd felt the need to be a little possessive when Meredith was around, but that wasn't jealousy… that was just protecting what was hers, since it was clear Meredith had an agenda. Perhaps there was a small part of her that was envious of the past relationship between Castle and Meredith, but she never had to fear losing him to her.

Meredith was no threat to her relationship with Castle. Whatever had once been between them had long since vanished, destroyed by shallowness and infidelity. Kate still couldn't believe she'd let Meredith's words get to her, giving her some doubts as to Castle's investment in their relationship. It had been stupid. But those damn doubts had remained, tucked away inside her mind, and had resurfaced again at completely the wrong moment, almost leading her into giving up the most important relationship she'd ever had.

If there had been anyone who had been jealous, it had been Meredith. Well, she'd had her shot at Castle, and had blown it. He belonged to Kate now, and she did not plan to squander her time with him. Not anymore. She'd made some mistakes during their first year together. So had he. But they'd made it through the worse of it, and had come out stronger and closer than ever… and engaged.

A beaming smile split her face as she glanced down at the ring adorning her finger. It was perfect. Not too over the top, like she would had expected from Castle. He'd picked out a ring that was so very her, proving just how much he knew her.

"What are you smiling about?" came his groggy voice and she felt him stir beside her.

Kate turned to curl into his side, slipping her arm around his waist and burying her head into his shoulder. "Just admiring my ring," she confessed softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his neck.

Castle released a breath, dropping his head down to nuzzle his nose into her hair. She smiled brightly, knowing he was taking a moment to bask in her scent. It was one of his morning rituals. It was like his way of confirming the previous night of falling asleep with her in his arms wasn't a dream. She sighed in contentment, feeling the soft press of his lips against her the top head. Tilting her head up, she smiled shyly at him, loving his sleep-mussed hair.

"Morning," she mumbled, slanting up to seize his mouth in a gentle kiss. He hummed into her mouth, his fingers spreading wide along her lower back, keeping her close.

"I'm never going to get tired of waking up to this," Castle admitted with a sleepy smirk.

"Better not," Kate quipped back, before pushing up to kiss him again, nipping at his bottom lip as she pulled back, smiling at his blissfully dazed expression. She grinned and patted his chest, heaving herself up to a sitting position. "Now get up, sleepyhead. You have some snares to set up this morning."

XXX

He pulled the backpack straps around his shoulders and heaved himself up to his feet, using the tree trunk as leverage. His bad knee was better, and he was able to walk without further aggravating it, but following Kimberly's instructions, he was taking it easy and not overdoing it. Gervasio grinned as Castle stepped back into the path, having just finished setting one of his many snares.

"How's the knee, Rick?" the older man asked.

"Better," he replied, his face flushing a little as Gervasio chuckled, no doubt remembering the tale told during the feast of how Castle had fallen down the small embankment, almost resulting in them losing their quarry.

Gervasio wiped at his tears of laughter and shook his head, gesturing for them to continue on. "Well, at least you hadn't injured it too severely, my friend. You're a natural with all these traps and snares."

"Just something I picked up during my misbegotten youth," Castle said with a mischievous glint in his eye as he remembered all the mischief he and his summer camp friends got into.

"No, serious, Rick, it has been a big help," Gervasio insisted. "I mean, it is nice when Kate and the others come back with a boar, but such an occasion isn't going to happen every time they go out to hunt. These snares are going to be the main supplier of meat for us. So, I mean it when I say that it is a big help having you do this with me."

Castle smiled, touched by the genuine sincerity in the man's voice. "Thanks, Gerry," Castle said, using the abbreviated form of his name that he'd noticed Ana use. Gervasio had been surprised when he'd first used it, saying only his closest friends ever used that shorten form of his name. Unsure, Castle had asked if it was okay for him to use it. The man had beamed and shook his had vigorously, saying he'd be honored.

"_De nada_, Rick," Gervasio inclined his head.

They continued on in silence, stopping occasionally to check on some snares. If it had been triggered, Gervasio would collect the animal, and Castle would reset the trap. He was also keeping an eye out for new locations that would be prime spots to set up the new snares he'd worked on back at Haven during the past couple of days while he had rested and allowed his knee time to recover.

"So how long have you and Kate been together?" Gervasio asked, as he collected the latest animal, a small rodent like thing. He couldn't name it off the top of his head. If Castle had had his iPhone with him, he would have gone online to research the species.

"Just over a year," came his response as he carefully knelt down to begin resetting the snare. "But we've known each other for five years. I was smitten with her from the get-go. Took her longer to warm up to me. How about you?"  
Gervasio chuckled. "Ana and I were high school sweethearts. Been together ever since."

"That's nice," Castle smiled. He liked the idea of a lasting love.

The older man gave a nod. "There is no other woman I'd rather have than my Ana."

Castle sighed happily, thinking of his girlfriend. "That's how I feel about Kate," he said. "She's probably the most remarkable, maddening, challenging, frustrating woman I've ever met, but I can't resist her. She's just so… extraordinary. I'll admit, before I met her, I'd given up on the idea of love. I'd been burned too many times before. But then she came into my life, and turned it all upside down. She blew away any preconceptions I'd had, and just… well, it's been one hell of a ride. Might have taken us a little longer to get to where I'd wished, but we're there now, and I couldn't be happier… present circumstances not withstanding."

Gervasio laughed, giving an understanding nod. "You were celebrating your engagement with this trip, yes?"

He thought for a moment, before answering. "Sort of. We actually got engaged a couple of months ago, back in May. But life and work kind of got in the way and we weren't able to get away for an extended time until now." He laughed, shaking his head as he looked around the tropical jungle surrounding him. "Looks like we got more than we bargained for."

"Well, at least you two still have each other," Gervasio supplied with a small smile.

Castle inclined his head, lowering his brow as he turned serious. "I don't know what I'd do without her, Gerry," he confessed. "She means so much to me. I've almost lost her several times. I don't think I'd survive if I lost her again."

Gervasio squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "My advice then, would be to not waste any time you have together."

They finished with the snare and scouted out some new locations, before parting for the day. Gervasio was going to head back to Haven, to prepare the latest acquisitions, while Castle continued on to Storm Falls, where he'd agreed to meet up with Kate. She had taken off early, after breakfast, to do some hunting with Jeff and Robin.

Castle was looking forward to spending some alone time with Kate. Other than the privacy of their hut, they'd been rather busy. Even if they couldn't do anything other than some heavy petting, he just wanted to feel close to her. Before she left, she had suggested they have a picnic by the waterfall, so Castle had taken the initiative of packing some dried meat chunks C.C. made from the leftover boar—it was sort of like jerky, in his opinion—and fruit.

Hiking through the foliage, Castle weaved his way around the trees and brush, searching for an opening in the canopy where he could get his bearings by catching a glimpse of the mountain peaks. As he walked, his mind wandered, thinking on his conversation with Gervasio. He planned on doing just what the man had suggested, and make the most of the time he had with Kate. He wasn't going to waste another second, or take things for granted. He'd made that mistake once, and it was not one he planned on repeating.

He pushed past some fern prongs and stumbled into a familiar clearing. His eyes skimmed the small babbling creek and glanced up at the small embankment to the right. He grimaced, and rubbed his knee, feeling the phantom spasms of the tumble he'd taken the other day. Castle was still a little embarrassed about the whole thing, and was disappointed how it ruined his chance to go hunting with Kate, but she had been right. It just wasn't for him. He didn't have the patience or discipline to stalk down and kill—in his books, yes—but not in real life.

No. Trapping was more his thing. It required cunning and ingenuity, which he had in spades.

Pursing his lips together, he readjusted the backpack and gripped the straps in his fingers as he moved on. Even though stumbling across this particular clearing brought back the memory of his humiliation, it acted as a landmark, allowing him to get a proper grip over his bearings. He stepped around the embankment, pointedly not looking at the disheveled pile of dirty rocks where he'd fallen.

Castle trudged through the dense foliage, needing to take a break or two to drink some water and rest. One time, he needed to sit down to take a look at his knee. It rubbed his palm over the joint and was pleased that he felt not pain. The flesh was just slightly inflamed, still a little swollen, but on the mend. All he had to do was take it easy and not do anything too strenuous.

He admired the scenery as he walked on, thinking up stories for Nikki and Rook, where the duo had to go to some tropical locale in search for clues… he'd add some banter, and a steamy sex scene, and then they'd find what they were searching for and be on their way back to the city, where they would then save the day and have celebratory sex at Rook's, in the rooftop garden. Yeah. He liked that. He seriously needed to think of a way to write while they were stranded. His fingers were itching to type, but since he obviously didn't have access to a computer, he'd settle for doing it the old fashion way, just like he had done with his first bestsellers.

It wasn't too long until Castle heard the distant din of roaring water. He smiled, his mood buoyed by the thought of seeing Kate again. It'd only been for a few hours, but he missed her terribly. Castle didn't like to think of himself as particularly needy, but he couldn't help the feeling that he couldn't survive too long without being in her presence.

He wet his lips in anticipation. Oh, he was going to surprise her with a kiss that would leave her breathless. He might even try and cop a feel while he was at it and see what she'd do. After all, she'd certainly copped a feel of him the other night. Hitching the backpack up, Castle picked up the pace, trying his best to move with grace and skill around the trees and ferns. He wasn't as graceful as Kate, but at least he managed not to trip over his two feet like he had the other day.

Soon the cacophony of the cascading water was deafening, and he grinned rakishly, knowing he'd soon be pouncing on his fiancée, silencing any protests with a passionate kiss. He dipped his head down, and moved around a low hanging branch. Stepping over some gnarled roots, he found himself surrounded by ferns. He maneuvered his way through the tightly packed foliage and reached up to push back two large fan palms blocking his way.

Castle stopped, dead in his tracks, when he peeked out from behind the large leaf. His mouth went slack and his eyes grew wide as he took in the vision before him.

Standing knee deep in the shimmering water was Kate. The long lean lines of her legs gloriously bare as she sprinkled water from her hands down onto her legs. Her back was too him, and he swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat as he took in what she was wearing, or rather lack of. His mouth went dry as his pupils dilated with burning arousal. Kate stood there, glistening wet, in pale baby blue panties and a matching bra. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun.

His eyes raked over her, marveling at how those panties stuck to her perfectly shaped posterior. Oh god… he just realized what she was doing. She was bathing… and she was all deliciously wet. Castle licked his lips, his heart rate picking up as he recalled all other times he'd seen Kate in a similar state of undress, or even less, and dripping wet. He kept conjuring up visions of fast and sloppy lovemaking in the shower back at the loft, his mouth sealing hers to stifle her boisterous moans of pleasure.

Kate had always been exceedingly beautiful. But with her glistening wet skin and her graceful movements as she bathed, she looked like a divine water nymph right out of the pages of some Greek mythology book. She simply glowed with sensuality in the lush tropical paradise around her.

Water droplets dripped down her back as she leaned down to splash water across her chest, soaking her bra. The fabric of her panties hugged her ass just right and Castle felt a tightening in his groin as his arousal grew. He gulped, watching as she shifted, and he could see far more than she'd probably intended to display, mostly thanks to the wet brassiere. She dipped down again to scoop up some of the water in her palm, before casually glancing up and letting out a startled cry as her eyes locked with his.

Kate jumped back, her arms flailing to cover herself. Her cheeks turned a dark shade of pink as she narrowed her eyes, staring back at him in surprise and uncertainty. "Castle!?" she called out. "Is that you?"

He had the good sense to duck his head down in embarrassment and avert his gaze as he stepped out of his hiding place in the densely packed foliage. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, flirting his eyes up to hers. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I… I wasn't scared," the slight tremor in her voice betrayed her. "I was just surprised."

Castle nodded, not willing to risk contradicting her. He was in enough trouble as it was.

Kate dropped her arms, no longer afraid of being spied on by some peeping tom. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "Were you spying on me?" she demanded incredulously, raising an eyebrow as she stared him down.

He gulped and nervously ran his hand across the stubble on his chin. "Spying? No… not spying. Just… um… admiring the view," he fumbled, ending with more confidence than he'd started with. He gave her a heated look and a predatory grin.

Kate smirked, and crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't say?" she replied with her trademark eye roll.

Castle gave her a sly shrug. "So what are you doing?"

She averted her eyes bashfully, and bent down to retrieve a little pink thing that she'd put on the flat surface of a stone that jutted out of the rippling water. He narrowed his eyes and stared at the object as she held it up for him to see. "I was shaving my legs," she said, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly before putting the little pink shaver back on the stone. "Robin had a pack of disposable razors in her suitcase and she offered me one to use."

He inclined his head. "I see," he frowned in thought.

She chuckled, self-consciously, and ducked her head down, embarrassed. "I just wanted to do something that felt normal. And believe it or not, but shaving my legs helps calm my nerves."

He raised his hand to stop her. "No need to explain, Kate," he asserted, his eyes dropping to take in an appreciative glimpse of her long, freshly shaved legs. "I certainly have no complaints."

She scrunched up her nose adorably as she smiled coyly at him. "Is that so, Rick?" she clucked her tongue on the 'K' sound of his name.

"Yep," Castle quirked his lips up, a mischievous sparkle lighting up his eyes. He slipped the shoulder straps off and put the backpack down. "Kind of brave of you to strip down and get all wet out here… all alone," he said, kicking his shoes off and quickly unbuttoning his shirt and rolling his shoulders, letting it fall down his back. He winked at her, smiling smugly at how Kate swallowed, her eyes dropping down to follow the motion of his fingers as he worked on unfastening his belt buckle.

"Castle?" her voice came out rather rough. He grinned, recognizing the hint of arousal in her inclinations. "W—What are you doing?"

"Joining you," he answered as if it was obvious. He finished with his belt and shoved his pants down, letting them pool at his feet. He stepped out of them and gingerly walked forward over the loose scattering of pebbles as he waded into the water in nothing but his boxers.

Kate stood motionless, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open in astonishment. She seemed too stunned by his actions to do anything but stand there. He grinned boyishly, and snagged her around the waist, pulling her flush to him.

"Castle?" she questioned, breathlessly, her eyes dropping to his lips before flirting back up to his eyes. "I don't think—"

Before she could say anything more, he was dipping his head down, ramming his mouth against hers as he clutched her with a desperate passion he hadn't had since that first night over a year ago when he had pushed her up against the front door. She let out a startled gasp, but didn't shove him away or stop him. He smiled and dove back in, his tongue stealing inside her mouth as she hummed in delicious approval, running her fingers over his shoulders and down his back.

He pressed his hips against hers, and she let out a whimpering moan when she felt him. "Castle," she protested, but he silenced her with another kiss, moving his lips over hers in a delicate dance perfected by experience and practice. Kate went limp against him, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her up as her knees gave out.

His heart pounded in his chest as Castle leaned away. He ran a hand up her side, cupping her breast through her bra and kneading the soft mound in his hand. Kate bobbed her head in approval and arched her back, pushing into him. He pressed soft kisses to her lips and slanted closer, moving his hand up her slender neck to cup her jaw and caress her cheek with the pad of his thumb, breathing in sync with her erratic pants. Her eyes were closed, and she had a wondrous smile adorning on her face. She nipped at the empty air in front of her, searching for him. He smiled triumphantly before putting her out of her misery and seizing her mouth with his once more.

Her body was warm and relaxed against his as he spun her around, running his hands down her back and curling his fingers around her hips, gripping her possessively as he wiggled his pelvis against her center.

"Oh god, Castle," she groaned, her head falling back, giving him access to her glorious neck. He peppered the column of her throat with butterfly kisses as he tightened his hold around her waist. He sprawled his fingers out along her lower back and toyed with the fringe of her panties, before dipping his fingers beneath the fabric and palming one buttock in his hand.

Kate yelped in surprise, but smiled wickedly at him, her eyes opened and twinkling with excitement, desire darkening her hazel eyes to a dusky chocolate brown. She mimicked his move, slipping her hands under his boxers to grip his backside and squeeze playfully, pulling him closer, and rolling her hips against his.

He growled, and kissed her deeply, humming in sweet approval as her naughty fingers moved around to teased his chest and lower abdomen. His chest heaved with each breath as their passion soared higher and higher. He didn't know how much more he could take until things went too far. Seeming to sense his thoughts, Kate moved her hands up his chest, looping her arms around his neck. She canted into him, resting her forehead against his as they shared panting hot breaths.

"Castle," she sighed, sounding regretful.

"I know," he groaned in disappointment, knowing what she was going to say. So he decided he'd beat her to the punch, lessen her burden. "We can't."

"No," she shook her head, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "No, Castle. I… I don't care anymore. Make love to me."

XXX

She was shaking all over with anticipation. She didn't care about the risk, not anymore. She'd spent too long without his intimate and knowing touch. She just wanted him… damn the consequences.

"Are you sure?" his voice was rough and low, hesitant and confused, yet laced with unyielding desire.

Kate licked her lips and inclined her head. "I'm sure, Castle," she moved a hand around to press her palm against his chest, resting her hand over his heart. She pursed her lips and smiled, pleased at the rapid heartbeats she felt beneath his heated flesh. She flicked her gaze up to his dark cobalt eyes.

"I just want you," she repeated her line from that fateful night when she first came to him.

His dark gaze softened with love, endless and boundless, as he closed the distance, pressing his lips against hers in a tender kiss filled with so much love that Kate wanted to sob with joy. She couldn't believe her luck at times. Never had she expected to find a love as deep and meaningful as the kind she'd found with Castle.

Kate remembered sitting in the kitchen when she was young, watching her parents dance to some sappy romantic song on the radio. She'd envied their happiness, and always secretly wanted that kind of love. And now she had it. They were in a terrible predicament, lost and stranded, but she could no longer hold back from loving him, despite the risks. She just couldn't deny herself the pleasure of his touch anymore.

The path of his hand down her chest and across her stomach returned her to reality. Her breath hitched up when his fingers toyed with the edge of her panties. She closed her eyes and sucked in a shuddering breath as he nudged his hand beneath the fabric, his fingers fluttering across her with deft skill.

She canted into him, clutching his shoulders as he cupped her heat, teasing her with his fingers as his thumb flicked across her most sensitive spot.

"God, Castle!" she sobbed against his shoulder, biting into his skin to stifle her moan as she unexpectedly came undone.

He chuckled, surprised, and pressed a tender kiss against her hair, holding her as she rode out her sudden release. Castle pulled his hand out of her panties and soothingly rubbed her back. "I didn't know you were that close."

"Neither did I," Kate panted, opening her eyes and heaving in a deep breath. She looked up at him, and reached up to caress the side of his face. "Don't stop, don't stop," she chanted, pressing her lips against his.

Castle sprawled his palm wide across her back and pulled her closer, his lips blazing a hot trail down her jaw and throat. She arched her neck, giving him better access as he searched out her pulse point with his meandering lips. A sharp gasp of approval left her lips when he found it and latched on, sucking and biting, returning the favor of marking her. She grinned, biting her lower lip as she remembered her reckless possessiveness that other evening. She just couldn't stand the thought of another woman touching her man, even if it was just Kimberly checking his injured knee.

She moaned, feeling the rough scrape of his stubble across her skin. She wouldn't lie; she'd always kind of liked that roguish look that he'd had back when they first met. His tongue darted out, soothing the inflamed spot on her neck where he'd marked her. She giggled softly, delighted with being branded by him.

Tilting her head, she found the bruise on his neck where she'd bit him the other day. She flicked her tongue out and laved it over the wound, grinning when he shuddered and let out a soft whimper, his fingers tightening around her hips as she sucked on the healing flesh, giving him another mark.

Castle moved his hands up her back, and his talented fingers quickly undid the clasp of her bra. Kate leaned back and moved her arms to her sides, letting him play with the strap before slipping the bra off. He arched around and tossed it back to where her clothes had been stacked neatly by the water's edge. He turned back to her with a mischievous grin, and before she could stop him, he was dropping his head down, kissing his way down her collar and wrapping his lips around one nipple, suckling her hard, making her gasp and arch her back.

She mumbled incoherently as he expertly teased her with his tongue and fingers. For a brief moment, she wondered if she'd come again. He'd barely touched her before, and she'd been absolutely shocked by the complete suddenness of it. Not wanting to be surprised again, Kate tried to school her breathing, but it was difficult with what he was doing to her. His lips were wrapped around one of her nipples, while his hand cupped her other breast, giving it the same amount of attention. Kate's head lulled forward and she curled her fingers into his unruly brown hair, clutching him to her chest, softly begging for him to continue.

His mouth moved across the swell of her breasts as he shifted, giving her other breast the same attention he'd just paid the other one. Kate tightened her grip on his hair, scraping her nails along his scalp. "Yes, Castle… yes," she chanted, bobbing her head as she closed her eyes, basking in the infusion of pleasure coursing through her veins, reigniting the pooling in her center.

Castle's other hand moved up and his fingertips brushed along the surgical scar on her side. She'd always thought it was ugly, but he made her feel gorgeous and unmarred with the way he reverently traced the rough flesh with his fingers. He nuzzled into her chest, shifting to press a soft loving kiss against the pucker mark in the center of her breast. She swallowed down the emotion, her eyes misting as he glanced up at her with grateful eyes, so thankful that she was alive and his.

"I love you, Kate," he mumbled against her breasts, making her breath catch.

"I love you, too," she answered, pulling him back up for a soaring kiss as she pressed herself against the length of his large broad frame.

His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close as he deepened the kiss, his tongue flirting along her lower lip before she granted him entry. Kate raised a hand, and gently pushed him back, dipping down to kiss her way down his chest. He shuddered, his hands resting on her shoulders as she dropped to her knees, submerging her lower half under the cool water. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her nose against his belly button, turning her head into him to pepper his lower abdomen with moist kisses.

"Kate," he grumbled, dark and rough as she gripped his squirming hips, holding him steady.

She moved one hand across the flare of his hipbone to cup him through his boxers, flicking up her gaze to lock with his hooded eyes, smiling at just how ready he was for her. She curled her fingers under the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down his legs. He raised his legs and helped her, tossing the now soaked boxers over his shoulder. They landed with a resounding smack against a large stone.

Kate stood up, gripping his hips for support. He dipped his head down to capture her mouth as she pushed up into him. She grinned wickedly as she teased him, wrapping her long delicate fingers around him and squeezed. Castle groaned into her mouth and shoved her hands away, tugging at her panties. She backed away, helping him as he slipped the soaked undergarment down her slender legs. His fingers skimmed up her freshly shaved legs, and gripped her thighs, cupping her ass as he pulled her flush to him, claiming her mouth in a hot kiss.

Her lips spread into a beaming smile as she moved back from him, beckoning him on with a saucy grin and sway of her hips. Castle growled and followed her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he practically tackled her, causing them both to tumbled down into the water, thankfully landing on soft wet sand in the shallow end of the pool.

The waterfall roared behind them as Kate leaned back, opening her legs invitingly as Castle crawled over her, skimming his hands up and down the length of her body, touching her in all the right places. He ran a hand up her side as he settled between her legs. Cupping her breast in one hand, he hovered over her, kissing her soundly as he continued to caress her body in all the right places. Kate wiggled her hips, arching them up as she bit her lower lip, feeling him so close to where she wanted him.

Castle groaned and tightly gripped her head in his hand. He locked eyes with her. "Are you sure?" he asked again, looming over her, hair dripping wet and flopping over his forehead.

"Yes, Castle," she answered, bringing a hand up to brush his hair back and caress the side of his face. "I'm sure. I just want you." She pulled him down for a kiss and cradled his hips with her legs, arching up to entice him to complete them.

He grabbed her with a desperate need, kissing her hard and deep as one hand sneak between their slink bodies. She bobbed her head, canting "yes" over and over again. She shivered and nearly came when she felt him at her entrance. Snaring him with her strong legs, she pulled him closer, and Castle jerked, plunging inside her with one swift thrust.

Kate cried out, sobbing in pleasure at finally having that special connection once again. She kissed him hard, and rolled her hips, pleading with him to move. Castle complied, and was soon thrusting back and forth, pounding into her with an intensity that only matched their very first time. She clutched his shoulders, urging him on as she kissed him, loving him back with the same fervent passion as he loved her. The water frothed and splashed around them as they moved, tangled in that sweet dance of love. His hands roamed her body, gripping and grabbing, pulling and squeezing.

It wasn't long until they were approaching the threshold. Kate dug her nails into his biceps as she hooked her legs around his middle, changing the angle at just the right moment. She closed her eyes and her mouth dropped as she felt her inner muscles flutter and clench. Castle rammed his mouth over hers, suppressing her moan as she came. His movements became jerky and soon he was following her off the cliff and into that sweet oblivion of release.

Kate slumped back, sated, her entire body lax and warm under his. She was still buzzing with sensitivity and she knew that if she didn't regain control, she'd probably come undone again. Castle shifted, still hard inside her, jerking his hips slightly, and she cried out as he hit just the right spot. He ran his hand up her writhing body, touching her all over, before cupping her jaw and kissing her languidly, slowly lulling her back down from her most recent high.

She smiled lazily up at him. "That… that was amazing," she sighed out, still breathless.

Castle chuckled and rolled off her, turning onto his side to press a light kiss to her bare shoulder. "Which part?"

Kate laughed and playfully slapped his heaving chest. "All of it."

"I'm glad," he murmured, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her humming body up against his. "And here I thought we were just going to have a picnic lunch. But then you had to go and seduce me."

"_Seduce you_?" she laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. "Yeah, right! Need I remind you, Castle… you were the one who stormed into the water and shoved your hand in-between my legs."

"I didn't hear any complaints from you," he objected, smirking. "Can you blame me? We've been walking around on eggshells for weeks, limiting ourselves to the occasional touch and kiss but nothing more. We were bound to burst at some point."

Kate smiled. "Wow, you really are smart sometimes."

"Besides, how could I not react when I stumbled upon such an enticing siren in nothing but her underwear," he continued, undeterred. "And with all the groping she's been doing lately… I've been horny for weeks!"

Kate chuckled, full and throaty. She smiled warmly, and caressed the side of his face, brushing back the flop of wet hair from his forehead. "Thank you, Castle," she murmured. "I really needed that."

"Me too," he grinned excitedly. "Wanna do it again?"


	14. Chapter 14

_*Now here's the chapter that officially bumps me over the 50,000 word mark. Fair warning, the last 1000 words of this chapter probably cross the border into M-rated territory. The first section toys with the border, but doesn't cross, IMO. Enjoy! :D_

* * *

**Solid Ground – Chapter 14**

"I can't believe I'm going to say this—"

"Then don't say it," she purred, softly nipping at his lips.

He groaned, his mouth opening just enough to provide her a brief window to strike. Kate pressed in, her tongue gliding out and stealing into his mouth, temporarily stalling his thoughts and words. Castle brought a hand up to clutch her jaw, the pad of his thumb slowly caressing her cheek as she squeezed in closer, deepening the kiss. Her hand skidded up and down his chest, coaxing a low rumbling moan from deep within this throat. Her mouth spread into a triumphant smile as she continued to lazily move her lips over his, occasionally flicking her tongue out again and again to tease the seam of his lips.

His hand dropped down her smooth neck and feathered down her side, causing a light giggle to escape her lips, eventually coming to rest along the curve of her hip. His fingers curled into her naked flesh as she canted into him, humming approvingly at his knowing touch. She gasped when she broke away, sucking in a breath of air, before slanting up to him and smiling warmly, resting her forehead against his, their noses rubbing together slowly.

"I think you've worn me out," he finished his earlier statement, slinked his arm around her waist and letting out a sigh of contentment as he felt her slick nude form mold perfectly against his.

Kate raised her head up and swirled her fingers around on his chest, mapping out some invisible path. "If you're really that exhausted, _old man_, I'm more than willing to do all the work," she offered with a teasing smile, her eyes lighting up with a playful spark that had been sorely lacking for far too long.

"_Old man_!?" Castle parroted, spatting out the words with obvious disdain. He fixed her with a decidedly unpleasant glare.

She chuckled throatily, tossing her head back in mirth. "Why don't you prove me wrong, then?" she advised with a quirky smirk.

Castle let out a low growl at the challenge. He gripped her tightly and spun her over, pinning her beneath his larger frame. Kate let out a sharp yelp, caught off guard by the sudden change in position. She blinked, disoriented only for a few seconds, and then gazed up at him with sparkling eyes, clearly impressed. Castle grinned cockily.

"You did that on purpose," he accused, but his broad happy smile belied the feigned condemnation in his tone.

She quirked up an eyebrow brazenly. "What if I did?"

"Then you deserve to be punished," he asserted, narrowing his eyes.

She shrugged her bare shoulders nonchalantly, and gave a slight nod. "Perhaps," she conceded. "You going to do anything about that?"

He growled, low and animalistic, as he grasped her legs and pulled them apart. Kate arched up and cradled his hips against her smooth thighs, looping her arms around his neck in encouragement, urging him on.

She pouted her lips and looked up at him, batting her eyelashes innocently. "I've been a very _bad_ girl, Mister Castle," Kate said sultrily, parodying the naughty schoolgirl.

"That you have, Miss Beckett," he mumbled, dipping his head down to seize her mouth in a languid kiss. She hummed into his mouth, caressing the nape of his neck with her fingers as he ran his hand up and down her undulating body, cupping her breast in his palm and teasing her with his thumb.

"_Old man_," he scoffed, indignantly, as he pulled his mouth away from hers and began peppering wet kisses down the column of her gorgeous throat. "I'll show you."

And he did.

XXX

"Oh, look who finally decided to join us," Kimberly declared with a dramatic wave of her hand, gesturing in Kate's direction as she hiked up the low hill, hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, and an all too obvious satisfied aura about her.

She bit down on her lower lip and ducked her head, blushing deeply. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late," she hollered as she continued making the climb on shaky legs.

_Damn_, Kate thought, wincing slightly. She had really gotten more than she'd bargained for with that 'old man' comment. The man was incorrigible. Not that it had been unpleasant, rather the opposite, really. It's just that she'd have liked it if she could have walked properly afterwards. It was her own fault. She had egged him on, knowing exactly what buttons to press to get him to give her what she wanted. And boy, had she gotten what she'd asked for! And it had been amazing. Kate smiled dreamily as she recalled her afternoon with Castle in the privacy of their 'love shack', as he'd dubbed it after the previous morning when she'd woke him up for a quickie before breakfast.

"Oh, don't worry, Kate," Robin said, giving her a conspiratorially wink. "We know you had more important things to do. Or should I say, _someone_ more important to _do_?"

"Ha-ha, very funny," Kate rolled her eyes, coming to a stop on the top of the grassy knoll. She stumbled slightly, before finding her footing and gingerly sitting down on the soft ground, shifting her backside around until she was comfortable.

Once she had settled, she glanced up to find her friends watching her with keen, knowing eyes. She raised her eyebrows and pressed her lips together, awaiting the onslaught of teasing that was sure to come. She'd been far too careful in sitting down to not provoke some sort of reaction.

"A bit sore, aren't we?" Kimberly asked, feigning indifference, but the smirk on her lips betrayed her mirth.

Kate chewed on her lower lip and glanced over at the blonde EMT. "A little," she admitted with a shy smile, briefly averting her gaze as a blush warmed her cheeks. "But it's all good. I was a bad girl… I _had_ to be punished."

Robin gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Kimberly's eyes went wide as she stared at her in shock. Kate grinned, laughing heartily at being able to stun her friends with such a frank admission.

"No way!?" Robin shook her head, clearly astonished.

Kate knitted her eyebrows and stared at them in confusion. She didn't understand why they seemed so surprised, after all they'd just been joking with her about what she'd been doing with Castle.

"Oh my god! You did, didn't you?" Kimberly questioned, her expression still a paradigm of absolute shock.

"Oh yes… I did," she answered, releasing her natural suppression and fully allowing her satisfied expression to be seen. A silly, happy lopsided grin slowly spread across her face.

"Really?"

Kate bobbed her head, furrowing her brow, still baffled by her friends' reaction. She thought for sure that they knew she and Castle were having sex. They hadn't been particularly discreet about it. Well, maybe more discreet than Chris and Irene, but still… they weren't exactly hiding the fact they were doing it.

"God, Kate, we were just joking," Robin said, turning to Kimberly, who inclined her head in agreement. "We thought you'd just been… you know… fooling around, making out… not actually… _doing it_." She hissed out the last part, her face flushing with embarrassment.

"Kate," the EMT spoke up, her brow creasing in concern. "I know it's probably not really my business, but seeing as I'm kind of the only medical practitioner here, I feel like I should warn you of the risk you are taking. I've already had to talk to Irene about this, since she and Chris have been going at it like rabbits from the start—"

Kate held up her hand to silence her friend. "I know, Kimberly," she asserted, having already talked about those risks with Castle.

"You do?" Kimberly's eyebrows shot up. "I… I thought Irene didn't want anyone knowing yet."

"What?" Kate hooted in surprise.

"WHAT!?" Robin screeched, biting her lower lip when the other two glanced at her.

Kate ducked her head and lowered her voice. "Irene's pregnant?" she questioned.

Kimberly sighed and raked her fingers through her curly blonde hair. "Yeah. But you didn't hear it from me," she gave both Kate and Robin a warning look.

"My lips are sealed," Robin said.

Kate merely bobbed her head, silently absorbing the news. It was one thing to talk about a hypothetical situation, it was quite another to actually see one. However, she'd already made her decision, and she was determined to stick to it, whatever the consequences would be.

It was one of the first things she'd learned early on in her life after her mother's death. She had needed to accept the ramifications of her decisions—whether good or bad—and not dwell on what could have been. That mentality had helped mold her into the woman she'd become. It was one of her greatest strengths, but had also been one of her most debilitating flaws. Because it had been that stubbornness, and inflexibility to compromise, that had almost cost her the man she loved.

"Have you even considered that possibility?" Kimberly's question pulled her out of her ruminations.

"Yes," Kate answered at length, locking eyes with the blonde EMT. "Castle and I discussed it two weeks ago when things got a little… _heated_." She paused for a beat, shrugging her shoulders. "I stopped us before we went too far. It was one of the hardest things I've ever done. You don't know what it's like between us. Just the briefest touch can ignite the flame."

"But Kate—"

"No, it's okay," she asserted, firm and certain. She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, having already come to terms with her actions and decisions. "I know and understand the risks. But, I just _needed_ him. And I realized that I didn't care. If it happens, it happens. I'm willing to accept the consequences. And so is Castle."

"Easy for him to say," Robin interjected with a muffled laugh. "He's not the one that'll have to carry it around for nine months."

Kate shook her head. "We're _partners_," she stressed, "in all things. No matter what, he's always had my back. I know I can count on him." She licked her lips and sucked in a shaky breath, feeling the hints of tears at the back of her eyes. "I just love him so much. And we've wasted too many years dancing around each other, not acknowledging what we shared. I can't let something like this whole messed up situation to put a stop to everything. Not after we've fought so hard to get to this point."

"Kate, having a child—"

"No, you don't understand," Kate interjected, almost desperate for them to understand. She had talked a lot about their relationship with these two women, but she'd left out some key elements. "I almost lost him before I even had him. And those days were some of the darkest in my life." She paused, placing a hand on her chest, trying to calm the rapid beats of her heart. "But then I got him. He was mine. Yet even then, I almost lost him again because I let myself fall back into old habits, habits that I'd been working so hard at overcoming."

"Wow," Robin said, shaking her head. "You weren't kidding when you told me things had been complicated."

"They still are," Kate smiled weakly, not really referring to the present situation of being stranded, but mostly about the metaphysical emotional side of things. "Probably always will be. The point is, I've learned not to let that get in the way of living my life the way I want. And for a long time now that has included Castle."

"I understand what you are saying, Kate. Trust me, I do. But are you really sure about this?" Kimberly hesitantly asked, giving her a cautious look as she steered them back to the original topic. "If you get pregnant, I can't make any guarantees."

Kate stared off into space for a moment before turning her eyes to her friend and answering. "I'm sure," she declared with a nod. "In fact, I don't know if I've ever been this sure about anything in my life. I wasn't even this sure when I finally gave into my feelings for Castle."

She closed her eyes as she remembered sitting on the swings in the pouring rain as she contemplated all the paths her life had taken and where she wanted to be. She could still smell the scent of rain and feel the dampness of her hair as it clung to her neck. Opening her eyes, Kate looked back at her friends, smiling slightly at the confused looks on both their faces.

"I won't put my future on hold anymore," Kate said, firm in her conviction. "Before Castle, I never thought I'd ever want to have kids when I knew just how terrible life could be at times. But he changed that. Seeing him with his daughter, Alexis, I felt those wants stirring in me for the first time." She sighed. "I know now is probably not the best place or time, but I've wasted too long putting my life on hold while the rest of the world keeps on going. So if it happens, it happens." Kate chuckled and shook her head, attempting to lighten the mood. "Besides, I'm not getting any younger."

A silence descended upon the small group when Kate finished, and she glanced at her friends anxiously, curious to see how they'd respond.

"Okay," Kimberly let out a sigh, smiling warily as she reached over and clasped Kate's hand. "If that's your decision, then I'll support it and do my best to help when and if I'm needed."

"Same here," Robin put in, placing her hand on Kate's shoulder and giving her a reassuring squeeze. "It's what friends are for."

Her heart pounded in her chest, and her eyes grew watery with happy tears. She'd never expected to reach this level of friendship with anyone who she hadn't known for less than a month. It had taken her a good year to open up to Castle, and even longer to acknowledge her feelings for him. Yet here she was, with friends! And a part of her couldn't help but feel that it was thanks to Castle and his efforts at tearing down her wall. He'd inspired her to tackle her demons and make herself a better woman… for him, for her… for her mother's memory. And now, despite being lost and stranded in the South Pacific, Kate truly felt free.

"You guys," she mumbled, shaking her head, a few stray tears leaking down her cheeks. Her bottom lip trembled, and she bit down on it, stifling back her overwhelming emotions. She forced herself to smile. "Thank you. Thank you so much. It… it really means a lot to me."

XXX

He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing his work. Just having finished it, he wanted to make sure that nothing was amiss. Kate was due to return from her girl's night soon, and he wanted to be able to surprise her with what he'd made.

The last couple of days had been a frenzy of wild passionate lovemaking, mixed in with his usual daily chores and routines. But, even in their down time, they'd still made love, slow and deep love, where he could languidly explore every inch of her delicious body and prolong their euphoria to the most extreme limit. So, it was safe to say that he really hadn't had any down time, as it were… not really.

Castle had been working on repairing one of his many snares when the idea for this particular item had struck him. He'd always loved craft making, Alexis could attest to that. And he was highly imaginative and creative. So, he got a kick out of MacGuyvering things. However, it was difficult to find time to work on the project. Recently, besides going out in the jungles placing traps and collecting the snared animals with Gervasio, most of his time was spent curled away somewhere in intimate embraces with Kate.

Yet, somehow, someway, despite the many obstacles that had presented themselves, Castle had managed to collect all the necessary materials and secret them away until he could pull them out and put them together to create his end goal. And he'd used the available free time while Kate was away having a girl's night with Kimberly and Robin to finish it.

Gazing down at the finished product, Castle smiled proudly as he ran his fingers along the curved wood. He hoped she'd like it, especially when he'd taken considerable pain in keeping it all a secret, which was more difficult taking into account their present living circumstances. Not to mention he was bouncing with the need to show off what he'd made for her, eager for her approval.

He jerked his head up when he heard a noise to his left. Narrowing his eyes, he barely made out her lone figure trudging up the slope towards their hut. Castle turned back and hastily pulled some fan palms over his creation, hiding it from view, as he wanted to make a grand unveiling. Turning back around to face his approaching fiancée, Castle leaned his against the exterior wall of their little shack and waited.

Kate stepped over the crest and smiled brightly when she saw him. He jumped up and beamed, his eyes lighting up with hardly contained delight. He was really looking forward to presenting her with his gift. As Kate approached him, she narrowed her eyes, suspecting something. But she shrugged it off, and allowed him to pull her into a deep embrace. Tilting his head down, he found her mouth with his and kissed her until his lungs ached for oxygen.

"Someone's in a happy mood," Kate giggled softly, biting her lower lip as she glanced over him. "What's up, Castle?"

He looked down, smiling brightly, but hesitated, noticing her red-rimmed eyes and slight sniffle. "Kate? Have… have you been crying?"

"Oh, um… yeah, but it was the good kind of crying," she insisted, placing a hand on his chest to reassure him.

Castle sighed, not completely convinced, and wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her closer. She averted her gaze and laid her head down against his shoulder. He rubbed her back in soothing, steady strokes.

"What happened?"

She bit her lower lip and leaned back, glancing up at him as he palmed the side of her face, the pad of his thumb gently caressing her cheek.

"Irene's pregnant," she blurted out.

"What?"

Kate glanced up at him in surprise, as if she hadn't intended to tell him. She shook her head and pressed her palm over his mouth, her brow furrowing in self-reproach. "It's supposed to be a secret. Don't tell anyone I told you."

He inclined his head in agreement and waited for her to remove her hand from his mouth. "Okay," he concurred. "But what does this have to do with you crying?"

She sighed, her shoulders sagging as she relaxed into his arms. "Let's just say it brought up a certain topic," Kate said.

"Baby talk," Castle concluded with a firm nod.

"Yeah… baby talk," Kate confirmed. She paused, wetting her lips with her tongue, before proceeding. "When I joined Kimberly and Robin on the hill, they started teasing me about being absent from camp for so long, always off alone with you," she explained. He nodded, understanding what sort of jokes were implied. "They'd just been joking, not really thinking that we'd been off having sex, but I kind of let slip that that's exactly what we'd been doing, thinking they'd just keep ribbing me, as Lanie would."

"But that's not what happened?" Castle stated. It came out like a question, but it wasn't.

Kate inclined her head and raised her eyebrows in acknowledgement of his good guess. "Yeah," she sighed, leaning into his embrace, running her hand lightly down his arm. "The conversation went from light and teasing to serious in a snap. Kimberly was all set to give me a lecture about the risks… and I… I just… God, Castle, you'll be so proud! I opened up, I mean… _really_ opened up and explained my thoughts and feelings, about you, us… the possibility of a baby."

She paused to catch her breath, dropping a hand between them to cradle her lower abdomen. His eyes followed the motion and his lips briefly tugged upwards, his heart warming with previously restrained thoughts. God… if their situation were different, he'd asked her to make a baby with him right this second. He could already picture their spawn—yeah, he called it that, deal with it. He imagined a little girl with her hair and his eyes, her nose and chin. Kate was so beautiful. Castle couldn't help but want their children to look exactly like their mother.

Kate flicked her gaze back up to his, eyes glistening with happy tears. "I made it clear that I didn't care," she confirmed his suspicions. "That if it happens, then it happens. And they told me that no matter, they'd be there to support me. That…," she choked up, overwhelmed with emotions, "that that was what friends were for."

"Oh, Kate," Castle sighed, hugging her tightly and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm so proud and happy for you."

She shook her head and wiped at her tears. "I feel ridiculous. It's not like I don't have friends back home… granted, not many, but I'm not completely anti-social."

He chuckled and squeezed her waist. "Don't be, I understand," he assured her, kissing her cheek affectionately as she gave him a watery smile and curled her fingers around his neck, pulling him back in for a sweet kiss.

"I think it's safe to say that they are now both very aware of how much I love you," she asserted. "And how much I want to make babies with you. I think I made that point very clear."

He laughed, and she giggled, ducking her head down bashfully, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. Castle cupped her face in his palms and kissed her lips slowly, relishing the gentle exhale of her contented sigh as she eased into his hold. Backing away, he slipped his hands down to hers and interlaced their fingers as he moved back, guiding her over to the side of the hut.

"I made something for you," he declared excitedly, eyes wide with eager anticipation for the moment of unveiling.

"Castle," she hedged, biting her lower lip as she glanced up at him with worried eyes. He chuckled inwardly, knowing she was afraid he'd done something crazy.

"I know, but I couldn't resist!" he brought her hands up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Letting go, he stepped back and reached for the boughs he'd covered his creation with. "I hope you like it." He pulled the fanned palms away and heaved in a quick nervous breath before looking up to see her reaction.

Kate's mouth dropped and her eyes went wide as she bent down to pick up what had been uncovered. Her long delicate fingers ran down the curved wood, smoothed and flexible, and plucked at the taut string. She shook her head in awe and wonder, her eyes flirting up to him in astonishment.

"You made me a bow!" she gasped.

"Yep!" he grinned, animatedly quirking his eyebrows up. "Even have a dozen or so arrows. Used the feathers from some of the birds I caught with my snares for the fletching."

Kate stared down at the bow in her hands, and smiled warmly. Her eyes flicked back up to his and his heart swelled with joy, seeing that beaming smile that was his and his alone.

"My God, Castle… thank you… thank you!" she said, clutching the bow to her chest and grabbing him with her free hand to crash her mouth against his in a heated kiss. She pushed her tongue past the seam of his lips and deepened the embrace.

His nostrils flared as he swiftly inhaled her delicious scent, and he snagged her hips with his fingers, pulling her close. The bow clattered to the ground as her hands moved up his chest, frantically working on the buttons.

"God, I love you," she asserted, before shoving him to the ground.

Castle landed with an 'oomph'. He glanced up with wide eyes, pleasantly startled when she was suddenly pouncing on him, planting her knees on either side of his hips. Kate bent over him, arching her back as her mouth clashed against his in a fierce and possessive kiss. Her fingers deftly worked the belt around his waist, and she unclasped the button of his jeans in a matter of seconds.

He groaned, his head lulled back into the rough ground as his eyes rolled back into his skull, overwhelmed by sensory overload when she sucked on his neck and pushed her fingers under his boxers to grab a hold of him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she canted over and over again, breathy and hot, ramming her mouth back against his as she tugged impatiently at his jeans. He lifted his hips off the ground and wiggled a bit to help. She pulled his jeans down until just enough of him was exposed for her purposes.

Her hand flew down his body, and he gasped into her open mouth as she wrapped her fingers around him, teasing him like only she could. She smiled wickedly against his mouth as she nibbled at his bottom lip.

"You've been a very good boy, Rick," she purred seductively, sneaking a hand behind her head and pulling her hair loose, letting it fall gracefully around her face. "I think you deserve a reward."

"Oh God… I think so too," he mumbled, nodding his head in eager anticipation.

Kate smirked, and pouted her lips in a sultry manner, before she leaned back over him and kissing him hard. He brought his hands up and ran his fingers through her long sun-kissed tresses, loving the feel of the strands between his fingers. Her hair was so soft and silky. Kate pulled back and nipped at his lips and chin, before giving him a saucy wink and lowering her head, trailing wet kisses down his body.

Castle let out a groan, and shivered in sweet anticipation. It wasn't long until he felt her panting breath against his groin, and he arched his neck up to glanced down at her. Her eyes were hooded and dark, full of lustful desire. He caught a flash of pink as her tongue darted out to lick her lips as she stared down at him with hungry eyes.

And then she was on him, hot and moist, the long strands of her hair tickling his thighs as she bent over him. His eyes screwed shut as he tried to hold back, so very close already. She hummed in approval, which only made it worse. He gasped out her name, pleading with her, but she was having nothing of it. Kate was very skilled, and had his hips bucking and squirming in no time. He gritted his teeth, trying to suppress a deep moan of uncontrollable pleasure from escaping, but her talented tongue distracted him and he couldn't hold it back. His mouth dropped on a startled gasp and he let go, falling over the edge.

When he returned from his high, Kate was hovering over him, a gloating smile spread across her lips as she brushed her fingers through his messy hair. "Was that good for you?" she asked, smirking as she licked her lips.

Castle growled, and wrapped his arms around her, changing their positions with surprising ease. Kate yelped in amazement, and smiled up at him, all cheery and delighted. He kissed her hard, and worked his hand into her pants, with his sights set on returning the favor. She gasped and arched her back, closing her eyes as he worked his fingers over her in the precise manner in which he knew would leave her breathless and begging him to end her torment.

He grinned victoriously when just that happened, and Kate was writhing under his ministrations, pleading with him to send her over the edge. But he wasn't done yet. He curled his fingers under the waistband of her jeans, and roughly tugged them—along with her soaked panties—down her long legs. Kate gasped, her breath hoarse and gravelly with rich arousal. He gripped her squirmed hips and kissed her soundly, feeling her shudder with anticipation… or was it the slight chill in the air?

Kate bobbed her head in approval as he kissed his way down her body, stopping along the way to fondle her breasts through her blouse before moving on to his intended destination. He nuzzled against her lower abdomen and breathed in the scent of her arousal.

"Just for you," came her quivering voice. "Only you, Castle. Only you."

He wasn't exactly sure what she meant, but he was beyond rational thought. Her hips squirmed and he tightened his hold on them, digging his fingers into her flesh as he licked his lips in anticipation of her sweet taste. He lowered his head and blew his breath out across her heat, adding to her agonizing suspense.

"God… Oh God, Castle!" Kate cried, thrashing beneath him. "Stop teasing me... _dammit_! I'm begging you."

Castle grinned, and readily complied, taking her to the threshold and back with nothing but his very talented tongue.

* * *

_*I'm considering making Ch 15 about what's been going on in New York, but am not decided yet. Thoughts?_


	15. Chapter 15

_*A/N: I would have posted last night, but the last half of this chapter kind of got away from me, and had turned out all introspection. So I took some time and worked around with it until I changed it into a conversation instead of self-reflection. I was still unsure about the New York thing, but enough of you wanted it, that I decided to give a taste with how Alexis is feeling, yet still remain a little vague on certain details as I want more of that to come out later. This chapter lacks in action, but I think makes up for it with some emotional growth for our dynamic duo._

* * *

**Solid Ground – Chapter 15**

The loft seemed so empty without him… without them.

It was quiet and somber, lacking in life and joy. He had always been the heart and soul of this place. It had been his sanctuary. His home. Though she'd grown up here, it had always felt more his than hers. Her bedroom upstairs had been her domain. The rest was all his. But it wasn't just his anymore… but _theirs_… her Dad and Beckett. She was there as well, scattered throughout the loft in little nick-knacks and keepsakes that had migrated over from her place during the summer, after the engagement became official.

Alexis wouldn't lie. When her dad first told her that he had proposed to Kate Beckett, she'd been uncertain how to feel about it. It wasn't that she didn't like the detective, she did. It was just that Beckett had hurt her dad so much in the past that Alexis found herself questioning the woman's motives… her love. She wanted her dad to be happy—that was her first priority—and for a time she'd thought that Detective Beckett could provide that happiness, fill in the gaps that would be created when Alexis left the nest.

Then that summer of no contact happened, and Alexis began to question everything she'd thought about the homicide detective she'd once idolized. But her dad had been happy with what little Beckett had provided upon her return, and though she might not have approved of the relationship anymore, she'd been happy for her dad. He deserved to be happy. She had just hoped he wouldn't get burned again.

It happened, though. He never really talked to her about it, but Alexis had witnessed the heartache, seen him withdraw and become distant as he disappeared into the playboy persona. She'd been surprised, because things had appeared to be going so good between her dad and Beckett. But something must have happened, and from how her dad moped around the loft for days on end, it must have been Beckett. The woman was no good for her dad. She was dark and twisted, too broken to love him the way he deserved.

Alexis had been disappointed. She'd been hoping they'd work things out before she went off to college, but it had appeared that that wouldn't happen. But then it did. Suddenly her dad and Beckett were in a relationship and everything seemed so right, and her dad was so happy, so very happy… happier than she'd ever seen him. He was in love, and basking in it.

Yet, as with all relationships, there had been bumps. She wasn't entirely sure what had happened, but something had occurred between her dad and the detective, something that could have severed them. She'd been too caught up in planning her trip to Costa Rica to notice. And to be honest, with being off at college and never at the loft, Alexis was sort of out of the loop when it came to her dad's personal life, which was something new. She'd never known the details, but she'd always been in the know.

But then she'd come back from Costa Rica and had nearly walked in on her dad and Beckett doing far more than just making out on the couch. There had been extreme blushing, on both sides, as the two adults quickly covered themselves and attempted to explain.

"Kate is moving in," her dad had told her, a happy lopsided smile on his face. "Oh… and we're engaged."

Alexis had been floored by the last part. She'd kind of been expecting Beckett moving in, as the detective practically already lived there, spending most nights at the loft instead of at her apartment. But the engagement had come as a complete surprise. Yet it was real. It was true. That was the new reality, her dad and Kate Beckett, smiling and laughing on the couch—half-naked—and happily engaged.

Now they were gone. And the loft, once open and warm, seemed bereft of all happiness and joy. Alexis couldn't stay there. It was too difficult. Grams managed, but Alexis just couldn't deal with it when her dad and Kate Beckett weren't there, filling the place with their laughter and love. Kate still held the lease on her apartment, hadn't yet officially given notice to her landlord. And with her gone, the title had fallen to Jim Beckett. And with his permission, Alexis had been staying there, getting to know the woman who'd captured her dad's heart and become a part of their family.

It had been a month. The airline was giving her the runaround, trying to shift blame, and in the end, not really helping. All she knew was that something had gone wrong and the plane had gone off course, gone missing. It was like a tale out of the Bermuda Triangle, except it happened in the South Pacific. Yet despite all the dead ends and roadblocks, Alexis was determined not to give up. She'd go through all her dad's accounts, if she must, but in the end, she'd find them. She just had too. Because she'd been a witness to their story, and they deserved a happy ending.

XXX

Castle was happy. He couldn't deny the feeling. It was there, swelling up in his chest until it felt like it would burst. And there was no denying what, or rather who, made that happiness pump more fiercely through his veins. Just the quirk of her lips when she was amused by something he said or did, that tiny smirk she thought was so subtle, was enough to make him feel light and free. And when she smiled that beaming smile where her eyes would crinkle with joy, Castle literally felt like he was walking on sunshine… cue Katrina & The Waves.

The previous evening Kate had come back to camp all smiles, beaming with pride at having shot down a wild boar with a single shot from the bow he'd made for her. It was so effective that the other hunters were begging him to make them one as well. He was more than happy to oblige, as it made him feel useful. Not being able to hunt, with Kate and the others, had been a big disappointment, but knowing that he was of assistance, even if it was just vicariously through the weapons he crafted for them, made him feel like he was part of the team.

And despite the terrible circumstances that had led them to be stranded on this island, Castle could not ignore the fact that in the long run, in terms of his relationship with Kate, it had been a blessing in disguise. Kate was more open and free, not just around him, but also with others. She was socializing with Kimberly and Robin, and some of the others more often, breaking out of her shell. It was a marvelous sight to behold. No longer was she the closed off and standoffish detective he'd met five years ago. She was vibrant and full of life… so very beautiful.

Accompanying this new awakening was a thrumming desire that would not be silenced. Whether it was long and slow, or quick and hard, it burned with an intense passion that Castle had never felt in any other relationship. Kate was demanding and insisting, wanting more of him, giving more in return.

"I've never not been in control," she'd confessed to him one night, curled under the stars, their slick bodies still humming with the aftereffects of their heated coupling. He didn't need to be looking at her to know what she'd been referring too. Kate Beckett had always been the dominate one in bed. He'd known that from their first time together. Yet with him, she was more than willing to take the submissive role, and let him take control. It was a big boost to his ego, but he didn't let that show. He took it for the manner in which it was given, and cherished it.

Moments like that were what made him so happy. It was the little things. When all was added up and tallied, it was extraordinary how much she'd opened up in just the span of month. He wanted to return the favor. For the first time in his memory, he cracked the proverbial wax seal that concealed his true self. So long had he been afraid of sharing so much with another. He'd learned early on in his childhood that he had to protect himself, that the only person whom he could really rely on was himself.

So, he stepped out into the light of day, no longer hiding behind the mask, and was simply little Ricky Rodgers, weak and vulnerable, petrified that once she saw the real him, she'd be horrified and disgusted. He feared rejection. Some psychoanalyst might say he had abandonment issues. And he did. It had been difficult growing up fatherless and with a mother like Martha. She wasn't a bad mother by any stretch of the imagination, but she hadn't been the best either. She'd done the best she could under the circumstances, and he loved her dearly for that, and everything she'd done to try and give him as normal a childhood as possible. It was why he was willing to put up with her eccentricities when she moved into the loft.

Castle arched his neck and glanced over at Kate. "You asleep?" he whispered, not wanting to wake her if she was. After the long day she'd spent hunting, followed by their vigorous session of lovemaking, he felt she deserved some rest.

Kate let out a sigh and rolled over onto her side to look at him. "No. I was just resting my eyes," she told him with a straight face.

He flashed her a sheepish grin. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't mean to… you know what? Just go back to—"

"Just spit it out, Castle," Kate asserted, brushing her hair back and shifting against the cushions to find a more comfortable spot.

"I want to tell you a story," he blurted out.

"Oh?" she frowned, glancing up at him with annoyed eyes, misunderstanding his intent. When their eyes locked, she read straight through to his soul, and the irritated edge dissipated. She gave him an encouraging smile, and brushed her fingers soothingly along his chest. "Okay," she inclined her head in consent. "I'm listening. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." She punctuated her declaration with a tender kiss.

Castle started light, retelling Kate the story about the class paper he hadn't written that he'd been praised for writing, how it had been the first time anyone had ever praised him for something, and it had all been a lie. When he'd first told Kate that tale, Castle had expected her to be appalled, seeing him for what he really was… a fraud, cowering behind the fictional persona of Richard Castle.

"I'm not Richard Castle," he said.

"Um… last time I checked, that _is_ your legal name," Kate interjected, giving him a bemused look. "Unless you've changed it once again."

"No, no… that's not what I meant," Castle smiled down at her, pressing a brief kiss to the side of her head, so very grateful for her attempt at lightening the mood.

"I know," she grinned, biting her lower lip, eyes bright. "When we first met, I mistook you for the rogue playboy that the tabloids made you out to be."

"Which I'm not," he affirmed. That wasn't who he was. It never had been. But he'd been pretending for so long that the lines had blurred between reality and fantasy so much that even he couldn't tell where the difference was. Yet Kate could. She saw through him, and didn't recoil in disgust. She loved him.

"I'm still here," Kate smiled at him, nuzzling into his side. "Still listening. Not going anywhere, Castle. You can trust me."

He supposed that that had always been one of his main concerns. Castle hadn't felt like he could trust her with the real him. Truth was he didn't know how to trust, not when every relationship he'd ever had, be it platonic or romantic, had always been transient.

"Tell me," she said, breaking the silence, smiling up at him encouragingly. "Tell me about the real you."

His heart swelled with love for this woman. And somehow he knew that no matter what dark secrets he had in his past, she'd still be there when the dust settled. She'd still love him.

Castle told her about how when he was still a child, and he'd moved around a lot with his mother, it had been difficult to make friends. Even more so when he couldn't fit in at school, ending up bouncing around like some lost child in search of a friend. So he'd learned to rely on his own imagination, to invent friends. Eventually, that imagination served him well when he started crafting stories and writing them down.

And then he'd met Kyra Blaine, and for the first time he'd believed in the possibility everlasting love. But those hopes and dreams had been crushed and buried when she left for London.

"I supposed it might have been a test," he said. "To see if I'd run after her. If it was, I certainly failed miserably." He liked to think he'd passed that test with Kate.

She hummed a noncommittal response, and nuzzled further into him, a silent command to continue.

Before she'd accepted his proposal, Castle had told Kate about his marriages, figuring it would be best to clear the skeletons out of the closet, as it were, so she'd be aware of the mess she'd be walking into. In hindsight, Meredith was probably a rebound from his feelings of rejection and abandonment when Kyra had left him. They'd barely been seeing each other when she'd gotten pregnant with Alexis. So he rushed into marriage, wanting to do the right thing, and to give his child the nuclear family he'd never had but had always wanted. The experiment failed when Meredith cheated on him. It was a blow to his manhood and self-esteem.

"More than that, it made me question things," Castle elaborated, staring fixatedly at the fanned palms above them. "Was there something wrong with me? Was I not enough?"

"I'm so sorry, Castle," Kate cooed, easing up to caress the side of his face, wiping at the tears that had manifested. "You are. Don't ever question that. Okay? You are more than enough."

"Then why did she cheat?" he questioned, still baffled as to what logical reason compelled his first wife to betray him like that.

"I can't really say," Kate said, letting out a sigh. "You know I'd never do that to you? Right?"

"Now… yes, absolutely," he confirmed.

"But you didn't?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbow to look down at him with a furrowed brow. Then the light of understanding hit her and she frowned. "Vaughn?"

Castle gave a weak nod. He wasn't too proud of himself, with how he'd reacted to his jealousy. But it hadn't been misplaced. He'd been right to be concerned. "I know you felt like we'd hit a plateau and had stalled, but it still hurt how easily you let him get to you."

"I know," Kate said, ducking her head down in shame. "I'm not particularly proud with how I acted back then. I was in the wrong. I know that. I let him play on my insecurities, when I knew all along all he wanted was to get into my pants." She laughed ruefully. "He actually used the same lines you did… back in the beginning. But coming from him they sounded hollow and insincere. When you had told me the things he did, even when I had tried to pass them off as you trying to get me into your bed, I still knew you were being genuine and honest."

"I was," Castle confirmed, nodding his head.

She smiled at him, so tender and affectionately, caressing the side of his face, fingertips brushing across his stubble. She licked her lips and bent down to press a kiss to his mouth, while at the same time pressing up close to him. He shivered, feeling every inch of her nude body against this own.

"I won't lie," Kate said. "I'd been flattered by his compliments. But even if I'd believed any of his smarmy come-ons, I would never have slept with him. Never. That's not who I am. I'm not that girl."

"I believe you," Castle said. "I do."

"Good," she smiled, pressing another kiss to his lips, deepening it with a flick of her tongue across his bottom lip. When air became a necessity, Kate reluctantly pulled back, nipping at his jaw as she did so.

Castle sighed in contentment and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Shall I continue with the story?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he glanced across at a satisfied looking Kate Beckett.

She pursed her lips and bobbed her head. "I take it I might not like some of the next parts of this story," her eyes flashed with a hint of possessiveness. She knew his history, and he knew hers, but sometimes pasts can be difficult for your future to hear.

After Meredith, Castle had thrown himself into meaningless relationships, one-night stands, and weeklong flings. Nothing substantial. "Gina was different," he said, not missing how Kate grimaced at the name. He supposed her reaction to Gina was the same as his was to Josh or Demming. "She was a intelligent and independent woman, and we got along so well that I thought we'd work as a couple."

And he'd been desperate to provide Alexis with a strong female role model when her own mother was flaky and unreliable. But Gina hadn't worked out. They'd been great on paper—a writer and his publisher. But in reality, they just didn't work. She was serious and refined, when all he wanted to do was goof off at home and be the cool dad, playing laser tag with Alexis and pigging out on ice cream and junk food while having movie marathons using the projector.

"If she couldn't appreciate how great a father you were to Alexis, then she never deserved you," Kate interjected, her fingers curling possessively around his middle. "I would never try and get between you and Alexis or force you to choose between us."

"I know," he smiled, and snuggled closer for a kiss. "It's what makes you so different from anyone else I've been with. You are willing to take the complete package, not just the ruggedly handsome mystery author."

Kate smirked and danced her fingers up and down his chest, making him shiver. She tugged her lower lip between her teeth and flicked her eyes up at him. "I certainly appreciate that ruggedly handsome author's package," she purred suggestively, brushing her fingers along his lower abdomen.

"Kate…," he gasped. "You're making it very hard for me to tell you this story."

She pursed her lips and smiled smugly. "I know," she said, looking triumphant, bringing her hand back up to rest over his heart, and gently patting his chest. "Sorry… do continue."

Castle sucked in a breath to calm his rapidly beating heart and the warmth of arousal that was coursing through his veins as a result of Kate's teasing. "I suppose it all started to crumble with our fights," he explained, returning to his tale.

They clashed over work issues far more than personal ones, and at some point, he just didn't care anymore. Besides, they'd always been better as work colleagues than lovers. "It was like living with my mother," he grimaced. "Which, in retrospect, it was nothing like that. But you get what I mean. Gina just couldn't turn work off. It was always on with her. And you know how annoyed I get when she pesters me about my deadlines. Just imagine that twenty-four seven!"

"I feel for you," Kate smirked, tickling his side.

He yelped and glared at her, before dipping his head down to kiss the pleased grin off her face. "You may nag me from time to time, but you're much more fun."

Kate raised her eyebrows in shock. "Are you seriously telling me about your sex life with Gina?" Her eyes narrowed, coming close to one of her heated glares that he secretly loved.

"What!?" he hooted, trying to recover from his slip. "No… no way. Eww! Gross."

"Come on, Castle," she shook her head at him, eyes narrowing even more. "I know you, and that comment about me being 'more fun', as you put it, was all about sex."

"All right, fine… you got me," he caved. It was easier to surrender than fight it, especially when Kate knew his vulnerabilities. Seriously, the woman was relentless. It took her all of two days into her suspension to discover all his ticklish spots.

Gina may have been beautiful, in a cold stern sort of way, but she wasn't really that fun in bed. Before, when they'd been dating, she'd pulled out all the stops, like she was spider ensnaring her prey. But after they'd gotten married, it was almost like it was a chore for her, like something that needed to be done to fulfill some contractual obligation. She wasn't a cold fish, but he would have liked a little more enthusiasm, something that let him know he was doing something right.

Kate threw back her head and chuckled throatily. "Oh, that is so rich, I love it!" she declared, bringing her eyes back to his with sparkling mirth. "Well, you don't have to worry about that with me, stud. I intend on taking full advantage of having you in my bed."

Castle smiled, pleased, as she leaned over him, curling her fingers around his shoulders as she slanted her lips over his, teasing him with the tip of her tongue before capturing his mouth in a fierce and possessive kiss. He hummed in low approval, letting his hands drop down to cup her ass and give her a playful squeeze. Kate gasped in surprise, and smiled into his mouth.

"And now comes my favorite part of the story," Castle declared, eyes twinkling with joy.

Enter Kate Beckett.

She was unlike anyone else he'd ever met. The attraction had been there from the beginning. It would be foolish of him to deny that at first it had been anything but lust.

"I knew it," Kate interrupted with a triumphant smirk. "I win!"

Castle stuck out his lower lip on a pout. "Can you blame me? I mean... have you looked in the mirror? You're like smoking hot! With that tight gorgeous body, and let's not forget that ass," he reached down and slapped a cheek playfully. "Extraordinary," he crooned.

What man could resist her? He couldn't help but lust after her. But then she had turned him down. Him! Richard Castle! Surely it was an insult so grievous that it would offend the gods upon high on Mount Olympus.

"You were so cruel doing that lip biting thing," he said.

"What 'lip biting thing'?" Kate asked, furrowing her brow in confusion.

Castle gaped at her, stunned. "Are you seriously pretending that you don't know exactly what I'm talking about?"

Kate grinned at him, and slowly, seductively, deliberately pulled her bottom lip under her teeth. Castle growled, low and animalistic, and rammed his mouth against hers, proving to her what she did to him. She chuckled and moaned, her hands gripping at him as he rolled her over, settling himself between her inviting legs.

"You drive me crazy," he groaned, nibbling at her chin and jaw.

She opened up to him, moaning loudly when they connected. Her hands moved all over him, encouraging, egging him on. Her breath was hot and moist against his ear as they writhed together, dancing the dance of love that they knew so well. She grasped his hair in her fists, pleading with him, begging, telling him to stop teasing her and take her to the edge. He tilted his head and captured her mouth, pouring all of himself into it, loving her with all of his being.

Castle's hands roamed all over her undulating body, so supple and right beneath his fingertips. He palmed her breasts, and squeezed, teasing her with his thumbs and fingers, before continuing his tactile exploration of her body, quickening his thrusts into her. Kate arched into him, and seized up, crying out with ecstasy as he took her over the edge, him following soon after. When they came back down, she held him against her, cradling him with her legs, keeping him close, humming in approval and satisfaction.

"Don't stop," she murmured breathily, trailing her hands up and down his back. "Keep telling me your story."

Castle mumbled incoherently in agreement, and continued all the while peppering her neck with hot wet kisses.

He'd been so arrogant back then, so full of it… full of shit. Kate had knocked him down a peg, and made him face reality. Here was a woman that possessed all the qualities he most admired of the female gender, and she wouldn't give him the time of day. It had been a challenge, one that he'd been so eager to win. But along the line, before Castle knew it, he'd fallen for her. She was extraordinary. Unique. Beyond compare.

He loved her.

And from that moment on, it only grew deeper and stronger, until it was almost suffocating. So when she'd taken an interest in Tom Terrific, he'd bowed out gracefully, wanting her to be happy even if it wasn't with him. Going back to Gina had been a mistake. He had soon been reminded of all the reasons why they hadn't worked. Love just wasn't for him, he had reckoned. No matter how much he wanted it, Castle had come to accept the fact that it was forever out of his reach. So he'd contented himself as best he could with loving Kate from afar while she loved another.

But then, at long last, he got her… and she was his, he was hers. It was glorious. Yet, even after all that, they still struggled. Castle found that his long held insecurities went deeper than he'd ever believed, and soon it was like he was sabotaging the one meaningful relationship he'd ever had. Granted, he wasn't the only one doing that, but that didn't make it any more right. They hurt each other, both in their own way, and for different reasons. He'd been afraid they wouldn't last, because every relationship he'd ever had had always been transient, of the moment, fleeting, and then gone.

It took him far longer to realize that fantasy and reality were two very separate things. And when reality came knocking at his door, he stepped up and made himself heard, doing one of the most difficult things he'd ever done… ask the woman he loved more than life itself to become his wife. It hadn't been ideal, perfect, or how he'd imagined proposing to Kate Beckett, but it was real, with all the raw vulnerability he'd always felt when it came to her bubbling at the surface. He was so afraid, terrified of rejection, of her telling him that she didn't love him enough… that _he_ wasn't enough; that the amazing job offer had made her realize she was made for better things than him. He'd always known she was out of his league.

"You're wrong," Kate asserted, interrupting his tale. "I'm not out of your league. If anything, you're the one who's out of my league."

"If this is about me being a rich, world famous author again…"

"No, nothing like that," she assured him, rubbing her hand down his side soothingly. "No. It's about your kind and generous spirit, Castle. You're brilliant, and you don't even know it… okay, maybe you do, but massive ego aside, you are the most amazing man I've ever known."

His breath caught in his throat as she looked up at him with large doe like eyes, filled with so much love and awe that he wanted to clutch her to his chest and never let go.

"You've been so patient with me," she continued, voice soft and reverent. "You waited for me when other men would have left. I'm not even sure if I really deserved that kind of devotion. That's what makes you out of my league, Castle," Kate asserted. "I've never been those things, even before my mom died. I've always been impatient and stubborn, rebellious and wild, but never devoted… until you."

"Kate…"

"You taught me that love was real, and that I could risk my heart and not get burned," she said. "We may have taken the long road to get here, but we're here now, and I'm here to stay."

"So am I," Castle murmured, bringing a hand up to caress the side of her face. She closed her eyes and eased into his touch. "I love you, Kate."

"I love you, too," she replied, opening her eyes and pulling him down for a long and loving kiss. "Thank you… for sharing all that with me. I know it must have been hard."

"It was," he inclined his head, leaning his forehead against hers to share her air, their bodies still touching intimately, as Kate refused to let him go. He kissed her, letting out a low hum of appreciation and thanks. "But you make it easy."


	16. Chapter 16

**Solid Ground – Chapter 16**

Kate moved slow and deliberate, bending down to duck under a low hanging branch, as she stalked her prey, a large wild boar that had wandered off from the group. Arrow already notched in place, she held her bow securely, ready to strike at a moment's notice. She just had to be patient, and wait for the right opening. But she was having difficulties. Her mind was elsewhere; stuck on the conversation she'd had with Kimberly earlier that week.

"_Are you sure?" she asked, wringing her hands anxiously, her eyebrows knitting together in apprehension. Even though she'd repeatedly told herself that she didn't care if it happened—'if it happens, it happens' had become her mantra—it was still a daunting prospect._

_Kimberly looked at her with a sympathetic expression, reaching across the gap between them to squeeze her hand reassuringly. "Without the proper tests, only time will tell," the blonde EMT replied, her gaze soft and soothing, exactly what Kate needed. "It could just be stress."_

_Kate inclined her head, acknowledging that possibility. "It could. But I don't think so. I really haven't felt stressed lately. Quite the opposite really."_

"_Even if you have felt it, doesn't mean your body isn't stressed," Kimberly offered, giving her another option. "After all, this situation we're in is quite stressful. I'm amazed everyone is managing to get enough sleep."_

_A crooked smile graced Kate's face. "Sleeping isn't my problem."_

"_I hate to say I told you so… but I told you so."_

"_I know," Kate dropped her head and ruffled her hair with her fingers before pulling the long brunette strands away from her face. "I knew it could happen, I just wasn't really mentally prepared for it."_

"_That's understandable," Kimberly agreed. They sat there in silence, Kate playing with her fingers nervously. "So, when are you going to tell him?"_

_She looked up. "I don't know," Kate replied, honestly not really certain when she should. "I guess… I want to know for sure before I say anything."_

"_Don't want to get his hopes up?" Kimberly questioned with a raised eyebrow, a light grin tugging at her lips as she tried to lighten the mood._

_Kate gave a thin smile in response, looking up at her friend as she bobbed her head in confirmation. "Despite the circumstances, I know he'll be thrilled." A wiry grin formed on her lips. "Plus, he'll want to celebrate."_

"_Oh," Kimberly chuckled, her eyes crinkling with amusement, knowing exactly what kind of 'celebrating' Kate was implying. "And I take it you won't mind that."_

"_That has never been our problem," Kate asserted._

"_Really?" her friend sounded astonished. "You mean… you've never had to fumble around finding just the right… balance? With all my ex-boyfriends, when we took it to the next level, it took a while to find the right… rhythm, as it were, in bed."_

_Kate shook her head and blushed, her lips involuntarily spreading into a happy beaming smile. "We just clicked right away," she said, biting her lower lip as her eyes glazed over with the heated memories of their first time together. "It was like we were made for each other. There was no awkwardness or bumbling involved. We just went for it. It was simple, you know? He wanted me, and I wanted him. So we took what we wanted. Everything just fell into place. And we just… clicked. Nothing has ever felt so right to me as that moment when we first… um… connected." She paused and wet her lips, rubbing a hand down her blushing face. She hadn't meant to go into that much detail. "To be honest, even thinking about it makes me a little breathless."_

"_Wow… that's… um… that's amazing," Kimberly stammered, her own cheeks flushing with just the implications alone. "I've never experienced that before, even with the guy I was in love with. You're very lucky."_

"_I know," Kate affirmed, smiling widely. "Makes me wonder why I fought it for so long." She winced at how that sounded. "Not just the sex, but loving him, opening myself up completely."_

"_Well, it's certainly better having both love and sex at the same time than having one without the other," Kimberly asserted with a decisive nod. "I only had that once, but it was fleeting. Plus, we'd been young and stupid, not really fully aware of all the consequences." She laughed lightly, waving a hand dismissively as if she were mentally banishing the image of her past love from her thoughts._

"_Been there," Kate concurred with a slight nod, briefly thinking of Mike Royce. She'd been enamored with him from the start, in a sort of hero-worship kind of way. He had only gave in to her advances once. And it had meant everything to her. She'd been young and in love, at least what she'd thought was love, so she'd given it more meaning that it really had. The next day he had told her it had been a mistake. He'd put in for early retirement the following week._

"_But it helped," she elaborated at length, returning from her memories, "having that experience, even if I hadn't fully understood what it had meant until I was older. I think we're supposed to do stupid things when were young. It's how we grow and learn. And if I hadn't fallen in love before, then I would never have been able to recognize true love when I found it."_

"_Good point," Kimberly shrugged her shoulders in acknowledgment of Kate's assertion. "Sometimes I just have a hard time differentiating between love and lust."_

_Kate laughed, throatily, throwing her head back in mirth. "Yeah… I've definitely had that problem," she agreed. "That's maybe one of the reasons I held back for so long with Castle. There were other factors, of course. But part of it __was that I didn't know whether it was just lust I was feeling or whether it was a genuine affection, like love. Took me far too long to realize that. And when I did…," her voice trailed off as she looked away. A sad, regretful shadow crossed her face. She blinked and wiped at non-existent tears. "Let's just say I hadn't been prepared for the consequences of my inaction where Castle was concerned."_

"_A story for another time, perhaps," Kimberly said, reaching out to gently squeeze Kate's knee in support, as Kate nodded weakly, not yet ready to share that particular tale, especially when she had yet to tell Castle about that missed opportunity._

_Kate smiled meekly and placed her hand over Kimberly's, giving her a soft squeeze in return, genuinely appreciative of her friendship. She was amazed with how well she got along with both Kimberly and Robin. The only other person she'd been this open and honest with had been Lanie. She didn't know if it was the situation or something else, but Kate just found herself drawn to these two women, forming a special bond of friendship with them that she hadn't had with anyone outside Lanie and Castle._

She blinked, returning to the present with a startled jerk. Her foot slipped and Kate lost her balance. She dug her other foot into the dirt and quickly readjusted her weight, averting disaster. She shifted her foot, finding purchase, and winced when she heard the telltale snap of a twig, surprisingly loud in the silent jungle.

The wild boar squealed in alarm and bolted, disappearing into the dense undergrowth.

Kate growled in frustration and lowered her bow, releasing the tension on the string. "Dammit," she hissed out, muttering some other curses as well.

The foliage ruffled and Robin appeared, Jeff not far behind.

"What the hell was that, Kate?" Jeff asked, agitated. "You had that."

Kate gritted her teeth and hopped down from her perch on the low rise. "I know," she groaned. "I… I'm just distracted."

Robin narrowed her eyes and glanced at her suspiciously. Kate swallowed nervously as she silently sent up a prayer to whatever deity was listening that her friend wouldn't be able to tell what was going on. If it had been Lanie, Kate would not have been able to hide. Robin's brow creased in concentration. She opened her mouth, a question on her lips, but she was interrupted when Raymond came through the brush, wiping at his sweaty forehead.

"What happened?" he gasped, gulping down heaving breaths. "I thought we had it."

"We did, but Kate got sloppy," Jeff answered tersely, flicking an irritated look her way.

"Jeff!" Robin frowned, disapproving of his accusatory tone.

The older man let out a sigh, and raked his fingers through his pepper gray locks. He averted his gaze and clenched his jaw. "Sorry," he said, glancing back up at Kate with remorseful eyes. "I didn't mean to snap, I… I'm just tired."

"We _all_ are," Robin added. "Look, shit happens… why don't we just call it a day and go back to Haven." Jeff and Raymond nodded in agreement. "Besides, I hear Rick organized a fishing trip today. Maybe we'll get lucky and they've caught something."

Raymond laughed, and shook his head, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. "If not, Rick's snares will have certainly captured some game."

Jeff inclined his head. "He can't hunt worth a spit, but the boy still has skills where it counts," he said, the tone of his voice making it clear that he was impressed with Castle's many talents. He turned to Kate and gave her a hard look. "You keep hold of that one, you hear?"

She bit her lower lip as she smiled happily. "I have no plans to the contrary," she replied, her eyes lighting up with the mention of her partner, pleased that others saw his value to the group.

"Come on," Robin tilted her head, gesturing to Kate and the others. "Let's go."

Hitching her bow up and tucking it under her arm, Kate fell into step alongside her friend as the boys led the way through the trees and brush. Robin glanced at Kate, her brow furrowing in thought.

"What really happened back there?" she asked.

Kate licked her lips and frowned. "I just got lost in my thoughts," she replied, and then looked at her friend with a sheepish expression. "I'll tell you later."

XXX

Walking into camp empty handed was a letdown. Kate could see the disappointment in some people's eyes, but she just let it roll off her shoulders, paying it no mind. Robin was right. Sometimes shit just happens, and you can't change it. Anyway, her mind was still elsewhere, and she just let her feet carry her were they would. She vaguely remembered saying goodnight to Robin, before numbly hiking up the slope towards the shack that had been her and Castle's home for more than a month now.

Kate let her mind wander as she walked. She knew this path well, and wasn't concerned with losing her way in the dimming light. Kimberly had been placating her when she'd suggested it might be stress. She knew that. Kate knew that. But it had been what she had needed. This wasn't just a scare; it was the real deal. Enough time had passed since their preliminary talks for Kate to be sure of that. The initial shock had worn off, and the idea was beginning to settle; yet the tremors of apprehension still lingered.

Early conversations with Castle floated across her confused mind. It was risky, and dangerous. And there were no guarantees… especially with the lack of any modern conveniences. Kate had to remind herself that women had been doing this for centuries without the advantage of 20th century medicine. However, she wasn't above admitting that she was frightened of the prospect.

Kate pulled her eyes up from the path and froze, seeing him working a rudimentary spit over a small fire. She squinted and brought a hand up to shield her eyes from the setting sun. It looked like Robin had been right. Castle had gone fishing and had somehow—she almost wanted to say 'miraculously'—caught some fish.

He glanced up at her approach and smiled widely. "Kate! Look!" he grinned excitedly, that boyish quality just bleeding through. His eyes were bright and happy, so proud and animated.

Kate bit her lower lip as a smile fought its way onto her face. She readjusted her hold on her bow and trudged the rest of the way up the slope.

"Didn't Martha teach you how to share?" she asked as she eyed the two decent sized fish stacked on the little spit he'd made.

"These two…," he gestured with a dramatic flourish towards the two cooking fish, "are but a small sample of my bountiful catch."

"You did that good, did you?" Kate couldn't help but tease him. It brought back a sense of normalcy to her, something that she sorely needed before diving headlong into what must be said.

"Better than good," Castle enthused, standing up to hug her when she finally reached the crest of the hill. She smiled and eased into his embrace, leaning back to press a quick kiss to his mouth. A light giggle left her lips as his whiskers tickled her skin. He almost had a full beard, just a couple more weeks and he'd be strutting around like he was Commander Riker on an away mission. She didn't know what to think of it, but it did add to his ruggedness.

"I take it C.C.'s net helped," Kate said, referring to the net composed of grass rope that C.C. and some of her flock made. She stepped back to store her bow and arrows.

Castle moved back to the tiny fire and rotated the fish around so that both sides would be properly cooked. "Most definitely," he bobbed his head. "It was kind of fun. Though took longer than I'd thought."

"Let me guess," Kate said, coming back out of the shack and shrugging on her NYPD hoodie to ward off the slight breeze. "You couldn't resist splashing in the water."

He waggled his eyebrows mischievously, eyes twinkled as he glanced up at her with a sheepish look, and his boyish smirk a dead giveaway. "You know me so well," he said softly, a warm loving smile spreading across his face. Castle winked, and then turned his attention back to the fish.

Kate heaved in deep breath as she felt her chest clench with apprehension. She didn't understand this shroud of dread that had blanketed itself around her. This was nothing like that one time with Will, when her hormones had been thrown off by a combination of stress and lack of food. It was real. And Castle wasn't Will, who had been panicked and then relieved when it turned out to be a false alarm.

"Castle…," she called hesitantly, her voice fading as she lost her nerve.

He turned around from poking at the fire and looked up at her with a questioning expression, his smile falling away as he took in her anxious posture. His face crunched up in worry. "Kate?" he asked, standing up and stepping over to her, gently slipping his arms around her waist and tugging her close. "What's the matter?"

"Castle," she tried again, but her throat clogged up with emotion and she dipped her head down, closing her eyes as she tried to quell the raging battle inside her. His proximity was both reassuring and overwhelming. It was a strange contradiction.

"You can tell me," he asserted, so earnest and sincere it made her want to weep. "Whatever it is… you can tell me. I'm right here, Kate. I'm not going anywhere." He brought a hand up and tenderly ran his fingers down her hair, tucking some loose strands behind her ear as he caressed her cheek with his palm.

Kate eased into his touch, and sighed, bringing a hand up to keep his against her cheek. She flirted her eyes up to his, suppressing the welling up of tears—happy or sad, she couldn't say. She wet her lips with a quick dart of her tongue, feeling the swell of anxiety in the pit of her stomach. It would be real once she gave it voice. She wasn't sure if she was prepared for that.

"Kate?" Castle questioned. The concern and worry dripping from his voice, along with the tender and loving gaze of his eyes, were enough to push her across the threshold. He was her anchor, her rock… her solid ground.

"Castle…," her voice trembled as she glanced up at him, afraid and tense with apprehension. "I… I'm pregnant."

* * *

_*A/N: And BAM said the lady. Thoughts? Did anyone see this coming? I tried to foreshadow this early on, way before they gave in to temptation. And yes, this was my plan from the very beginning._


	17. Chapter 17

_*A/N: Last section of this chapter might cross the boundary into M-rated territory, though not too explicit._

* * *

**Solid Ground – Chapter 17**

"I'm pregnant."

There was an extended pause as she waited for his response. She watched as his jaw went slack and his eyebrows rose so high they almost disappeared underneath the unruly flop of hair covering his forehead.

"Pregnant?" he parroted, his voice unreadable. Castle narrowed his eyes and his brow furrowed. "Are… are you sure?" His eyes looked sympathetic as he gave her a weak smile. "No need to jump to conclusions. You know, just because you missed your period doesn't mean you're pregnant. It could be stress."

Kate's mouth dropped in complete and utter astonishment, stunned speechless. Out of all the reactions she'd expected, all the things she thought he'd say, this was not one of them. She clenched her jaw and lowered her brow, fixing him with an exceedingly irritated glare. "You care to repeat that?" she questioned incredulously. She couldn't believe he'd just said that. For a man who had lived the vast majority of his life surrounded by women, not to mention raising one, she'd had thought he wouldn't be so stupid as to mention her menstrual cycle.

Apparently, she'd been wrong on that account.

It took but a second later for Castle's eyes to go wide as realization hit him, his expression morphing into shock as he began to comprehend just how asinine his question had been. Yep. There was no ifs, ands, or butts about it; he'd just put his foot in his mouth. "Oh shit, Kate... I—"

"Dammit, Castle!" she growled, her fist flying out in a flash, angrily punching him in the shoulder with enough force to have him rocking back a couple of steps.

He let out a pained grunt, and reached up to rub his sore shoulder, wincing at the sting. He averted his eyes and dropped his head in shameful remorse. "Kate, I'm sorry," he bleated out, tentatively glancing back up at her with a contrite expression.

"You better be," Kate grounded out, crossing her arms over her chest. She narrowed her eyes, trying to ignore his blatant attempts to backpedal. It wasn't helping that he was doing that puppy dog eyes thing. But she was determined not to give in. He had to suffer for his missteps, especially ones as big as these.

"I tell you I'm pregnant, and your first response is to say 'are you sure'?" she spat out, halfway between a growl and a hiss. "What the hell!? Of course I'm sure! I wouldn't tell you if I thought otherwise." He instinctively flinched at her tone, obviously expecting her to jab his shoulder again with her fist. Kate couldn't help but smirk in triumph. She did have him pretty well trained. Luckily for him, she'd refrained from punching him again, despite how tempting it might have been.

Kate paused, chest heaving with her internal fury with his cluelessness and lack of filters between his thoughts and mouth. She gritted her teeth, and hissed out a breath. "And then you have the gull to think you even understand how a woman's body works," she shook her head disapprovingly and brushed her hair back.

His lips quirked up and he grinned boyishly. "Oh, I think I know exactly how a woman's body works," he crooned suggestively, adding in a quick waggle of his eyebrows for good measure to ensure she got his innuendo.

"Really!?" She rolled her eyes and glared at him. "You must really want me to say facetious, Castle, because that's what you're being right now." He opened his mouth to respond, but she beat him to the punch, narrowing her eyes to intensify her glare, silencing him before he could even make a sound. "You really think it's wise to be making jokes right now?" Kate inquired, watching with satisfaction as he shrunk back in mild fear at her tone.

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking away shamefaced.

"Look, I don't care that you've lived around women your entire life, Castle, but unless you've been holding out and have some secret medical degree tucked away in your pocket, you have no clue what you're talking about," Kate said. She paused, and tried to suppress a sly grin. "Okay, you do know how a woman's body works in that other way, I'll give you that."

Castle looked at her sheepishly. "Only yours," he asserted, hesitantly stepping closer and slipping his arms around her waist, still keeping a slight gap between them, but closing it just a little bit. "Only yours," he repeated softly, his breath hot against her lips. Her eyelids fluttered as he closed the distance between them and claimed her mouth in a slow and sensual kiss.

Kate hummed, approvingly, into his mouth, her arms slowly snaking around his neck as she deepened the kiss. She nibbled at his bottom lip as they broke away. "Don't think this means you're forgiven," she declared between a quick succession of brief chaste kisses.

"Understood," Castle bobbed his head, before snuggling closer, his arms tightening around her waist. He leaned his forehead against hers, and they shared a few panting breaths as their rapidly beating hearts calmed. "I am sorry, Kate," he asserted, sincere. "I didn't mean it to come out as it did. You… you just caught me by surprise."

"You are happy, though? Despite the circumstances?" she asked, meekly, afraid of his answer.

He pulled back, his fingers curling under her chin to tilt her head up so that their gazes locked. His lips were pursed and she flicked her eyes down momentarily, catching the quick dart of his tongue as he wet his lips.

"Always," he answered.

One side of her mouth tugged upwards in a half-smirk. "Kind of cliché there, Castle," she said. "Don't want to run the risk of overuse dulling its effect."

Castle smiled boyishly. "I don't think we have to worry about that."

"No, we don't," she agreed as she ducked her head shyly, trying to stifle her beaming smile. "But you are, right? Happy?"

"Of course," he assured her, moving a hand up to cradle the side of her face, the pad of his thumb affectionately caressing her cheek. "We knew this was a possibility, and I couldn't care less about the circumstances, because _this_," his other hand swept around to palm her flat stomach. "_This_," he stressed again, "is what I've always wanted with you."

Kate swallowed as overwhelming emotions flooded her system. She bit her lower lip and moved a hand to rest over his on her stomach. She blinked back tears of happiness, and looked down, staring at their joined hands.

"We're going to have a baby," Castle declared, voice soft and full of this wondrous quality that threw Kate for a loop. Just moments ago, he had been asking if she was sure, and then he was in complete and utter awe at the prospect of her carrying his child.

"Yeah," Kate replied, breathless, her eyebrows scrunching together as she stared at him in wonder. "We're having a baby."

Castle's head jerked back up and Kate blinked, startled to see tears in his eyes. "God, Kate," he croaked. "Thank you. Thank you. I… I love you, so much." He gripped her head in his hands and rammed his mouth against hers, and she gasped, a moan slipping out as he held her tight.

Yes, she thought as she melted into his embrace, this was how he was supposed to respond.

XXX

"Castle?" her nose twitched as she smelled something odd.

He hummed in response, his mind elsewhere as his mouth traveled down the slope of her neck. Her breath hitched up as he found her pulse point and began to lightly suck on her skin. She closed her eyes, basking in the feel of his knowing touch, when that strange smell invaded her nostrils once again. She sniffed the air, frowning in confusion, until the light of understanding hit her eyes.

"Castle! The fish!" she shouted, pushing him back.

"Wha—Oh! Shit!" Castle dove away, scrambling over to the small fire, and quickly yanked the skewered fish away from the flames.

Kate licked her lips, still somewhat dazed by their little heated make-out session. Castle was cursing under his breath as he examined the burned underside of the fish. He tentatively pressed a finger against the scales and grumbled, flipping it over to test the other side. She stood there, gently brushing her fingertips against her lips as they continued to buzz from the phantom press of his lips.

Castle was in the process of gently peeling back the skin when Kate snapped back to reality. She looked at him and smiled, laughing lightly as the distressed look on his face. "How is it?" she asked, giving him an apologetic look when he glanced up in confusion at her laughter.

"Looks like the scales saved the meat," he answered, sounding relieved. "It would be just my luck to accidently burn our dinner after I thoroughly put my foot in my mouth." His eyes flicked up to hers with a remorseful gleam. "I'm still sorry about that. Honestly, I was just stunned. I _am_ happy. Believe me. I am."

"I know," she sighed, moving to join him by the fire and rub his shoulder reassuringly. She smirked wickedly. "I'll just have to find a way to punish you."

"Ooh," he grinned, hitching up an eyebrow and gracing her with a salacious leer. "Make it a good one. I've been a naughty boy."

Kate threw back her head and laughed throatily, before dropping down to her knees beside him and wrapping her arms around him in a fierce hug. "Thank you, Castle," she mumbled into his shoulder, burying her head into the crook of his neck. "I needed that. You always know how to make me laugh."

"Just part of my charm, I guess," he replied, pressing a quick kiss into her hair. She stifled her smile against his shoulder, feeling him inhale deeply of her scent.

"I may not have liked your initial reaction, but I can understand it," she asserted, brushing a light kiss against his neck. "I probably could have broken the news to you better than I did. And I know you're happy. I know. And I know we talked about this… but… God, Castle… I'm just…," she choked up. "I'm just _so_ scared, Castle." She sniffled. "I'm not even that far a long, and I already don't want to lose this baby. I want it… I want it so badly."

He dropped the cooked fish down onto a large palm leaf, and turned into her, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her tightly. "It's okay to be scared, Kate. It's okay," he soothed, tenderly running his hand up and down her back and through her hair. "I'm scared, too."

She bobbed her head, glancing up at him to give him a watery smile. He looked down at her with such love in his eyes that Kate wanted to weep. She'd always felt so undeserving of the kind of love Castle gave her so freely. He understood her like no one else had. He called her extraordinary and meant it, promising her always. And with every breath he took, she knew he meant it. Feeling the swell of emotions overtake her, she dropped her head back down to his neck, curling into him, needing the comfort of his embrace to maintain her composure and keep her grounded.

"I'm here, Kate," he whispered reassuringly into her ear, his nose nuzzling into her hair. "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. If I could take the danger and risk upon myself, I would. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt."

"I know," she sobbed, tilting her head up to look at him, her eyes dropping to his lips before returning to his tender gaze. "I know. And that's why I love you. You're so bighearted."

"Not the only thing about me that's _big_," he quipped, earning a low chuckle from Kate. She slapped his chest playfully and rolled her eyes, but her brilliant smile belied any annoyance she might have been feigning at his blatant innuendo.

Blinking her eyes, stifling the swell of tears, Kate leaned back and stared up at him, tenderly brushing back the flop of hair that covered his forehead. He closed his eyes and eased into her touch. She was so grateful for his ability to lighten the mood and make her smile, even if it was with one of his infamous innuendo loaded jokes. His humor, and ability to make her laugh, was something she knew she was really going to need during the coming months. She didn't know how they'd manage, but she knew she wouldn't be alone. He'd be right by her side, through it all. Always.

"Kiss me," Kate begged, not even caring how desperate she sounded. She just needed him.

Castle gave her a warm smile, and kissed her, soft and slow. "Now," he breathed out as they broke away for air, lingering long enough to press another kiss to her lips, this one a little more chaste. "Let's eat before it gets cold."

XXX

"Castle, are you sure?" Kate asked as he handed her a good sized portion of his fish.

"Yes, go ahead, I'm more than fine," he assured her, giving her a hopeful look. "Besides, I can stand to lose a couple pounds."

"There's nothing wrong with being soft, Castle," she told him lightly. "Maybe I like you the way you are."

He gave her a pointed look. "Then how come whenever we run into a shirtless guy with rock hard abs? I always catch you taking a longer look than is strictly necessary."

She blushed. "Okay… so I like to look, but that's nothing against you, Castle," she asserted, trying to reassure him. "You've done the same."

"But I don't get so lost in leering that I have to be asked the same question twice."

"God, Castle," Kate scoffed, a little annoyed at him for bringing that back up. For a man with his reputation, he was awfully sensitive at times. "One time. That happened one time."

"Still… I have a ego to maintain,"

"Your ego is big enough as it is."

"I know," he smirked, waggling his eyebrows.

She shook her head. "Need I remind you of all the times I've caught you checking out Lanie's boobs?"

"Hey! It's not my fault when she's wearing something where she's practically falling out," he defended himself, pouting.

She rolled her eyes, unconvinced. "And that's just Lanie. I've seen you ogling other women with bigger boobs than me."

"Truth?" he asked, leaning in close so he could nuzzle his nose against her shoulder, breathing in her scent. She inclined her head, interested in what he had to say. He grinned, pressing a light kiss against her shoulder. His free hand materialized out of nowhere and cupped one of her breasts through her blouse, causing her to gasp in surprise. "I'm already jealous I'll have to share with the baby."

She huffed out a laugh, and arched her neck to meet his mouth with hers, kissing him soundly. "They are pretty good, aren't they?"

He bobbed his head in agreement, giving her a gentle squeeze of his fingers before withdrawing his hand. "Have I ever complained?"

Kate bit her lower lip and ducked her head shyly, shaking her head in the negative. "No. You haven't," she said, glancing back up at him with a slight smile and a raised eyebrow in challenge. "And have I ever complained about your lack of rock hard abs?"

"Touché," Castle smirked. "You got me there."

She smiled brightly and kissed him again, nibbling at his bottom lip as she pulled back. "I love you, Rick. All of you. Just the way you are. You never have to change for me. Never."

He cocked his head to the side and looked at her with keen eyes, knowing full well she was talking about more than just his physical appearance. "You know I feel the same, right?"

Kate pursed her lips and gave a tentative nod. Castle noticed her hesitance and sighed, scooting closer, putting the remainder of his fish aside, for now.

"Remember when you told me you needed therapy to fix yourself, to make yourself better… so you could be with me?" he asked. She inclined her head. That had been so difficult; to admit to him that she'd been seeing a therapist. She had never liked appearing weak in front of him. "But that's the thing, Kate. You never had to fix yourself for me. I already loved you the way you were. I'll always love you. Nothing was ever going to change that."

"My lie almost did," she squeaked out, not knowing why she was bringing that back up.

He sighed, and a brief shadow fell across his jovial features. "For a time, I tried to turn it off, like a light switch," he explained. "But I couldn't. I… I just couldn't be around you and not stop loving you. It hurt too much. That's why I became distant and shadowed Slaughter, which by the way was a huge mistake. The guy was insane."

She chuckled sadly and bobbed her head in agreement. "I was scared you were going to get yourself killed before I could fix whatever it was that had been broken," she explained. "In hindsight, I should have known all along that it had been my lie. I'd always known it was going to come back to bite me in the ass."

"And what an adorable ass it is," he teased, winking at her.

"You're not too bad yourself, Castle," she flirted back, biting her lower lip, knowing exactly what it did for him. Kate smiled triumphantly when his throat bobbed as he swallowed, his eyes growing dark with desire.

"Enough talk," he growled, clutching her jaw in his large hand and ramming his mouth against hers.

"What… about… the fish?" she panted between kisses.

"It can wait," he asserted, leaning back to work at the buttons of her blouse. "It's time to celebrate me knocking you up."

"So this is all about 'your' accomplishment?" she teased, a twinkle in her eye.

"Duh!" he stared at her like she'd grown a second head. "Don't you remember threatening to punish me?"

"Oh, yeah, I do remember saying something like that," she nodded, giving a shrug of her shoulders at just the right moment when he'd finished unbuttoning her blouse, causing the garment to fall away. He reached behind her and deftly unhooked her bra, tugging it off her with skilled and practiced movements.

Kate let out a startled gasp when his mouth was on her the second her skin was exposed. Her head lulled forward as her hands came up to fist his hair, clutching his head to her chest, softly pleading with him to not stop. Castle blazed a trail of hot kisses up her collar and found her mouth again, his tongue slipping past her parted lips with ease.

Soon she was lying down on the ground before the glowing embers of the small fire, Castle looming over her, working quickly to divest themselves of their clothing. He ran a hand up and down her undulating body, before finding purchase between her legs. Kate's mouth dropped and she moaned, her eyebrows knitting together as he worked his fingers over her fluttering core like only he could.

Castle grinned smugly as she lost control, her chest heaving as she tried to return from her euphoria. "You think you're so good, don't you?" she panted, moaning as he wiggled his fingers between her legs, arching up into his touch.

"You're reaction seems to say so," he proclaimed with a superior expression.

"Come here," she demanded, reaching up to tug him down to her, their mouths locking in an intimate embrace. He hummed approvingly into her mouth as she ran her hands up and down his back, dropping one hand down to squeeze his delicious rump.

Kate wrapped one leg around him, holding him close. He skimmed his fingers up and down her sides, sending her blood aflame. She growled, and used her legs for leverage as she flipped them around, pinning him on the ground beneath her. He gasped, startled, but pleased, his eyes shining with glee.

"Impressed?"

"You always manage to catch me off guard with that little move," he agreed, bobbing his head, looking so delighted.

"Good," she beamed, shifting her legs around until she was fully straddling him. "Nice to hear I still can surprise you."

"Of that, I have no doubt," Castle informed.

Kate grinned wickedly, and pushed herself up on her knees to reach between them and grab a hold of him with her delicate fingers. He groaned, closing his eyes as she began stroking him. It didn't take long until he was hot and ready. Castle's hands darted out to grab her hips, and she fought him as he tried to lower her down on him. He struggled mightily, but he couldn't get her to budge.

"_Kate_," he whined, accentuating her name. "You're killing me here."

She pursed her lips to suppress a laugh. "Isn't that the point, _Rick_?" she teased, clicking her tongue on the 'K' sound of his name. "Wasn't I supposed to 'punish' you?"

"Yeah… but not like this!" Castle squirmed, his voice raising a pitch. He jerked his hips up, trying to connect them, but she pulled back, leaving him just out of reach. "Dammit, Beckett. This is just cruel and unusual punishment."

Kate danced her fingers up his chest, teasing him, before planting her hands firmly on his shoulder and dropping down with one swift rotation of her hips. Castle gasped in shock and pleasure as she engulfed him with her heat. His hands clenched around her waist.

"Oh God, Kate… that… that was amazing," he whimpered, his entire body a quivering pile of goo under her controlled touch.

"Mmm," she hummed in agreement, remaining perfectly still as she adjusted to the sudden intrusion. A blissful smile spread across her face as she closed her eyes. "Yes, it is." And then she began to move, slowly at first. He groaned and squeezed his fingers around her hips, moving one hand around to cup her ass as she swayed against him. She arched her back, leaning over him, and kissed him hard, relishing the feel of his body and hers so intimately connected. She rocked her hips, bucking them with wild abandon, as she sped up the pace, basking in his tormented gasps and groans of pleasure.

"I love you, Kate," he declared with panting breaths, running his hands up and down her thighs, along her flat stomach and across her breasts… touching her all over. "I love you."

She smiled into his mouth, basking in the swell of love that flooded through her veins as her heart pumped profoundly in her chest. "Love you, love you, love you," Kate chanted as she sprawled out over him, pressing her chest against his as she surrendered to her desire and love, holding still as he took over, bucking his hips with resounding efficiency and command. She threw her head back and cried out in ecstasy as she fell over the edge, clutching him tightly to keep herself anchored to the real world, to him.

Castle kissed her lazily, his arms wrapped around her as he turned them around. She arched her back as he pressed back into her, his hands holding her squirming hips steady. He picked up the pace, letting his hands roam as he made love to her, touching her all over. Their bodies were slick with the sweet dew of their passion, and it wasn't too long before she was shattering around him once again, clenching and quivering. Her cheeks flushed with the heat of her release and he kissed her hard, stifling her moan, following her, his hips stilling against hers.

Kate smiled dreamily up at him, brushing her fingers through his hair. "We're having a baby," she murmured happily.

"Yes, we're having a baby," Castle agreed, beaming with excitement. He cupped her jaw and kissed her.

And then he made love to her again.


	18. Chapter 18

_*A/N: Firstly, this chapter is more dialogue than anything else. More about what's happened during the time jump will be revealed in the next chapter. Secondly, I want people's opinion about the rating for this story. It has been suggested that I should up the whole rating to M. Personally, I don't think that's entirely necessary as not every chapter will have M-rated material, and as a whole, all the M-rated content will amount to very little in comparison to the vast majority of the story. If, however, the majority of you feel that putting a warning at the start of the chapter is not enough, and that the entire story should have the rating raised to M, then I will do so. Though, raising the rating won't change how I write this and doesn't guarantee an increase in Caskett fun times scenes._

* * *

**Solid Ground – Chapter 18**

He had to admit, it was rather a shock to acknowledge and accept that Kate was pregnant. Not that he was unhappy. Quite the opposite really… like the stuff that dreams where made of. It was just a surprise. He'd always hoped that they'd get to that point, just under different circumstances… such as married for a little while before even starting. But this situation had accelerated his—no, _their_—plans.

Before now, Castle had never been sure if Kate even wanted to have children. From what little he'd seen of her interaction with children that were involved in their cases, he had known she'd make a wonderful mother, attentive and caring. But she had never openly expressed a desire to have kids of her own. Such a possibility just seemed incompatible with her lifestyle.

It was also a possibility that hadn't even crossed Castle's mind when he had decided he was going to propose. It hadn't really been much of a factor in his decision making process. Whatever it was Kate wanted from life, be it just living together, marriage, no kids or kids, he'd accept, just as long as he was included in that life. At the time, when he dropped on bended knee, Castle had had no idea what it was she really wanted.

But now he knew what she wanted, and whom she wanted to spend that life with… him.

As bad as it was to be stranded on an island in the middle of the South Pacific, Castle couldn't help but look for the silver linings. One of the first positives that had come out of this whole screwed up situation had been when Kate freely admitted that she wanted to have children… with him. It just boggled the mind that Kate Beckett wanted kids. In all his years of shadowing her, she'd never once indicated that she was even remotely interested in such a thing.

"Oh thank God!" Kate exclaimed loudly, snapping him out of his reverie.

Castle blinked his eyes and glanced over at her, watching as she placed a hand on her stomach and closed her eyes, inhaling slow and deep breaths through her nostrils. "Is everything okay?" he questioned, arching his neck to get a better look at her, his brow furrowing in concern. Unlike Meredith, Kate had been lucky enough to not suffer through a heavy period of morning sickness. Sure, she'd get nauseated from time to time, but nothing too severe.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kate breathed out, flicking her eyes open and gracing him with a reassuring smile. "For a while there I was worried I was going to throw up dinner." She chuckled and smoothed her palm across her lower abdomen, where a tiny bump had finally started to form. "Irene hasn't been as lucky."

He shifted beside her, turning onto his side, a small twisted knot of worry forming in his gut. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty for her latest flirtation with morning sickness. "Was I too rough?" he asked, afraid he'd gotten a little carried away when he'd spun her around to take her from behind. God… had he even popped the button to loosen her jeans before he'd yanked them down? What if he'd pulled too hard and caused the fabric to constrict around her abdomen?

"What!?" Kate blinked, startled by his question. His fear must have been on display, because she reached out and cupped his jaw, shaking her head. "No. It… it had nothing to do with that."

"Are you sure?" he asked, not sure why he was being so argumentative. "Because if I…"

"Castle," she interrupted, giving him a soft look. "Don't worry. I needed you… desperately. And didn't really care if we couldn't get our clothes off fast enough. Plus… we hadn't done it like that in a while. It was kind of exhilarating. Don't ever apologize for that."

He pursed his lips and swallowed, yet relented to her plea with a slight nod. "I just don't want to lose either of you," he croaked out, his eyes glistening with unshed tears as he reached out to palm the small baby bump.

Kate sighed and bit her lower lip. "I know, Castle," she replied. "It's been harder than I thought. I was already thin to begin with, but I really do need to put on some weight for the baby. And it's not like we have an over abundance of food. We've had to cut back so we don't overhunt. And that's not even mentioning the lack of any pre-natal vitamins." She clenched her jaw, choking up. "I'm just as terrified as you are. Probably more so."

Castle scooted closer, cradling her in his arms. "At least we're not alone," he asserted, dropping a reassuring kiss on the top of her head. "Chris and Irene are going through the same thing." The younger couple was about two to three weeks ahead of them. They'd been spending more time with them since they were both in the same boat. Kate and Irene would discuss their womanly issues, while Castle shared with Chris his experiences from Meredith's pregnancy with Alexis. He was a little worried he might have scared the young man with those horror stories. Meredith had not been a pleasant pregnant woman.

"But Irene's only in her mid-20s, Castle," Kate protested, waving a hand wildly in the air to dismiss his claims. "She's younger and… and her body hasn't gone through all the trauma mine has." She sniffled. "What… what if my heart isn't strong enough?"

"Kate," Castle sighed, moving his hand away from her side and bringing it up to rest between her breasts. He smiled softly, feeling the steady beat beneath her ribs. "You survived that bullet. You've proven that your heart is strong."

"Have I?"

"Seeing as I haven't keeled over from a stroke from all the, shall we say… _aggressive_ activities I've been engaged in for the last year and a half, and I'm the old man here… I think you're safe," he winked, trying to reassure her and lighten the mood at the same time.

A smile fought its way onto her face, and she shook her head, rolling her eyes at his cavalier attitude. "This isn't a joking matter, Rick," she attempted to admonish him by using his first name, yet the slight lilt in her voice belied her stern intentions.

"What did Kimberly say?" he asked, knowing that Kate was relying heavily on the EMT's counsel.

"That I think too much," she admitted with a groan, running her fingers through her hair. "And she's right. I just can't stop thinking of all the possible scenarios. It's the curse of my profession. I've seen and heard too many horror stories."

"I know we're lacking certain amenities," Castle conceded, attempting to soothe her by running his fingers along invisible patterns on her smooth skin. "But we have friends to support and help us through this." He dropped his hand to her small baby bump. "Plus you've past the three month mark… that's a good sign, right?"

"I guess," Kate hedged, relenting. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Four months."

"Huh?"

"We've been here for four months, Castle," she elaborated. "I've tried to be optimistic, but the pessimist in me just can't help but think we'll be stuck here forever."

"They'll find us," Castle said, proud at how firm his voice sounded when he wasn't that sure himself. "Alexis will never stop looking for us." He paused for a beat. "I've violated my curfew enough as it is."

Kate chuckled and canted into him, seeking out his warmth. "I hope they're doing okay," she said. "Especially my dad. I know this is probably really hard on him. He lost his wife, and now he's lost his daughter. He has no one left."

"Not true," Castle asserted. Part of him couldn't believe he had to say it again, but if it would reassure her, he would. "He's got my mother and Alexis. He's not alone. And I'm sure the boys and Lanie are looking after him as well."

She bit her lower lip and inclined her head. "I suppose you're right," she admitted. "That's more than he had when my mother died." She paused, clenching her jaw as she averted her eyes. "I wasn't particularly the best daughter during that time. I was too consumed in my own grief and anger not to realize what was happening to him."

"No one could have expected you—"

"I was _so_ angry, Castle," she breathed out, interrupting him, her voice barely above a whisper. "When he disappeared into the bottle, it was like I'd lost both my parents. And for a time… I'm ashamed to admit it, but I actually just gave up on him. I… I didn't have the strength to deal with it while I was still grieving."

"You're being too hard on yourself, Kate," Castle argued.

"Maybe," she shrugged. "I'm not really proud of the way I acted." She shifted, turning away from him, as if she were ashamed to look him in the eye. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her curled form back into his chest, gently nuzzling his nose against the nape of her neck. She sighed, and eased into his hold. "I felt dead inside. Life just seemed less vibrant without my mom in it. I wanted to feel alive. So, I made some bad decisions and did a lot of things I'm ashamed of."

"Kate… you don't have to—"

"I'd go out late a night, talk my way past bouncers to get into clubs I shouldn't even be in," she continued undeterred by his protestation that she didn't have to tell him. "I was pretty messed up, Castle. I did drugs and slept around."

"Kate…," he closed his eyes, feeling the prickling of tears. He couldn't help but feel her pain. But he was determined not to cry. This was probably harder for her to tell him this than it was for him to hear it.

"I got pregnant once," she blurted out, her voice choking up. "I didn't even know who the father was. Probably just some random guy I picked up at some club, wanting to just forget for the night. But, I couldn't deal with it, Castle. So… I went down to the clinic and got an abortion." Her whole body trembled after that admission, and Castle held her tighter, trying his best to soothe her. "They'd told me not to come alone, but I had no one. So I went and had it done, and then went home, crawled into bed, and just cried nonstop."

Castle sucked in a deep breath, his heart breaking for her. He'd never really asked her that much about the time immediately following her mother's death. He'd always just assumed she'd put on a brave face and channeled her grief into the fiery determination for justice that led her onto the path to becoming one of the best homicide detectives he'd ever seen. He had never imagined just how far she'd fallen before she'd picked herself back up.

Kate took in a shaky breath and turned around in his embrace. She glanced up at him with watery eyes. He reached up and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I felt like a terrible person," she said. "I don't regret doing it, because I was in no position to be a mother back then. I was still pretty messed up. I just wished I could have handled myself better."

"You did the best you could in a difficult situation, Kate," Castle soothed, rubbing his hand along the side of her face, comforted by the fact that she eased into his touch. "No one could fault you for what you did."

"You don't think less of me?"

"Never," he asserted, firm in his conviction and belief in her.

She gave him a weak smile. "It was a wake up call. I cleaned myself up and dived back into my schooling, switching majors from pre-law to criminal justice."

Castle nodded, stroking her hair. He thought he now understood some of her worries better. She slanted into him, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she held on to him as if he were an anchor keeping her from being swept away in a tumultuous storm raging around her.

"Thank you," he breathed out, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead. "For sharing that. You didn't have to."

"You deserved to know," Kate insisted, pulling back to look at him, her eyes puffy and red, but tear free now. "After that I had decided I never wanted to get pregnant again." She clenched her jaw and looked away. "It would have been wrong of me to bring a life into the world when I was so screwed up."

"Did you ever change your mind?" Castle questioned, curious as to when her mindset shifted in regards to potential offspring.

"To be honest, Castle, if we hadn't met and fallen in love, I don't think I'd have ever considered having children," Kate confessed, looking way from him.

"Really!? I've seen you with young children, Kate. Surely you're not denying you have a strong maternal nature?"

"No, I'm not," she said, turning back to cuddle further into him. She nuzzled her head against his chest, before tilting her eyes to stare up at the stars, so bright and clear without the lights of the civilization. "I just never believed I had the right to have my own. Obviously I didn't give up sex—"

"Who would?" Castle quipped, earning an eye roll.

"So, I did have some scares over the years. All false. I always felt relieved when the tests came back negative. As had my boyfriends at the time. None of them really wanted kids either." She paused, and glanced up at him with large expressive eyes. "None of them were you."

Castle gave her an encouraging smile, stroking his fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes and eased into his touch.

"Never again," Kate said. "That's what I told myself. I would never allow myself to be back in that position I was in after my mother's death. And every time I had a false alarm, it just renewed my resolve to never have children." She self-consciously fiddled her fingers along his chest. "Besides that one from over 13 years ago, this is the only other time I've ever actually been pregnant."

Castle smiled slightly, a small part of his ego bursting with male pride at the knowledge that he was the only man she'd willingly allowed to knock her up, so to speak. Outwardly he remained somber and collected, knowing that Kate needed him to be strong right now after she'd exposed what she'd clearly viewed as one of the darkest parts of her life. He needed to reassure her.

"Kate, just because you weren't ready when you were younger doesn't mean you are undeserving of having children," Castle said, speaking softly as he ran his hand up and down her arm, knowing that's what the crux of the story was.

"I know that now," she asserted with a sheepish look. "But until you, I'd never really given it much thought."

"But even if we'd never met, I'm sure you'd eventually have found someone who'd have done the same thing," Castle asserted, even though he did not like the possible scenario of her with anyone else but him, yet still realizing that if it hadn't been for the murders staged like those in his books, there was a real possibility that they'd never have met. It felt wrong to be grateful for someone's death, but in an almost odd sort of way, he was.

Kate shrugged, unconvinced. "I'm not entirely sure, Castle," she replied, sighing as she stretched out across him, soaking up the warmth of his body. She arched her neck up and looked at him. "You know how I was like back then. I was closed-off and suspicious… isolated. I'd been burn too many times before that I never really wanted to risk my heart again—and that's not even mentioning how messed up I was due to my mother's death. So, I'd built up that damn wall to keep people out." She paused, smirking ruefully.

"But you wouldn't take no for an answer," she continued. "You kept coming back." Kate looked up at him with a fond, tender smile. "You were the first man to ever really poke and prod at my hard exterior to find the woman beneath all that bravado. All the others were just satisfied that I'd let them into my bed."

"Okay, not afraid to admit I'm not too keen about the last part of that statement," Castle spoke up, not caring that his jealous side was making a brief appearance.

She chuckled against his chest. "Just as I don't like hearing about your past… but we both have to acknowledge we have one."

"I know," he pouted.

Kate moved up to capture his mouth in a soft and slow kiss. "If it's any consolation, I've done things with you that I would have never done before… with any guy, no matter how cute he was."

Castle smirked smugly. "Nice to know." She looked up at him, seemingly awaiting a similar declaration. When none came, she smacked his chest, and pinched his side. "Ouch… hey, no fair. By now you should know I'm not some naïve and bumbling schoolboy hoping to cop his first feel."

"Yeah," she grumbled. "Not something I find particularly pleasing, though."

"Don't be too offended," he objected. "How do you think I know how to—?"

"If you value your male bits, I highly recommend you do not finish that sentence," she hissed out, low and threatening.

"Oh, please," he scoffed, rolling his eyes in a very Beckett-like manner. "You like my 'male bits' too much to do them harm."

Kate's lips spread wide in an amused smile. "Yeah," she chuckled, ducking her head shyly as a blush blossomed on her cheeks. "You got me… that was an empty threat."

A comfortable silence descended on them as Kate relaxed against him. For a moment, he wondered if she'd dozed off, but then she scooted up and pressed her lips soundly to his, deepening the kiss before he knew what was going on. He hummed out his approval as she pulled back, nipping at his bottom lip and jaw, before she snuggled back into his side.

"Are you glad I did?" he suddenly asked, not certain where the question came from, nor why he was asking it now. It had been an afterthought when she'd mention how he'd been the only man to really push her.

"Huh?" she glanced up at him, her nose wrinkling adorably in confusion.

"About how I poked and prodded you," he elaborated. "Are you glad I did that?" He was genuinely intrigued in her answer. "As I recall, you weren't particularly happy about it. In fact, I remember you threatening to shoot me on more than one occasion."

"Still do," Kate quipped back with a pursed lipped smile.

Castle chuckled and shifted, leaning on his side. "Be honest now. Please… for me."

She sighed and brushed her hair back, giving him a wary look. "Fine. In retrospect, yes, I'm glad," she proclaimed, staring up at him with loving eyes. "You brought me out of my shell, Castle. Taught me that life wasn't over just because my mom had died. I…," she began to tear up. He scooted closer and tightened his arms around her, comforting. "I wouldn't be the woman I am today if it wasn't for you. And that is something I'd never regret. I love who I am because of you. I love you for helping me become who I am."

"I feel the same way," he said, tilting her chin up and meeting her mouth with his.

"Perhaps the universe did want us together after all," Kate said, smiling brightly, her eye sparkling with joy.

Castle grinned, knowing exactly what she was referring to. He didn't know what was in store for them, or their future, but he was certain that no matter what it was, they'd face it together. Kate had opened up to him like never before, allowed him to see her vulnerable side, and as a result, he felt closer to her. The emotional ties that bound them together were strengthening, and for a brief second Castle wondered if that would have happened if they'd never been stranded. It was fleeting, and of the moment, but the notion had popped into his head.

"Feeling better?" he asked, smoothing his hands up and down her side, before settling a palm over her small swell on her lower abdomen.

"Yes," Kate said, inclining her head, looking much freer, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulder. "I think I needed to get that off my chest." She laughed lightly, dropping her head, and brushing her hair back. "I guess these damn hormones are just bringing a lot of old memories back to the surface." She smiled weakly, glancing up at the stairs. "Besides Lanie and Dr. Burke, you're the only other person I've told that story to."

"I'm honored."

"I know you said you had to scratch and claw," she asserted, tilting her head back to look at him, her gaze soft and tender, not at all accusatory as he would have assumed. "And you're right. I don't give out information easily. But now, especially with this pregnancy, I felt you deserved to know. We're creating a life together, and it only seems right that we leave no more secrets between us." Kate paused, her eyes flicking down to his lips before returning to his eyes. "I… I've never been as close to anyone as I am to you."

"I'm proud of you, Kate," Castle said, hugging her close. He was literally speechless with her ability to open up and express herself after spending so long keeping everything close to the vest.

"I would never have made this progress if it wasn't for you," Kate insisted. "I owe you so much. I'm afraid I'll never be able to repay you for all you've done for me… for sticking around when others would have left."

Castle's heart swelled with proud emotion and gratitude at her words, but he felt her sense of obligation was misplaced. "You don't owe me anything, Kate," he told her. "You did most of the heavy lifting."

"Perhaps," she shrugged. "But I wouldn't have been able to do so without my favorite cheerleader, egging me on and always pushing for more. Never stop pushing me, okay? I need that, more than I can say."

"As long as you keep loving me, I'll keep pushing," Castle proclaimed.

"Then you've got yourself a deal, Mr. Castle," Kate smiled widely, before closing the distance and kissing him.


	19. Chapter 19

_*A/N: After much internal debate, I've decided to give in and raise the rating to M, to play it safe. ____This wasn't an easy decision to make, as it has been my experience that a M-rating often times scares away potential new readers or gives false impressions as to the nature of the story. That being said_, this in no way will change how I write this story. The main bulk will still be what I'd classify as T-rated. 

* * *

**Solid Ground – Chapter 19**

Kate ducked her head under the low hanging canopy as she rounded the bend, one hand dropping to her stomach, gently stroking the small bump that had begun to form. It seemed like she always had to touch it, like doing so would confirm what she'd already knew to be true. She was pregnant… with Castle's baby. It was still a shock, but she'd finally overcome the initial surprise, and had come to accept the inevitability of it. And Castle had been right; this had always been their intended destination. They might not have meant for it to happen as it had, but when had that ever been how they operated.

They seemed destined to always be doing things the hard way.

It was something she could live with, just as long as she had Castle by her side, never wavering or backing down. Kate had been telling him the truth the other night when she told him that she needed him to push her. If he had never pushed her to begin with, then she wouldn't be the woman she was today. And that was not something she ever like contemplating. Despite the pain and struggle to reach this point, Kate loved who she'd become… who she was.

She reached up and shoved a large fern aside, stepping carefully over the knotted roots of a large tree. Her other hand cradled her middle instinctively, without much thought. Kate froze, the realization hitting her like a sudden flash of lightening across a darkening sky. Her eyes snapped down to her stomach, staring in astonishment at the hand palming the small protrusion protectively.

He'd been right… _the bastard_.

Oh, he was going to be so annoyingly smug when he found out. The man knew how to gloat, and he laid it on thick, unashamed.

But was that really such a bad thing? Not him being smug about it, but about him actually being right. After much thought, Kate shook her head decisively in the negative. No. It wasn't… a bad thing. It was good. It was right. It was how it should be.

Kate wouldn't deny her inherent strong maternal nature. There was nothing shameful about that. It was part of who she was. She was a protector. She defended those who could not. It was why she was such a great cop. And now she was going to be a mother, granted not under the best of circumstances, but nonetheless that's what she was going to be. Maybe referring to it as a future event wasn't appropriate. Perhaps she already was a mother. Her current action would seem to argue that point.

Yet despite all the knowledge and experience she brought to bear from her years on the job, Kate was terrified, scared shitless. She'd gone against serial killers and psychopathic murderers to formidable power hungry politicians, but nothing had ever scared her the way motherhood did.

It was just such a heavy responsibility to take on, one she never believed herself capable of… until Castle. He was her rock, her anchor, her solid ground. He was the light in the darkness, her beacon towards life and love. With him by her side, Kate truly believed there was nothing she could not tackle, be it motherhood or slaying a dragon. The latter of which was still one of her goals. She only saw herself as delayed at present, in that particular endeavor. But some day, some way, she'd bring that son of a bitch to justice for all the evil he'd done… not just to her, but to the others his foul murderous reach had touched.

Shaking her head of her darker thoughts, Kate pursed her lips and set her brow, shoving another fern away to trudge down the path that led to the waterfall. She could already hear the distant din.

Castle had promised to meet her at Storm Falls, saying that this time they'd actually bathe together. She'd smirked at him when he'd so boldly declared that… _as if he can look and touch without wanting more_, she thought lightheartedly with a dreamy smile. Though, she wouldn't be averse to anything that strayed away from cleansing their bodies of the grit and grime of life in the jungle. To be honest, Kate had been surprised at how _abundant_, for lack of a better word, her sexual appetite had become during the past three months after she'd discovered she was pregnant.

She'd been both grateful and nonplussed at how little she'd been affected by morning sickness, which was poorly named. The times she had been struck by that damnable nausea had never been in the morning. While Kate had it somewhat easy, it appeared to have had the opposite effect on Irene.

Clearing the final set of ferns, Kate stepped out into the small-pebbled shoreline that framed the pool, the vision of the waterfall cascading down the edge a pleasant sight. She glanced around looking for Castle, but he was not there. Obviously she'd arrived early. Deciding to get a head start, Kate found a large stone slab and sat down, bending slightly to take off her shoes and socks. She then went to work on her blouse, grumbling under her breath about how it was getting tighter around the middle. Rolling her shoulders, she slipped her blouse off and folded it up, placing it next to her shoes. She stood up, and scrunched up her nose as she worked on the button of her jeans.

_Snap_.

Kate jolted, startled by the sudden snap of a lone twig. Blowing her hair out of her face, she scanned the surrounding jungle, trying to see if anything was out of place. Swallowing the lump of apprehension, Kate licked her lips and opened her mouth.

"Castle?" she called out, hoping she was just suffering from a plain old case of the jitters, and not outright paranoia. When no response came, Kate began to worry. "Is anyone out there?" She wished her voice didn't tremble as much as it was. But she couldn't just jump into a fight like she used to. She was responsible for another life, one that relied solely on her for its protection.

Another twig snapped, and Kate spun around, following the noise, her eyes scrutinizing any disturbance. The large pronged leaves of a nearby bush shook ever so slightly. Kate's heart jumped up to her throat as her breath stilled. Her eyes glanced around frantically for some sort of weapon. All she could find were stones. She hastily grabbed a random stone—jagged and mean looking—and held it up in front of her like she was brandishing a knife.

The foliage shook again, and Kate let out a startled cry as a stranger stumbled out, large eyes wide with shock and confusion. His black hair was greasy and unkempt. In fact, his entire appearance was ragged and rough; his clothes were in tatters. There was a nasty gash on his forehead, blood still dripping down the side of his face. He looked like a man that had been fighting for his life for a very long time.

His wild eyes landed on Kate, and she froze, standing there in nothing but her bra and jeans, startled and bewildered with the sudden appearance of a complete stranger. She didn't know what to think. They really hadn't explored the entire island. It wasn't that the island was particularly large, because it wasn't. But it wasn't small either. She stood there dumbly, clutching the jagged rock in her hand.

The man stared at her with open astonishment. His jaw dropped and he frowned like he was trying to remember how to form words. He staggered forward a bit, chest heaving with each step, but then stopped, and his eyes dropped as he took in her state of undress. Kate flushed, and took a step back, raising her improvised weapon, ready to defend herself if necessary. The man's wild eyes flicked back up to hers.

"Damn," he croaked out, his voice rough and horse from nonuse.

And then he collapsed, exhaustion finally taking its toll.

XXX

"KATE!"

Castle came rushing out of the jungle at full speed. He skidded along the pebbles and slid to a halt a couple of feet from her. Before she knew it, Kate was engulfed in his arms. His mouth rammed against hers with a desperate need, and she easily succumbed to his tight embrace, dropping the stone that had been firmly clenched in her hand. She could feel the stiff tension of his muscles as he held her close, clutching at her with a fierceness that gave evidence to the level of his anxiety.

"Kate! Are you alright?" he demanded, the pitch of his voice slightly higher than normal, breaths coming out in sharp pants. His eyes were frantic with concern and fear. "The baby?"

"I'm fine," she assured him, touching a hand to his face to soothe his worries. "Both of us. We're fine."

Castle inclined his head, though the crease in his brow led Kate to believe that he wasn't entirely convinced. She raised her other hand and cradled his jaw, turning him back to her. His expression showed how terrified he'd been that something had happen to her. She looked into his eyes, willing him to read her like only he could. He gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing as he relented, the worry softening just a bit. Yet it still wouldn't completely leave his eyes. She sighed, and relaxed into his embrace, leaning in to press another brief kiss against his lips before pulling back.

She watched as he raked his fingers through his unruly hair and glanced over his shoulder at the stranger passed out on the other side of the clearing. With his chest still heaving, and face flushed from his exertion, Castle cautiously approached the unconscious stranger. He crouched and glared down, clearly disturbed at the appearance of the bedraggled newcomer.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, looking back up at her.

Kate gave a nod. "Yes," she said as she hugged herself, thankful that her voice was firm, lacking the waver it at held just moments before when the man with wild eyes had staggered through the brush. "He just burst out of the forest, out of breath, stared at me for a while and then said 'damn', before collapsing." She paused, taking a second to examine the unconscious man. "Do you think he's another survivor?"

Castle looked up at her, his face a blend between confusion and mild frustration. "I don't know," he replied. "We've never really looked for any other crash site. But it is possible. He could be from the tail end of the plane."

"What about the cockpit?" Kate asked, arching her neck to get a better look at the man's tattered clothes. "It looks like he could be wearing some sort of uniform."

He glanced down again, frowning. "Or a suit," he muttered. "The thing is such a state, I couldn't even hazard a proper guess."

"What? And not use that writer's imagination of yours?" Kate teased.

His expressive eyes flicked up to her, still holding a quality of panic in them.

"Too soon?" Kate asked, raising her eyebrows, baffled. Usually Castle quickly fell back onto humor when faced with difficult situations. She shouldn't be surprised. Though, circumstances were vastly different, not just being stranded on the island, but also her present condition.

"Maybe later," he replied, his voice sounding almost hollow, unlike his. His eyes swept over her body in a quick perusal for injuries. When he found none, he turned his attention back to the man lying unconscious on the ground before him.

Kate turned her back to the scene, bending down to snatch up her blouse, quickly refastening the buttons. She glanced over her shoulder, watching as Castle rolled the man over and searched his pockets. She highly doubted he'd find any identification, but it wouldn't hurt to look. Slumping down onto the large stone slab, she hurriedly put her socks and shoes back on.

"Holy shit!" Castle's sharp gasp pulled her attention back to him.

Jerking her head up, Kate found him holding a Beretta 92 in his hand. Castle's eyes wandered up to hers, and he looked at her with a shocked expression, his jaw hanging open.

"He's got a gun!" he declared, bordering on panic. "Kate? How the hell did he get a gun!?"

* * *

_*A/N 2: Sorry for the short chapter and delay in updating, but I'm currently on vacation, so my writing time is very limited. And if you haven't already noticed, I've started a companion piece called COLD CASES. It'll be a series of short vignettes showing how the precinct gang are coping with the disappearance of Castle and Beckett._


	20. Chapter 20

_*Sorry for the delay, but I got really sick after getting back from my vacation. Still sick, but I've managed to get this written._

* * *

**Solid Ground – Chapter 20**

"Bring him in," Kimberly stepped back from the doorway of the clinic, gesturing towards one of the makeshift examination beds they had constructed from the seats in the first class section.

Castle gritted his teeth, and flicked his eyes up to meet Raymond's. They communicated silently, as only men could, and then move forward, maneuvering the unconscious man's body around until they could get him across the threshold. Gervasio sat up, having been resting on the second examination bed, startled by the interruption.

"Gerry, can we get a little help?" Castle wheezed out, puffing his cheeks out as he strained his muscles, trying not to drop the stranger.

His friend heaved himself up to his feet and rushed forward to help. Kimberly stepped aside and supervised the three men as they moved the injured man onto the bed. Castle let out a breath of relief when they were done. His forehead was beaded with sweat, and he wiped at it with the back of his hand. He stepped back to give Kimberly room to examine the man.

"What happened?" she asked, glancing up for an explanation.

Castle shrugged, absently scratching the growth on his chin. "Honestly, I don't know," he said, watching as the blonde EMT furrowed her brow in frustration and bent back down over the newcomer. "All I know was that he stumbled into the clearing by Storm Falls in front of Kate, said one word, and then collapsed."

"Is Kate alright?" Gervasio asked, the older man's concern clear in his tone of voice.

"Oh, you know her, she wasn't fazed at all," Castle said, all the while thinking about how shaken she'd looked when he had first burst into the clearing. He placed his hands on his hips as he gulped in a lungful of air, trying to regain his breath.

The stranger hadn't been heavy, but since he was unconscious, he'd been dead weight, which had just made it more difficult to carry him back from Storm Falls to Haven. If Kate hadn't kept her wits and remained levelheaded, Castle wouldn't have had Raymond's help. As soon as she had redressed, Kate had told him to remain while she went to find assistance, recognizing that she wouldn't be that much help in her present condition, and had soon returned with Raymond.

As if on cue, Kate appeared at the doorway. Castle arched his neck to look over his shoulder at his fiancée. She stood there for a moment, one hand still curled protectively across her stomach as she stared down at the stranger, watching as Kimberly tended to the gash on his head. She slowly blinked before turning her gaze to Castle.

"Rick? Where's the gun?" Kate asked, though it sounded more like a demand. He half expected her to hold out her hand and request he hand it over immediately.

"GUN!?" Gervasio hooted in alarm.

Kimberly's head snapped up and her eyes went wide. "Wait a minute? Are you saying he had a gun on him?"

Castle met her startled gaze and inclined his head in confirmation. He'd tucked it into the back of his pants, and reached behind to pull it out. His eyes flicked over to Kate as she stepped closer to him. She raised her free hand, and he almost made a move to hand her the gun, but the trajectory was all wrong. He caught himself early enough, and sighed when she place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Kimberly's blue eyes went even wider when he held up the black Beretta 92 for all to see. "Holy shit," she mumbled.

"That's what I said," Castle concurred as he released a breath, trying to relax his muscles, but the tension just wouldn't leave. He wasn't beyond admitting how scared he'd been when he'd heard Kate calling his name. From the tone of her voice he had known something was off. Shifting his hold on the weapon, Castle glared down at the unconscious stranger. He had no idea who this man was. All he knew was that this unknown person had brought a gun into close proximity of his pregnant fiancée.

It was hard for him to not recall how it had been a gun—albeit a very different kind of gun—that had harmed the woman he loved 2 years ago. He saw the evidence of it every time she undressed. He still touched the scar with reverence and gratitude that she'd lived when they made love, always hyperaware of how close he'd come to losing her forever. It was not an experience he ever cared on repeating.

Castle shook his head and looked around Kate, seeing a cluster of people hovering at the doorway with interest. It shouldn't have been a surprise that news had carried so fast. Soon everyone would want to catch a glimpse of the newcomer.

"I'm going to go find Ana," Gervasio asserted, scooting around Kimberly and making for the door. "Just, you know, make sure she's alright."

The older man pushed his way through the crush at the door and disappeared. Kate arched her neck and looked at the people glancing inside. She stepped back, giving them a better view of the unconscious man. "Does anyone recognize him?" she asked, looking around at their fellow castaways. Many shook their heads in the negative.

Castle spotted Robin easing her way through the crowd. She'd obviously heard Kate's question, and was trying to get a look at the man. "You're thinking he could be from another part of the plane?" she questioned, a crease forming in her brow as she stared down at the stranger.

"It is possible," Kate said, glancing back at Castle for support.

He nodded in agreement. "We have no idea where the tail section of the plane went down. Or the cockpit for that matter."

Kate narrowed her eyes and tentatively glanced back at the man. "He does look to be wearing a suit," she said.

Kimberly chuckled. "You're being generous, Kate," she said, pausing in her examination. "I'd say 'rags'. Wherever he was, he didn't have it easy. I'm sure he'd feel that we've been living in the lap of luxury."

Robin and Kate exchanged a look, and Castle shrugged. "We do have changes of clothes and a good supply of free water and food," he put forth. "Doesn't look like he's had much of either."

"I can confirm that," Kimberly said, ending all pretenses and simply ripping the man's buttoned down open to examine his torso for injuries.

"It's getting a bit crowded in here," Raymond spoke up, causing Castle to look up at his friend. He was slightly embarrassed that he'd forgotten he'd been standing there. But it hadn't been too hard, since Raymond had been silent. "I think I'll get out of your hair, Doc."

Kimberly nodded. "No problem," she said. "And if it's not too much trouble, see if you can disperse the crowd. Standing around gawking isn't really that much help."

Raymond knitted his eyebrows together, and swallowed. "I'll… um… I'll see what I can do." He shuffled past Castle and Kate, and exited the small structure.

They stood there in silence for a while, listening to Raymond attempt to get everyone to break up and go back to what they had been doing before all the commotion began when he and Castle had emerged from the jungle lugging the stranger into camp. Castle looked at the gun in his hand, pondering what he should do with it. Kate noticed his gaze and pursed her lips, holding out her hand with a slight raise of her eyebrows.

"Give it here, Castle," she said. "I know how to handle it."

He huffed, feigning indignation. "I can handle a gun."

"I know," she soothed with a demure smile. "But you do have an itchy trigger finger."

"And you don't?"

She gave him an innocent look and curled her fingers around the barrel, easily pulling the Berretta out of his grasp. "Difference is, I'm certified to carry one, while you're not," she said, checking the safety and magazine as she talked.

"Yet," he reminded her with a mischievous glint in his eye.

She rolled her eyes. "Castle, how many times do I have to tell you, Gates is never going to permit you to carry a weapon while in the field?"

"How am I suppose to be your back-up if I can't properly defend you?" he argued.

Kate raised a challenging eyebrow. "Are you saying I can't defend myself?"

His eyes grew wide. "No, not at all," Castle tried to backpedal. "Just… well, you know, we've been in a lot of hairy situations where it would have helped if I'd been packing heat, so to speak."

She laughed and shook her head, finishing her inspection of the gun, before tucking it into the front pocket of her hoodie. "If we get into a jam, just use your rapier wit."

Castle lowered his brow, and licked his lips, a delicious retort on the tip of his tongue, but his response was interrupted when C.C. ducked through the door, looking over her shoulder with a confused expression. She glanced up at them, and then her gaze narrowed in on the unconscious man Kimberly was working on.

"What's going on here?" she asked, adjusting the backpack on her shoulders. "Everyone seems to be clamoring to get a look inside. Poor Raymond is having a tough time controlling them. We might have a riot on our hands soon," she joked, shaking her head.

"I think I'll go help him out," Robin said, bobbing her head. She stepped past them, pausing to exchange a brief hug with Kate, before ducking outside.

C.C. rolled the backpack off her shoulder and deposited it on a table Gervasio had constructed to hold Kimberly's equipment. "I found some of those plants you were telling me about, Kim," C.C. directed at the blonde EMT. "Mash some of these leaves together and they'll make a pretty good salve." She eyed the stranger again, noting his injuries. "You need any help?"

Kimberly looked up and sighed, smiling slightly in appreciation. "Yes, thanks," she said. "Trishna just left to take a nap before they arrived."

C.C. brushed reached behind her head and reworked her ponytail before stepping over to join Kimberly at the examination table. "I wonder where he's from?" she said, gazing down at his face.

"We think he might be from another part of the plane," Kate put forth, as Castle nodded in agreement, slowly slipping an arm around her waist, still needing to touch her after what seemed like a close call.

"Well, if that's true, it wasn't anywhere on the island," C.C. said, moving back to the table to go through her pack. She retrieved some of the aforementioned leaves and began to crush them with her hands to form that salve she was talking about.

Kate looked at Castle with a confused expression before turning back to C.C. "Really? How can you be so sure?" she asked. "I mean... it's not like we've searched the entire island."

"You really think that?" C.C. shook her head, and chuckled slightly. "Kate, honey, we've been here for four months. Of course we've searched the entire island. When you're hunting, you stay within the area that the wild boars tend to inhabit. As part of the gatherers, I've spread out further. Trust me when I saw that if you asked, I could map out this entire island."

"Would you?" Castle interjected, earning a brief eye roll from Kate. He shrugged. He just thought it would be kind of cool of have a map of the island, especially one that would give him the opportunity to name all the landmarks. He'd already gotten to name the two mountains and the waterfall, just thinking of the possibilities alone made him a little giddy with anticipation, momentarily forgetting the mystery of the stranger. Castle wasn't a man who was afraid of his childish side. He felt it helped to keep him young.

"There are about three smaller islands that jut off from the eastern shore," C.C. continued on, ignoring Castle's interruption. "And a large one to the south. It could be possible that other parts of the plane fell on one of those, bypassing the main island."

Kate inclined her head, seemingly in agreement with C.C.'s assessment. "We should talk more," she said, briefly glancing at Castle. "And despite Rick's childish motivations, it would probably be wise to actually map out the island."

"My motives are never childish," Castle piped in, feeling the need to defend himself in the presence of the two other women, who had been secretly watching the exchange.

Kate inched closer and lowered her voice. "Do I need to remind you about our trip to FAO Schwarz?"

Castle shook his head in the negative. He'd lured Kate there with the suggested goal of purchasing a gift for Jenny's baby shower, but had actually been hoping to convince her to dance on the giant floor piano with him. He smiled, inwardly, remembering the joy that had lit up Kate's face as she pranced around on the large keys, making sweet music with her feet. She really was extraordinary.

"There is no point in you two just standing there," Kimberly said, breaking him out of his fond memories. "This will take some time." She pursed her lips and gave Kate a stern look when she was about to protest. "I'll come get you the moment he wakes up. Promise."

"All right," Kate relented with a nod. "We'll get out of your hair." She glanced to Castle and gestured with her head. "Come on, Castle. Let's leave them to it."

He nodded, and let her walk out first before turning back to Kimberly and C.C. with a somber expression. "You two be careful," he said, firming up his voice to match the gravity of the situation and his concerns. "We have no idea who he is. All we know is that he had a gun on him. He could be dangerous. Or he could not. The point is, we don't know. Either way, please… be careful. The both of you."

Kimberly glanced up, her expression softening when she noticed the worried look on Castle's face. She reached out and took his hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, Sherlock. We will." He grinned, always enjoying their exchanges when she used that nickname. She returned his smile, and squeezed his hand again, before pulling back. "Now, go check on Kate, she's putting up a good front, but I can tell she's a bit shaken by the whole thing. I'd recommend getting her to lie down for a bit."

"And if she refuses?" Castle inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you how to use that boyish charm of yours, Rick," Kimberly replied with a smirk.

He tipped his chin and nodded. "I'll do my best, Dr. Watson."

"You do that. Now vamoose, so C.C. and I can tend to this man's injuries."

"I'm already gone," Castle called back as he ducked out the doorway.


	21. Chapter 21

_*A friendly reminder that this story is now rated M. In other words, expect some M-rated content in this chapter._

* * *

**Solid Ground – Chapter 21**

It was all so frustratingly stressful. She could literally feel the knots of tension manifesting along the muscles of her shoulders and back. The shock from her confrontation with the stranger hadn't dissipated. The gun in the front pocket of her hoodie felt heavy; the emotional weight almost as severe. Even though he hadn't pulled the gun on her, she still felt the trickle of apprehension run up her spine at the possibilities.

Distant moments flashed before her eyes.

A sharp pain in her chest, her words choking in her throat as the world spun around her and the sunlight glaring in her eyes as Castle hovered over her, eyes watering as he pleaded with her to stay.

_Oh, Kate. Shh. Kate, please. Stay with me, Kate. Don't leave me, please. Stay with me, okay?_

_Kate, I love you. I love you, Kate._

Despite her yearlong lie, those words, especially those last ones, had been seared into her memory. She'd never forget. She never wanted to forget. Those words had given her the motivation to fight, to live… to be better, for him, for her… for them. It had been tragic, and all wrong, yet at the same time as her heart had struggled to pump blood through her veins it also swelled with joy when she heard his confession of love. She'd spent so long in denial, wondering if it was worth risking her heart to a man with Richard Castle's reputation. Unlike Josh, or Tom and Will, for that matter, Castle wasn't the safe option. Yet playing it safe had proven trying, unsatisfactory… boring. She was done with wasting her life. And like what Royce said in his letter, she didn't want to look back on her life and wonder… _if only_.

The memories of that moment flooded back to her. She was blind to anything else but those memories. Her breath hitched up and her heart pounded beneath her ribcage. Unconsciously, her hand flew up to her chest, fingertips lightly brushing over the scar hidden beneath the fabric of her hoodie and blouse.

"Kate."

His hands swept up her back, soothing, gently squeezing her shoulders. Letting out a soft sigh, she eased into his touch, relishing the comforting warmth that came from his hands. He expertly kneaded the tight muscles on her shoulders and rubbed his thumbs in rhythmic circles along the back of her neck. Once she'd given in to her feelings, she never once took for granted Castle's _very_ talented hands.

"It's going to be okay, Kate."

She blinked, slowly coming back to reality thanks to the low encouraging sound of his voice. Castle massaged her shoulders and back for a moment longer, his skill undeniable and effective, before he slipped his hands down her sides and around her waist, linking his fingers above her stomach as his broader frame embraced her small one from behind, soothing her in a way only his presence could. He canted into her, nuzzling his nose into her hair. She closed her eyes briefly, basking in the security and assurance she felt in his hold. The sudden panic that had come earlier as she flashbacked to her shooting faded away.

"You need to relax," he murmured into her ear, his breath hot and seductive. "Let me help you relax."

Kate's breath came out in stuttering gasps and her heart once again pounded profoundly within her chest, but for an entirely different reason. Slowly, she turned around in his arms and flicked her eyes up to stare into his, reveling in the absolute love that radiated out. She sighed and leaned against him, letting go of her stubborn pride and allowing him to hold her up. She gave him her answer, pressing a soft kiss against his lips, surrendering herself to him.

"Okay," she murmured. "Help me relax."

XXX

His hand slipped down her arm until he found hers, interlacing their fingers together. Giving her a warm smile, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against her lips. He pulled back and gazed at her with undisguised desire, lust and love all combined into one intoxicating gaze. She licked her lips and smiled back, letting him tug her away from the clinic and the mystery of the stranger and take her back to their hut.

Ducking through the doorway, Kate kicked off her shoes and stepped over to the small shelves Castle had constructed with Gervasio's help. She removed the gun from the front pocket of her hoodie, and stared at it. Despite it's troubling appearance, she couldn't help but relish the feel of it in her hand. It wasn't that Kate enjoyed using her weapon; no… it was the security and control that it brought that she coveted. Sighing, she stepped over to her roller, and unzipped the bag, burying the Berretta at the bottom of her suitcase.

Castle came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist protectively. He hugged her tightly, pressing a brief kiss against the top of her head, before reaching up and brushing back some of her hair to nuzzle against her neck. Kate sighed, closing her eyes as she eased into his touch, letting out a soft moan as he kissed that one spot behind her ear that he knew drove her wild.

She hummed in appreciation, and his name fell from her lips on a soft contented sigh. Kate wiggled her backside against him and smiled when he groaned and squeezed her tighter, pressing his body even closer to hers, providing her with evidence of his want. She turned around in his arms, and arched her neck to gaze up at him. Sometimes she forgot how tall he really was. It was easy to forget when she was so often wearing those killer high heels that increased her height. Without hesitation, she pushed up on her toes, capturing his lips in a languid kiss, needing to feel the connection between them that transcended the physical.

His hold loosened and she slipped out of his arms, walking away from him, backwards. She pursed her lips and smiled at him seductively, leading him to their cushioned pads that had been their bed for over four months. Kate grabbed onto his arms for support as she sat, pulling him down with her. Castle planted his knees on the cushions and loomed up in front of her. She licked her lips, dropping her eyes to his. He moved his hands up to her shoulders, and pressed his forehead against hers as they shared panting breaths, the air hot around them.

Her eyelashes fluttered as his hands dropped to her waist, fisting around the hem of her hoodie. He nipped at her lips as he rucked the fabric up, slipping his hand underneath, rubbing his palm tenderly along the small round pregnant bump on her stomach. Her breath caught as his hand went up, tickling her ribs. She released a husky sigh and Castle smiled smugly, closing the gap between them and sealing her mouth with his in a fierce and heated kiss. His tongue flicked out and teased the seam of her lips, before she granted him entrance, deepening the kiss.

Their noses smashed together as they consumed one another. Kate's heart went wild inside her chest, as other parts of her came alive with warm tingling sensations, screaming to be touched. She arched her back, moaning when Castle's teasing fingers ghosted across the bottom curve of her breast. _Yes, yes, yes_, she chanted over and over in her head. She wanted him to touch her, to distract her from the day's events. And after her flashback earlier, she really needed that physically intimate reminder of his love for her.

They both gasped for air when they break the kiss, chests heaving as they refilled their lungs. Castle withdrew his hand and tugged at her hoodie. Kate locked eyes with him, and they stared wantonly at one another as she raised her arms, allowing him to pull the hoodie up and over her head. Once freed from the garment, her long sun-kissed brunette hair cascaded down in soft waves, bouncing around her shoulders. Castle grinned at her, his eyes twinkling as he unceremoniously tossed the NYPD hoodie over his shoulder, uncaring of where it landed.

Kate reached up and grabbed the lapels of his shirt, pulling him down to meet her in another passionate kiss. She breathed in his scent, marveling at how despite the lack of his expensive bath products and cologne, he'd retained that unique scent that she'd always associated with him. In fact, being outside had given him a fresher smell, like sunbeams and rainbows. It was intoxicating, and Kate couldn't help but lose herself in the fluttering sensations his scent was causing her insides.

Sucking on his lower lip, she fisted his shirt in her hands, wanting it gone. Without words, Castle understood her desire. He leaned back, just enough for them to work equally, as partners, to unbutton and divest him of his shirt. Kate groaned in carnal delight when she was able to slip her hands beneath the material and feel his warmed skin. Sweeping her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, she removed his shirt, and feasted on his naked flesh.

Grinning wickedly at him, Kate leaned forward and grazed her teeth across his collarbone, soothing the skin with her hot tongue as she nibbled up his shoulder and along his neck and jawline. Finding his lips again, Kate dropped her hands down his chest, brushing her fingertips against his contracting stomach muscles, pleased with the effect she had on him.

Castle canted forward, brushing his nose against hers, almost like they were Eskimo kisses. She pursed her lips and smiled, tilting her head so that their mouths could meet in a slow and sensual kiss, filled with heat and love. Pulling back, she nipped at his bottom lip, pulling it into her mouth with her teeth, before sucking on it seductively. A low growl rumbled out of his throat, and Kate grinned triumphantly, pecking at his mouth again, before she grasped at his belt. She kissed him hard, and then tilted her head down to watch as her deft and experienced hands worked at the buckle, easily unfastening the belt and quickly popping the button of his jeans.

"Oh God, Kate," he groaned when she shoved a hand into his pants. She worked her naughty fingers over him as his chest heaved, his mouth hanging open in stunned arousal.

She nipped at his chin, giggling softly as his whiskers tickled her skin.

"What… what's so funny?" he stammered out, barely keeping it together.

She chuckled, and slipped her hand out of his pants, resting a palm against his heaving chest as he glanced down at her with a slightly vexed expression. She laughed even more, shaking her head and squinting her eyes in amusement. Kate took in a deep calming breath, flicking her eyes back up to meet his.

"It's just that if things had gone according to plan," she explained, her cheeks flushed with the growing arousal coursing through her body, "you'd have smooth cheeks right now."

"_Smooth cheeks_?" Castle furrowed his brow in confusion. "I… I don't understand. How could I shave without a razor?"

"I'd have used mine," she answered, staring at him as if it was obvious, and for added measure, rolled her eyes.

"Gross," he grimaced, scrunching up his nose in manly disgust. "You use that to shave your legs. I don't know if I want it near my face."

"Ah, is that so?" she feigned a hurt look, sticking her lower lip out in a pout.

"It's a guy thing," he tried to explain, falling for her act. "It'll be too difficult to explain."

"But I thought you liked sticking your face between my legs," she continued, unable to resist any longer as the sly smile spread across her mouth.

Castle pursed his lips and what little of his cheeks she could see underneath the scruff on his face turned red in a blush. "I do," he spoke up in a strained voice, as if he was trying to suppress the jolt of heat pumping through his veins at the reminder of how he enjoyed devouring her. "Very much."

"I know," she flicked her tongue out between her lips and glanced up at him with a triumphant look before pushing up and kissing the slacked expression off his face.

Castle hummed into her mouth, and snaked his hands around her waist, tugging at the hem of her blouse. "You… have far too many clothes on," he commented, the urgency in his voice left her breathless.

"Then lets fix that," she responded with a saucy wink before pulling back and letting him rid her of her blouse. His eyes immediately dropped to soak in the newly exposed skin and Kate felt her heart swell with everlasting gratitude at how he never seemed to tire of her naked flesh.

Castle sprawled his fingers wide along her bare back and pulled her to him, kissing her hard as he worked on unfastening her bra. His fingers were talented as ever, and he had the clasp unclipped in seconds. Kate rolled her shoulders as he swiped his hands across the straps, letting the bra fall away from her chest. She let out a throaty sigh of pleasure when his hands returned, palming her breasts. His touch was knowing and assured, massaging the soft flesh with experienced effectiveness.

He eased her down onto her back, looming over her as he kissed her deeply. She fell back, and closed her eyes, her breath stinted and hot, as she surrendered her body to the knowledgeable and skilled touch of the man she loved. Castle opened his mouth and sucked lightly on her neck, pulling a strangled moan out of her. He worked his way down her body, moving his hands across every curve and contour as if it was the first time he'd ever touched her and had wanted to map out every square inch.

Kate sucked in a breath, completely caught off guard when she felt her pants being tugged down her legs, exposing her heated core to the late afternoon air. She squirmed and arched her neck to look down, watching with rapt attention as Castle kicked off his shoes and chucked his pants. He cocked his head back up to her, and smiled lovingly. His eyes raked up and down her nearly nude body. All that remained were her cream colored panties. They were a utilitarian cotton brand, not really all that sexy, but with the way Castle was staring at her, they might as well have been some little racy lace number.

"You're beauty, Kate… it never ceases to amaze me," he attested, the truth of his word mirrored in the absolute devotion in his eyes.

Her lips trembled and her chest fluttered with the swell of emotion. Her eyes welled up with happy tears and she bobbed her head. "I can say the same about you, Rick," she asserted in a shaky voice, making sure she used his first name so he'd know she was serious. She held out her arms for him. "Come here."

He complied without hesitation, climbing up over her, his hands skimming her bare legs as he came, until she could grab his face and draw his mouth to hers into an all-consuming kiss. Her body quivered with anticipation as it came into contact with the heat radiating off of his. She closed her eyes and kissed him all the more, tangling her fingers in his rich hair as she arched up into him, all but begging him to make love to her.

Castle slipped a hand between them and palmed her center, groaning slightly as he recognized the wetness that soaked the cotton fabric. Kate groaned, arching up into his touch as he wiggled his fingers, being the dirty tease he was.

"I love you," he declared, as if she didn't already know, bringing both hands up to cup her face. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, and slanted his lips over hers. She gasped into his mouth, startled when she felt his thigh come to rest between her legs. The friction was delicious. Castle grinned mischievously, clenching his thigh muscles and rubbing against her, driving her wild.

She sobbed in pleasure, clutching his shoulders tightly with her trembling hands, her fingernails digging into his skin. He kissed her again, rocking his thigh against her center, causing her hips to undulate against him, wanting more. He claimed her mouth with his, muffling her moan of euphoria at the continued friction.

Kate shook her head, though, pushing him back lightly. While she enjoyed what he was doing, and loathed to stop it, she wanted more. Kate locked dark eyes with him, her eyelashes fluttering when he moved his thigh against her again. Her mouth dropped on a gasp, and she shook her head, flicking her eyes back up at him in glare.

"Castle… stop teasing me, please," she pleaded, her voice close to a sob. "I need you… _inside_ me. _Now_."

He grinned, as if making her beg had been part of his plan. She knitted her eyebrows together and narrowed her eyes at him, not quite mustering a full on glare, but managing enough of it to let him know that if he did not comply with her request soon, he'd be in some serious trouble. She bit her lower lip and clenched her eyes shut as he wiggled his thigh against her again, generating some seriously delicious friction that almost had her undone on the spot.

"CASTLE!" she managed to shout, pleased with the warning hint in her voice. "Stop teasing me!"

"Oh shut it," he chuckled throatily, pressing a kiss to her lips to silence her. "You know you love it."

Kate was so close to agreeing. One more jerk of his leg between hers, and she'd be incoherent, falling over the edge into that wonderful oblivion of complete bliss. She had always been unnerved at the power he had over her. No one had ever been able to assert so much control over her like he could. She was a shameless control freak, yet with Castle, Kate was willing to surrender the keys to not only her heart, but also her entire being. She was his… completely.

"I do," she panted out, bobbing her head, her pulse quickening as his hands dropped to her hips. "I love it. I love _you_… so much." She paused, heaving in a breath. "So… quit stalling and make love to me!"

Castle chuckled, but finally relented to her wishes. He dipped his head down and kissed her soundly. She reciprocated, kissing him back with the same tender affection and love. His fingers nudged under the waistband of her panties, slowly edging the soaked fabric down her legs. He pushed up slightly, canting away from her just enough to give him the room he needed to pull the garment down her long and slender legs. And then, without any further instruction, Castle divested himself of his boxers, and grabbed her legs, gently parting them as he settled above her.

"Yes," Kate panted, caressing his face as he loomed over her. He gazed down at her with dark cobalt eyes, so filled with undiluted adoration and love.

Closing his eyes, he dropped his head, resting his forehead against hers. She shared a breath with him as they both savored the moment. Kate started it first, tilting her hips up to meet him. Castle opened his eyes and gazed down at her, watching as she smiled up at him. She rolled her hips, teasing him with the wetness of her arousal. His mouth dropped open and he breathed heavily.

"Now," she whispered in command, willing and eager.

Castle made his move instantly, thrusting his hips in a quick motion, impaling her completely within seconds. Kate gasped, and felt her whole body quiver with the sudden welcomed intrusion. She stretched her legs further apart, allowing him to sink deeper into her velvety core. Kate mewled softly, arching up into him as he wiggled his hips until he was completely sheathed inside her. Castle reached up with one hand and brushed her silky hair back from her face. She kept her eyes locked on his, wanting him to witness every spark of pleasure that flashed across her eyes.

"Oh… yes," she hissed out, immediately clenching around him with delight at their connection, making him whimper and involuntarily jerk his hips.

"God, Kate… don't do that," he complained.

"What? Stamina not what it used to be, Rick?" she teased, earning a fierce glare from him.

"Just for that," he declared, defiantly, like he had any say in the matter. "I'm going to go slow."

"Whatever you say, Castle," she purred, seductively running her hands up and down his back as he shifted, settling his weight more conformable against her. She wiggled her hips, making him groan. "If you think you can last."

"Challenge accepted!" He scoffed with indignation. "Oh, you have no idea what you've just started, little Miss Smarty-pants."

"Shut up, and move," she interrupted, squirming her hips in frustration.

Kate gasped, her entire body rippled with pleasure as he finally began to move inside her. She wrapped her legs around his middle, changing the angle just enough to pull him in deeper. She dropped a kiss to his neck as she slipped her hands up to his shoulders to hold on. Kate knew from experience that he was as good as his word when it came to slow and languid lovemaking. She'd only been teasing him about his stamina, which was really good for a man his age. Never once had he left her wanting.

His strokes were deep and knowing, hitting her in all the right places. If she so desired, Kate could just sit back and let him do all the work. After all, Castle knew how to please her, and always sought to do so, even before himself. But Kate was restless from the events of the day, and wanted to participate, to show him how much she appreciated all the support he gave her.

Castle dipped his head down and slanted his lips over hers, his nose mashing against hers as he deepened the kiss. Kate responded in kind, moving her hips in sync with his, letting him set the pace… for now. Her hands, however, roamed freely, needing to touch him all over. She captured his lips, muffling his moan as she grabbed his delicious bottom and squeezed playfully. Kate tickled his side, and smiled when his hips gave a sudden startled jerk, breaking his steady rhythm.

"You did that on purpose," he objected in a breathy grunt.

Kate merely beamed up at him and shrugged her shoulders innocently. It was true. She was guilty of breaking his rhythm. But it was for the greater good. While she loved it when he was tender and loving with her, that's not what she needed… not what she craved. She'd just had a flashback earlier to her own mortality, and after that what she needed was an affirmation of life. And while making love slowly would do that under different circumstances, it wasn't what she needed right now.

"Castle," she murmured, looping her arms around his neck as he stared down at her with a hurt expression, like she was complaining with his technique. She pursed her lips and shook her head. Silly man. She needed to correct that assumption immediately.

Looking up at him with soft eyes, she assured him that she loved what he was doing to her. "But, right now that's not what I need," she tried to explain.

"I don't understand," he furrowed his brow in confusion, shifting his weight above her as to not crush her. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no," she reassured him, palming the side of his face and caressing his scruffy cheek, needing to rid his face of the worry that had suddenly propped up. God, she was screwing this up. "You didn't. I… how do I explain?"

Kate knitted her eyebrows together and looked away in thought, trying to think of a way to explain it to him. And then it hit her, making her laugh at how obvious it was. Her body shook with mirth, which unintentionally caused some delicious friction down where their bodies were connected. Castle's head dropped against hers and they both shared a low moan of mutual pleasure.

"It… it's like after the bomb," she panted out, regaining her breath and coherency. "I'd been standing so still for so long that all my muscles were tense and stiff."

"Oh," the light of understanding hit his eyes. He glanced down at her with a mischievous glint in his eye and a boyish smirk. "I can do that."

"Good," Kate dropped her voice to that husky quality she knew drove him wild. "Because I really need that right…" Her words trailed off as her wishes were granted. Castle's passion had been unshackled, the chains released.

Kate whimpered and moan, her entire body quivering and undulating under him and his knowing ministrations. He touched her all over, kissing and sucking on her skin, pulling gasps from her throat as his fingers did wickedly naughty things to her that were both old and new. Castle grunted, his strokes becoming more powerful, reaching deeper with each thrust. Kate was left breathless with the skill in which he fucked her, sending sparks of rippling pleasure up her spine and throughout her body.

She couldn't hold still. Not now. Not with how he was touching her. Grabbing his head, she kissed him hard, ravishing his mouth with her tongue as she pushed her hips up into his, rolling and bucking, matching him thrust for thrust. Sweat was dripping from her skin, mingling with his, as they moved together, each pulling and pushing, bodies intertwining until Kate was unsure where one began and the other ended.

The dim interior of their shack faded away. Nothing else existed except her and Castle, and their love. It was just them. They existed in a world of two. She was rapidly approaching the threshold. It wouldn't be long now. Clutching at him for support, Kate threw her head back and screamed in pure unadulterated pleasure, shattering around him as her body shook with unleashed desire. It was so easy to lose herself in the euphoria of her release. But she was still aware of enough to feel Castle pump his hips a few more times, before his rhythm stuttered and stilled as he followed her over the edge.

XXX

"Kimberly!?" a strained voice called out into the predawn air as the shadow filled the doorway. "Are you here?"

There was no response. The clinic was empty saved for the unconscious stranger. She clenched her jaw, clutching her stomach as a jagged shot of pain violently flickered up her side. Her chest heaved as she worked at suppressing the agony in her side as she stumbled inside the structure, stumbling against the tables and shelves, searching for something to ease the pain.

"Ugh! God, no!" she cried out, tears streaking down her face as she hunched over in rippling torment. Her insides seemed to be on fire, and all she could do was silently scream. The pain was blinding, and she had to hold out her arms to feel her way around the room, searching for the free bed.

Finding it, she clenched her teeth and hissed out, stifling the throbbing warmth in her center as she heaved herself up and onto the bed. She clutched her belly, feeling like she was being stabbed with thousands of little pinpricks. She had no idea what was going on. Part of her was afraid they'd gotten a little too rough last night, but she'd been so very horny and needed him, frenzied and passionate, like they had in the beginning, when everything was still all fresh and new.

She'd left him asleep in their shelter, thinking that it had just been cramps, but now she was starting to regret her decision to leave him behind. Her one hope had been that Kimberly would still be here at the clinic, keeping watch over the stranger. But she wasn't.

Cursing, she cried, burying her head in her hands as her body continued to torture her with painful convulsions. Her crying intensified when she felt a trickle of something warm and sticky manifest between her legs. Her sobs were heart wrenching, and she lost her balance as she felt the blood ooze done her legs, staining her grey leggings in a dark crimson color.

Using all her strength, she rolled off the bed, and stood up on wobbly legs. She had to find Kimberly. Kimberly was the only one who could help her. She shifted forward, but stopped, her muscles seizing up as a new wave of pain washed over her. Her abdomen grew into tight knots and she cried out a strangled moan of anguish, feeling like she was on fire.

A shadow appeared in the doorway, and her eyes flirted up, hope and relief awash on her face as she recognized the person's silhouette. At last, help had arrived. She staggered forward, holding out a hand in call for assistance, while her other hand gripped her stomach, fingers curling as the pain intensified.

"Help me," she croaked out, voice hoarse and rough.

Her savior hesitated for a moment, before stepping across the threshold. She sighed, closing her eyes as she sent up a silent thank you to whatever deity was watching over her. But when she looked back up, her savior had turned into her damnation. Confusion flashed across her eyes as the thick branch violently collided with her head.

And then there was nothing.

XXX

Kate startled awake, gasping for air. Her chest heaved as she gulped in a lungful of oxygen, her entire body drenched in sweat. She shook her head, clearing away the images from the nightmare. After all the stress and confusion over the stranger, she'd been full of nervous energy, with no clear way to relieve that worry. It just bottled up, and manifested in surprising ways. At first, it had been her flashbacks to her shooting. Now it was nightmares. She was feeling anxious, and had been unable to get much sleep the previous night.

Castle's method of helping her relax had only been partially successful. It had been wonderful, and she loved every moment of their intimate connection, but in the end it had only been a temporary fix. She'd only managed to fall asleep from sheer exhaustion, only to then find herself waking up again, still weighed down by an all-consuming concern that permeated all her waking thoughts. Unable to get back to sleep, Kate would then shake Castle awake and coax him into 'helping her relax' again.

Needless to say, she was very sore this morning. It wasn't necessarily unpleasant. In fact, she liked it. It had been a while since they'd screwed around to the point where she had to remain in bed for a little while before getting up on wobbly legs. She loathed to cheapen what they did together intimately, but sometimes she just needed a good fuck—or a series of good fucks—and Castle never disappointed her when that need came knocking on the door.

Yet despite all that, she found it slightly annoying this particular morning, as it forced her to remain lying down when all she wanted to do was get up and pace. Again with the nervous energy. It just wouldn't lift. Her eyes flirted across to Castle, watching him sleep, marveling at how peaceful and relaxed he looked. _Well, he should be, considering the number of times he got lucky last night,_ she thought as a sly smile formed on her lips. She contemplated waking him up for another quick round, but decided against it. He'd done more than his fair share last night, and he'd earned a respite from the demands of his horny pregnant fiancée.

She sighed, holding up her left hand to gaze at her engagement ring. The diamonds sparkled in the shaft of sunlight that shone through the doorway of their little hut. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she remembered his proposal, how desperate and afraid he'd been. Kate had originally thought he was going to break up with her, but then he'd dropped on bended knee, and popped the question.

_Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?_

Just like her shooting, it was a pivotal moment in her life, one she'd never forget. And just like her shooting, it had been all wrong, yet so perfect all at the same time. It was so very them to never do anything the easy way. And it was a beautiful ring, not at all over the top. It was elegant in its perfection, and so very her. That fact alone was enough to tell her that he must have had it for a while, that it hadn't been an impulse buy.

Kate turned onto her side, and smiled down at the man resting beside her. He truly was her one and done. Despite all the ups and downs, she couldn't imagine her life without him. He was it for her. There was no one other than him.

He stirred slightly, but remained asleep, and her smile grew wider when she heard him mumble her name as he turned his head to bury it into the cushions. She was a little envious of his ability to let go of all the turmoil and fear she knew he was feeling. Castle wasn't always a nine year old on a sugar rush. He could be serious—_deadly_ serious—when the situation called for it. Kate had had brief glimpses into that version of him, and to be honest, she'd found it a little terrifying. It had been surprisingly frightening to witness how far he'd go for the people he loved.

She brushed back the hair from her face, and absently dropped a hand to her belly, caressing the small round bump. Kate knew that he'd do anything for her and their baby. Anything. And she was afraid of that. She needed him, right here, by her side. She couldn't do this alone, could never do it without him. A treacherous tear leaked out and streaked down her cheek. She sniffled and reached up to swipe it away angrily.

"Castle," she reached across the space between them and gently shook him. "Castle, wake up."

"What?" he mumbled in question, his voice thick with sleep.

She shook him again, and he grumbled, turning onto his side, pushing her hand away. "Castle," she hissed out, needing him to wake up.

"What?" he repeated, his voice still groggy as he blinked his eyes and arched his neck up to look back at her. "Again? Already? Just… just give me a few more minutes and then I'm all yours."

Kate bit her lower lip and blushed. Apparently she'd really worn him out last night with her sporadic and copious physical demands. She almost felt like apologizing, but knew that if she did, he'd stare at her like she'd gone crazy. Yeah, that was a stupid idea. No way would Castle ever be miffed at being left sleep deprived after a long night of having lots of sex with Kate Beckett. Besides, didn't he just offer himself up for another round?

And now he was snoring.

She shook her head, chiding herself for getting lost in her thoughts. Leaning over, Kate brushed the flop of hair away from his forehead, before dropping her head down to press a gentle probing kiss to his mouth. Castle instantly responded to her, kissing her back and rolling over to pin her beneath him. Kate parted her legs and cradled his hips as his hands skidded up her sides, tickling her ribs and teasing the bottom curves of her breasts.

She hummed. "Good morning, handsome," she sighed, closing her eyes as they broke apart for air.

"Is it morning?" he asked, voice heavy with sleep, his forehead resting against hers.

"Yes. It is."

"I sort of lost track of the hour with the number of times you woke me up during the night."

"Sorry," she apologized, even though she had previously decided against it.

"Don't be sorry," he soothed, pecking at her lips. "I enjoyed it."

Kate opened her eyes in time to catch the mischievous sparkle light up his eyes. She sighed in relief. "So did I," she said. "Thank you. I really needed that."

"I'm here to serve," he joked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he moved one hand up to fully palm her breast. "Anytime. Anywhere. Always."

"I know," she replied, breathily, her chest heaving from a sudden intense burst of arousal. Castle grinned sleepily, and bent down to thoroughly kiss her, invading her mouth with his hot and talented tongue. Kate moaned, and arched up into him, temporarily forgetting the reason she woke him up.

"Let me take care of you," he murmured.

She bobbed her head. "Yes. Yes." A startled groan fell from her mouth as he slid inside her, hot and ready. She gasped, clutching at him, a little caught off guard, but not at all complaining. He kissed her hard, eager to please. It was a little fast and hurried, but was still exactly what she had been wanting. He never disappointed. When they were both satisfied, he rolled off her, breathing heavily as he collapsed beside her on the cushions. She cuddled up close to him, leaning up to kiss him soundly in eternal gratitude for putting up with her seemingly always turned on pregnancy hormones.

"You… you wanted to talk about something?" Castle panted out, catching his breath.

Kate hummed in acknowledgement, still amazed at how well he knew her. She rested her head against his chest, absently listening to the rapid beating of his heart. "I had a nightmare," she revealed, pursing her lips and clenching her eyes shut against the unwanted images that threatened to assault her mind's eye.

"What about?" he asked, though she suspected he probably already knew. Her nightmares rarely varied in theme.

"Bracken," she hissed out his name like a curse. "He'd sent more thugs after us, and we'd been too slow. They got the drop on us, knocking you out. I couldn't stop them, couldn't save you."

"Shh," Castle soothed, caressing her back, sending shivers up her spine. She nuzzled closer into him. "You're okay. You're safe. I have you. I'm not letting go."

Kate gave him a weak smile. "I know you do," she assured him, pushing up to press a quick kiss to his lips. Easing back, she cuddled into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I guess maybe it's a good thing I'm pregnant now, then."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, a little perplexed.

She knitted her eyebrows together as she thought about how to explain her reasoning. "It… it's just that being here, stranded on this island, we can actually be happy and enjoy ourselves," she said.

"Well, we've certainly been 'enjoying' ourselves during the past couple of hours," he interjected with a boyish smirk.

Kate slapped his chest playfully. "I'm not talking about that," she said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes at his comment. "I'm talking about how I'm happy that the circumstances, though difficult, have made it possible for us to enjoy my pregnancy without the constant threat of Bracken looming over us."

"Yeah, I can see that," Castle concurred, cocking his head slightly as he gazed at her with an intrigued look.

"What?"

"Just you," he said, smiling. "I'm proud of you."

"Huh?" she was confused now.

He chuckled and brushed a lingering kiss against her cheek. "Just nice to see you thinking of the silver linings."

Kate flashed him a quick grin, and a wink. "I guess you're just rubbing off on me."

"Oh, I'm rubbing off on you, most definitely," Castle murmured in a deep voice, adding a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows as his hand dropped down low on her back, cupping her ass.

Kate beamed, her eyes sparkling with joy as she giggled. Castle flashed her a boyish grin before removing his hand from her backside to wrap her up in his embrace. She eased into his hold, arching up to press a lazy kiss against his lips. She sighed when they broke away, content and relaxed against his side.

A sudden knock startled them out of their own little paradise. Kate frowned, having just been about to fall back to sleep. She raised her head and squinted across at the doorway. Whoever it was, they were standing off to the side so that they wouldn't see anything indecent.

"You guys making out?" came Kimberly's voice.

Castle chuckled as he reached down for the thin blanket and pulled it up, draping it over Kate as he searched for his jeans. She let out a groan, when he rolled away and stood up, disappointed in the loss of his warm body beside hers. He shot her a wink as he bent down to grab his jeans. Kate bit her lower lip, allowing herself the pleasure of gazing at Castle's delectable backside as he tugged his pants up.

"What is it, Kimberly?" Kate called out, brushing her hair back from her face as she sat up, wrapping the thin blanket around her torso, covering herself.

Kimberly ducked her head as she entered. When she looked up, her green eyes immediately landed on Castle's bare chest as he greeted her with a little wave, before snatching up a t-shirt and putting it on. She blushed and averted her gaze, before turning her attention to Kate. Kimberly pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows in question. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" she asked.

"No, not at all," Kate replied, knowing that both her and Castle looked and smelled like sex. For some reason, it didn't bother her that Kimberly saw them like this. She was surprised that she didn't even feel a blush warm her cheeks. "What's up?"

Kimberly snapped her gaze back to Kate. "You two need to get dress and come down to the clinic… like _now_," she said, her voice grave. "Something's happened."

XXX

"Murder? Are you sure?" Castle hissed out in disbelief as he stood behind her, the shock evident on his face.

After Kimberly's announcement, they'd gotten dressed as quickly as possible and hightailed it down to the clinic to see what had their friend so distressed. Kate was crouching down next to Kimberly, their positions so reminiscent of other times, where instead of the blonde green-eyed EMT there would have been Lanie with her sassy and knowing smirks as she gave Beckett the breakdown on the victim.

"Yes, Castle, I'm sure," Kate replied tensely, clenching her jaw as she stared down at the body. "It was murder." She let out a sad sigh. "Poor Irene… she didn't deserve this. She was so young."

"Oh God," he rubbed his hand down his face. "This is awful." He paused, and frowned. "Has anyone told Chris?"

"C.C.'s handling that," Kimberly asserted, glancing back and forth between them. "She was a bereavement specialist back home."

Kate inclined her head, grunting slightly as she stood up, placing her hands on her hips. Castle stepped forward, brushing a concerned hand against the small of her back. She sighed and gave him a nod, letting him know she was okay. She wiped at her nose, and closed her eyes, keeping the tears at bay.

"She lost her baby," Kate said, her voice shaky. "Before she was killed… she lost her baby."

Castle gripped her arm and turned her towards him, wrapping his arms around her in a comforting embrace as she buried her face in his chest. She clenched her jaw and willed the tears away. Castle soothed her as best he could, but it was too tragic to suppress. Kate silently cursed her pregnant hormones for making her so emotional. She'd never lost her composure at a crime scene before. The only time she could think of was when she'd broken down during that sniper case, which had triggered PTSD induced flashbacks.

"Who could have done this?" Castle asked, the dismay in his voice all to clear. She couldn't help but smile. Despite all the horror and evil he'd seen while shadowing her, he still overwhelmingly believed in the good of people.

"I don't know," Kate said, pushing back and wiping at her eyes, pleased that no tears had actually escaped. She narrowed her eyes and knitted her eyebrows together as she glared at the empty med-bed where once there had been an unconscious man. According to Kimberly, he had been gone when she'd come in this morning to check on his wounds. "Whatever happened, it had something to do with the stranger."

Castle gave a nod of agreement. "We need to find him, and soon, until someone else gets hurt."


	22. Chapter 22

**Solid Ground – Chapter 22**

A small ceremony was held for Irene Jones. It was solemn and poignant. It was always tragic when the young died. In life, Irene had been a vibrant happy young woman. Though she'd been nervous about her pregnancy, she'd been thrilled nonetheless. She was happy and in love, and despite the circumstances in which she'd found herself, she'd been determined to make the best of it.

The events of the last twenty-four hours had left everyone shaken. First it had been the appearance of a mystery stranger, and now it was his disappearance and the murder of one of their own. No one really knew what to think. They'd all gone through so much together, the loss and pain were almost unbearable. The plane crash had been horrific in and of itself, but now, added on top of that, Irene's death was just heartbreaking.

Everyone was in attendance. With how close their tight-knit community had become, there was no question about it. This wasn't just a loss for Irene's loved ones, but for the entire group.

Chris spoke a few words, but had trouble maintaining his composure, choking up with tears as he went. He and Irene had met at university when they were undergrads. They'd had an instant attraction. The magnetic pull of it had been difficult to resist. Yet they had. They'd stubbornly spent two years in denial, dancing around it, dating other people, before they gave in and succumbed to the righteousness of their feelings. It hadn't always been easy, but they had been great together, and, long before becoming stranded on the island, they'd even been planning a future together.

Eventually his emotions got the best of him and he broke down in sobs. C.C. had to step in and take over. Robin embraced Chris and did her best to comfort and console him.

Castle swallowed past the lump in his throat, feeling his eyes well up with unshed tears. Chris and Irene's story sounded so familiar: The dance, the inevitable surrender to their mutual desires, the planning a future together. He couldn't help but think of him and Kate, and how far they'd come from their initial beginnings. Oh, how she'd hated him in the beginning, finding him an annoyance that wouldn't go away.

"I'll grow on you," he'd assured her with confidence.

"Yeah," she had replied with a stilted nod and a playful smirk. "Just like fungus."

She had told him once that in the beginning she'd thought he was nothing more than an egotistical arrogant jackass whose sole goal had been to get into her pants. Castle had to admit that in the beginning, yes, that had been true. But her continued rebuffs of his advances had challenged his preconceived beliefs. The initial attraction grew more intense and changed, becoming more real and deep. And his desire to have her in his bed no longer had anything to do with conquering an irresistible challenge, but had everything to do with the soul-aching desire to love someone with all his heart, body, and soul. He loved her with all that he was. He'd always love her.

Kate sniffled, and wiped at her nose. Castle squeezed his arm tighter around her waist, pulling her closer. She came willingly, resting against his side, using him for support as the tears silently streaked down her face. She'd taken Irene's death particularly hard. They hadn't been particularly close, but Irene and her had spent more time together during the last three months, bonding over their shared experience of being pregnant.

The whole situation was tragic and wrong. Kate let out a muffled cry, and buried her head in his shoulder. Castle pursed his lips, and surrendered, allowing his own tears to flow out. Grief, he'd learned, was not something to bottle up. It had to be expressed; otherwise it would consume you, leaving nothing behind.

After the ceremony, Kate decided she needed to lie down for a bit. Castle held her securely in his arms and kissed her deeply, murmuring his love, before she left with Robin. When the group broke up, Castle and Gervasio, along with Raymond and Jeff, all helped Chris bury Irene.

XXX

His head was throbbing and his vision was blurry. It was bright around him. Almost too bright. Squinting his eyes, he tried to clear the fog of unconsciousness away. The last thing he remembered was seeing a half-naked woman staring at him with a shocked expression. She'd been a looker, too. He wouldn't mind seeing more of her, sans clothing. But then he passed out. The past couple of months had been exhausting. He'd had to fight to survive, and it hadn't been easy.

He grimaced as he sat up. His side ached and the jackhammer in his head continued to pound away. Touching his tender ribs and forehead, he realized someone had taken the time to tend to his wounds. His shirt was gone, but he didn't miss it. All his clothing had long ago turned into rags. Glancing around, he spotted his discarded jacket. He scrambled over, ignoring the residual pain from his injuries, and searched the inside pockets.

It was gone.

He glowered, and glared down at the ground.

Some one must have taken it off him when he'd been unconscious. Again, he thought of the half-naked woman. The image of her was vivid and alive in his mind. She'd had long lush hair, and creamy sun-kissed skin. Her jeans had hugged her long legs, accentuating the delicious curve of her hips. Her bra had cupped her breasts just right, and her heaving chest had been quite a sight.

He felt a tightening in his groin. It had been a long time since he'd had a woman. Too long.

Something caused the ferns to his right to shake, and he pulled back, quickly slipping behind the trunk of a tree, alert and ready. He may no longer have his gun, but he was just as deadly with his bare hands. Years of combat training would do that. He clenched his jaw, ready for a fight.

The ferns lifted and a woman stepped into the clearing. She stopped, and glanced down at the lone tattered jacket, crouching down to lift it up. Her gaze flicked around the clearing. He caught sight of her face, and relaxed.

"You survived," he stated, stepping out from his hiding place.

Her eyes locked with his as she slowly stood from her crouch, letting her hold on his jacket relax. "It's been difficult," she answered, tensely.

"What happened with the plane?"

"I don't know," she replied. "Some malfunction with the air pressure system. I'm not sure." She paused, dropping his blazer. "Where have you been?"

"Adrift at sea," he said, brushing his greasy hair back. "I'm a resourceful man, hon."

"That I can see," she declared, appraising him with her eyes.

He took a step forward, smiling when she held firm. He flexed his tight muscles, giving her a little show. Her eyes darkened a bit as she took in his sculpted chest and rock hard abs. "Did you tend to my wounds?"

"Yes," she said, flicking her darkened eyes back up to his. "But I'm not alone. I've had to… make friends with the others."

"Are any of them suspicious?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head.

"How about her? Did she survive the crash?"

"They both did," she informed him. "Though, I don't know why you asked, they're the ones that brought you back to camp."

His eyebrows rose. So _she_ had been the half-naked woman. He smirked ruefully. Too bad. He raised his eyes to appraise the woman before him. His silent partner. He let his eyes roam her feminine curves, admiring her shapely breasts and long legs. She wasn't too bad, not bad at all. He pursed his lips, feeling that tight pull in his groin again, reminding him of his need.

But business came first. After all, he was always the consummate professional. There was a reason his services were highly sought after. And he had the perfect cover.

"Where's my gun?"

"Why? Impotent without it?"

He growled and backhanded her across the face, losing his temper. She glared back at him defiantly. "The writer had it, and then she took it."

"Can you retrieve it?"

"I think so," she said.

"Good," he nodded. "Then do that."

With their official business concluded, now was the time for other matters. She stared at him warily, as if she could sense the change in the atmosphere. He was like a predator stalking his prey, seconds away from a strike. She was oblivious to the danger she was in.

He grabbed her in a flash, startling her with his speed and quickness. They tumbled to the ground, and he pinned her violently beneath him, pressing his hard body flush against hers, feeling all her curves. Perfect. She glared at him with hatred in her eyes, but that was nothing new. Most women he bedded were either there by force or payment. She was no different. He wanted her to struggle. He enjoyed the fight.

He reached down between them and undid the button of her jeans, shoving his hand under the fabric to feel her. She shuddered, yet remained defiant, glaring up at him. Licking his lips as he fingered her, he used his other hand to roughly grope at her, palming her breast through her blouse and flicking his thumb around her nipple until it had hardened.

"What? No fight?" he asked when she didn't resist and a little surprise at how quickly she'd become aroused.

"It's been a while," she confessed, her voice breathy and hot. She frowned, expressing irritation at her plight. "I can only do so much by myself."

He worked his fingers over her and she gasped, her breath hitching up. "I have trouble believing a woman of your astonishing beauty couldn't find some stud to bed," he asserted as he surveyed her body.

"There were several candidates," she agreed, closing her eyes briefly as she accepted his control over her. "But none were agreeable."

"I find that hard to believe," he growled out, dipping his head down to sniff at her hair, memorizing her scent.

She sighed, running her hands down his bare chest, mapping out the contours of his hard muscles. "I'm just an unlucky girl," she replied.

"Well, it's a good thing I came along," he hissed out, nipping at her neck and jaw. She shuddered and gasped, arching her hips up into his touch.

He flicked his tongue out and gazed down, enjoying the view of her cleavage as her bosom heaved with each breath she took. _Screw it_, he thought, dipping his head down to kiss her hard and rough, surprised and pleasantly pleased when she kissed him back with equal zeal. Her hands slipped between them and her fingers worked with vigor on the buckle of his belt. He moaned when her hand found him. Oh, she was good.

Smirking, he leaned back and assaulted her neck, relishing the little whimpers he pulled from her throat. It had been a while since a woman had given herself to him willingly. This would be a new experience. He nibbled at her neck, tugging at her clothing, desperate to feel her smooth skin under his touch.

He wasn't stupid. He didn't trust her, not completely. They might have been hired by the same employer, but they both had different objectives, different goals. So despite the distraction this little tryst would cause, his guard remained up, forever vigilant to betrayal. It wasn't long until they were both fully nude. He took the time to pull back and fully admire her entire form, milking in the delicious beauty of her tight and toned body. Perfect. But, despite the gorgeous woman beneath him, he couldn't help but think back to the half-naked woman. She may be marked for death, but that didn't stop him from wanting a taste of her.

His partner rolled her hips, enticing him to continue, needy and a little desperate. So she'd been telling the truth. It had been a while. He grinned wickedly at her, and she grinned back, mewling softly as he ran his hand down her undulating body. He'd use her, like he always used woman. But he'd be thinking of _her_. He seized her squirming hips and dropped his knee between her legs, pushing them apart.

"As you can see, I'm far from impotent," he declared as he brushed his arousal against her.

Tossing her head back, she laughed, giving him a haughty look. "Prove it," she challenged.

And he did.

XXX

Kate was asleep when he got back. He stopped in the doorway and stared down at her, admiring her natural beauty. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, happy and content. Her body was slightly curled and one arm was protectively wrapped around her middle. Sighing, Castle rubbed the back of his neck, his muscles a little sore. He was tired, more so from the emotional toll than the physical exertion of digging a grave.

"Castle?" she blinked her eyes open and stared up at him, squinting in the dim light of the hut.

He sighed, and gave her a soft smile, stepping across the threshold. "Yeah," he said, dropping down to crawl across the cushions to join her.

Kate hummed sleepily, nuzzling into him when he wrapped his arms around her. She chuckled softly, flicking her soft dreamy eyes up at him, her nose wrinkling adorably as she sniffed him. "You're all hot and sweaty."

"I can get cleaned up if it's bothering you," he offered, making a move to pull back.

"No," she protested vehemently, tightening her loose hold on him, keeping him there. "It's okay. Don't go. Please." Her breath wavered, and he knew she was fighting down her emotions. "Just… just hold me."

He pressed a lingering kiss to her lips, and then dropped one on the top of her head and closed his eyes, breathing in her scent, and said the one word he knew she needed and wanted to hear.

"Always."

Just as he'd suspected, she released a contented sigh and relaxed against him. He caressed her back, gently stroked her hair, and mumbled incoherent words of comfort until she drifted back to sleep. He cradled her lax body in his arms, marveling at how at peace she appeared. It reminded him of their first night together after she'd come to him drenched in rain and just wanting him.

That night had been so intense and fierce, visceral. The way they'd made love that first time had been almost primal and raw. It had been one of the most profound and meaningful moments of his entire life. Never had anything felt so real and right as when he'd first felt her relax and accept him inside her. He'd been in awe of her and her body, worshiping her in a way he had longed to do since the moment he first acknowledged his true feelings.

He had memorized everything about her—the feel of her beneath him, the way she arched into his touch, the taste of her lips, the scent of her arousal, the soft whimpering moans she made when he nipped at the spot beneath her left ear. Castle was mesmerized by her. She had been right, so very right. He had no idea. He'd never forget the look in her eyes when she shattered around him for the first time. She'd been so happy and free, open, letting him see it all. Never in his life had a woman been that expressive to him. Not even Kyra.

It was at that moment that Castle had become absolutely positive that she was it for him. There was no other woman for him except her. It was kismet, destiny, whatever you wanted to call it. The universe wanted them together. His heart was now irrevocably linked to hers. And nothing would ever change that.

"Castle," she had breathed his name in a soft sensual sigh as she came down from her high, clutching onto him with a desperate need, like he was the only thing keeping her anchored to the world.

He hadn't been surprised when they both drifted off to sleep afterwards, tangled in each other's arms, the emotional fatigue of the past couple days, in addition to their excessive physical exertions of the last hour, catching up with them.

Around midnight, he'd awoken, afraid it had all been a dream. But then he had felt her warm body beside him. He had shifted onto his side to gaze at her as she slept, relaxed and content in his bed. Castle had never once seen her look that at peace. Granted he'd never seen her sleep and so very thoroughly sated in bed before, but even so, Kate Beckett had never looked so tranquil and untroubled in all the time he'd known her. As he stared at her, he couldn't help but smile, still overwhelmed that she was finally in his bed. He had tugged the sheet down, allowing his eyes the feast that was her naked flesh. He'd been so mesmerized by her beauty that he'd been completely caught off guard when she had suddenly attacked him, quickly straddling his waist and kissing him hard, murmuring that one sentence over and over again.

_I just want you_.

Returning to the present, Castle glanced down at his sleeping fiancée, marveling at how far they'd come since that night. It felt so long ago, yet at the same, it also like it had just been yesterday. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head, and laid back, absently staring up at the palm boughs above their heads that constituted the roof of their little shack. He clenched his jaw, feeling the worry leak into his veins as he thought of a killer lurking out there somewhere, an ominous threat to them all. He just couldn't stand by and do nothing.

And neither could his Kate.

But she wasn't up for an investigation. She was willing and wanted to. The fire burned in her to find out who was responsible for Irene's death. But Castle couldn't let her do that. Because he knew. He understood that there would be no justice to be had. Not here. Not on this island. What was going to happen was nothing short of vengeance. And Castle wanted Kate as far away from that as possible, especially in her current condition.

They'd had a rather heated argument on the matter. She'd thought he was being over protective. He believed he was being prudent and rational.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm useless!" she'd shouted, her glare sending daggers at him.

The memory of the argument brought a delight smirk to his lips. Kate was a spitfire, that's fore sure. But honestly, he wouldn't have her any other way. She was passionate about her beliefs, and was not afraid to make her opinions known. Plus, she was cute when she was angry, especially so if she were angry with him. If only she'd known about all the times he needled her at the precinct just to get a rise out of her. There was something incredibly sexy about a frustrated and annoyed Beckett. That one vein in her forehead would start to pulse and he'd reach out to smooth it away. He could do that now and not risk getting his fingers broken. She liked his fingers too much to damage them.

Kate had let out a little scoff and an eye roll when he done so, but she hadn't pushed him away. Quite the opposite. She'd folded into his embrace, clutching onto him for support. In the end, after he'd had the opportunity to explain his point, she'd relented, conceding that he was right about the risks being too great.

"I don't want to lose our baby like Irene lost hers," she'd confessed in a half-sob. That was an added tragedy on top of Irene's death. Even if she hadn't been murdered, Irene would still have lost the baby.

"You won't," Castle had tried to reassure her, holding her close. "I won't let that happen."

"You can't promise that," Kate had shot back, a hint of hostility in her voice, as if she were offended he even had the gull to try and make such a proclamation.

Sighing, Castle closed his eyes and sent up a silent thank you to whatever higher power had intervened to make Kate see reason. He knew she wasn't going to be completely sidelined, that she'd still need to do some form of investigating, but at least he knew she wouldn't take any unnecessary risks.

Sleep tugged at him, willing him to surrender to its blissful embrace, but he was too wired to sleep. He couldn't let his guard down when a killer was out there. But it was so enticing. And Kate was so soft and warm beside him. Maybe he could just close his eyes for a little while. Yeah. Just for a minute or two, that wouldn't hurt.

XXX

A muffled curse drew him out of his nap. His eyelids fluttered open and he craned his neck to glance around for Kate, his first thoughts of her. But she was still tucked into his side, napping blissfully. He blinked, shaking his head, clearing it of the fog of sleep. His vision was a little blurry, and his mind groggy. In the haze of his sleep-addled mind, Castle could barely make out the figure of a woman rifling through their things.

"Hey?" he called out, voice rough from sleep. "What are you doing?"

She turned around, obviously surprised that he was awake. He squinted in the dim light, trying to see if he recognized her. He blinked his eyes and let out a groan when he saw her face. Ever since Kate had become pregnant, she'd become a thorn in their side. She couldn't just leave them alone. Always asking questions. He knew it wasn't her fault. She was just being friendly and wanted to help. But sometimes it just got ridiculous.

Slowed by his still startled return to consciousness, Castle somehow managed to slip out of Kate's tight embrace, intent on confronting the woman about her intrusion on their privacy. But before he could fully stand, she launched forward, grabbing his hair in her fist and violently yanking his head downwards. The speed of it caught him off guard. His face collided with her raised knee, and he stumbled back, even more dazed and confused than before. What was going on? Why was she attacking him? The last time he'd seen her had been at Irene's memorial. She'd been somber and downcast just like everyone else, not agitated and aggressive, ready to beat the shit out of him. He caught sight of her crouching in his periphery and suddenly his legs were swept out from under him, and he collapsed to the hard ground in a huff.

There was something very wrong about this picture.

As he laid there on the ground, Castle could feel the pull of unconsciousness tugging at him. He resisted. The mystery of her strange actions kept him from slipping under. Never would he have suspected such behavior from her. She'd always been so quiet—when she wasn't pestering them about Kate's pregnancy. He watched through blurred eyes as she went back to the small shelves against the opposite wall and unzipped both roller suitcases, carelessly tossing the clothes within until she found what she had been searching for—the gun. She let out a sigh of relief, tucked the Beretta 92 into her waistband, and spun around to stare at him with sympathetic eyes.

She slowly crept back over to him and knelt down next to his prone body, reaching out to caress the side of his face in a tender and affectionate manner, as a lover would. "I'm sorry," she murmured, before pressing a lingering kiss against his lips, soft and apologetic. And then, like a thief in the night, she was gone, leaving him to ponder over what the hell just happened.

* * *

_*Thoughts? Who's the mystery man's accomplice?_


	23. Chapter 23

**Solid Ground – Chapter 23**

_Run! Just Run!_

Heaving in deep frantic breaths, Kate pumped her legs as fast as she'd dared. Her heart was clenched in her chest, and she was on the verge of a full blown panic attack. When she'd woke up from her nap, she'd found Castle lying unconscious on the ground with a bump on his head, having been knocked out. A quick survey of their shack had shown that someone had tossed their things in a careless search. Kate did not need to examine her roller to know what had been taken.

It pained her that she had to leave him behind, but there was no way she could carry or drag him down the slope without maybe injuring him even more than he already was. She just had to run and get help.

"Kimberly!" Kate screamed, skidding down the slope, kicking up the loose scree, her breath harsh and hot.

Several heads turned when she reached the first couple of shacks. She looked about frantically from her friend. Eyes wide, Kate looked at everyone with a suspicious eye, but they all seemed confused and startled by her behavior. She spotted Gervasio ducking out of his hut with a bewildered expression.

"Kate!? What's the matter?" he asked worriedly.

"Gerry," she cried, rushing over to him. He caught her as she stumbled, her legs almost giving out on her. "Castle," she gasped. "He… he was attacked."

Gervasio's eyebrows shot up in alarm. "Was it that stranger?"

"I… I don't know," she shook her head, still working at catching her breath. "I'm looking for Kimberly. Can you… can you go and watch over him while I find her?"

"Sure, no problem, Kate," he said, squeezing her quickly in a reassuring hug. She relaxed into it, accepting the comfort from someone she knew she could trust.

Breaking away, they gave each other a nod, before the old man took off up the slope towards their hut. Kate took a moment to heave in several breaths, noticing how some of the others had poked their heads out to see what was going on. She bit her lower lip as she glanced around, suddenly feeling like she was surrounded by strangers, despite the fact that she'd lived with this tight-knit group for slightly over four months. Pushing down her uncertainty, and ignoring the odd looks she received from the others, Kate darted around the shacks and made her way to the clinic, hoping that the EMT would be there.

"Kimberly!" she shouted her friend's name again as she came to rest against the doorjamb. She wasn't there. But someone else was. It looked like she was in the process of making an inventory of the medical supplies they had stocked up since the crash. They'd done a really good of making them last. "Trishna?"

The woman turned around, and raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows in surprise. Her dark eyes took in Kate's ruffled appearance and her smooth forehead creased in question. Kate stood there for a moment, panting, sucking in a couple deep gulps of air, and refilling her lungs.

"Where's Kimberly?" she asked, once she'd caught her breath.

"I don't know," Trishna replied in a silky voice, turning back around to look through the medicine again. Her almond-shaped eyes narrowed as she examined some of the labels. "Why?"

"Castle was attacked," she said. "He's unconscious back in our hut, with a nasty bump on his head."

"Oh my! That's terrible!" Trishna exclaimed, her brow set in concern. She gave Kate a sympathetic look. "That poor man."

Kate bit her lower lip and glanced at Trishna warily. She'd known for a while that the flight attendant had a thing for Castle, and she remembered talking with Kimberly once about how Trishna hadn't been all too shy about staring lustfully at him. She couldn't really blame Trishna, as there weren't that many options at present, and Castle did have that ruggedly handsome charm to him that was, admittedly, irresistible—she'd never tell him that, but it was the truth. But he was _her_ man, and Kate wasn't one to share.

She bit her lower lip and glanced at Trishna appraisingly. The woman's exotic and foreign beauty had always unnerved her. There was something about her that had just rubbed Kate the wrong way. Perhaps it was because Trishna's natural beauty seemed so effortless, when Kate felt she had to constantly struggle to maintain her physical appearance. Trishna just looked like she should be strutting down the catwalk as a supermodel in Milan or Paris, not walking down cramped aisles on a plane, passing out complimentary drinks.

Kate understood the male mind better than most women, having worked alongside men her entire adult life in a predominantly male profession. Though the vast majority of her time in Vice had been rewarding, Kate had loathed the days and nights in which, as one of the only female officers on the unit, she would have to go undercover in a tight skirt that barely covered her ass and a top that left very little to the imagination. It was nothing more than an exploitation of her womanly assets to catch criminals. Added to that, had been the slightly creepy way that some of her male colleagues had overtly leered at her when she'd emerged from the locker room dressed the part and ready to go out on assignment.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer!" she had snapped at them on one occasion after a particularly hard day of fending off the wandering hands from potential johns. Thankfully, the lead detective of the Vice unit took that as a sign that his squad could be hit with an interdepartmental harassment memo and workshop, so he'd had words with the obvious oglers, and soon the leers were less overt, even if they were still there.

When she'd first transferred to homicide and promoted to detective, she had cut her hair short and wore loose suits and button downs, feeling the need to mask her gender after her time in Vice. She had simply wanted to be one of the guys. But she was a girl at heart, so it had been difficult to fully let go of her femininity. Eventually, she'd managed to find the right balance, a way to be a homicide detective and a woman at the same time. And her efforts had paid off when she'd attracted the attention of a certain mystery novelist, who'd seen the woman beneath the cop.

All that experience of working in a man's world, while still being able to maintain her femininity, had given Kate the self-confidence to so brazenly tease Castle back when he'd throw out his double-entendres and loaded innuendoes. Verbally sparring with Castle had been a major turn on, and despite herself, Kate had even found herself being aroused during some of those suggestively charged exchanges, more so the longer they spent together and feelings started to muddle things. And that was before she knew just how good it was to follow through on those taunts.

Her complicated relationship with Castle only added to all that knowledge, and it was that accumulation of insights and experience that gave Kate that firm unshakable belief in her understanding of how the male mind operated… especially in regards to the opposite sex, which was why she'd always been wary of Trishna and the woman's interest in Castle.

It was no secret that Trishna was a beautiful woman. And exotic. Though Kate didn't swing that way—excluding that one time in college—she could see the appeal. And she knew that at some time, long before they'd gotten together, Castle wouldn't have hesitated a single second before trying to get all cozy with such a beauty as Trishna.

But those days were behind him. And Kate knew that. She trusted him. Come to think of it, ever since they got together, she really hadn't notice Castle's eye wander that often, if at all. She decided that that was something to be proud of. Even when she'd told him he could look, he had merely shrugged, like he hadn't really been inclined to do so. It made her feel special. She was all he needed.

And now, staring at Trishna, Kate couldn't help that gut instinct that something was off. She knew that the flight attendant was just trying to be friendly, but in all their exchanges, Kate had always noted a hint of envy and hostility from the woman over the fact that Castle was taken. Yet, at this moment, though she was masking it quite well, Trishna no longer seemed to care that she'd never get her grabby hands on Castle. Now that… that raised a red flag.

Kate narrowed her eyes as she scrutinized Trishna. But her suspicious nature was soon overruled by her concern for Castle. If Kimberly wasn't there, she'd have to rely on Trishna for help. "Do we have an aspirin left? If anything, he's going to have a headache."

"Yes, I think we have some," Trishna inclined her head, turning back to the supplies to hunt through them for the appropriate container. Finding it, she handed it to Kate with a small smile. "I hope he's okay. I'm sure whomever it was didn't mean to hurt him too much."

Kate inclined her head, only vaguely listening to her. She said her thanks, and turned to leave, then stopped. She frowned and glanced back at Trishna. That last statement was sort of odd. No one in their little group had shown any inclination towards violence. The only suspect had to be the stranger, especially since the only thing that had been taken had been the gun.

A kernel of suspicion planted itself in Kate's mind. And it worked fast. Things started to fall into place. She squinted, really looking at Trishna for the first time, noting her slightly flustered appearance. Though she'd hid it well, the woman had been distressed long before Kate had even mentioned Castle's attack.

She opened her mouth, a question on the tip of her tongue.

And then someone let out a muffled groan.

Trishna froze, her body going rigid with alarm.

Kate arched her neck and peered around the woman, spotting Kimberly twisting around on the ground, reaching up to rub the back of her head. Her heart leapt up into her throat as the final connections fell into place. Trishna had been conveniently absent when they had first brought the stranger into camp. At first, Kate had assumed the woman had just been lax in her duties at the clinic. But now she knew. Now she understood. Trishna had feared that if the man had regained consciousness while she was present, she'd be unable to hide the fact she knew him.

Kate flicked her gaze up and glared at Trishna, feeling an overwhelming need to punch her in the face. "It was you."

Trishna snapped out of her shock. Her brows lowered in a scowl and her eyes glistered with undeniable hate. She sneered at Kate, and reached behind her back. Before Kate could move, she found herself facing the business end of the black Beretta 92.

"Don't move," Trishna hissed, her voice deadly.

Keeping the gun locked on Kate, Trishna backed up a bit and flicked her gaze down to Kimberly. She frowned and crouched down, still maintaining her aim on Kate as she checked on the blonde EMT.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine," she said, standing back up and stepping back to the medical supplies. She grabbed a backpack and dumped a handful of bottles and bandages through the opened pack.

"Why are you doing this?" Kate asked, undaunted by confronting the traitor in their midst.

"You really are a sanctimonious bitch, you know that?" Trishna huffed out, her beauty distorted by the malicious hate on her face. "All you had to do was leave well enough alone. But no. Not you. Not Detective Kate Beckett."

"What are you talking about?"

"Please, like you don't know," Trishna scoffed. "Don't try and play innocent with me. I'd read the file on you before you even boarded the plane back in New York."

"Honestly, I don't know what you're talking about," Kate asserted, trying to keep a calm front. There was nothing in the past year that would explain this. Except… no. No. No. It couldn't be. That was impossible. They'd made a deal. "Bracken."

Trishna narrowed her eyes. Her silence the only answer she got. The woman checked on Kimberly again, before zipping the backpack up and one handed, lifting it up and over her shoulders. Kate stood still, wary of the gun. They're eyes locked.

"You know, at one point I almost envied you," she proclaimed. "You're strong, independent, and annoyingly persistent. In another life, we could have been friends."

"I highly doubt that," Kate interjected, disbelieving. Her glare intensified as the woman laughed and shrugged nonchalantly. Trishna was far too confident for Kate's liking. But then again, she did have a gun, and Kate had nothing but her hands. In the past, she might have risked jumping and wrestling her for the weapon. But things were different now. Too much was at stake.

"How'd he get the gun on the plane?" she asked defiantly, refusing to give into fear. "I'm assuming you're the one that helped him escape."

"Part of his cover," Trishna said.

_Dear God_, Kate thought, the realization hitting her. "He was the air marshal assigned to the flight."

"There's that detecting instinct you're famous for," Trishna grinned. "I can see why he'd base a book series on you. You're quite something. Such a pity."

Trishna moved, and Kate just stood there, unmoving. She was still trying to process the fact that the flight attendant and air marshal on their flight to Bora Bora had been under the employ of Bracken. It was somewhat unsettling, and made her wonder how many other random acquaintances in her life had been spies for the corrupt senator.

Trishna reached the door and paused, glancing back at her with a hint of a smirk. "Rick's really something, ain't he?" she questioned, mockingly. "Took me all of five seconds to get the drop on him. He couldn't even fight back." She let out a harsh laugh. "Sure he's got his good looks and charm, but he's such a loser. Why do you even keep him around? He must be really good in the sack." She feigned a pout. "Too bad I'll never get to find out. The fool kept rebuffing my advances."

Kate's nostrils flared with anger and she had to bite her tongue in order to not respond to the bait. Trishna obviously knew what buttons to push. She could handle people insulting or threatening her, but it always gnawed at her when people belittled the man she loved. Castle may not be the manliest of men, but he was a good man. And he loved her, despite all her faults and flaws. He accepted her for who she was, taking the good and the bad. And even knowing all that he did about her, he still thought she was extraordinary. Kate would never tolerate anyone who trivialized his presence in her life.

"There's nowhere you can go," she said, instead of answering the taunt, schooling her features with her detective mask. "You can't hide."

"I don't plan too," Trishna replied coolly. "I'll be back to deal with you and Rick. But first I have some unfinished business. Until then, Kate… watch your back." She laughed tauntingly.

And then she slipped out, tucking the gun into the waistband of her jeans and running away. Kate released a breathy sigh, relaxing her back and letting the tension wash out of her muscles. She turned around and rushed to Kimberly's side, helping her sit up. Her friend shook her head, wrinkling her nose and brow as she grimaced.

"How are you?" Kate asked.

"I'm fine," she said, rubbing her head, and accepting Kate's proffered hand as she stood up. "She got the drop on me. I was running a quick inventory of our supplies when she showed up, agitated and frustrated." Kimberly paused and grabbed Kate's arm, looking at her with sympathetic green eyes. "How _are_ you?"

"I'm good," she assured the EMT. "It's Castle I'm worried about. He must have interrupted her search for the gun, because she attacked him. He's back at our hut with a nasty bump on the head."

Kimberly brushed her curly blonde hair back and gave a quick nod. "Let me grab some stuff and we'll go check on him."

XXX

"That kind of makes some sense," Castle said, smiling appreciatively at Kimberly as she handed him a water bottle. Gervasio stood by the doorway, keeping a watch for Trishna and the stranger. Kate didn't think they'd come back now, but it was better to be safe than sorry. He unscrewed the lid and took a long swig. Smacking his lips, he looked back up at Kate. "It would be less suspicious if we'd died on vacation in a foreign country than back in the States."

"Are you sure? Wouldn't the fact we'd been killed be suspicious?"

He hummed in thought. "To our friends, yes. But they're in the know. Remember, all our investigation into Bracken has been off book. And we really don't have that much evidence to support what we know. So, for the local authorities it could easily be blamed on pirates raiding the tourist rich waters, or something else of that nature. It's not entirely unheard of."

"I know, but still, it seems a little extreme," Kate protested, not wanting to believe that Trishna was really working for Bracken. "I mean... to crash a plane full of innocent people just to kill me."

Castle furrowed his brow and looked down at the ground, wincing slightly as Kimberly tended to the bump on his head. "I think that was an accident," he said after he ruminated over her suggestion for a moment. "If Bracken had wanted to kill us that way, he'd have done a better job of destroying the plane, ensuring our deaths. He wouldn't risk the chance of us surviving, even if it put us out of the game for a while."

Kate sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, conceding his point with a nod. "Okay, I'll give you that. But why try and kill us at all? I saved his life when I could have very easily let him die. I haven't even looked at the case in months. And… damn it, we had a deal."

"A bluff, which he's called," Castle interrupted, pausing to give Kate a sympathetic look. "You honestly didn't expect him to keep his word, did you?"

"No," she answered curtly, a little annoyed at his insinuation. "I'm not that naïve, Castle."

"I didn't think so," he said with a grin and boyish wink.

Kate rolled her eyes and turned to Kimberly, who'd been silently watching their exchange with a bemused smirk. "How's his head? You think it'll be okay if I smack him?" she asked with a straight face.

From the doorway, Gervasio let out a low laugh. Kimberly just shook her head. "Smack away," she chuckled softly, though her eyes remained subdued, unsettled, with a troubled look.

Kate reached out and touched her arm. The blonde EMT flinched and glanced up at her with frightened eyes. "You okay? You know it's alright if you're not."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kimberly answered quickly, giving a shake of her head. "It… it's just that this is all a little hard to believe. I mean… if I weren't living through it, I'd be a skeptic. But… I overheard some of what Trishna said." She exhaled slowly. "Kate, I… I can't imagine what you've been through, caught up in a conspiracy that just seems to get larger and more complex with each turn. How do you remain sane?"

Kate pursed her lips for a moment before answering, truthfully and sincere. "I didn't," she confessed, and then flicked her eyes towards the man rubbing the side of his head. "Until Castle." He blinked his eyes and glanced up at her with a startled expression. Kate gave him a quick smile before turning her attention back to her friend. "This case was like an obsession for me. I'd get lost in it. But Castle… he… he grounded me. Showed me that there was more to live for than my mother's death."

"God, Kate…," Castle croaked out. "Is… That… that's why you made the deal with him?"

She gave a nod of her head in confirmation. "I couldn't lose you, Castle. Not after all the time I wasted denying what we had. I couldn't let the past dictate my future any more. My mom…," her voice got thick with emotion as tears threatened, "she… she wouldn't have wanted that for me."

Castle stood up and wrapped his arms around her as she melted in his embrace. He pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head and squeezed her reassuringly. "We'll get through this, Kate. I know we will."

"How?"

"Because, we'll do it together."


	24. Chapter 24

_*So sorry for the delay. I had intended to have this up on Friday, but then after re-reading it, I hated it so I scrapped the whole thing and started from scratch._

* * *

**Solid Ground – Chapter 24**

"Wow! This is awesome, C.C.," Castle exclaimed, trailing his fingers along the curved lines that formed the map of the island. "My compliments."

"Hardest part was finding paper," she said with a casual shrug.

"Castle's right," Kate affirmed, flicking her eyes up from her survey of the detailed drawing. "You are a woman of many talents, C.C."

After Kimberly had seen to Castle's injuries, Kate had called for a war council, so to speak. They took turns telling everyone what had happened and who was responsible. Kate had been hesitant about revealing Bracken's involvement, but after some encouragement from Castle, she told them. There was a threat out there, and Castle believed that everyone in their little community deserved to be aware of it. Now, a small group of them were meeting at the clinic to discuss strategy.

Castle narrowed his eyes, staring at the sketch of a smaller island off to the southwestern coast of the main island. It sort of looked like a crab, at least to him. He smirked, already deciding to call it Crab Island. "I see some of these landmarks lack proper names…," he noted. Kate shot him a disapproving glare. He gulped and lowered his voice as he leaned towards C.C. in a conspiratorial manner, and whispered, "Later."

Kate let out an exasperated breath and pulled her hair back from her face, tying it into a loose ponytail. Her brow furrowed as she glanced down at the map. She pointed down at the south eastern shore, around the base of Mount Heat. "You've marked 'caves' here."

"Yes."

"Have you explored them?" Kate asked.

"How extensive are they?" Jeff added.

C.C. sighed. "I actually haven't gotten that close," she explained. "I only saw the openings from the valley. There are a couple scattered across the rocky slope of the mountain. But there didn't appear to be any easy way to get to them, at least from where I saw them."

"Okay," Kate bobbed her head, exchanging a glance with Robin, who was standing by her right side.

"You think Trishna and the stranger could be hiding in them?" she asked.

"It's a possibility," Kate said. "But I don't really remember Trishna going out of Haven."

"Does anyone know that much about her habits?" Castle asked.

Kimberly rubbed her forehead in frustration. He gave her a sympathetic look. She'd worked closely with Trishna in the clinic, so she was taking the woman's betrayal particularly hard. She looked up, her green eyes troubled, noticing that everyone seemed to be looking at her for answers. "I don't know," she choked out. "She was friendly, but aloof. She kept to herself most of the time."

"We went to Storm Falls together once or twice," Robin said. "I know she went there by herself to bathe, but other than that, I think she just stayed around Haven."

Jeff nodded. "Her hut wasn't far from mine. She didn't seem all that interested in making friends. I just assumed she laid around all day."

Kate ground her teeth, clearly growing frustrated. "We all assumed things," she hissed out angrily. Castle sighed, and moved closer, running a hand down her back to soothe her. She closed her eyes and lowered her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. He could feel the tight tension through her back and gently rubbed the taut muscles, trying to help. "Sorry," she breathed out, looking at the others with apologetic eyes. "I'm just… frustrated."  
"We understand, Kate," Robin reassured her, reaching out to give her hand a comforting squeeze. "We all want to get her."

Castle slipped his arm around Kate's waist, his heart clenching in his chest at the thought that he couldn't do anything to ease the worries troubling her mind. The last forty-eight hours had put a strain on everyone. It had all started with the stranger's appearance, who they now knew to be the air marshal on the flight. Trishna had murdered Irene Jones, most likely when the flight attendant had panicked, fearing exposure due to her accomplice's sudden appearance. But what was most unsettling about it all was the connection to Bracken.

"I've heard of Senator Bracken," Gervasio said, scratching his head. "Isn't he like the his party's presumptive nominee for the presidency next election or something?"

"Yes," Kate answered tensely, almost a low growl.

"Maybe that's why he wanted you out of the way," Robin interjected, looking thoughtful.

"And why'd he risk calling your bluff," Castle added, giving her a meaningful look.

Kate inclined her head, agreeing with all of them. "That's a very real possibility. With me no longer there as a threat, his ambition can go unchecked."

"I'm sure Espo and Ryan are working on something," Castle tried to comfort her. He knew that their friends back at the 12th Precinct wouldn't be sitting on their hands. They'd know something was off and would investigate. He briefly thought of Alexis and his mother, wondering how they were doing… if they missed him. He missed them. Even though he didn't want them to give up, Castle hoped that they hadn't stop living their lives. Alexis was young and just starting out. He wanted her to enjoy her time at college, to meet people, and to fall in love… even if he couldn't be there to torment any would-be suitors.

"I just remembered something," C.C. blurted, glancing up from her map. "I was hiking around the southern slopes of Mount Storm one day with Ana, searching for medicinal plants, when I thought I saw _her_—Trishna—cautiously moving towards the western coast." She frowned, narrowing her brow as she concentrated on recalling the memory. "I believe she looked nervous. Like she didn't want to be followed."

"Do you remember the exact location?" Kate implored. Castle couldn't help but notice the change in her voice. It was an almost imperceptible rise in pitch, but he'd spent enough years following her, observing and listening to everything she did and said to detect the difference. If anyone could detect such an infinitesimal lilt in her voice, it was him. He knew what she was thinking, could see it in the renewed light in her eyes. This could be a lead, one that was desperately needed.

C.C. thought for a moment, and then pointed to a spot on the map. With his eyes, Castle traced the edge of the line that indicated the mountain slope. He narrowed his eyes and stared hard at the spot on the map C.C. had indicated. Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught Kate glancing at him.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked, her eyes meeting his in an all too familiar gaze.

He nodded. "She has a place out there."

"A secret place."

"Hidden away from prying eyes."

"Where she could tend to the air marshal," Kate concluded, smiling up at him with bright eyes.

He grinned back, half tempted to just close the distance and kiss her senseless. God, he'd almost forgotten what it felt like to build theory with her. She smirked, her eyes dropping to his lips for a brief second before she turned her attention away from him.

"We need to go and check it out," she asserted, speaking to the rest of the group.

Castle was still staring at her, admiring her profile—the straight line of her nose and the curve of her lips. She was so beautiful. Not for the first time, he wished that her life could have been less tragic. But in the end, he had to concede that without those dark events in her life, they might never have met. And despite how terribly selfish it sounded, Castle couldn't wish away her tragedies if it meant she wouldn't be his.

"Should we tell Chris?" Jeff asked.

"No," C.C. said immediately. "He's grieving right now. If he went along, he'd be reckless and unpredictable. And that's not something we need."

"Agreed," Kate said with a nod.

"You're not going either," Castle interjected before she could say anything else, trying desperately to use a firm and unyielding voice with her. From past experience, he knew it was impossible to talk her out of something, but this time was different. It wasn't just _her_ life at risk anymore. So, for once, Castle was going to put his foot down.

"Wha—Castle?" she protested stiltedly, almost taking a step back from him like he'd physically slapped her. She glanced up at him with a look of hurt shadowing her stunning hazel eyes.

"Kate," he sighed, gently grabbing her arm and directing her away from the others so they could have this conversation in semi-privacy. "I know you want to just go out there and kickass, I do. But now's not the right time for that. You're the target. The threat was made specifically at you."

"You don't think I'm aware of that, Castle," Kate hissed out in a harsh whisper, her voice holding a tinge of hostility that made her eyes aflame and her brow to wrinkle adorably, though he'd never tell her that. "Trishna didn't just betrayed us all, she murdered Irene."

"I know," he soothed, running his hands gently up and down her arms, trying to calm her. "But she has the gun. What do we have? Nothing... in comparison. Wooden sticks with sharpened points don't stand a chance against a bullet."

He watched as her right hand darted up to press absentmindedly against her chest, between her breasts, where the scar still marred her skin as a reminder of how much damage one bullet could do. Castle slipped his hand up and over hers, feeling her quick intake of air as he did so. Her lungs expanded beneath her chest, and expelled in a slow steady breath.

"I hate this," she confessed, the agitation gone from her voice. "I… wish I could do more. I hate feeling useless."

"You're never useless," he objected, firm in his belief. "We need someone to oversee the search from a central location. You can do that, Kate. You have the experience and leadership to organize us into a force to be reckoned with."

"I don't know, Castle."

"I do," he asserted. "You don't back down, you don't give up. You're relentless. It's part of what makes you extraordinary."

"Castle," she blushed, averting her gaze. She glanced nervously over at the others, still embarrassed at how openly he was complimenting her in public. He'd always notice how it was hard of Kate Beckett to accept praise. She could deal with flattery and the occasional pat on the back from her colleagues and superiors, but outright acknowledgment for what she often considered 'just doing my job' was difficult for her.

"It's the truth," Castle said, unshrinking. There was nothing shameful about his love for this woman. "Accept it."

Kate bit her lower lip and flirted her eyes back up to his. "Okay," she relented with a sigh, and then quickly added, "But only because it's you."

He smiled and tugged her in for a brief embrace, pressing a chaste kiss against her lips. She surprised him, though, by yanking him back before he could pull away and deepening the kiss. Maybe he wasn't the only one that was unashamed of their love. When they finally broke apart, her hot breath skidded across his face.

"I love you, Castle," she said, and then in a moment of vulnerability added, "Please, be safe. I can't live without you."

Castle raised his eyebrows in shock. He stammered for a bit, still caught off guard at how well she understands him and how his mind works, more so than anyone else. "How'd you know I was going to go with them?"

She flicked her eyes up to him and he grinned at the sparkle he saw reflecting back. "Because it's you," she asserted. "And you'll do whatever is necessary to protect the people you love."

Castle nodded, sweeping a hand down the side of her face to cup her jaw in his palm, while his other hand dropped to rest over her stomach and the small bump that represented the union of their mutual love. "I love you, so much, Kate… both of you," he breathed out, his heart pumping profoundly in his chest with the depth of his feelings. "I've never loved a woman as deeply as I love you."

"I know," she replied, reaching up to trace the contours of his face with her long slim fingers. "I know."

She pulled him in for a sweet kiss, one filled with so much tender love and tenderness. It spoke of the true intimacy between them, the mutual respect and admiration that the one held for the other. He'd never felt something like that in his entire life… until Kate. Closing his eyes, Castle silently rejoiced in the warmth that spread throughout his entire being at being in love and having that love returned from this woman.

"I'm a lucky man," he murmured as he pulled back, gazing into her eyes as she looked up at him with the same look of utter love.

"I'm a lucky woman," she countered, giving him a brief smile, before pressing another kiss to his lips. "Now let's go plan this hunt."

XXX

Kate had been right. This was a hunt.

Curling his fingers tightly around the rough wood of the spear, Castle followed behind Robin as she led the way. Jeff and C.C. were taking another route. Gervasio and Raymond went to explore the caves, since such formations would provide ideal shelter for the two villains. It had been decided that breaking off into pairs would give them a better chance at finding Trishna. The other hunters had their bows and arrows, but he'd decided to stick with the spear… though, in all honesty, it felt more like a wooden stake. When Kate had handed it to him, Castle had made some crack about going out to hunt vampires. She'd pressed her lips together in a slightly bemused smile and rolled her eyes. Then she reminded him to be careful.

"Whatever happens, Rick, don't take any unnecessary risks," she had pleaded. "Come back to me, okay?"

Castle had given his word, sealing it with a kiss. And it was a promise he intended to keep. After everything they'd been through, after how long he'd had to wait to finally be hers, there was no way he'd risk losing that. Kate was too important to him. He wasn't lying or exaggerating when he'd told her that he'd never been as in love with a woman as he was with her. He believed in the supernatural and otherworldly, the unexplained. So yes, he believed in things like destiny and fate. And for him, Kate was that. She was his destiny. His true love. His soulmate.

They were entirely different people, with different interests, like and dislikes, and made completely no sense on paper, but that didn't matter, because where it truly mattered, in their hearts and souls, they were equal. They were perfect for each other. If your partner were exactly like you, it would be boring. Ying needed a yang. Otherwise, it would be Ying-Ying, which, as he'd told her years ago, was just a name for a panda.

Robin was crawling cautiously up a slope, and turned her head back to look at him. She waved her hand to catch his attention and gestured down to the loose scree. He bobbed his head in understanding, remembering the last time he wasn't mindful of his footing. They weren't hunting wild boar this time around, but they were still stalking prey… a much deadlier prey.

To be honest, Castle felt a little out of his element. Paris had been different. He'd had his Dad—Super Spy Dad—watching his back, something he still was trying to come to terms with. And while he was doing his little consulting detective gig at the precinct, he was usually with Beckett or one of the boys. Now it was just him… and Robin. Not that he didn't trust Kate's friend to have his back, but she wasn't trained in combat like Beckett was. No. She was a Sale Rep from Chicago for Christ's sake.

"Rick, you coming or not?" hissed Robin, scowling at him, a little annoyed at his habit of getting lost in his thoughts.

"Coming," he huffed out and scrambled up the slope, doing his best not to disturb any of the loose rocks.

There was a reason he wanted the spear instead of the bow and arrows. He was scared. And if it came to it, he could always use the wooden stake as a club. He wasn't as into baseball as Beckett or her dad, but he'd seen enough games—thanks to his lovely fiancée—that he felt confident in his swinging ability. But the truth of the matter was that they really had no idea what it was they were walking into.

Trishna was working for Bracken. After Kate's encounter with the woman, not to mention his own, Castle had no doubts about that. But was she some badass assassin like Lockwood or Maddox? He didn't know. The stranger seemed to fit that bill more than the homicidal flight attendant. Yet, Trishna had brutally killed Irene. So she'd proven herself to be a threat. Still, it was the stranger Castle worried about more. He was an unknown quantity.

"Oh my god," Robin exclaimed in a hushed voice. "Rick, get down."

Immediately, without any hesitation, Castle dropped flat on the ground. Scooting up alongside Robin, he peeked over the slope. A rough looking shelter constructed of palm boughs and branches was located in the clearing up ahead. The occasional tree or fern obstructed his view, so Castle had to tilt his head slightly to really see what was going on. He flicked his eyes over to Robin as she bit her lower lip and glanced at him with wide eyes before turning her gaze back towards the clearing in the distance.

"Give it to me!" an aggressive male voice resounded throughout the clearing. Castle's heart leapt up into his throat. The stranger. He was awake, and apparently healed. Just then he caught a glimpse of raven black hair as Trishna ducked out of the shelter, tugging her shirt back over her head and zipping up her jeans.

"Shh, will you be quiet," she shushed.

"Like you were quiet five minutes ago?" came the man's retort, a little quieter but still loud enough that Castle and Robin could hear him.

Castle squinted his eyes, watching as a well-muscled man step out into the open. He was wearing nothing but a pair of raggedy trousers. Even from afar, Castle had no trouble recognizing the mysterious stranger. He'd been the air marshal on their flight, and it made Castle sick to think that a man sworn to protect could be nothing but a cold-hearted killer.

"That was different!" Trishna appeared flustered. She straightened her blouse and brushed her hair back from her face. "I needed a release, okay?"

"Some release," the man taunted back.

"It's that Beckett woman," growled Trishna with obvious disdain. "She drives me crazy. I've never been so stressed in my entire life. She thinks she's so perfect. I tell you, she's nothing but a self-righteous bitch. Did you read those books? I know their just rubbish pulp fiction, but damn… did he put her up on a pedestal. She's probably developed some complex as a result of all that hero worship. Helps too that she's got him wrapped around her little finger. It's sickening."

_Pulp fiction, my ass_, Castle glowered to himself. Robin jabbed him with her elbow and held her finger up to her lips. He frowned, confused. Had he said that out loud?

The man's harsh laugh pulled his attention back to the two standing by the shabby hovel. "You're just saying that because you're angry you'll never get to fuck him," he asserted, clearly amused. "Trust me, you could do a lot better than him. In fact, you have. Me!"

"God," scoffed Trishna, pacing away from the man. "Do you even know how to impress a woman?"

"I impressed you," he said confidently.

She shook her head, letting out a rolling chuckle. "I needed a release, John. Trust me, if I had other options, you'd never be on my radar."

Castle exchanged a glance with Robin. So Bracken's hired gun was named John. He frowned. _What kind of a name was John for a hitman? At least Lockwood and Maddox had cool pseudonyms. John… well, it was just so uninspired._ His writer's mind just couldn't accept it. Their villain needed a cooler name. He shook his head. _Stupid, Rick, don't let your mind get distracted, there are two killers out there. And Kate's their target._

"Whatever," John said, shrugging his shoulders as if he couldn't care less about her opinion. "We wouldn't be having this conversation if you'd done your job."

"That isn't my job," Trishna replied angrily. "That's what he hired _you_ for." She paused, heaving in a deep breath. Castle narrowed his eyes and watched as she reached down. He could barely make out the black silhouette of the Beretta tucked into her waistband. "I was _supposed_ to be your handler. Nothing more. I didn't sign up for this shit."

"Hey, don't blame me. I didn't crash the damn plane, and I certainly didn't tell you to kill that woman," he growled in response.

"It was an accident!" Trishna snapped back at him, raising her voice despite her earlier reprimand. "I'd only meant to knock her unconscious. How was I supposed to know she'd just had a miscarriage?" She exhaled loudly, and held out the gun. "Here."

John took the gun. Castle's breath stilled. Bracken's man now had the gun. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he felt all his muscles tense in anticipation of imminent danger. The assassin examined the weapon.

"Everything seems to be in working condition," he asserted. "But I've been at sea for a while. I need to test it."

"Well shooting it will alert them to our presence," Trishna warned. "They'll be searching for me. I had to… improvise when Castle caught me in the act stealing that damn thing. Not to mention Beckett. That self-righteous bitch."

"Bluffed your way through it, didn't you?" he chuckled darkly.

"You don't _know_ her," Trishna asserted. "You haven't had to pretend being friendly with her for the last four months. I read the file he sent on her, and even that didn't prepare me for the real deal. I'm honestly surprised she hadn't already pissed off the wrong street thug and got popped in the head."

"So… she'll be a challenge?"

"Biggest of your life, bud."

"Good," John sounded way too happy for Castle's liking. "I like a good challenge. Don't worry, hon, she'll get her comeuppance… and then some."

Castle's jaw clenched. He didn't like the slimy way John said that, nor what it implied. Robin noticed him tense, and she reached out to grab his arm, shaking her head in warning. He glowered, but gave a nod of compliance, remaining silent.

"Please tell me you've thought of a way to get us the hell off this bloody island?" Trishna said, causing Castle's attention to snap back to the two out in the clearing.

"You know that small island off the coast?" John asked. "To the south?" _Yeah, I know it,_ Castle nodded to himself, thinking of his name for it: Crab Island.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "What of it?"

"There's an abandoned smuggler's site there," he informed her.

Castle's eyebrows shot up. He looked over at Robin, noting the same look of shock on her face. He suppressed the smile that wanted out. He didn't want to get his hopes up. Besides, right now they had other worries. They'd deal with any potential gold mine that could be discovered on Crab Island later.

"Anything left that we could use?" Trishna asked the question that Castle was thinking.

"Not much," John replied. "It was abandoned a long time ago. I think this island used to be a stopping point for them at some time, but something changed. Whatever it was, it forced them to discard the site." He paused, looking back down at the weapon in his hand. "Would have been nice if they'd left some guns behind. But no."

Trishna grumbled, clearly frustrated with the lack of any escape off the island. "If there was nothing of value, why even bring it up?"

"You didn't let me finish, hon," John looked back up at her. Castle couldn't see his face from this distance, but he could detect the slight rise in John's tone of voice, which told him that the man was amused. "There was a crude drawing of the main island and the smaller surrounding ones."

"And?"

"It was in some sort of Asian script, like kanji or that type of shit," the man said. "The point is that wasn't the only island they used."

Trishna crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you saying that there is something here, on the island?"

"Who knows," John shrugged. "But there's a clusters of three islands on the other side of this damn island. There was a notation on the middle one, in French."

"French?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "I don't know how to explain it. But luckily for us, I'm fluent in the language of love."

Trishna scoffed and from the movement of her head, Castle knew she was rolling her eyes. He was very familiar with that kind of gesture, having received it from Beckett countless times. "Slow down there, Casanova," she warned. "Just tell me what it said."

"It was really faded, but it looked like it said 'radio'."

"As in a transmitter?"

"That's what my guess would be."

_Holy shit_, Castle thought, turning away from the two conspirators and tugging on Robin's sleeve. She snapped her head back to him and glared, signaling for him to remain quiet. But he couldn't. Not after what they just heard. He slid down the slope, kicking up some loose rocks, but not enough to arouse suspicion, and gestured for her to follow. She glanced back over the crest at Trishna and John in the distance, before climbing down to join him.

"Rick! What are you doing?" she hissed out in a low voice.

"Didn't you just hear what he said!?" he said excitedly, letting a smile spread across his lips, throwing caution to the wind and allowing his hopes to be raised. "There could be a radio transmitter on one of those islands."

"Yes, I heard," Robin replied tensely, glancing around anxiously.

"We'll be able to get off this island!" Castle enthused, heedless to any danger. He almost snapped his fingers, but caught himself, thinking better of it. He jerked his head back in the direction of Haven. "I've got to tell Beckett!"

"Rick, wait—"

Her cautioning plea was interrupted by a gunshot. Castle stilled, frozen in place. Robin's mouth dropped and she looked down. He followed her gaze, feeling his heart plummet in horror. No. No. No. He shook his head. Not Robin. _Not Robin!_ A blot of dark crimson started to blossom across her shirt, just below her left breast.

"Rick?" she struggled, choking up blood.

Castle let out a strangled whimper, painful memories resurfacing as he caught her before she could fall. He held her in his arms as her warm blood leaked out, pooling on the jungle floor beneath them. His eyes watered, and a single tear escaped, running down the curve of his cheek before becoming lost in the scruff of his beard.

Her eyes were wide, searching, looking up at him, beseeching. Castle swallowed down his cry of anguish. He reached out and combed her short black hair back from her face, comforting her as best he could during her last moments of life. He clenched his jaw, and made a silent vow that he wouldn't let her death go unavenged. To hell with justice. This woman had been innocent. She'd been nothing but a friend to himself and Kate since they'd been stranded, especially to Kate. She didn't deserve to be yet another victim to Bracken's ambition.

Robin died in his arms, and he felt ashamed. A small stab of guilt hit his heart as her breathing stopped and she become so still. He couldn't help but feel slightly responsible. _Damn it, Rick_, he admonished himself. _Kate told you to be careful. But were you? Were you!?_

The warm barrel of the gun pressed against his head. He clenched his eyes shut, sending up a silent prayer that Kate would forgive him for leaving her, for breaking his promise to come back to her. After a moment that felt like an eternity, where he waited for his end, he risked a glance up, curious as to why he was still alive.

It was John. He towered over him with a smug expression, and cold eyes. Trishna was not far behind, standing on the crest of the small rise where Castle and Robin had been spying on them. He locked eyes with her, remembering her appeal for forgiveness when she had attacked him in the hut. She held his gaze for a second or two before averting her eyes, schooling her features until she appeared detached and bereft of any compassion.

John pressed the barrel harder into his temple. "Looks like we've found our bait."

* * *

_*Thoughts?_


End file.
